


0 % contacto

by cherik_pain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Tony Angst, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_pain/pseuds/cherik_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Tony va a la universidad y padece un extraño síndrome de rechazo al contacto físico, no deja ni siquiera que su mejor amigo le de la mano, cosa que afecta mucho su vida social y es una gran barrera para cruzar mientras siga en la universidad.<br/>Todo esto, hasta que conoce a un encantador chico llamado Steve.<br/>¿Lo podrá entender?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Hafefobia:** miedo intenso e irracional a ser tocado o a entrar en contacto físico con otras personas, independientemente de quienes sean.

 **Miedo al contacto físico irracional:** trastorno nervioso y mental caracterizado por un temor mórbido o aversión al contacto con las personas.

¿Cuál de ambas tengo? si les soy sincero, no veo diferencia alguna, no sé bien en realidad, es como raro, no es que me sienta atacado por otras personas pero simplemente me bloqueo. Es horrible.

Trato de evitarlo en lo máximo posible, nada de besos, nada de abrazos ni caricias, no tiendo la mano a las personas -cosa que es frecuentemente considerado desagradable de mi parte, pero me dijeron cosas peores-, no es tan extrema como lo padecen algunos, a veces lo soporto, pero luego hiperventilo como si fuera a morir, la ansiedad es horrible y la desesperación más.

No es que no me guste estar con personas, bueno, no lo hago, pero es porque la mayoría son idiotas, pero no huyo de mis amigos, simplemente... prefiero tener 0% de contacto.


	2. dos

Primer día de universidad, eso no era nada bueno, nada. Su mejor amigo le decía que se relajarse que todo saldrá bien pero ¿cómo podría ALGO salir bien cuando iba a ir a un lugar lleno de gente que no te da tu espacio personal?

-Ya, deja de pensar en eso -le dice Bruce lanzándole un libro sobre sus piernas, era algo así como golpearle el hombro o algo sin tocarle.

-¿Cómo podría siquiera?

-Mirá, no es la secundaria, no tenés que tener contacto con los profesores, hay miles de alumnos por curso, apenas si recordarán tu nombre cuando termine la clase, si te toca algún salón pequeño lo único que tenés que hacer es levantar la mano para decir presente y ya, si no hablas con nadie, nadie te pedirá explicaciones de nada ni nada por el estilo Tony, y... con respecto a tus compañeros bueno, simplemente mantenete alejado y ya -sonrió, como si todo fuera así de fácil.

-Para vos, decirlo es fácil, además, estás en segundo año, eso quiere decir que ni siquiera te voy a ver.

-Te dije que te podés quedar en mi dormitorio ¿no? lo podemos arreglar perfectamente, no creo que el tipo con el que comparto habitación se moleste, ni siquiera me habla... -gruñó molesto.

-Si me quedo en el campus -suspiró- será peor y lo sabes.

-¡Hey! -gritó James bajando del auto- muevan sus culos, que aunque sea la primer semana queremos llegar hoy.

Sin nada de ganas, Tony caminó hacia el asiento de copiloto y tiró su mochila en el asiento trasero. Bruce se sentó detrás y tocó el respaldo para que se volteara.

-Mirá, es un largo trecho Tony, de acá a la universidad, se van a volver esqueletos de ir y venir todos los días... todavía podemos arreglarlo...

Y era verdad, James había conseguido un lugar para él en el campus, pero no quiso ir, y tampoco canceló, quedaba incluso a dos pisos de la pieza de Bruce, pero no, no quiso hacerlo porque también tendría un compañero nuevo, no lo conocía pero ¿qué tal si era de esos que traen una tipa distinta cada noche? mejor no, aunque James no se veía nada contento con la idea de tener que llevarlo ese día, no se quiero imaginar el resto de los días.

La universidad era linda, enorme, el colegio al que él fue toda la vida era pequeño, con pocos estudiantes y poco personal, pero era todo impecable, pulcro, quieto. Y cuando hablaba de quietud se refería a no ataques, bueno, no es que el tenga "ataques" de ponerse a gritar o esas cosas, pero... reaccionaba de una manera muy fea siempre, a veces sí gritaba cuando era muy brusco el movimiento, pero era todo tan raro, era muy feo y la gente no lo entendía. Sin darse cuenta hacía quince minutos que estaba parado en frente de la universidad mirándola, no veía a nadie alrededor suyo porque estaba absorto, pero había un sinfín de estudiantes o lo que sea que fueren. Se dió vuelta hacia el auto nuevamente y Bruce conversaba en voz baja con James, a Tony no le gustaba cuando hablan en voz baja estando él presente porque Bruce era sú amigo, no de James.

-¡Bruce! -él rió y lo ignoró- mierda... ¡Banner!

-¿Qué? pensé que seguías en trance...

-¿Me acompañarías?

-Claro, para eso fui hasta tu casa a buscarte... -le lanzó la mochila y tironeó del brazo hacia las puertas de la Universidad.

De James no se despidió, volvería a buscarlo, Tony sabía que ambos estaban haciendo ya mucho por él, pero esto era todo un mundo nuevo. Había una infinidad de personas por todos lados, todos hablando, gritando casi corriendo de un lado a otro, Bruce lo llevó directo a la cafetería porque quería un sándwich primero, Tony ya la conocía casi completamente, había visto el plano unas tres veces, entonces estaba "familiarizado" aunque solo había ido una vez, esa era la segunda.

Se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada, mientras Bruce revisaba su celular ignorando a su amigo, el de Tony sonó.

-Nat -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien, sin novedades... todavía no entro, estoy en la cafetería, pero Bruce me acompañará y de ahí me arreglo solo -Bruce lo miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Oh... bueno que tengas suerte, hablamos después, te quiero.

-Yo igual -cortó- Era Natasha.

-Lo noté, no entiendo por qué con ella no te da esa mierda -dijo comiendo un bocado de su sándwich, allá venía todo de nuevo, Tony sabí que no lo hacía por malo, pero hace miles de años que se conocían y Bruce seguía insistiendo con eso, ya lo sabía, no debería seguir haciéndolo.

-Lo sabes.

-Pero no lo entiendo-respondió de boca llena.

-Bueno yo tampoco, debe ser porque casi me crié con ella, no sé...

-No importa, pero es increíble que la persona a la cual yo no soporto sea la única mujer con la que hablas, ¿a qué hora entras? -se inclinó para quitarle el papel que el morocho llevaba en la mano en cual tenía sus horarios y salones- ¡En diez minutos Tony!

-¿qué? -le agarró estratégicamente del tirante de su mochila y salió casi corriendo con él a rastras.

No se había fijado, en realidad, a veces era muy despistado, pero Bruce no exageraba, en 10 minutos tenía su primer clase y no se había preparado mentalmente para eso. Bruce atravesó la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo y chocó a un par de tipos a con los cuales ni siquiera se disculpó, después dobló un par de veces a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha y se detuvo frente a una puerta marrón oscuro de dos hojas. Le faltaba la respiración aunque no estuviera fuera de forma, al paso que fue, no debieron ni haber demorado un minuto, ese tipo por lo visto podía correr a la velocidad de la luz, ¿qué era? ¿Flash? buena idea, Tony le podía decir así, aunque no se pareciera, torció mi cabeza para verlo mejor e intentar adivinar a qué superhéroe se parece más mientras él intentaba tragar su última porción de sándwich, no, no se parecía a ninguno, tal vez a Batman, Tony rió por la idea y Bruce arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con la respiración entre cortada.

-Ahora te llamaré batman... o Bruce Wayne, el nombre ya lo tenés -respondió riendo mientras se apoyaba por la pared.

-¿Eh? -dijo arrugando toda la cara- a veces no tengo idea de que hablas o qué mierda pensás, en fin -suspiró- este es tu primer salón ¿sí? es bastante amplio así que no creo que tengas problemas, te podés sentar o bien adelante o en el fondo -en ese momento empezaban a entrar gente al salón- ¿podrás arreglarte?

Tony asintió, aunque no pudiera, no podría depender de su ayuda ahí -¿vos tenés clases también ya?

-No -movió su mano como si fuera a apoyarla en el hombro de Tony pero siguió de largo y la apoyó en la pared- yo no tengo hasta dentro de dos horas, ahora me voy a bañar y después vengo -Tony lo miró extrañado- sí, cuando uno vive acá es todo más fácil.

Puede que tuviera razón, pensó, se sentó en el pupitre más solitario que pudo encontrar, no quiso mirar a nadie a la cara por las dudas, no quería socializar, pero el aula se empezó a llenar y cuando levantó la vista: genial, ge-nial, estaba rodeado de personas.


	3. tres

No es que Tony odiara a las personas, no, él no lo hacía, para nada, estaba lejos de eso, las admiraba en cierta forma, pero de lejos, no quería... bueno, no podía tener contacto con ellas, y por eso las "admiraba" cada que veía a alguien de la mano, abrazados, todas esas cosas que el nunca podría hacer.

Tampoco es que no le gustase nadie ni nada de eso (muchos pensaban que era gay cuando lo notaban huir del contacto físico con mujeres lo cual era estúpido porque también huía del contacto físico con hombres-), sí le gustaban algunas personas, había visto mujeres hermosas, pero solo le podían llegar a gustar por su físico, porque jamás llegaba cerca de ellas como para saber cómo eran, qué hacían, qué les gustaba, como era su personalidad, si les gustaba la hamburguesa doble o triple o preferían ensalada, que tipo de programas de televisión miraban o si no lo hacían, y esas cosas importantes. También era por un período muy corto porque generalmente no las volvía a ver muchas veces. Y no lo hacía porque no quería enamorarse de nadie y luego tener que amarle de lejos, Tony nunca se había enamorado, y nunca lo haría, según él.

Por eso trataba de evitarlos a todos, completamente, tenía 20 años y recién ese año ingresaba a la universidad, porque antes no se animaba, una vez cuando tenía 15 años, estaba de "vacaciones" y fueron a pescar, a él le gustaba pescar porque le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero cuando llegaron al muelle se quedó sacando las cosas del bote y una mujer se acercó a él y le tocó la espalda para preguntarle algo, Tony dió un salto hacia atrás y cayó al agua, se bloqueó completamente y tuvo un ataque de pánico que si no fuera por James y porque sabía lo que me pasa con las personas y el contacto físico, pensarían que ella quiso atacarlo o algo parecido, y es que no lo controlaba, simplemente reaccionaba como si les tuviera miedo a todos, y tanto era así, que Tony creía que en cierto punto, eso hacía.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo para escribirle a Bruce, pero entró el profesor y pidió atención "genial -pensó- ahora podré poner mi atención en otra cosa" miré hacia el costado y había tres pupitres vacíos, en eso entran dos chicos tarde y piden perdón por la tardanza, el profesor solo asiente y ellos se dirigen hacia mi lado, genial.

Para evitar todo eso no era mucho de socializar con nadie, ya de por sí no le gustaban las personas nuevas, porque era como empezar de cero y tener que explicarles el "por qué" actuaba así con las personas, por qué no tenía muchos amigos (aunque no crean, lo preguntan bastante, como si todas las personas tuvieran que tener como mínimo 10 amigos, cuando sabemos que los verdaderos amigos siempre se contarán con los dedos de una mano), el por qué de su actitud, el "por qué" de... todo, el por qué era así, y Tony creía que eso era lo peor que te pueden pedir que expliques, si te preguntan por ejemplo: ¿por qué te quedaste dormido anoche? bueno, porque tenía sueño, puede ser una respuesta válida porque la pregunta es bastante concreta, pero si te preguntan: ¿por qué sos como sos? eso es otro tema porque: ¿cómo, exactamente, soy yo?

Por eso Bruce era su mejor amigo, porque lo conocía desde siempre, a él no tenía que explicarle por qué era cómo era (aunque a veces tenía que repetirle un par de cosas, pero Tony pensaba que lo hacía a propósito para que cuando él responda, un poco se respondiera sí mismo), él siempre estuvo, desde que eran pequeños, y tal vez esa era la misma razón por la cual no reaccionaba con Natasha de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los demás (tampoco reaccionaba así con Bruce, a veces dejaba que le toque el hombro o algo, pero se sentía incómodo de todos modos, aunque no se bloqueara, pero Bruce intentaba no hacerlo).

La hora y media pasó bastante rápido, el profesor se había encargado de hablar de asuntos banales y más o menos por arriba de lo que sería su clase durante el semestre. Después de eso Tony tuvo dos clases más, en las cuales dijo su nombre de una manera apenas audible porque intentó sentarse adelante ya que la vez en que sentó atrás no funcionó. Después de eso tenía un descanso de una hora y media y entraba a clases nuevamente.

Tony tomó su celular y escribió a Bruce preguntando dónde estaba mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, cuando llegó miró a los lugares vacíos, había varios porque aparentemente la mayoría estaba en clase, fue al mismo lugar en el que se habían sentado por casi un minuto con Bruce antes de que lo llevara de arrastro por toda la universidad, se sacó la mochila y la puso delante suyo y se colocó los auriculares, eso ayudaba a ahuyentar a la gente indeseada, bueno, la gente "indeseada", cuando realmente lo es, no le importa que lleves auriculares y estés escuchando música tan fuerte que se escuche desde un metro a la redonda, esa gente va y te habla igual. Por suerte para él, no hubo de esas.

Bruce le contestó como 20 minutos después, Tony ya casi se estaba durmiendo sentado, su amigo le dijo que estaba en clase y que no salía sino dentro de dos horas porque acababa de entrar, para esa hora Tony ya estaría en clase, en ese momento se dió cuenta que quizá no fuera mala idea tener una habitación en el campus, guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y sintió una llave en ellos, entonces recordó que James le había dicho que la conservara "por las dudas" y cuando le fuera a buscar arreglaría las cosas, miró el número de la habitación -todavía no le había puesto llavero, porque bueno, no iba a quedárselo, es como dice en ese libro de que si domesticas a un animal es porque te lo tenes que quedar o algo así (a Bruce le gustaba ese libro, Tony realmente, no le veía lo interesante) pero en fin, él creía que si le ponía un llavero aunque sea para no perderlo sería como aceptarlo suyo.

Se puso de pié y tomó su mochila, no estaba muy seguro por dónde tenía que salir para llegar a las habitaciones pero se las arregló, caminó un poco sin orientación y después recordó donde estaba y dónde era la dirección. Ya había perdido como cuarenta minutos de acá para allá, entró al edificio y subió directo al quinto piso, había un par de chicos por ahí moviendo cosas de acá para allá, al parecer todavía no terminaban de instalarse, buscó la habitación 23B, estaba casi al final del pasillo, puso la llave y la abrió, no había nadie, para su suerte, encendió la luz y observó: una mitad de la habitación estaba completamente acomodada, la cama estaba con sabanas y colchas -no estaba arreglada, pero se notaba que alguien pretendía usarla- había unas cuantas cosas personales, como cajas y una valija semi-abierta, el resto era un desorden total, pero se notaba que alguien ya estuvo ahí, solo de pensar en compartir habitación con alguien y así de desordenado le molestaba, caminó y fue al baño a ver como se encontraba -ya había estado ahí cuando la fueron a ver así que sabía cómo era pero quería ver como se encontraba-, estaba impecable, habían puesto incluso cortina, se dió vuelta y miró a la cama que sería suya si decidiera quedarse, estaba vacío todo lo de ese lado, tenía una básica sabana blanca y había una pequeña mesa al lado, estaba cansado porque se había levantado muy temprano, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se recostó un rato, total, todavía era su cama, vio que habían dos roperos pequeños y el que se supone que le pertenecía a él estaba cerrado y el otro medio abierto y le molestó ¿quién deja su ropero abierto? sacudió la cabeza e intentó ignorarlo tapándose la cara con el brazo (las cortinas estaban cerradas y no entraba mucha claridad del día pero no había apagado la luz).

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta, se sobresaltó y sintió ese frío típico de cuando soñás que te caes. Miró a la puerta directamente y vio que entraba un chico como un par de años mas joven que él, tarareando algo que no entendía, apoyó sus codos en la cama y lo miró mientras no levantaba la vista de su celular. Tony se sentó despacio intentando no hacer ruido como si pudiese hacerse invisible y salir de ahí como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar. Pero evidentemente no podía hacer eso y el chico levantó la vista y le miró. Sonrió con los labios juntos y yo por inercia -bueno, inercia de lo que sería correcto, no lo que siempre hacía- Tony sonrió de nuevo.

-Hola -habló.

-Hola, perdón por entrar así.

-¿Así cómo? ¿No sos el tipo con el que voy a compartir habitación? -se rió y largó su mochila sobre su cama.

-Sí, soy yo pero...

-¿Entonces? -le miró como si esperara que le conteste pero no le dio tiempo- perdón por el desorden, en serio no soy tan así pero es que no me dio tiempo porque ya entraba a clases y en media hora entro de nuevo, pero posiblemente para mañana ya esté todo en orden, al menos por un rato -hablaba mucho y muy rápido.

-Claro... -dijo Tony mirándolo buscar algo en una de sus cajas y después conectar el su celular al cargador que sacó de ella- pero no me voy a quedar mucho.

-¿Por qué no? Hey sos de primer año ¿no? ¡yo te ví en una clase hoy! -le apuntó gritando- ¡si con la señora Truman! ¿no? -Tony asintió- genial... ya tenemos una clase juntos, peor es nada en común -rió- ahora tengo una más antes del almuerzo y después otras de tarde, estoy exhausto pero voy a dormir una siesta por lo menos, no creo ni que coma, anoche no dormí una mierda -volvió a reír.

-Yo... tampoco dormí nada, queda muy lejos mi casa.

-La mudanza es una mierda.

-Lo es... -Tony ni siquiera supo por qué dijo eso- creo que ya es hora de mi clase -siguió tomando su mochila y parándose- mejor me voy yendo...

-Okay nos vemos después, un gusto.

-Sí -fingió una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

-Ah, me llamo Clint -habló antes de que Tony cierre la puerta.

-Anthony.

A la hora del almuerzo no volvió a la habitación, y tampoco encontró a Bruce por ahí, para las 5 de la tarde quería tirarse en el primer banco que encontrara y dormir tres días de largo. Estaba esperando a James en un banco cuando llegó su mejor amigo y le tiró tan fuerte con la mochila por la espalda que casi se cae de cara, estaba distraído pensando en qué le iba a decir a James, probablemente le quisiera matar, como el 87% de las veces.

-¿Qué tal el día? -se sentó a su lado tomando la mochila nuevamente.

-Horrible -suspiró- pero creo que es un poco mi culpa... conocí a mi compañero de habitación.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo dándose vueltas para mirarlo- ¿no que no te ibas a quedar?

-Al que sería mi compañero de habitación, es de primer año también, o eso creo, es simpático.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Fui a la habitación a...

-¡Espera! ¿le dijiste simpático a alguien? -dijo exagerando.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, que no es de esos que huelen mierda todo el tiempo y esas cosas...

Hablaron un rato más de cómo les fue y llegó James con cara de pocos amigos, y lo chistoso de ese "chiste" entre ellos, es que James, justamente tiene muchos, y Tony no. Ni siquiera bajó para llamarlo, se limitó a tocar la bocina y hacerle un gesto a Bruce, Tony subió rápidamente al auto y mientras conducía no hablaron mucho, le contó por arriba todo y dejó lo último para la cena.

Estaba molido, apenas se bañó y quiso dormir, pero debía decirle.

-James -llamó, el nombrado levantó la vista del plato- me voy a mudar al campus, es lo mejor, mañana mismo.


	4. cuatro

James se fue a dormir sin decir una palabra, solo asintió a lo que su amigo, casi hermano, le dijo y se fue a su habitación. Tony supuso que estaba enojado con él, porque un rato decía una cosa y al rato otra, pero de verdad pensó que era para el propio bien de James. Juntó los platos sucios y los lavó, después ordenó la cocina, no podía más consigo de cansancio pero quería dejar todo ordenado, haría todo lo posible para que su enojo disminuyera. Se lavó los dientes y se acostó, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente apenas tocó la cama.

El despertador sonó a las 3:30 a.m. y por unos minutos no recordó por qué lo había puesto tan temprano, pero después reaccionó y se levantó ¡Jesús ese día iba andar cayendo de sueño! Sacó sus valijas y se puso a ordenar la ropa y colocar en cajas lo que pensaba que sería útil, tendría que hacerlo todo en un solo viaje para ser menos... molestia. Después de acomodar todo decidió también arreglar la habitación que estaba un desastre después de eso y si la dejaba así, el día que volviera, así la encontraría, terminó a las 5 y se estaba muriendo de calor entonces decidió ducharse, cuando salió del baño, se tiró sobre la cama en toalla no más ¡iba a extrañar poder hacer eso con libertad! y por Dios, esperaba que el otro tipo no hiciera eso porque le ponían incómodo la gente que anda por ahí así. Estaba casi dormido cuando James abrió la puerta gritando:

-¡Si te vas a mudar de verdad más te vale que...! -miró a todos lados- Oh... perfecto, iba en serio.

-¿Lo dudaste? -preguntó Tony con la cara hundida en la almohada.

-Obviamente -respondió en tono de burla- ya que está todo listo, es genial, me bañaré -salió dejando la puerta abierta (como siempre), Tony también esperaba que el otro chico no hiciera eso, era tan molesto. Después de un buen rato, cuando casi se estaba durmiendo de nuevo (sin haber movido ni un músculo, incluso estaba babando la almohada), volvió a entrar James, pero esta vez no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, Tony podía notar su presencia porque escuchó sus pasos. Después se sentó en la cama a su lado y el castaño abrió los ojos para mirarlo, estaba ahí mirando a las paredes y de repente lo miró.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Te será difícil...

-Ya sé Rhodey -a veces le decía así porque a James le molestaba-, pero lo hago por vos -James alzó las cejas- y por mí, por ambos, pero más por vos -se sentó para hablar más tranquilo- James, sé que soy... molesto la mayoría del tiempo y-

-No digas estupideces pendejo.

-James, lo sé, es todo un contra tiempo el tener que llevarme hasta allá, lo fue ayer, imaginate tener que hacerlo todos los días, y un gasto más para ambos y creo que de verdad debería intentarlo, no será la muerte ¿o sí? conocí a mi compañero de habitación ayer, es simpático, raro, pero ¿qué puedo yo decir de eso? -rió nervioso.

-Entiendo, pero no quiero que te obligues a nada, sos mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y te amo, aunque a veces... ya sabes, mi humor no es el mejor, pero te quiero y siempre voy a cuidarte, no importa el resto, le prometí a papá hacerlo y papá prometió a los tuyos lo mismo, no te voy a dejar solo nunca Tony...

-Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Tony y lo miró con nostalgia y expresión paternal por unos minutos, después se puso de pie- Bien, hagamos esto ¿Bruce viene? -Tony negó con la cabeza -¿a qué hora entras? -miró su reloj- son casi las 6...

-Hoy tengo clases después de mediodía recién.

-Bien, vestite y vamos a llevar esto al auto ¿desayunamos antes? -Tony se limitó a asentir y empezó a vestirse mientras su amigo se iba.

Comieron sándwiches con jugo, hacía mucho calor, cuando Tony al fin subió a buscar su mochila observó su habitación por última vez, no era que la extrañaría demasiado, porque bueno, antes vivía en un internado así que no pasó mucho tiempo allí que se diga pero verla vacía de nuevo, como cuando venía para las vacaciones lo decepcionó un poco pero no del todo, era como si en el fondo, nunca fuese suya, al igual que la casa, él nunca estaba seguro donde estaban las cosas, como funcionaban los aparatos que no andaban muy bien, el aroma no le era muy familiar, los muebles si se cambiaban de lugar Tony nunca se daba cuenta, y es que no, él nunca se sentí en casa, no solo ahí, sino que en ningún lugar.

Tomó su mochila sin más y bajó, James hablaba por celular con alguien "sí, nos vemos el viernes, tengo una semana ocupada" dijo y cortó, sin más, sin esperar respuesta, exacto, ese tipo tiene un humor de mierda la mayoría del tiempo, Tony no se imaginaba cómo es que tiene amigos, aparte de él, o incluso novias. Subió al auto y James hizo lo mismo, encendió un cigarrillo y arrancó el motor.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Tony bajando la ventanilla para que saliera el humo.

-Judith -respondió exhalando humo por la boca- ¿sabes quién es? Era mi compañera en unas clases en la Universidad... la viste un par de veces, cuando fuiste a la graduación ¿la ubicas? pelo lacio, miles de dientes -rió- voz chillona...

-¿La que dio el discurso? -Tony rió también.

-¡Esa!

-No puedo creer que estés con ella...

-No lo estoy, solo... está buena ¿sí? -el castaño asintió, aunque no le parecía, medía como metro y medio y aunque él era bajito también, no era fanático de las mujeres muy bajas, en cambio Rhodey salía prácticamente con cualquier tipo de mujeres- y bueno, estuve con ella sí, pero es ¡insoportable! -soltó una carcajada- aunque no es mala persona, pero bueno... vos sabes como son las mujeres...

Tony solo se limitó a sonreír, no él no sabía cómo eran las mujeres, él no trataba con mujeres que no fueran su amiga Natasha, tampoco trataba con hombres que no fueran Bruce y James, pero tenía una idea, fuera de eso, Tony era tan solitario...

Llegaron al campus y bajaron todas las cosas como pudieron en un solo viaje, de todos modos no era mucho. James observó la habitación que estaba completamente ordenada -tal como lo había prometido ayer el otro chico, Tony parecía haber olvidado ya cuál era su nombre... ¿Carl?, no recordaba- y después sin decir nada, Rhodey se acercó y le pidió para abrazarlo, Tony estaba odiando ese momento, y tenía ganas de odiar a su mejor amigo, pero sabía lo importante que era todo eso para él, crecieron juntos, cuando los papás de Tony se separaron, él solo tenía a Rhodey, Bruce y Nat, pero la familia de James era la más cercana, cuando sus papás mandaron a Tony al internado para no tener que tenerlo de un lado a otro, la familia de James estaba ahí, su papá lo trataba como un hijo, y cuando su mamá enfermó y murió en el hospital, la mamá de James lo cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando su papá se inundó en alcohol, ellos estaban ahí, lo amaron y lo cuidaron como un hijo incluso cuando no tenían obligación, Tony les debía todo, y los quería tanto, y solo por eso, lo abrazó, fue un abrazo largo, incómodo y silencioso, cuando James lo soltó estaba sonriendo ampliamente, después se disculpó por abrazarlo y Tony solo sonrió. Hablaron un par de ratos y se fue, Tony se quedó solo mirando alrededor, pensó en llamar a Bruce para contarle pero decidió dormir un poco antes de hacerlo.

Se despertó porque sonaba su celular, se había dormido con toda la ropa puesta, escuchó la ducha prendida y la puerta del baño cerrada pero por abajo se veía que la luz estaba prendida. Se estiró y tomó el celular.

-¿Hola?

-Stark ¿dónde mierda estás?

-En mi habitación, me mudé al campus... -dijo con la voz ronca, era Bruce.

-Si, lo sé, me dijo Rhodey pero ¿por qué no me contestas los mensajes?

-Dormía -en ese momento salió su compañero de habitación del baño con el cabello húmedo, de bermudas y poniéndose una musculosa- ...estaba durmiendo, pero ¿qué hora es?

-12:20

-En una hora tengo clase, ¿querés pasar por acá y vemos que hacemos o estás ocupado?

-No, ahí voy -y cortó.

Tony sostuvo el celular contra su oreja un rato más para alargar el tiempo a ver si recordaba el nombre del otro chico, pero no lo hizo, entonces solo sonrió.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó el otro- cuando llegué vi que dormías y traté no hacer ruido, pero tuve que prender la luz...

-Ah si, no hay problema -respondió Tony distraído- perdón yo... no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Clint Barton, ¿Vos sos Anthony qué?

-Stark...

-Bueno, Anthony Stark, me alegro que te hayas mudado, ya empezaba a aburrirme -bromeó- tampoco tuviste cases a la mañana ¿no? -Tony negó- si parece que casi nadie tuvo...

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y Clint que estaba sentado en su cama lo miró como preguntándole si iba a atender, Tony se puso de pié rogando que fuera Bruce. Para su suerte, así era, apenas abrió la puerta y gritó como loco.

-¡No pensé que lo harías no me dijiste nada maldito! -gritó saltando hacia adentro.

-Emm sí, Bruce, él es Clint -lo señaló y al parecer Bruce recién notaba su presencia- mi compañero de habitación, Clint, él es como mi mejor amigo.

-Hola -saludó Clint con una sonrisa.

-Hola.... ¿ya le dijiste algo? -susurró esto último solo para Tony, quien abrió sus ojos tan grandes que dolieron.

-Después, acabo de verlo -susurró de vuelta.

Se despidieron de Clint y fueron a dar una vuelta al campus, Tony tenía hambre entonces fueron a comer algo, Bruce le contó que estaba contento porque pensó que su compañero de habitación se iba a mudar, pero solo había demorado, como Tony. También le dijo que había una fiesta al otro día y que lo llevaría, cosa a la que el morocho se negó rotundamente y después de Bruce insistir en que "le iba hacer bien" se rindió y le dijo que si Tony quería, él se quedaría y no irían a ningún lado, pero Tony no le podía pedir eso, aunque a Bruce no le gustaba salir, no salía casi nunca y solamente porque no le gusta, no como Tony, pero por eso, justamente, es que cuando él se decidía a hacerlo, Tony no podía decirle: hey ¿y si mejor nos quedamos a hablar de la vida? no.

Fué a su única clase de la tarde, fue corta, por suerte, así pasó toda la semana. Conoció un poco más a Clint, era bastante simpático y hablaba mucho. También descubrieron que tenían como unas tres clases juntos, eso era más o menos agradable ya que en los entre tiempos a veces no estuvo solo, a Bruce lo veía menos de lo que quisiera, porque sus horarios casi no coincidían, pero siempre que pudo lo fue a ver a Tony, él en cambio, todavía no iba a su habitación, Bruce siempre se quejaba tanto del otro tipo que Tony ni quería verlo.

El fin de semana lo pasó casi todo el día encerrado, Clint dijo que no tenía muchos conocidos ahí así que se ofreció a pasar el sábado yendo de un lado a otro en el campus, a Tony le pareció amable, estaban en la misma, solo que él tenía a Bruce, su mejor amigo, se cayeron bien de entrada, solo que Bruce insistía en que debía decirle antes de que pase algo, no era algo grave pero su compañero de habitación debería saberlo, decía Bruce, y tenía razón.

Y en efecto Tony lo haría ese día, lo decidió en el momento en que la profesora de letras les ordenó formar grupos y él no se movió de la silla, entonces lo colocó con el grupo más cercano, 2 hombres y 3 mujeres.


	5. cinco

"Ay no" pensó Tony, se sentó lo más alejado posible de todos los del grupo. Un chico le alcanzó una hoja con las consignas necesarias y él ni siquiera pudo agradecerle, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a leer, intentó concentrarse en lo que la profesora pedía, pero le era casi imposible escuchándolos hablar y reírse, escuchó un murmullo de una chica que decía "¿es mudo o qué?" mientras otra que intentaba callar una risa, y después un "shh", no hizo caso, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato y no quería discutir, Tony solía tener mal genio siempre con los extraños.

-Hey amigo -llamó un chico a su lado- poné tu nombre acá -dijo extendiéndole un papel.

-Bueno -respondió Tony casi en susurro y escribió su nombre. La profesora había anunciado que tenían una semana para entregar el trabajo.

-¿Dónde nos juntaremos? -dijo la misma voz que primero preguntó si era mudo, él no levantó la vista.

-Pues, podemos en mi habitación si querés -respondió uno de los chicos, el que le había entregado la hoja a Tony y todos rieron.

-Hablo en serio Sam -respondió la primera- podemos juntarnos en un café de un par de cuadras, aunque somos muchos...

-En el patio del campus y ya, ¿para que hacernos problemas? -esta vez habló otra voz masculina que no había escuchado antes.

Mierda, él no quería estar teniendo que juntarse con toda esa gente, tener que interactuar más y todo eso. Sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, mierda, debía hacerlo.

-Y-yo lo hago -casi suspiró.

-¿Cómo? -dijo el chico que estaba sentado a su lado, el que aparentemente se llamaba Sam, y parecía no haberlo dicho con burla, simplemente Tony había hablado muy bajo.

-Que me lo den a mí, yo lo hago.

-Es... mucho para hacer solo -habló el otro chico, el que propuso hacerlo en el campus.

-Steve, dejalo, si quiere hacerlo que lo haga -rió la que había hablado primero de todos.

-Pero es mucho Andrea... pobre -protestó.

Así que así se llamaba la hija de puta, pensó Tony, la que se estaba riendo de él unos minutos antes.

-No importa -dijo el castaño sin levantar la vista hacia ninguno, después se giró para ver al chico que estaba a su lado, Sam- yo lo hago no hay problema, no me podré juntar, pero lo hago y pongo sus nombres.

-Uhmm... ¿okay? -dudó, Tony asintió tomando sus cosas- bien, cualquier cosa solo avisanos ¿si? -volvió a asentir, anotó algo en un papel y le alcanzó el trabajo por hacer- ahí está mi número por si necesitas ayuda, me llamas y contacto al resto, ¿está bien? -preguntó esto último sosteniendo de su hombro con fuerza.

-Gracias -Tony tomó el papel y se puso de pié y salió casi corriendo del aula.

Cruzó los pasillos sin mirar a los costados y casi que sin mirar al frente, tenía ganas de correr, se había sentido acorralado y estaba muy cerca esa sensación de ataque de pánico otra vez, el aire empezaba a ser pesado, mierda, no otra vez, por favor, abrió la puerta para salir del edificio de un empujón y caminó más rápido apretando los cuadernos contra sí. No miraba adelante, por eso no vió cuando chocó a alguien, "ay no", y cuando esa persona lo sostuvo de los hombros, ay no ay no mierda, que lo dejen carajo.

-Hey ¿qué te pasa? venía a hablarte pero solo quisiste atravesarme -Clint.

-Clint -levantó la mirada retrocediendo un par de pasos y sacudiéndose su agarre.

-Sí... ¿qué te pasa? ¿no entrás a clase? -oh mierda, tenía más clases, claro, el mundo no paraba por sus ataques de pánico.

-N-no -de nuevo, iba a pasar, mierda, Tony, enfocate en algo, pensá en algo diferente.

-Anthony, hey -movió sus manos frente a la cara de Tony.

-Lla-llama a Bruce para mí -le tendió su celular.

-Okay... -buscó un poco y se llevó el celular a la oreja, lo miraba preocupado, y Tony intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Tony, pensá en otra cosa, pensá en las vacaciones, ¿sí? te gustan las vacaciones, porque podes estar solo sin que nadie esté alrededor, te podes quedar en tu habitación con los auriculares sin que nadie moleste, no eso no es verdad, siempre hay alguien que quiere hacerte salir y ver gente, gente que hablan fuerte, mierda, pensá en la música, sí música, eso es, tranquiliza, aleja del mundo, pensá cuando aprendiste tocar el piano, fue hermoso, cuando lo hiciste en un acto, en la primaria ¡Claro que lo recordas Tony! la primaria... no había muchas personas alrededor, tu infancia no era tan mala ¿o sí? mierda, no Tony, eso no pasó, no pienses en eso, Tony, Tony concentrate en otra cosa, mira a algo con vida.

 

La mano de Clint se posó en su hombro y lo trajo un poco a la realidad, Tony lo miró, Clint le miraba preocupado.

-¡Bruce! -gritó y el castaño casi se sobresalta -Clint... escúchame por favor ¿querés? ¿dónde estás?

Pensá en otra cosa, no pienses en eso, no ahora, las cosas iban bien, Tony, no necesitas ayuda, vos podes solo, Tony, pensá en otra cosa, eso no, eso no pasó.

-Necesito que vengas ya, en frente de la puerta principal, me encontré con Tony y -al parecer fue interrumpido-okay.

Cortó- dice que viene corriendo -habló devolviéndole el celular- ¿qué te pasa? me preocupas...

Tony se limitó a mirarlo, en sus ojos se veía preocupación de verdad, pero Tony apenas si podía hablar en ese momento.

-¡Tony! -era Bruce, venía corriendo desde la izquierda, los alcanzó y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Clint y lo miró a Tony con preocupación, casi tanto como Clint lo hacía, pero él sí sabía que estaba pasando- estoy acá amigo -hizo un gesto como para abrazarlo, pero se contuvo cerrando ambas manos en un puño y Tony empezó a temblar.

-N-no sé qué le pasa Bruce... solo lo encontré así -en su voz se escuchaba preocupación.

-Está bien, gracias por avisar -le respondió- vamos a tu habitación mejor ¿sí? -Tony asintió.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? Bruce, decime algo...

-Después te explicamos, ahora necesitamos irnos...

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Sí, anda a clases, cuando vuelvas hablamos.

-Pero-

-Cuando vuelvas -dijo firme, Tony apenas los escuchaba, aunque los veía no les prestaba atención a lo que hacían -¿sabes que pensaba en cambiarme el cabello a afro? porque ví en una película... -siguió hablando, de cualquier cosa, para distraerle, siempre lo hacía, era para que se distraiga de eso, Bruce no era de mucha ayuda, él no ayudaba a calmar los ataques de pánico de su mejor amigo casi nunca, pero no porque no quería, sino porque no podía, no sabía cómo y vivían juntos hace años, y no porque no le prestaba atención, sino porque eso era algo muy delicado. Él le hablaba de otras cosas, para que se distrajera y eso pasara, le hablaba de cualquier cosa, o le contaba de la vida de los demás, a veces ayudaba, otras (muchas), no. Pero tener a Bruce a su lado le hacía sentir seguro, porque aunque no le pudiera ayudar con los ataques de pánico, sabía que a alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para soportarlo en un momento así, que alguien le quería lo suficiente como para soportar la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo y verlo cada segundo más abajo ¿era egoísta eso? podía ser, pero por eso se sentía bien, porque sabía que su amistad era incondicional, y aunque desde que haya entrado en la universidad lo sentía más distante, para momentos así, estaba más con él que nunca.

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta estaba en su habitación y Bruce no paraba de hablar un segundo, el ataque había parado, ahora seguía lo peor. Se odiaba, se odiaba con toda el alma, tenía asco de sí. Largó a llorar, hacía mucho no tenía un ataque así. Sintió recaer. Bruce estaba hablándole desde el baño y se calló, fue hasta donde su amigo estaba y se sentó a su lado, suspiró un poco, en estos momentos Tony odiaba y amaba tenerlo consigo ¿por qué? era hermoso que alguien te esté ahí para vos cuando llorás, y era horrible que esa persona también llore, él a veces lo hacía.

Cuando Tony se fue calmando habló: hacía mucho tiempo no me pasaba así, perdón.

-¿por qué me pedís disculpas a mí?

-Por una vez más llamarte.

-Fue Clint -dijo acomodándose en la cama.

-Yo le pedí -se secó las últimas lágrimas.

-Entonces estoy mejor, sé que pudiste avisarle ¿qué pasó? -estaba tan tranquilo, recién ahí Tony pudo notar que su cabello estaba mojado.

-¿Te estabas bañando? -miró su ropa, eran ojotas, bermudas y una remera grande.

-Sí, estaba en la ducha cuando atendí, no me había terminado de enjuagar el pelo -rió y el castaño soltó una carcajada.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué pasó?

Tony le conté todo con detalles, Bruce solo le miraba, aprendió a no decir nada, ni que no tenga miedo, eso no ayudaba ya.

-Tendrás un largo trabajo -rió- hubieras dejado que ellos hagan y no te juntabas, siempre hay uno que no va y le ponen igual...

-No lo pensé... -Clint entró, con el mismo semblante preocupado de antes y cerró la puerta mientras tiraba su mochila a la cama desde donde estaba, después le miró un rato y se acercó. ¿Ya había salido de clases? ¿cuánto tiempo duró su "ataque"?

-¿Cómo estás? -Bruce lo miró y suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te dije que no había apuro a que vinieras...

-No me dijiste eso, y aunque lo hubieras hecho no importa, ví como estaba Bruce, ¿no debería haber ido al médico?

-Estoy bien -Tony interrumpió a Bruce que estaba por hablar de nuevo- y no, el médico no ayudaría en nada... -Clint se lo quedó mirando, no le decía nada, pero Tony sabía que quería saber que le había pasado- tengo un raro trastorno -siguió Tony con algo de dolor, Clint se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama del que estaba hablando mirándole más preocupado todavía, no sabía qué era eso- es como tenerle miedo a que las personas te toquen, rechazo al contacto físico, me afecta desde pequeño, no puedo soportarlo, me paralizo y hay veces peores que otras... estaba en clase y me mandaron hacer un grupo, un tipo me tocó el hombro y no le dije nada, porque no quería que dijeran que "soy raro" como siempre, pero me sentí peor y tuve que salir corriendo.

-Tony... lo siento tanto -apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Tony y la retiró rápidamente, Tony no reaccionó, porque era por encima de la ropa, era distinto, y lo retiró rápido, puso una cara de pena- podes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

-Gracias -sonrió, sabía que podía confiar en él.


	6. seis

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Clint saliendo del baño y secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras que llevaba otra sujeta a la cintura-¿vas a llamar a Bruce?

-Ya lo llamé, me da apagado -respondió Tony algo extrañado.

-Andá a buscarlo entonces, digo no vamos a ir sin él...

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su último "ataque", desde entonces le dijo lo suficiente a Clint y él lo comprendió en la medida de lo suficiente, hacía preguntas a veces, pero no incomodaban a Tony, porque sabía que las hacía para en un futuro intentar no meter la pata, desde entonces se sentí más cerca de él y empezaron a juntarse más y a ir de acá para allá más de seguido los tres, Bruce, Clint y Tony, a veces se llevaban medio mal entre ambos (Bruce y Clint) y Bruce reclamaba mucho de él, pero Tony creía que en el fondo le caía muy bien Clint a Bruce, porque a veces hablaban de sus estupideces y se reían como retrasados juntos, y Bruce no era de reírse como retrasado con cualquiera.

-Sinceramente, no tengo muchas ganas de ir, y desde la mañana no se comunica conmigo, él debe estar igual ¿de verdad querés ir a ver eso?

-No, pero si quiero salir, es viernes Anthony, algo tenemos que hacer...

-No me digas Anthony, y podes salir si gustas -Clint se comenzó a vestir, mientras Tony intentaba llamar a Bruce de nuevo.

-Sí, quiero, pero con ustedes, ya quedamos en eso y mañana no lo van a repetir -ya estaba vestido, ese tipo lo hacía rápido, Tony se vestía con la mayor lentitud del mundo siempre -vamos, vemos la película, unas cervezas, podemos ir por ahí que se yo...

-Apagado -señaló su celular mostrándole que la llamada a Bruce era rechazada por el contestador.

-Vamos por él -dijo haciéndole señas para que se levantara, despues tomó su celular, llaves y billetera y salió haciendo señas de que Tony se apurara, quien tomó con cuidado su billetera, la guardó junto al celular y después agarró las llaves y al fin salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando iban casi en el piso de Bruce Tony recordó que él nunca había estado ahí, sabía el número y todo, pero Bruce nunca los invitaba porque "no le gustaba el tipo con el que compartía habitación" y sinceramente, él no tenía ganas de conocerlo.

-¿Escuchas ese ruido? -Clint le interrumpió justo en el momento en él que iba hablar -parece una fiesta -sonrió.

-Ojalá que no -dijo, pero para su desgracia, cuando llegaron al piso estaba plagado de gente, yendo de un lado a otro y hablando muy fuerte por sobre la música, con bebidas por todos lados, ay mierda, maldito Bruce, pensó.

-¿Querés que nos vayamos?

-No, ya estamos acá, solo avanza y tratá de no parar a hablar con nadie que no sea el idiota de Bruce -le respondió el más bajo parándose detrás de su amigo mientras él comenzaba a caminar entre la gente, un par de chicas se le acercaron pero el muy mártir miró para otro lado, Tony se reiría si no estuviera en un situación tan fea.

Llegaron a la puerta de Bruce sanos y salvos, era la primera vez que estaban ahí ¿cómo es que de su piso no se escuchaba el ruido? Bueno, Bruce mejor estuviera ahí adentro y con una buena excusa para no contestar el teléfono o tenerlo apagado. Tony golpeó dos veces la puerta y nada, Clint lo hizo con más fuerza y esperaron unos segundos para ver si había respuestas del otro lado. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un tipo bastante alto con una cara de "te voy asesinar en frente de todos mientras pinto las paredes con la sangre de tu amigo" los miró frunciendo el ceño mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía la perilla y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared, tenía el cabello negro bastante largo cayendo por su cara y parecía no haber agarrado sol en décadas.

-¿Br-Bruce está? -tartamudeó Tony casi con miedo.

-Vos debes ser Tony -tenía acento británico, suspiró y en un microsegundo lo tomó del brazo con su mano izquierda y lo llevó hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Tony casi cayó de rodillas al piso cuando el tipo lo soltó, y le quedó doliendo tanto el brazo que lo primero que hizo fue ver si no lo había quitado del lugar, después, cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia la puerta y el desconocido estaba parado frente a ésta de brazos cruzados "me va a matar" pensó Tony, quien no había reaccionado por el contacto con el otro tipo, había pasado todo tan rápido y estaba tan preocupado por Bruce, que no le dió importancia, pero ya sentía hiperventilar, y que su presión bajaba, o subía, o como fuera.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? -intentó decir algo antes de que todo empeorara, no le importaba si lo quería golpear después de eso, él también podía pelear ¿no?, el otro solo lo miró- ¿por qué me hiciste así? ¿y Clint?

El tipo dió vuelta los ojos suspirando mientras se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un Clint totalmente sorprendido, que miró directamente a Tony parado con gesto completamente en blanco, pero pudo asentir al verlo.

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Bruce? -al fin volvió a hablar, tenía una voz bastante mas varonil que su aspecto, aunque suave.

Afuera el ruido seguía tan fuerte como antes, ambos chicos se demoraron en contestar porque estaban aturdidos de lo que había pasado.

-Les pregunté algo -dijo de manera cansada.

-Sí, soy Tony su mejor amigo, él es Clint, ¿sabes algo de él? Porque su celular me da apagado.

-Genial, porque no quería tener que llevarlo yo al médico -les señaló la que al parecer era la cama de Bruce y al fin lo notaron, cosa que antes por el alboroto no pudieron, Bruce yacía en la cama con las mejillas más rojas que sus labios, su pelo estaba pegado a la frente por el sudor y se movía de a ratos.

-¿Qué le pasó? -gritó Tony corriendo hacia él e intentando verificar si tenía fiebre, pero no pudo tocar su frente- ¿qué le hiciste?

-¿Qué me crees estúpido? Claro que no le hice nada, está así desde el mediodía más o menos, solo que hace un par de horas llegué y lo ví así y bueno, primero pensé que por ahí dormía, después me dí cuenta de que no, me fijé si tenía fiebre -dijo esto último en un tono más bajo- y ví que sí, entonces decidí que tenía que llevarlo al médico, a esta hora nadie de la universidad está ni lo verá...

-Oh mierda, está hirviendo -dijo Clint tocando su frente.

-Sí, pero mejor que llegaron ustedes -respondió el desconocido acostándose en, al parecer, su cama y poniéndose unos auriculares verdes.

-Clint, llama a un taxi ¿sí? y... -se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo estaba tan mal de un rato al otro, bueno, según ese tipo estaba mal hace rato, pero como su celular estaba apagado él no tenía idea, se golpeó la frente intentando pensar- y después ayudame a llevarlo abajo porque no veremos el taxi.

-Claro -ya estaba marcando el número en su celular.

-Ahg, olvídenlo, yo los llevo, solo carguenlo hasta abajo -se puso de pié- rápido.

-Gracias -respondió Tony mientras Clint levantaba a Bruce.

-Sí, como sea.

El tipo abrió la puerta y el sonido los golpeó de nuevo, había un leve humo por todos lados, un par de tipos que estaban cerca de su habitación los miraron raro al ver como Clint cargaba a Bruce y desviaron la vista al ver a quién salía detrás de ellos cerrando la puerta, el tipo se puso delante de los amigos, abriendo el paso para que pasaran más rápido. Tony ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ese tipo, pero si los ayudaba a llegar más rápido al hospital, por él estaba bien. Un tipo un poco más alto que el compañero de habitación de Bruce, rubio y con el pelo atado en una coleta, se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomó del hombro al de cabellos negros, era rubio y parecía preocupado, el mas bajo se sacó rápidamente y dió un paso hacia atrás haciendo frenar a los amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? -también tenía un acento "raro" para Tony.

-Nada que te interese -respondió el de cabello oscuro e intentó caminar, pero el rubio lo tomó del brazo.

-¿es tu amigo? -hizo seña con la cabeza hacia Bruce.

-Es nuestro amigo-interrumpió Clint- y está muy mal, si nos dejás pasar te agradecemos.

-Puedo ayudar a llevarlo al hopital si quieren -respondió rápidamente mirando a Tony como si dijera: y vos por qué no ayudas? Tony se corrió para darle lugar y Cint agradeció. El compañero de habitación de Bruce solo suspiró con resignación y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron abajo, esperaron un momento a que fuera a buscar su vehículo, después de un rato llegó con una camioneta negra, de modelo medio viejo pero bien cuidado, al parecer una c10 o algo así, no sabía, Tony no estaba para prestar atención en los modelos de las camionetas en ese momento, el tipo tocó bocina y ellos subieron primero a Bruce y después entraron los tres, era muy espaciosa, cabían todos bien, Bruce seguía inconsciente.

-Aguantá amigo, ya llegamos -le habló Clint secándole la frente con una toalla.

-¿Lo sacaste de mi pieza? -preguntó el conductor.

-Estaba sobre la mesa, tenía que secarle la transpiración con algo.

No contestó. Diez minutos después habían llegado, bajaron de la camioneta y el tipo los acompañó hasta la entrada y esperó con ellos,el rubio se limitó a quedar en la entrada, las enfermeras hablaban con Tony y Clint mientras el dueño de la camioneta miraba de lejos, hasta que ambos volvieron y se sentaron cerca suyo, Tony se veía más abatido que Clint pero eso no quitaba la cara de preocupación del más alto (por milímetros).

-¿Y? -preguntó, Tony estaba con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Dijeron que le pondrán inyección, que aparentemente es de angina mal curada o algo así, que debió venir antes, ya sabes, no se curó el resfrío...

-Oh... ¿lo dejarán internado?

-No sabemos todavía -esta vez habló Clint -pero gracias, por todo, a pesar de... todo.

-Bueno, no me costaba nada, era lo mínimo que debía hacer por mi compañero de habitación...

-Sí, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? ni siquiera te preguntamos tu nombre -se "disculpó" Tony.

-¿Que Bruce nunca les dijo? -parecía extrañado.

-No, solo nos habló un par de veces de su insoportable compañero... -sí, Clint hacía esos comentarios sin pensar, Tony lo quería golpear, y seguramente lo haría cuando salieran de ahí.

-Oh... entiendo, me llamo Loki.

Un enorme silencio se formó entre ellos, Tony y Clint querían reír ¿quién se llama así? Pero solo asintieron.

-Un gusto, Loki -respondió Tony sin mirarlo, Loki no contestó pero asintió, los amigos lo hubieran notado si no estuvieran tan avergonzados por el último comentario de Clint, ni tan preocupados por Bruce, era increíble que por una angina "mal curada" estuviera tan mal, el doctor en realidad le había dicho que no estaba así de mal, pero que hicieron bien en llevarlo porque así se ponía la inyección y podía curarse más rápido, pero el susto de ver a su amigo en la cama casi delirando de fiebre y de tener que haberlo llevado a las corridas al médico, nadie les quitaba.

Loki se dio vuelta y salió sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y cruzó la puerta del hospital sin siquiera ser notado por las dos personas a las cuales había llevado hasta el lugar.

Pero si fue notado por el rubio que lo estaba esperando afuera del hospital recostado por un poste de luz, sonrió y corrió hacia Loki rápidamente y caminó a su lado.

-Hey... -dijo sonriendo.

-No jodas, solo acepté traerte por Bruce... -respondió de manera seca, la sonrisa del rubio se borró de inmediato.

-¿Así que es tu nuevo amigo? -Loki llegó frente a su camioneta y se detuvo volteando hacia el rubio para mirarlo a la cara, la luz de la lámpara apenas los iluminaba y Loki tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por distinguir qué expresión tenía el otro.

-¿Que carajo te importa? -intentó rodear la camioneta para abrirla, pero el rubio lo detuvo del brazo.

-Por favor,Loki... hablemos.

-Estamos hablando.

-De esto no -respondió frustrado.

-La cosa es, Thor, que no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar con vos...

-Entonces escuchame -dijo acercándose más al de cabello negro, quien se inclinó hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso me causa repulsión -intentó zafarse, pero no pudo- ¡soltáme! ¿o me vas a golpear?

Thor lo soltó automáticamente.

-¿Cómo podés decir eso? ¿Alguna vez te lastimé? -preguntó dolido.

-¿Física o emocionalmente? -se burló Loki sacudiendo la cabeza, Thor suspiró.

-Al menos me podés acercar? queda lejos para ir caminando...

Loki subió al auto y lo puso en marcha, estaba a punto de irse, pero abrió la puerta del acompañante y le hizo una seña a Thor a que subiese.

-Gracias -sonrió cerrando la puerta.

-Pero vas callado -y puso en marcha el motor.

Thor intentó, de verdad que intentó estar callado, pero él era un tipo que hablaba mucho y más si estaba nervioso, y esa situación lo tenía muy nervioso. Se volteó a ver a Loki que parecía tan sereno, como siempre y apretó los puños, luego lo observó hacer los cambios y no se aguantó más.

-Le agarras la mano rápido -Loki frunció todavía más el ceño- a manejar del lado izquierdo digo... yo todavía no puedo, pero bueno, vos siempre fuiste más hábil y eso y-

-¿Que dije de ir callados?

-Loki solo quiero que me perdones.

-¿cuántas veces ya escuché eso? -preguntó riendo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento tanto, pero -apretó los puños de nuevo- te extraño tanto...

Loki se estacionó rápidamente y Thor lo miró sorprendido.

-A ver -dijo, mientras se acomodaba para ver mejor a Thor- decime todo lo que me tengas que decir, seguramente lo escuché todo antes.

-Lo que tenía con Jane... se terminó -el rostro de Loki pareció reaccionar pero volvió a mirarlo como antes.

-O sea que sí tenían algo...

-¡No!... yo... ella... nosotros nunca salimos, pero ahora, me cansé, la quité de mi vida para siempre... lo juro -Loki rió y Thor sonrió también.

-O sea, que me buscas, cuando al fin te cansas de tu noviecita -rió.

-Loki, no -lo tomó del brazo para captar su atención, Loki lo seguía mirando más serio que nunca- no te busco por eso, no porque ella no esté, ella no está porque yo no quiero...

-No me interesa nada de ella Thor.

-Okay, pero no me vas a preguntar por qué me peleé con ella? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Para nada... yo sinceramente no sé como te da la cara para venir a hablarme con esa tu sonrisa de colgate como si nada...

-Solo dejame explicarte-

-¿El qué? -gritó- ¿qué me vas a explicar? si cuando yo te necesité no estabas, si te fuiste alejando de mí como si yo no fuera tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, si me dejaste de hablar de una hora para la otra, Thor, me cansé de eso, de todo, de vos -puso en marcha la camioneta, Thor comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Está bien, tenés razón, me lo merezco, me podés decir todo lo que quieras.

-¡Claro que te puedo decir lo que quiera, no necesito tu maldito permiso! ¿Sabés de qué me cansé? Me cansé de yo siempre estar ahí para vos, desde lo más patético a lo más importante y no eso, porque para eso están los amigos, pero sí que vos jamás hicieras lo mismo por mí, nunca, cuando yo te necesitaba, hacías como si nada, pero en cambio me venías con tus cuentos de Jane o cualquier uno que conocieses en la Universidad, y no, no malinterpretes eso, yo no vine acá para estar cerca tuyo -suspiró- vine por mis padres... Y estaba tan harto de que no notaras que nuestra amistad se estaba perdiendo, me cansé de tener que buscar a la fuerza temas de conversación con vos, de pasar de ser el que más te conocía a un persona completamente desconocida que solo sabe lo básico.... Y me cansé de decírtelo y que hicieras como que ibas a tratar de solucionar eso y después siguiera todo igual -en ese momento llegaron al edificio.

Thor se secó el par de lágrimas y Loki lo vio con asombro disfrazado de rechazo.

-Que maricón me saliste -dijo bajando de la camioneta, el rubio lo imitó y se quedó parado en la entrada del edificio.

-Es que sé que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad... solo te pido que intentes volver a quererme... -Loki rió.

-Yo nunca te dejé de querer, solo que me cansé -lo desvió para seguir caminando y entró al edificio, Thor lo siguió sin decir nada, dentro del ascensor, Loki volvió hablar- y tampoco estoy de humor para perdonarte, nunca lo estaré... creo.

-No te pido que me perdones, porque si me vas a perdonar es porque ya no te importa y si no te importa es porque no te importo yo, y sé que te importo -el de cabello oscuro hizo un gesto de confusión, pero Thor no lo vio porque estaba detrás suyo- el Loki que conocía me daría una oportunidad...

La puerta se abrió.

-Lo que pasas Thor, es que ese Loki ya no existe, la gente cambia, y yo, no soy la excepción -respondió saliendo, la fiesta seguía, había gente por todo el pasillo. Loki solamente los desvió y no hizo contacto visual con nadie, llegó a su puerta y la abrió entrando e intentando cerrarla a su espalda, pero el rubio fue más rápido y entró a la habitación de Loki sin permiso.

Loki lo miró con mala cara y arrojó sus llaves a la mesa de luz mientras se sentaba en su cama: no terminaste todavía? -Thor negó y se acercó a él sentándose en su cama, Loki lo vio alzando una ceja.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué quité a Jane de mi vida? -todavía tenía los ojos rojos, Loki bufó.

-A ver ¿por qué la "quitaste" de tu vida?

-Por vos, Loki, porque no podía soportar que hable mal de vos fue... -suspiró pasándose ambas manos por la cara- fue un día en el que estaba triste porque habíamos discutido por última vez, y... estaba llorando y ella llegó, y me abrazó y todo lo que yo necesitaba era un abrazo pero no el de ella, era el tuyo-

-¿Y ahí recién lo notaste?

-Dejame terminar!... y me preguntó qué me pasaba, intenté contarle, pero cuando dije tu nombre se puso como loca diciendo que era mejor tenerte lejos, que eras "mala influencia" y todas esas cosas, y le dije que deje de decir esas cosas... y -otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla, Loki casi se precipitó a limpiarla, pero estaba siendo duro- me dijo que o me alejaba de vos, o me alejaba de ella... y nadie me aleja de vos, ni siquiera vos, Loki, entonces le dije que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra...

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? -dudó Loki.

-Hace unos cuatro meses... Pero no importa, lo importante es que no quiero a nadie que me aparte de vos, y no voy a dejar que vos lo hagas, te necesito -negó- no, te quiero cerca mío, no porque te necesite o por capricho, sino que te quiero, Loki, y me duele tanto estar lejos tuyo...

Se acercó a Loki y tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó, así de simple, en un solo movimiento y sus labios estaban pegados, Thor se sentía felíz, Loki en cambio, lo apartó, se puso de pié y abrió la puerta señalando a Thor para que se fuera.


	7. siete

Tony se levantó de la silla del hospital haciendo estralar todos sus huesos, Bruce estaba dormido, había pasado dos horas sin despertar, cuando lo hizo quería saber todo, pero el doctor le dijo que descansara, cosa que hizo sin chistar, Clint fue a buscar ropa a su habitación y al rato volvió al hospital en taxi, Tony le mandó que fuera a la habitación a descansar, que él podía solo, cosa que hizo enojar a Clint pero terminó cediendo. El morocho pasó toda la noche en esa maldita silla e incluso dormitó un par de minutos pero nada como para descansar, los doctores les habían dicho que pasaría dos días en observación.

-Tony, ¿cómo está? -preguntó Clint sobresaltándo al morocho.

-Hace cuánto estás ahí? sos silencioso... -Clint se encogió de hombros, tenía el cabello húmedo -Está bien, solo está dormido, hoy desayunó y creo que en un rato le traen la comida...

-Te ves cansado, ve a dormir, yo me quedo toda la tarde, no hay apuro -sonrió sentándose en la silla.

-Sí, cuídalo -respondió Tony saliendo de la habitación como un zombie, sus ojeras eran enormes, su cabello estaba totalmente desacomodado y su ropa toda arrugada.

Tomó un taxi hasta la universidad y llegó a su dormitorio, se dió un baño, tenía hambre, pero ya no había tiempo, tenía que ir a sus clases, tenía dos, una de ellas era la de letras, Tony maldijo a esa profesora. En la primer clase casi se estaba durmiendo sentado, pero la sobrevivió, en la segunda estaba prácticamente acostado sobre el pupitre, pero algo lo despertó: era el anuncio de la profesora que les recordaba el trabajo en equipo que debían entregar en dos días.

Tony se quería matar, no había hecho ni el título, y debía hacerlo todo en dos días, con su amigo internado, apenas la clase terminó y salió casi corriendo a la biblioteca, debía leer la mayor cantidad de libros posibles y buscar todas las respuestas en internet, solo!

Steve se puso de pié apenas terminó la clase y estiró los brazos, Sam se quejó de que casi le da un codazo en la cara, pero Steve no lo escuchó porque toda su atención estaba captada por el morocho que salía casi corriendo del aula.

-¿Aquél no era...? -le preguntó a su amigo Sam, pero el chico ya se había ido.

-¿Quién qué?

-Nada... -sacudió la cabeza- nos vemos después -siguió tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -gritó Sam, pero Steve ya estaba cruzando la puerta mientras corría.

Vio al más bajo doblar en una esquina de los pasillos a toda prisa, y por instinto, o quién sabe qué, lo siguió. Lo vio entrar a la librería y disminuyó el paso, cuando entró, no lo vio por ningún lado, casi pensó que era imaginación de su mente el verlo entrar ahí, pero luego vio a un chico cargar una cantidad importante de libros y sí, era él.

Tony dejó los libros sobre la mesa y volvió a buscar los dos que le faltaban, entró en el pasillo A4 y allí estaban, eran un par de autobiografías, se estiró todo lo que pudo y no los alcanzó, se subió al primer piso del estante, pero cuando estaba por agarrarlos, otra mano los agarró con tranquilidad y se los tendió.

-¿Son estos? -preguntó el desconocido.

-Oh mi caballero en armadura -soltó Tony, el chico guardó silencio -solo bromeo -aclaró Tony, sí, son esos, gracias -y los tomó, notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas rubia del otro y quiso reír, era lindo: alto, musculoso, de ojos celestes y cabello rapado, en realidad ya era parece un muñeco.

Tony no solía bromear con desconocidos, solo cuando estaba borracho, o con mucho sueño, por una extraña razón tener sueño causaba lo mismo que la embriaguez en Tony.

-De nada -respondió el chico después de un rato, Tony ya se encaminaba a la mesa. El otro lo siguió y se sentó en una silla de al lado -¿sos Stark, no?

-... sí... -Tony lo miró de arriba abajo- ¿por qué?

-Soy Steve -rió y Tony sintió algo cambiar en su interior- Rogers... -le pasó una mano y Tony de verdad quería corresponder el gesto, pero se quedó quieto, el rubio retiró la mano avergonzado- estoy en el grupo que te asignaron para el trabajo, venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda...

-Puedo hacerlo solo, por algo me ofrecí -respondió, pero luego vio la pila de libros que tenía delante de sí- pero... todavía no hice nada, sabes, se me pasó, y... si querés ayudar sería genial...

-Perfecto -dijo Steve y parecía tan feliz que Tony quería golpearlo, lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se dedicó a explicarle lo que debía hacer.

Después de cuatro horas encerrados ahí, el estómago de Tony empezó a gruñir, no había comido nada desde el otro día al mediodía, se acomodó mejor en la silla y ya las letras parecían moverse en los libros, su portátil parecía temblar, todo se le hacía borroso. Miró a Steve, él no parecía borroso, estaba nítido como el cielo en un día soleado, tan lindo, con su cabello tan corto, sus pestañas eran largas, pero no como las de Tony, las de él eran claras, llevaba una remera ajustada, al menos a él le quedaba ajustada, en sus pectorales y en sus bíceps, también en su cintura ¿qué hacía Tony mirando tanto a alguien? casi le provocaba tocarle para ver si era real... Sintió marearse, miró el reloj ¿en qué momento se volvieron las 8:30 p.m.?

-Creo que iré por un café -dice Tony intentando ponerse de pié.

-Tranquilo, yo voy -avisó Steve y en un instante estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, pero al segundo volvió y preguntó- ¿descafeinado o...?

-Con toda la cafeína del mundo, lo necesito.

-Okay, anotado -y volvió a salir.

A esa hora de la noche la cafetería estaba cerrada y tendría que dirigirse a algún lugar cerca, pero todo sea por ese chico que parecía desvanecerse sobre la mesa, cuando Steve le pasó la mano y él se la negó, algo se rompió en su interior, y es que había simpatizado con él desde el primer momento en que lo vió, así de tímido e indefenso, cuando lo asignaron el trabajo juntos, Steve, por algún extraño motivo se alegró, pero después cuando él pidió para hacerlo solo sintió la decepción caer de nuevo sobre él. Y ni hablar de cuando lo llamó "caballero en armadura", Steve bajó en una cafetería y pidió dos cafés, él no era de tomar mucho, pero por las dudas...

En 10 minutos estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, una mujer estaba cerrando la puerta.

-No, no no -dijo Steve corriendo hacia ella.

-Tu amigo se acaba de ir... tenía mala cara, parecía que iba a caer muerto, le recomendé que fuera al hospital y dijo que debería estar allá mismo -dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, Steve se asustó tanto y salió corriendo por donde vino.

Se paró en el medio del patio y miró para todos lados, hasta que lo vió, iba caminando para el lado del campus, con su mochila a cuestas y un par de libros en la mano, Steve corrió a su moto y lo alcanzó mientras tocaba bocina. Tony no se detuvo, parecía perdido. Steve atravesó su moto frente a Tony y éste paró de repente.

-¿Por qué no esperaste? -Tony lo miró- Traje tu café...

-Oh... gracias -sonrió, era la primera vez que Steve veía su sonrisa y pareció alegrarle el día- es que... tengo mucho sueño -dijo para después caer al pasto, como si algo lo derribara.

En cuestión de segundos Steve estaba frente a él intentando que despertara.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! -le gritaba mientras le mecía en el pasto, no había nadie alrededor, no podía llevarlo en su moto, pero para algo tenía brazos, pensó.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, quizá no fue lo más sensato, pero lo llevó a su casa, vivía a un par de cuadras del campus, no sabía donde vivía Tony, entonces, caminó las dos cuadras con Tony en sus brazos, cuando llegó a su casa volvió a posar la mirada en Tony, se veía tan relajado, intentó abrir la puerta con Tony en sus brazos, pero no pudo, la puerta se abrió del lado de adentro.

-¡Steve! -gritó Thor- ¿qué pasó?

-Quítate -pidió y entró directamente a su cuarto seguido por un sorprendido Thor- una larga historia ¿podés ir a buscar mi moto? quedó frente a la biblioteca casi -le lanzó la llave.

-Yo lo conozco... -señaló Thor.

-¿Sabes algo de él? -preguntó Steve mientras tocaba suavemente la frente de Tony para ver si tenía fiebre, si Tony estuviera consciente, seguramente volvería a desmayarse.

-No- negó Thor- pero ayer ayudé a llevar a un amigo suyo al hospital.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Conozco el hospital -respondió Thor observando a ambos con preocupación- pero podría averiguarlo.

-Bien, primero ve por la moto, después veo si lo llevo al hospital o que, creo que solo está dormido... -contestó pasandose ambas manos por la cara.

-Okay -y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Steve estaba solo en su habitación con Tony. Un Tony totalmente dormido, y que para Steve, seguía siendo Anthony.


	8. ocho

-Por acá -señaló Steve al doctor, llevándolo hacia su habitación donde yacía Tony- sinceramente no tengo idea qué fue lo que le pasó, pero de un momento al otro cayó en el suelo y lo tuve que traer hasta acá, muchas gracias por venir...

-No pasa nada hijo -respondió el señor viendo a Tony en la cama de Steve y acomodando sus cosas a un costado- no me costaba venir, vivo al lado después de todo, solo tuviste suerte de encontrarme en casa -sonrió.

-G-gracias igual, ¿cree que esté bien? -preguntó preocupado.

El doctor primero tomó la presión y luego usó el estetoscopio en Tony, quien respiraba plácidamente como si estuviera dormido, y en efecto, fue eso lo que dijo el médico: bueno hijo, sí tiene muy baja la presión ¿sabes si comió hoy? -Steve negó rápidamente- bueno, sería bueno despertarlo -Tony se movió en la cama y abrazó la almohada, Steve sonrió y el doctor asintió- bueno, tal vez después, pero cuando despierte, asegurate que coma algo dulce, le bajó mucho la presión, o también puede ser por estrés -Steve quitó la mirada de Tony y la posó sobre el hombre asintiendo- así que será mejor que me vea cuando despierte -terminó esto juntando sus cosas y saliendo hacia la sala.

Steve lo siguió pensando en todo lo que le dijo.

-¿Cuánto le debo? -preguntó tomando su billetera.

-Nada hijo, después de todo no hice nada y sé cómo es la vida de un universitario -rió despidiéndose con un saludo desde la puerta.

Steve cerró la puerta y no sabía qué hacer, no quería despertar a Tony, pero... después de todo era un extraño quien dormía en su cama, y qué diría cuando se despertara? se sentó frente a la cama en la silla que tenía junto a su mesa de luz y lo miró, sonaba raro, pero lo vio dormir, Tony dormía tan plácidamente que Steve podría contar las exhalaciones del morocho si quisiera, pero estaba entretenido con sus pestañas, tan oscuras y eran tantas, por debajo de sus párpados se podía notar los ojos de Tony moverse, Steve se preguntó ¿qué estaría soñando? su mirada siguió estudiando los rasgos de Tony, sus cejas oscuras y grandes, su mejillas pálidas y parecían recién afeitadas, sus brazos sosteniendo la almohada por debajo de su cabeza, de repente Tony se movió para ponerse boca abajo y Steve se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado, y aunque el morocho jamás se enteraría, no era muy... ¿educado?

Bajó la mirada en el mismo momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar "mierda" murmuró y se fijó si Tony había despertado pero seguía durmiendo, se levantó y fue a contestar a la sala.

-¿Thor?

-Sí -se escuchó la voz grave del otro lado- tengo tu moto sana y salva ¿cómo está? Voy a ver si me entero de dónde vive o algo...

-Gracias, bien está... -se pasó una mano por su cabello corto- dormido, llamé al dr Ross de la casa de al lado y dijo que al parecer le bajó mucho la presión y que coma algo dulce cuando despierte, pero por ahora duerme -explicó caminando hacia la cocina.

-Ah, okay, voy a ver que averiguo y ya estoy ahí ¿okay?

-¿Con quién vas a ver? -preguntó Steve abriendo la alacena.

-Loki -Steve intentó reprimir una risa.

-¿Seguro? Digo, creo que me dijiste que estaba enojado o algo.

-Lo sé, creo que lo está, pero el chico que está internado es amigo de ese que llevaste a casa-

-Anthony.

-Bueno, de Anthony, y es compañero de habitación de Loki... ¿crees que anden en drogas o algo?

-¿Qué? ¿que carajos decís? -suspiró- andá cualquier cosa me avisas -y colgó.

 

Thor bajó de la moto corriendo hacia el edificio donde vivía Loki y rogando por que esté ahí, no había pensado bien cómo podía reaccionar el menor al verlo de nuevo después de... de la última vez que lo había visto, y es que ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, solo sabía que necesitó hacerlo y lo hizo, no le importó que fuera... ¿Loki? ¿un hombre? ¿su mejor amigo de toda la vida? y ahora que lo pensaba, quizá la había cagado del todo, porque Loki lo corrió de la habitación, le echó, y ni siquiera le dijo "A", pero se sintió tan bien, los labios de Loki eran suaves y finos y daban ganas de sentir más allá de ellos, mierda, estaba en el elevador y ya tenía ganas de volver a besar a Loki, y ahora que lo había pensado, no, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aunque quizá Loki no quisiera volver a hablarle y eso él no podría soportar, y si debía disculparse y pretender que fue una estupidez, lo haría. El elevador abrió sus puertas y Thor se encaminó hacia la habitación y golpeó la puerta, eran las 9:15 de la noche. No se escuchaban ruidos adentro, entonces la golpeó otra vez, más fuerte, diez segundos después, la puerta se abrió, Loki vestía ropa de dormir, unos grandes pantalones grises de tela fina y una remera negra con el perfil de un lobo, le quedaba todo bastante holgado, y tenía el cabello húmedo, a Thor le causó tanta ternura que casi sonríe, si no fuera por la expresión de susto que tenía Loki en su cara.

-Thor -lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Emm sí -se llevó la mano izquierda a la nuca, con la otra sostenía el casco- perdón por molestar a esta hora, pero no vendría si no fuera muy importante.

-Okay... -parecía mucho más tranquilo esta vez, pero seguía parado en la puerta y no lo había dicho que pasara.

-¿Te acordás del chico que lo llevaron internado?

-¿Cómo no? Es mi compañero de habitación, Bruce ¿por qué? -Thor rió porque lo que había preguntado era estúpido, los nervios le volvían más idiota.

-Lo sé, claro... bueno ¿sabes en qué habitación está? ¿o dónde viven sus amigos? los chicos que estaban con él... -Loki ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó desconfiado.

-Verás, el pequeño, el más bajo, el de cabello negro -no recordaba su nombre y no sabía como explicarle- el que no lo llevaba cargando...

-¿Tony?

-Supongo... sí, ese -rió- bueno, se desmayó hoy a la salida de la biblioteca y Steve lo llevó a casa... y no sabemos a quién avisar.

-Oh... claro, tengo... Clint, me dejó su número y el de la habitación, dame un segundo lo llamo.

-¿Clint?

-El otro chico, vino a buscar ropas hoy y- se detuvo en medio de la explicación porque se dió cuenta que no debería estar explicándole nada, tomó su celular y marcó el número, esperó un par de minutos y al fin atendió Clint- ¿hola? soy Loki... sí, emm ¿cómo está Bruce? -Thor lo miraba con atención, eso molestaba a Loki que se sonrojó ligeramente y no escuchó lo que dijo Clint, se volteó para no ver a Thor- ¿cómo? no te entendí...

-Que ya está bien, solo lo dejarán hasta mañana por las dudas -habló Clint fuera de la habitación de Bruce, estaba cansado, pero todo fuera por Bruce y por verlo bien- pero que no fue nada grave y que se cuide y eso, ahora salí porque están las enfermeras ¿querías hablar con él? -estaba recostado por la pared con un vaso de café en la otra mano, le sorprendió que Loki llamara, Bruce siempre decía que era un "tipo de mierda" pero...

-No, gracias, pero me alegro que esté bien, escúchame -Loki se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y volteó a ver a Thor- creo que su amigo Tony pudo haberse desmayado también, pero espera, te paso a alguien que sabe mejor que pasó -y le tendió el celular a Thor.

-¿Qué? ¿que Tony qué? -Clint se escuchaba alterado.

-Hola, me llamo Thor -no sabía como empezar- soy el que los ayudó ese día con tu amigo, en fin, mi amigo Steve estaba haciendo un trabajo con él hoy y al parecer le bajó la presión y se desmayó -mientras Thor hablaba Loki intentaba no verlo, pero era casi imposible- pero ya lo vió un doctor y dijo que solo le falta azúcar al parecer y ahora está durmiendo en mi casa, bueno, porque Steve lo llevó.

-No entiendo un carajo ¿estás con él ahí? ¿me lo podés pasar?

-No, estoy... con Loki -dijo mirándole, sonaba tan bien- pero si querés paso por el hospital y te lo explico, aunque quizá ya haya despertado...

-Está bien -suspiró recostando su cabeza a la pared- lo voy a llamar... ay Dios...

-Bien, solo quería avisar, si querés pasar por allá te doy mi dirección.

-No... sí bueno, pero no quiero dejar a Bruce solo -Thor suspiró y Loki con un gesto de las manos le preguntó qué pasaba, el rubio retiró un poco el celular de su oído y le habló.

-No quiere dejar solo a su amigo en el hospital.

-Dile que yo voy -respondió rápidamente.

-Dice Loki que él va.

-¿A ver a Tony? -preguntó confuso Clint.

-...Sí -dudó Thor.

-Bien, decile que gracias y que lo llamo en un rato, no sé cómo agradecerle.

-Bien, adiós -dijo finalizando la llamada. Le devolvió el celular a Loki - ¿te molesta ir conmigo? dijo que fueras a ver a Tony y te llamaba más tarde, y te agradecería mucho...

Loki dudó un largo rato hasta que suspiró y sacudió la cabeza -solo dejame ponerme un calzado.

 

Tony se removió entre las sábanas, Steve lo había tapado porque pensó que así estaría más cómodo, estiró sus músculos y bostezo, la cama era grande y suave, hacía mucho no dormía en una así, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido para sí. Se sobresaltó de inmediato y más todavía al ver entrar al rubio por la puerta con una media sonrisa.

-La bella durmiente decidió abrir los ojos -bromeó Steve, pero Tony lo veía con miedo -hey, solo bromeo -rió.

-¿dónde estoy y qué mierda hago acá? -le "respondió" mientras se abrazaba a la sábana cómo si se quisiera cubrir, lo cuál era tonto porque llevaba la ropa puesta.

-Oh, lo siento, estás en mi casa, y dormías, cuando salías de la biblioteca te desmayaste -explicó sentándose a su lado en la cama, Tony se movió rápidamente- pero te traje hasta acá y llamé un doctor y dijo que era por la baja presión... y que comas algo dulce... hice chocolate -rió.

Tony parecía procesar toda la información -¿cómo... me trajiste?

Steve se rascó un poco la barbilla y lo miró algo sonrojado- bueno... emm, te cargué hasta acá.

-¿Vos me tocaste? -preguntó conteniendo el aliento, Steve se apartó asustado.

-Si lo decís así suena feo, pero solo te cargué, lo juro por lo que quieras Anthony yo no...

-No quise decir eso, perdón -respondió sentándose bien en la cama y viendo sus pies, y gracias... no te golpeé dormido o algo? -Steve rió.

-Parecías un niño, el doctor me dijo que me asegure de que comas... -se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Tony y dudando de todo el universo- ¿te quedarás?


	9. nueve

-¿Te quedarás? -preguntó Steve y Tony quería, de verdad quería decirle que sí a esos ojos tan claros como el cielo y esos dientes que encandilaban, pero recordó: Tony Stark no es un tipo que hace esas cosas, y: ¡sus amigos! ¡Clint! ¡Bruce! se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza rápidamente y después tanteó sus bolsillos buscando su celular.

-Bruce -balbuceó, Steve que estaba sonriendo cambió el semblante de apoco a uno serio y preocupado, ¿quién era Bruce? pensó.

-¿Perdón? -intentó que no se notara su decepción.

-Mi mejor amigo, está internado -explicó buscando un número en su celular- ¡oh Dios ya son casi las 10 de la noche! -apretó llamar a Clint, quién atendió casi inmediatamente- ¡Clint! -gritó, y Steve se sorprendió de escuchar otro nombre más- ¡Dios no sabes lo que pasó!

-¡Tony! si lo sé, amigo, tranquilo, estás bien?

-Momento, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿Thor? creo que se llama, es amigo del chico que te encontró y de Loki... o algo así, y bueno, así me avisaron que estabas bien y no importa, Loki está yendo para allá...

-¿Loki? -Tony parecía asombrado- no entiendo una mierda, ¿cómo está Bruce?

-Bien, mañana a la mañana ya lo dejan libre, mira, tengo que colgar -se explicó- pero te mando un texto explicándote bien, seguramente Loki estará llegando -finalizó la llamada.

Tony miró su celular extrañado. Steve no sabía que le había dicho su amigo, pero decidió explicarle. Tony lo miraba atentamente hasta que Steve concluyó con: y seguramente Thor aprovechó para traer a Loki.

Tony rió y Steve pudo estar seguro que tenía algo favorito, un nuevo hobbie: hacer reír a Tony, porque era hermosa su sonrisa. Si tan solo supiera que el morocho pensaba lo mismo.

-Uhm, perdón, pero creo que estuve mucho tiempo en tu habitación -Tony se puso de pié.

-Que conste que primero te invité un café -rió- igual, ahora beberás el chocolate ¿no Anthony? el médico lo recomendó...

Tony, ten las agallas para decir que sí. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-Okay, pero dime Tony, nada más -la sonrisa de Steve se amplió tiernamente y Tony se sonrojó agachando la cabeza.

 

Loki casi corrió hacia el elevador, y una vez dentro, para mayor incomodidad de Thor, no dijo ni una palabra, bajaron y fue lo mismo hasta la moto, luego se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que llegara Thor que caminaba como si tuviera el mayor tiempo del mundo. Cuando el rubio llegó, se puso el casco y subió a la moto, luego miró a Loki.

-Creo que prefiero mi camioneta -titubeó.

-Lo siento, no te escuché -dijo Thor acelerando la moto en el lugar, Loki bufó y se subió - sujetate fuerte -insinuó, Thor quería jugar sucio, para ver si al menos algo causaba en Loki, pero Loki no era una niñita, se sujetó sí, pero de la parte de abajo del asiento, Thor se resignó, cada vez estaba más seguro de que Loki no quería nada con él, había odiado ese beso, y lo odiaba a él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que Thor compartía con Steve, Thor detuvo la moto sobre la vereda y se quitó el casco esperando a que Loki bajara, éste lo hizo y para admiración de Thor, se había olvidado de recoger su cabello que todavía estaba húmedo y con el viento, lo despeinó y lo tiró todo por su cara, también tenía las mejillas completamente coloradas, Thor lo miró sonriendo mientras el castaño se acomodaba la ropa.

-¿Qué? -dijo seco.

-Nada -respondió el rubio bajando de la moto y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y volteó a ver si Loki lo seguía- pasa...

Entraron ambos con caras ambiguas, pasaron la sala y escucharon voces que venían de la cocina, Loki solo seguía a Thor, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, la primera vez que veía a Thor lejos de sus padres en una casa solo de él, y bueno, un amigo, era todo bastante ordenado, no tenía cara de Thor, la entrada era simple y la sala tenía un gran sofá gris con marrón junto con un equipo de música y un mueble antiguo, como a dos pasos estaba la cocina, que fue donde se detuvieron, y Loki estaba tan concentrado observando el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones que no vio a Thor detenerse y chocó su espalda sonrojándose.

En la cocina estaban Steve y Tony ¿merendando? ¿a las 10 de la noche? Thor sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya estás bien! Soy Thor, amigo de Steve -dijo palmeando la espalda de Tony, quien estaba sonriendo pero automáticamente cambió el semblante y se alejó, iba a tener una crisis seguramente y se puso de pié.

-Thor, no seas bruto -respondió Steve tranquilamente- él es Tony.

-¿Tony estás bien? -preguntó Loki preocupado al ver su reacción- vine porque tu amigo Clint me lo pidió para no dejar solo a Bruce -se explicó.

-Sí -respondió apenas asintiendo- gracias Loki, creo que debería irme -iba a hiperventilar y no quería hacerlo delante de Steve.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Steve poniéndose de pié al igual que todos, Tony asintió, le costaba hablar en ese momento, maldito Thor, maldita gente con nombre y acento raro y cabello largo.

-Es tarde -pudo decir.

-¿Entonces a qué vine? -murmuró Loki a espaldas de Thor.

-Yo te llevo, no irás caminando a esta hora... -hizo una seña a Thor que le pasó las llaves y el casco -después Thor lleva a Loki ¿sí? -le hablaba como si fuese un niño porque le preocupaba verlo así de golpe, miró a Thor que veía de igual manera a Tony y luego a Loki que tenía cara de preocupación.

Tony volvió a asentir y salió casi corriendo hasta la puerta murmurando un "gracias" a los tres, Steve lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

Loki estaba recostado por la puerta de la cocina mirando al techo, Thor, lo miraba a él. Era tan hermoso, parecía de porcelana, pero el silencio lo molestaba así que decidió abrir su bocota aunque fuera para cagarla una vez más.

-Loki -lo llamó.

-Mmm...

-N-no nada -qué podía decirle después de todo? Loki lo miró- mejor... emm si querés estar solo hasta que vuelva Steve con la moto, la casa es toda tuya -cruzó la puerta haciendo que Loki se enderezara- me voy a mi habitación para que no tengas que estar viéndome y eso... cualquier cosa me golpeas la puerta -habló ya tomando el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación que estaba casi frente a la de Steve.

-Ehmm Thor... s-sobre ayer -balbuceó y Thor negó.

-Perdón ¿sí? déjalo así... no quise molestarte y te entiendo si no me querés ver -abrió la puerta sin mirarlo pero una mano lo detuvo, fría, de finos y largos dedos, Loki sostenía su brazo.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar? -le preguntó parándose frente a la puerta ya abierta y negándole el paso a Thor, quien solo tragó saliva nervioso- n-no tenés por qué pedirme perdón, reaccioné así porque... bueno -agachó la mirada- porque no sabía como reaccionar, y estaba tan enojado con vos primero y después... me besaste -su voz se tornó más suave, Loki estaba nervioso, por eso no quería mirar a Thor, no quería que lo viera mientras decía lo que iba a decir, pero quería ver su cara cuando lo dijera, levantó la vista- me besaste y se sintió tan bien, Thor...

Thor, Thor, Thor, podría, y quería escuchar mil veces su nombre pronunciado por Loki.

Loki se sonrojó- no supe que hacer yo... nunca esperé eso de vos, digo, fue hermoso y nunca lo imaginé así... -bajó la mirada porque sonreía.

-¿Lo imaginaste? -sonrió también levantando el mentón de Loki con su mano izquierda -yo... ni siquiera lo pensé, solo actué y me encantó besarte Loki, perdón el atrevimiento pero, quiero todo de vos -Loki se sonrojó aún más- y creo que siento esto desde hace mucho.

-¿Me querés de esa forma o solo... curiosidad? -preguntó con miedo.

-Te quiero de todas las formas en que se puede querer -respondió agachándose para posar sus labios sobre los de Loki.

Fue un beso distinto al primero, fue suave, lento, Thor levantó ambas manos y tomó la cara de Loki entre ellas, el de cabello oscuro no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero las llevó a los hombros de Thor. El rubio necesitaba más de Loki, quería sentirlo más, entreabrió sus labios y lamió los de Loki intentando meterse entre ellos, Loki le dio permiso y fue la gloria misma recorrieron cada rincón de la boca del contrario con sus lenguas, estaban felices, con un movimiento Thor empujó a Loki contra la puerta y llevó una mano a su nuca y la otra a su cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

Loki gimió por el golpe, lo abrazó y no quería terminar ese beso nunca, pero Thor se apartó y sonrió "te quiero tanto" murmuró, antes de volver a besarlo empujándolo hacia adentro de su habitación y cerrando la puerta a su espalda, la habitación estaba oscura, lo poco que se veía era gracias a que Thor no había cerrado las cortinas y entraba luz de la calle.

-Thor -murmuró Loki.

-Mmm? -contestó éste contra sus labios en el momento en que lo empujaba contra la cama, Loki cayó sentado y miró a Thor que sonreía de una manera hermosa -dime -dijo agachándose y poniendo cada rodilla al los costados de Loki y tomando su cuello con la mano derecha.

-Todavía sigo enojado -sonrió.

-Haré que me perdones -susurró en su oído apoyando la mano libre en el colchón y haciendo que Loki quedara acostado bajo suyo, acto seguido pegó sus labios al cuello de Loki quien gimió por el contacto caliente de sus labios.

El castaño cerró los ojos y soltó las sábanas para tomar la espalda de Thor con fuerza, quería arrancarle esa remera para poder arañar su piel, lo estaba odiando porque lo hacía sentir como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho sentir, estaba gimiendo y apenas lo había tocado, pasó sus manos por debajo de la remera de Thor y éste suspiró en su oído, fue música para Loki, que pasó sus manos para el torso de Thor y palpó sus abdominales, tantas veces lo había deseado hacer y ahora al fin podía, tocó sus pezones y Thor se estremeció soltando un gemido grueso, Loki rió.

-Te causa gracia? -preguntó mordiendo su oreja.

-ah.. -gimió Loki- es bastante divertido.

-Ah sí? -simuló una embestida contra Loki que soltó un sonoro quejido y ésta vez el que rió fue Thor, ambos estaban duros, Loki lo tomó del pelo y lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo besó, no tiernamente como antes, pero con deseo, de no soltarlo nunca, Thor sabía tan bien, eran tan perfectos sus labios con los de él, Thor pasó una mano por debajo de la remera de Loki disfrutando de sus abdominales y llegó a su pezón y lo pellizcó a medida que simulaba otra embestida, Loki gimió y Thor también.

Necesitaban más, Loki le quitó la remera y Thor hizo lo mismo con él, después bajó por su pecho esparciendo besos hasta su vientre y subió a sus pezones de nuevo, Loki arañó su espalda.

-Thor... basta -gimió -n-no-

-No qué? -preguntó con una voz más ronca que de lo normal y posó, al fin, su mano en la entrepierna de Loki, apretando su bulto por encima de la ropa, Loki gimió más, empezó a manosearlo y Loki se deshacía bajo su tacto.

-Oh Dios... -tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar la mano de Thor y apartarla- creo... creo que será mejor que paremos -habló ronco.

-Pero...

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado bien, Thor! -se sentó en la cama.

-Está bien, tenés razón -se sentó a su lado -perdón es que... mírate.

-Thor -rió bajando la mirada, el rubio le acomodó el cabello tiernamente y Loki sintió derretirse por dentro.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, y no quiero verte mal de nuevo nunca, menos por mi culpa, yo... quiero hacerte felíz, siempre sentí eso distinto por vos, pero nunca le quise dar importancia, hasta que te besé, entonces -suspiró- entonces supe que te quería de una manera nada fraternal, que necesito mas de vos, te deseo conmigo como nunca deseé a nadie, y no hablo solo físicamente, sino que como persona, sos como mi pilar, Loki, me dejarías estar con vos... de la manera que quieras, al paso que desees solo -suspiró- solo no me apartes...

El castaño sonrió y asintió-me encantaría, pero la cagas, y olvidate de mí para siempre -Thor lo volvió a besar.

 

 

Tony se subió a la moto y se sostuvo como lo había hecho Loki, debajo del asiento para no tocar a Steve en lo más mínimo, si bien era la única persona que le provocaba tocarle, y recordó que él ya lo había hecho, cuando se desmayó, lo cargó, lo dejó en la cama, quizá le tomo la fiebre, le cubrió con una sábana... y ya estaba mucho mas calmo, pensando en otras cosas que ni se dió cuenta cuando Steve paró frente a su edificio y preguntó: ¿acá?

-Sí -respondió Tony rápidamente bajándose- gracias, por todo Steve.

-De nada -sonrió- ¿seguro estás bien?

-Sí, solo... algo de ansiedad -dijo mirándole fijo a los ojos y perdiéndose en lo que decía por un momento, el silencio se hizo largo hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que se estaban solo mirando hacía varios minutos- bueno, creo que debería subir ya -sonrió, y ahí estaba la debilidad de Steve de nuevo.

-Te acompaño -no era una pregunta.

Tomaron el elevador casi en silencio, no había mucho que hablar, no sabían tanto uno del otro, más de lo que se habían contado en el "desayuno", Tony sabía que Steve le gustaba dibujar y que era de Brooklyn, tenía a Thor, que era su compañero de casa, y a su mejor amigo Sam y otro llamado Bucky que era amigo de la infancia, le gustaba correr y el boxeo, pero no tenía familia más que su mamá que estaba ¿internada? sí, así era.

Steve sabía que Tony no tenía padres, que vivía con su mejor amigo o hermano, antes y que ahora compartía habitación con un tal Clint, y que su mejor amigo estaba internado por anginas.

Todo era casi y prácticamente superficial.

-Pues ésta es mi habitación -Tony señaló la puerta sacando las llaves.

-Entonces ya estás entregue -rió- y, tenés mi número.

-Lo tengo -rió.

-¿Me llamarás mañana? -Tony se sonrojó -Para terminar el trabajo -ahora el sonrojado era Steve también.

-Oh... claro, nos vemos mañana entonces -le levantó una mano de adentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"Mañana" repitió Steve para sí, sonriendo.


	10. diez

Se despertó feliz, por algún motivo, pero tenía ganas de sonreír, después de bañarse lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Clint, quien le dijo que ya estaba con Bruce en su habitación y recién habían llegado, tomó su mochila y celular y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, se dio cuenta que se estaba mordiendo las uñas cuando le dolió, se sentía nervioso pero ¿por qué? Las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a un par de estudiantes hablando a todo volúmen y Tony salió casi corriendo de ahí, golpeó rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de Bruce "Soy Tony" dijo acomodándose su colgante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Bruce sonriente: así que al fin das las carasa tu amigo!

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó entrando y viendo a Clint tirado en la cama de Bruce casi durmiendo, arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Bruce.

-Bien, estoy bien solo me mandaron cuidarme de los cambios de clima, ¿vos? contame qué fue lo que pasó -pidió sentándose para los piés de su cama haciendo que Clint se corriera a un costado, Tony se sentó en una silla disponible entre las camas.

-Uhmm ¿no te contó Loki? -preguntó sobándose un ojo con el puño.

-Ni lo vi, cuando llegamos no estaba ¿no te fue a ver ayer?

-Sshh... que tengo sueño -protestó Clint tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

-Pasó la noche entera despierto -explicó Bruce poniéndose de pié- ¿vamos a desayunar y me contás?

Tony dijo que sí, dejaron a Clint tal cual estaba durmiendo en la cama de Bruce y fueron por el desayuno a la cafetería, Bruce se veía realmente saludable, no parecía haber estado internado horas antes, Tony le contó todo, hasta el "nos vemos mañana" todo esto, sin darse cuenta, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Así que... en otras palabras, conociste a alguien? -preguntó Bruce tomando un trago de su jugo mientras sonreía - y lo verás hoy...

-Q-qué decís, solo es un compañero en una clase -se sonrojó.

-Pero lo conociste ¿o no? -Tony asintió resignado y el rubor en su rostro aumentó- y lo verás hoy verdad? -Tony volvió a asentir -¿entonces?

-Es que como lo dijiste lo haces parecer otra cosa -bajó la cabeza hacia su café y Bruce rió.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Como si... -Tony no era muy abierto en esos temas cuando le gustaba alguien, nunca lo decía- como si me gustara o algo y es solo un compañero -dijo rápidamente, y su celular sonó al mismo tiempo, llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo sacó, pero Bruce se apresuró y lo tomó -¡Hey! -se quejó Tony intentando recuperarlo, pero sin hacer contacto con su amigo.

-Steve R. -leyó- muy formal, Anthony, muy formal... -abrió el mensaje- "Tony... espero hayas amanecido bien, y desayunado. XO. Steve" -leyó pronunciando equis o, Tony se volvió a sonrojar y Bruce le pasó el celular -Nunca te había visto tantas veces sonrojado por la misma persona.

-Cállate -contestó el morocho a su amigo, y decidió responder el mensaje.

 

"Steve, gracias, dormí muy bien sí, espero que hayas hecho lo mismo, y en eso estoy con mi café :)" Steve sonrió secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras que tenía otra amarrada a la cintura. Salió de su habitación dejando su celular sobre la cama, en ojotas y bostezando. Fue directo a la cocina, se sintió feliz al recibir una respuesta rápida de Tony, y es que ese chico lo había capturado tanto, había algo en él, Steve no era estúpido, sabía que le gustó, nunca había estado con hombres en una relación ni nada pero eso no era algo que le importara porque después de todo él nunca había estado en una relación con nadie nunca, no era que fuese un "mujeriego" u... "hombreriego"? bueno, un poco sí, solo que él nunca se tomaba a nadie en serio, y las personas que lo conocían, sabían que no podían esperar eso de él, pero cuando vio a Tony por primera vez no vio a uno mas, sino que vio a un chico que tal vez necesitara ayuda, así fue igual en el momento en que se ofreció a ayudarlo la segunda vez que lo vió, pero cuando habló con él, lo sintió diferente, no le provocaba tirarlo contra la mesa para besarlo (tal vez un poco sí) pero lo que más quería era abrazarlo y cuidarlo, saber todo de él, porque inspiraba ternura, y su timidez era tan peculiar. Primero Steve pensó en que era rechazado, cuando le tendió la mano y Tony se la negó, pero después lo trató bien y eso le confundió un poco, pero no importaba, las personas a veces confunden mismo, pero lo que se preguntaba Steve, era si a Tony le pasaría algo parecido, nunca antes había tenido que preguntarse si un hombre con el que quería estar era gay, porque generalmente era obvio ya que iban hacia él, pero no conocía a Tony, no sabía nada de él ni su vida más que lo básico, no sabía si Tony se comportaba así con todas las personas y se sonrojaba con facilidad con todos, pero, ahora que lo recordó, también reaccionó raro cuando Thor lo "saludó", Steve quedó pensando con la jarra de jugo en la mano, mientras que la tostadora avisaba que ya estaban las tostadas, sirvió el jugo de naranja y las recogió para después untarlas en mermelada, todo esto lo hacía de pié moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina. Escuchó pasos a su espalda.

-Buen día -saludó volteando.

-Oh... hola -respondió el castaño frotándose un ojo con el puño e intentando no mirar a Steve a otro lugar que no fuera la cara -pensé que era Thor, lo siento...

Steve casi se atora con la tostada, Loki estaba completamente despeinado, y llevaba un short y una remera de Thor, y ambos le quedaban enorme, lo que no era muy... normal, ya que Loki ya estaba de ropa de dormir cuando fue a su casa.

-Está en el baño -dijo cuando se recuperó, lo veía como si viese a un fantasma, Loki hacía lo mismo.

-Loki -habló Thor con voz gruesa mientras lo atraía hacia sí con una mano por la cintura, le dio un beso en la cabeza y Loki se ruborizó y quiso voltearse pero Thor lo sostuvo con fuerza, después levantó la mirada todavía sonriente hacia Steve (quien seguía viéndolos sorprendido pero ahora tomaba su jugo) y cambió su semblante a serio - ¡por Dios Steven, ve a ponerte al menos un calzoncillo, maleducado!

Loki se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Claro, lo siento -se disculpó Steve yendo hacia su habitación rápidamente, mientras Thor cubría la visión de Loki con su cuerpo.

-¿Lo estabas viendo? -preguntó el rubio sin apartarse.

-¿Qué? -dijo Loki intentando apartarse- ¿qué te pasa? pensé que eras vos que estabas ahí por eso vine.

-Pero estabas viendolo que te ví.

-Sinceramente, estaba intentando no hacerlo -dijo ya enojado.

-Entonces vé, que debe seguir en bolas -respondió Thor alejándose.

-¿Anda así todo el día? porque te podría reclamar lo mismo -Loki se quiso morder la lengua después que dijo "reclamar" él no era nada para reclamarle algo.

-Es mi amigo.

-También yo ¿o no? -Thor se le quedó viendo un largo momento- ¿crees que miro a todos los tipos? -Thor no respondió - ¿sabes qué? olvídate, mejor me cambio y me voy -y salió hacia la habitación de Thor, había sido una mala idea quedarse a dormir, había sido una mala idea decirle a Thor que le gustó el beso, todo era una mala idea, siempre era una mala idea con Thor.

Se estaba poniendo su remera cuando entró Thor con una bandeja dejándola sobre la mesa alado de la cama, fue hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás -Lo siento -dijo mientras Loki intentaba quitar su agarre- fui un idiota, primero lo dije en broma, pero después me dieron celos en serio, lo siento Loki -le dió un beso en el cuello.

-Ya está.

-Pero te vas a ir así? -lo hizo darse vuelta para quedar frente a frente -te traje el desayuno -rió.

-Thor, yo... si vamos a seguir con lo que sea que es esto... te pido que no desconfíes de mí, yo solo -suspiró- solo quiero estar con vos, y espero que vos también, aunque sé que no somos nada para pedirte eso pero -Thor lo besó.

-Lo siento, fui un estúpido, y no quiero a nadie más tampoco.

 

"Me parece perfecto Mr. Stark, haremos el trabajo hoy o tenes mejores planes?" respondió Steve subiendo a su moto y saliendo rumbo a la universidad, primero que ver a Tony, tenía una clase que asistir.

Tony leyó el mensaje al salir de su primer clase del día, y yendo a la última, tenía más, pero el trabajo no se terminaría solo "estaré en la biblioteca en cuatro horas, lleva ganas de terminarlo" contestó. La clase se le hizo eterna, escribió a Clint, pero no le contestó, no sabía nada de él más de que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Bruce, eso le pareció algo raro pero ya que, todo era raro últimamente.

"Ahí estaré, llevo muchas ;)" le contestó Steve, Tony rió al salir del salón pero no supo por qué sintió esa sensación extraña en su estómago ¿qué era eso? ignoró lo que Bruce le había dicho de "conocer a alguien", sí, lo había conocido, pero no en ese sentido, ¿o sí? no, Tony. Llegó a su habitación y entró a bañarse rápidamente, ya casi era hora de ir a la biblioteca, ¿pero qué decía? como si fuera una cita, una cita...

Se estaba vistiendo cuando llegó Clint entró todavía con cara de adormilado.

-Hey -saludó- ¿ya estás mejor?

-Genial -respondió Tony acomodando sus libros y laptop en la mochila-¿recién venís de lo de Bruce?

Clint asintió tirándose a la cama-todavía sigo con sueño, pero me desperté porque llegó Loki, y dijo algo así sobre "el día de dormir en camas ajenas" o algo parecido -ambos rieron -él andaba de pijama, creo...

-Oh... -Tony lo entendió- entonces él durmió en casa de Steve, con Thor supongo.

-Hey esa gente tiene nombres raros "Thor" "Loki" ¿quién se llama así? -Clint se levantó y caminó hacia su ropero buscando ropa y tirándola a la cama.

-Verdad, has visto a Bruce?

-No desde hoy a la mañana -respondió Clint quitándose la remera- ya lo ví mucho por estos días -rió -me voy a bañar para ir a una clase ¿salís?

-Nada, solo la biblioteca.

 

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, sacó los libros, y fue a buscar los que faltaban, después buscó su laptop y prosiguió a seguir con el trabajo, a decir verdad no era mucho lo que faltaba, se podía hacer solo, es más, en 15 minutos Tony ya había avanzado más de la mitad de lo que faltaba, Steve llegó de manera silenciosa, como se supone que se debe estar en una biblioteca y se sentó, esta vez, más cerca suyo.

-Perdón por la demora, la clase no terminaba -susurró acercándose a Tony, que se estremeció, casi le daban ganas de que siempre estuviera así de cerca.

-No importa -susurró Tony de vuelta- igual no falta mucho -lo miró, y a Steve le pareció que sus ojos habían amanecido un ciento más lindos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato hasta que Tony se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y volteó la cara rápidamente. Steve rió viéndolo.

Terminaron el trabajo en menos de una hora, pero ambos no querían concluir, porque eso significaba que debían irse.

-¿Fuiste al médico ya? -preguntó el rubio recargando su codo en la mesa y apoyándose en su mano.

-¿Al médico? -dijo Tony intentándo no mirarle y juntando sus cosas.

-Sí... me dijo que podía ser estrés por lo que te desmayaste, que lo vayas a ver... es algo serio desmayarse Tony -¿lo decía en serio? ¿le preocupaba su salud?

-Gracias por la preocupación pero, no creo que vaya -habló poniéndose la mochila y parándose.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Steve todavía sentado, mirándolo desde ahí, era todavía más hermoso pensó Tony, ¡Dios Tony en qué piensas! se dijo.

-Porque... no me gustan.

-Te acompaño -sonrió, y Tony quiso tirarse al suelo y llorar, pero rió, una sonrisa tímida, que a Steve le dió esa sensación de nuevo, ahí estaba, queriendo abrazar a Tony.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Te llevo? -se puso de pié.

-¿Ya? -dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Me refería a tu habitación -rió.

-Es muy cerca para ir en moto... -Steve asintió, se le estaba haciendo difícil esto con Tony, o no le gustaba, pero se arriesgó, dio un paso hacia el morocho y se inclinó para hablar cerca de su oído.

-Te puedo cargar como la otra vez -susurró.


	11. once

Tony se alejó bruscamente, lo habría empujado si pudiera soportar el contacto con el otro, pero solo se alejó, dió media vuelta, y salió apurado.

-Hey! -gritó Steve, y la bibliotecaria lo mandó callar. El rubio la ignoró y salió corriendo detrás de Tony, lo alcanzó enseguida -hey... -no sabía que decir, claramente había dado un paso a la nada, claramente a Tony no le gustaba él, pero no quería que se fuera así -lo... lo siento por lo que dije, intentaba bromear -mintió.

-Está bien es que... solo recordé que debo hacer algo -también mintió.

-Claro... ¿nos vemos luego? -es que no podía aceptar no verlo más, aunque lo seguiría viendo en clases quieran o no, pero no iba a poder soportar que Tony no le hablara más.

-Sí -respondió apurando el paso, Steve no le siguió. Le quería dar su "espacio", tomó su moto y fue a su casa, Thor ya estaba ahí, le preguntó sobre Loki y si habían "solucionado el asunto", Thor sonrió.

-Si, puede que hayamos solucionado, siempre y cuando no te pasees más desnudo por ahí -contestó serio.

-Perdón, no sabía -dijo con poca gana tirándose al sofá.

-¿Y el chico? el que trajiste ayer, ¿está bien? -Steve bufó y miró a Thor que seguía con su computadora sin mirarle sentado en el piso.

-¿Que carajos haces?

-Busco un repuesto para la moto, así no tengo que vivir ocupando la tuya, hey no me contestaste -ahora si fijó sus ojos en su amigo -¿pasó algo?

-¿A qué te referís? -se hizo el desentendido poniendo un brazo sobre su frente- solo lo traje porque desmayó.

-Steve... nos conocemos -rió Thor.

-Es... distinto, solo... ni siquiera puedo usar el "solo somos amigos" porque ni eso somos -Thor rió.

-Me alegra que tengas todo tan claro -se burló y Steve le arrojó una almohada.

-¡No te rías de mí! cuando tu idea de arreglar las cosas es tener sexo con tu mejor amigo la primer noche que lo traes a casa

-Corrección, no hicimos nada -rió Thor y se le achicaron los ojos, estaba feliz, su amigo lo miró extrañado- solo, bueno, ese día lo besé y él prácticamente me echó, pero cuando nos quedamos solos ese día me dijo que reaccionó así porque no lo esperaba pero que siente lo mismo y eso, te mentiría si dijera que no quise estar con él en ese mismo instante, pero él quería hablar mejor y lo acepté, porque no quiero que sea todo tan así y aparte... nunca estuve con un hombre -bajó la mirada sonrojado, Steve soltó una carcajada- pero, nos dormimos, le presté mi ropa para que la suya no se arrugara pero estamos como... yendo, no tenemos título pero al menos sé que él me gusta y yo a él, y ya se lo dije y él me dijo, así que sí, me puedo burlar de vos -le sacó la lengua.

-¿Quién dijo que me gusta Tony?

-¿Te gusta?

-Algo... es que es tan... tierno -rió- no soy para él ¿no?

-No sabría decirte, pero creo que estás buscando excusas amigo, porque sabes que te gustará.

Steve le dió vueltas a eso toda la noche, al otro día, tenía la mañana libre así que aprovechó para dormir un poco más, se levantó a las 11 porque alguien lo estaba llamando. Miró su celular: Bucky, apagó el celular, no tenía ganas de que nadie lo moleste, menos Bucky, era insoportable cuando quería, y Steve solo tenía ganas de sentarse y hablar con alguien sobre Tony, mierda, Tony otra vez, apenas se levantaba y ya pensaba en él. Frustrado se levantó y fue a ducharse, cuando salió, comió algo después de vestirse y encendió su celular con la esperanza de tener un mensaje de Tony, pero nada, solo un par de llamadas perdidas de Bucky. Lo llamó.

-¿Qué mierdas querés? -preguntó cuando escuchó que le atendían del otro lado.

-Deja el mal humor, creo que te falta sexo hombre -era la voz de Bucky.

-Puede ser.

-Pues tengo tu solución, hoy hay una fiesta, e irás, no estoy pidiendo, ya le dije a Sam, también irá, de hecho acá está salúdale.

-¡Hola idiota, nos vemos en media hora en clase! -se escuchó la voz de Sam.

-No quiero saber que estaban haciendo a esta hora -dijo Steve tomando su casco y cerrando la casa con llave.

-Estábamos en clase, resulta que decidí ir, ya sabes, para que no paguen al pedo, esta semana falté mucho.

-Okay, nos vemos -finalizó la llamada. Lo que le importaba era llegar a clase, tenía que entregar el trabajo, bueno, Tony tenía el trabajo, pero lo vería, podría hablar con él, bajo de la moto y fue directo al salón, faltaban unos 10 minutos para que la clase comenzara, pero pasaron rápido, enseguida llegó Sam y se sentó a su lado, empezaron a conversar sobre qué harían a la noche, Steve realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, menos de salir a emborracharse para terminar acostándose con alguien, llegaba un punto en el cual eso aburría, no quería hablar al otro día con la persona con cuál estuvo la noche anterior, no quería alguien más como él para conversar, alguien que usaba el sexo como distracción, no les trataba mal nunca, él era un caballero, solo que simplemente no les volvía a ver, por eso a veces rechazaba la compañía de Bucky, era su mejor amigo de la infancia, sí, pero era de una forma u otra la persona que lo convirtió en eso, bueno, quizá era hipocresía decir que "alguien te convirtió en eso", pero si tenía alguna influencia, era Bucky. Cuando conoció a Thor y Sam, se llevó bien desde el primer momento, a Thor lo conoció por sus padres, que dicho sea de paso, a Steve no le cayeron bien, su padre era muy sobreprotector y su madre, bueno, ella le era indiferente. Con Sam también, solo que a Sam lo conoció en la Universidad, y se llevaba bien con todos, a veces Bucky iba con Sam a todos lados y lo dejaban en paz, Thor no era de andar de mujeriego por ahí, sí tenía esa tipa que siempre andaba detrás de él, Jane, Steve la trataba bien por educado, pero no la podía ni ver. Ahora estaba feliz por su amigo que al fin había asumido que amaba a Loki como más que un amigo, Steve conocía a Loki de lejos, hasta ese día en que Thor lo llevó a su casa, iba un año antes que ellos, entonces no tenían mucho trato.

La clase que Steve y Sam hacían con Tony, era porque Tony iba a la clase avanzada, por eso sólo coincidía en esa, y para Steve, era todo lo bueno del día. Justo pensaba en eso cuando entró Tony y se sentó donde siempre, alejado de todos. Steve lo observó un momento.

-¿Qué tanto miras? -rió Sam.

-Es el chico que hizo nuestro trabajo, lo ayudé, se llama Tony.

-Es raro -Steve miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño, pero es que todos lo notaban excepto él. Para él, Tony simplemente lo esquivaba.

La clase terminó y todos entregaron sus trabajos, Tony se fue antes de que Steve pudiera alcanzarlo, pero le escribió: "Tony, espero que estés bien, cuando sale alguna otra merienda o algo? ja" pero Tony no le contestó. Ni ese día ni en toda la siguiente semana, Steve tampoco lo vio, intentó averiguar por medio de Thor.

-Hey Bruce -habló Loki- dice Thor...

-¿Tu novio? -preguntó Bruce extrañado, ¿qué querría Thor con él?

-No es mi novio idiota.

-¿Ah sí? bueno, pero parecen, solo pido que si lo van hacer, no lo hagan acá, o al menos me avises así no me encuentro nada raro -Loki lo miró con pésima cara.

-Lo mismo digo por Clint.

-¿Qué? -rió- él y yo no hacemos esas cosas, solo somos amigos, ya, dime que quiere tu... Thor.

-Quiere saber si Tony está bien -suspiró - porque Steve -dijo eso de manera cansada rodando los ojos- quiere saber de él o algo así, le dije que no soy mensajero pero al parecer Steve se interesó en tu amigo y bueno, no soy el hijo de puta que les hiciste creer a tus amigos.

Bruce sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho -Oye, ya te dije que lo siento -se rascó la cabeza y acomodó sus gafas- es solo que ni siquiera me hablabas antes y...

-Ya... dime de Tony así dejan de joder.

-Ah uhmm bueno, está bien, creo, iré a verlo ahora, si querés hablo con él antes que le digas algo a Thor, por ahí pasó algo, aunque tampoco me gusta que me tengan de mensajero -rió, Loki asintió.

Clint estaba buscando desesperadamente que ponerse para salir, hacía rato que no salía y ese día realmente tenía ganas, tanto jodió a Tony hasta que lo convenció, convencer a Bruce no fue tan difícil como creía.

-¿Qué estás acá? ¿Cómo es eso Tasha? -habló Tony casi gritando al teléfono -es genial, porque iremos a un bar... sí, ya sé que no es mi cara andar por bares pero creo que un trago me vendría genial, y más si venís, bien, en media hora es muy poco?... genial -dejó el celular y miró a Clint -una amiga viene a buscarnos en media hora, consigue ropa limpia rápido.

-No es posible que no tenga ropa decentemente limpia -contestó el otro - tu amiga ¿es linda? -rió.

-Deberías llevarlas a la lavandería de vez en cuando -rió Tony, alguien golpeó la puerta -si sos Bruce adelante, sino, atrás. -Clint rió.

Bruce abrió la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza -¿sabías que si decís eso igualmente podría entrar cualquiera?

-Vendrá Nat por nosotros en -miró su reloj- 20 minutos.

-Ay no -se quejó el rizado poniendo mala cara, Clint lo miró.

-¿Por qué no te cae? -preguntó.

-Es muy mandona.

Veinte minutos pasaron y los tres estaban parados afuera del campus esperando a la amiga de Tony, un auto rojo se detuvo y bajó la ventanilla "cuanto cobran la hora caballeros?" preguntó una mujer con voz sensual, Bruce rodó los ojos, Tony sonrió y Clint los miró sorprendido.

El morocho abrió la puerta del acompañante y se subió, Bruce se subió atrás y Clint lo siguió.

-Hola Nat, me extrañaste? -habló Tony.

-Nah.

-Que tal -dijo Bruce, ella solo asintió y le sonrió.

-Hola -dijo Clint.

-Clint, Natasha, Nat, Clint -les presentó Tony.

Diez minutos después estaban en un pub cercano a la universidad, ese día parecía que todos habían decidido ir allí, media universidad estaba, Tony y Natasha conversaban sobre que hicieron en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, Bruce charlaba con Clint alegremente. Tony se pidió un vodka con speed, no era de tomar mucho, pero lo que le había pasado con Steve realmente era frustrante, bueno, después de todo, no había pasado nada, pero a Tony le gustó, le gustó mucho Steve, y creía que Steve podría sentir lo mismo, tal vez no, pero ese día cuando le susurró que le cargaría de nuevo, Tony sintió una mezcla de sensaciones, primero se le erizó la piel, quería que Steve lo abrazara, le desesperaba, pero al sentir su aliento el su oído, la cercanía de alguien, le produjo bronca, y recordar que ya lo había cargado, incluso cuando él estaba inconsciente, no, no podía permitirse gustar de Steve ni de nadie, ¿qué futuro tenía? si ni siquiera iba a poder soportar una caricia o un beso, ay... un beso de Steve debería ser hermoso, ¡pero qué decía! él ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía un beso de nadie.

-¿Y tu amiga? -preguntó Clint.

-Bailando con un tipo extraño de pelo largo -respondió el morocho -¿por qué hay tanta gente? -miró hacia todos lados, el bar estaba repleto, para su suerte él se encontraba recostado contra una pared.

-Porque es el cumpleaños del local -dijo Bruce llegando con dos cervezas y dándole una a Clint - me lo dijo recién el barman, parece que toda la universidad decidió venir -rió- hey Tony -iba aprovechar para saber algo de Steve y Tony, no iba a traicionar a su amigo e ir a decirle a Loki todo lo que Tony le había dicho, pero iba a intentar saber si Tony quería o no algo con Steve, aunque lo sospechaba- ¿que hay de ese chico, Steve?

-¿Qué tiene? -Tony se tensó.

-¿Te gusta o qué? -preguntó Clint con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Bueno... -tomó un sorbo de su trago- creo que la persona más linda que vi, sí, pero no quiero verlo más.

-¿Por qué? -Clint habló de nuevo- eso es una mierda.

-Porque por más que yo le gustase...

-Le gustas -esta vez fue Bruce, generalmente tenían que gritar para que se les escuchara pero él habló con calma- le pidió al novio de Loki que me preguntara por vos -Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Ves? es que... si ni siquiera podría soportar que me toque.

-Tony, podrías por lo menos explicarle-

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos -llegó Natasha recostándose por Clint y Bruce.

Los cuatros salieron del bar, Tony hacía malabarismos para que nadie se le arrimara, era estresante.

-¿Aquel no era? -Sam asintió- ya vengo -dijo el rubio y salió corriendo.

Llegaron a la vereda y quedaron esperando que Natasha fuera por el auto, Tony se recostó contra un poste de luz porque no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y ya estaba algo mareado.

-Tony -escuchó una voz que se le hacía conocida, pero ignoró- hey -era Steve y estaba en frente suyo.

-Steve, hola -se enderezó.

-No pensé verte por acá -se pasó una mano por la nuca- hey yo... está todo bien? digo, no supe más nada de vos, ni me contestaste los mensajes...

-Bueno, estoy bien sí, no pasa nada, perdón por eso, solo me tomaba mi tiempo...

-Oh, lo siento si te molesté -rió, estaban casi solos, Clint y Bruce al verlo se fueron a la otra esquina sin avisar a Tony.

-No me molestaste solo que...

-Y si te sentiste incómodo con lo que te dije la otra vez en la biblioteca -suspiró-, entenderé si no me vuelves a hablar, solo me dejé llevar Tony es que... quería hablarte y estar más tiempo con vos, pero si no es lo que... si no te gusta la idea yo solo -hizo una mueca, Tony negó, en su interior, estaba feliz, sí le interesaba a Steve, sí le ¿gustaba?... Steve quería pasar más tiempo con él...

-No es eso, para nada -Steve lo miró.

-¿En serio? -se acercó un poco más, Tony intentó retroceder pero estaba contra el pilar.

-S-sí, pero es que es difícil, es... complicado.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Steve susurrando cerca de Tony nuevamente, y el morocho sentía su aliento y de nuevo sentía ese nerviosismo, pero no el que le hacía querer empujar a las personas, otro lindo, como que le daba vueltas el estómago, eso hasta que sintió una mano en su codo.

-¡No me toques! -gritó exaltado y Steve se movió inmediatamente asustado, iba a decir algo pero una voz femenina apareció.

-¿Tony?

-Nat -dijo y se fue caminando rápidamente hacia ella, doblaron en la esquina.

-Ahora entiendo todo -se dijo Steve.


	12. doce

-Ahora entiendo todo -se repitió Steve para sí cuando ya no veía más al morocho, era obvio que Tony no lo quería, tal vez Steve solo lo mal interpretó cuando pensó que le gustaba, tal vez Tony solo estaba jugando con él para ver que tal, aunque no parecía del tipo que juega con los sentimientos de las personas, pero ¿qué carajos? Steve no sabía qué tipo de persona era Tony, no tenía idea de nada de él, como se comportaba y demás.

Pero en fin, la verdad para Steve era clara: Tony tenía novia, era heterosexual, o aunque no lo fuera, no quería nada con él, reaccionó de una manera extremadamente violenta cuando simplemente tocó su codo, y pensar que Steve estaba a punto de besarlo. Tuvo mucha bronca en ese momento de sí mismo y de Tony, que estúpido, tal vez Tony supiera su pasado y que él solo estaba con las personas una vez, por eso solamente quería eso, o... no sabía, pero probablemente no quisiera nada. Oh dios. Que idiota, no debió intentar pensar en qué pasaría si fuera un distinto Steve, no debió desear jamás ser un distinto Steve para poder estar con alguien.

Él sería él y ya nada cambiaría, se olvidaría de que siquiera había conocido a Tony, porque después de todo ¿qué tan importante podía ser Tony en su vida? No era nadie, apenas hacía unas semanas que lo conocía, miles de personas pasarían así por su vida y se irían como si nada sin dejar ni un rastro, Tony era solo el primero, se repitió mentalmente.

Miró a la puerta del bar y volvió a entrar, tenía demasiada bronca acumulada y toda sería despejada con alcohol. Llegó donde estaba Bucky y Sam y pidió tres tragos de tequila, se los bebió los tres de seguido, sin limón ni sal, en seco, su garganta dolía, pero le gustaba así. Tomó hasta olvidarse de casi todo y terminar abrazado a una mujer de la cual no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, tampoco le importaba, pero cuando la besó, no era lo que quería, no era lo que necesitaba, no buscaba esos labios hacía días, siguió besándola casi por educación, pero luego se separó y ya no la buscó, encontró alguna excusa para ya no volver a verla, se fue dónde estaba Bucky, Sam había desaparecido en algún momento.

-Creo que ya me voy -le gritó a su amigo.

-Okay -gritó el otro de nuevo sosteniendo la cintura de una chica que bailaba con su espalda apoyada en su pecho- Sam ya se fue con alguien, yo... en un rato me voy -le guiñó un ojo mirando a la chica, Steve asintió algo mareado pero no solamente por el alcohol.

Se tomó un taxi y llegó a su casa y se tiró como estaba en la cama, así amaneció el otro día. Se despertó porque Thor golpeaba su puerta.

-¿Que...? -murmuró contra la almohada. Thor abrió la puerta.

-Te decía, que voy a salir, son las 6 de la tarde ya amigo no te moviste en todo el día ¿estás bien? -Steve se volteó para mirarlo, estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Si ¿sales con Loki? -Thor sonrió asintiendo - que se diviertan.

Su amigo asintió y salió cerrando la puerta, Steve se volvió a dormir, cuando se levantó de nuevo eran las 10 de la noche, se dió un baño y fue a comprar cerveza, Thor todavía no había vuelto entonces las tomó solo, no tenía ganas de hablar ni hacer nada. Se quedó sentado en el sofá con las cervezas hasta que llegó Thor, Loki no se quedó, por suerte, no podía soportar felicidad en ese momento.

Pasó así una semana, pero al mes y medio se acostumbró a ver a su amigo felíz eso lo hacía feliz a él también, se llevaba bien con Loki, era alguien que no hablaba mucho pero era educado y a Steve le caía bien, volvió a salir con ganas, pero ya no volvía todas las noches con alguien distinto, su discursito interno de "no cambiaré" no había funcionado, porque al parecer a él mismo le gustaba ser así, ya le aburría coquetear por coquetear, ahora salía a divertirse, sí, pero con sus amigos, cuando ellos encontraban a alguien, él se volvía a su casa, aunque últimamente Bucky tampoco andaba saliendo con muchas ganas de conocer a alguien, dijo que había conocido a una chica que le sacaba las ganas de estar con alguien más o algo así, pero que igual no era nada serio por eso no les presentaba, además de vez en cuando igual se enganchaba con alguna y a pesar de eso Steve terminaba solo con su cerveza.

Volvió a correr, para tener algo que hacer con su vida en su tiempo libre y no pensar en que tenía ganas de escribir a Tony. A él solo lo veía en clase y nada más, ni siquiera lo miraba. ¿Era raro extrañar a alguien con quién compartiste tan pocas palabras?

 

Ese día después del bar Tony llegó a su habitación y fue directo a bañarse, mientras lo hacía, lloró, lloró porque tenía un sentimiento raro que nunca antes había tenido, lloró porque apenas sintió la mano de Steve en su piel y le produjo rechazo, lloró porque estaba equivocado cuando pensó que podía animarse a intentar decirle algo a Steve, ¿que le iba a decir? "Me gustas, sí, nunca nadie antes me gustó pero tu me gustas, aunque no quiero que me toques porque me da rabia, sí, podemos ser algo, pero sin tocarnos" ¿eso le diría?

Sintió bronca de sí mismo y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo con fuerza para después terminar arañandose los brazos. Lloró hasta cansancio y cuando terminó, se levantó, se secó y salió, Clint ya estaba dormido. Se visitó y se acostó.

Al día siguiente volvió a ver a Natasha, no tenía ganas de contarle más sobre Steve pero la pelirroja insistió después de haber presenciado la escena el día anterior, Tony le resumió en pocas palabras: Lo conocí por casualidad, me gusta, creo que le gusto, me tocó y lo odié- Natasha ya sabía el resto de la historia gracias a Bruce y Clint que se lo habían contado cuando ella los encontró solos en la esquina, le dijeron que estaba con "Steve, el que le gusta", Natasha abrió enormemente los ojos y quiso saber todo, se lo dijeron, tal vez exagerando unas cosas pero la historia era clara: ambos se gustaban.

Ella no conocía Steve así que no podía opinar mucho al respecto, pero conocía a Tony, y a Tony nunca le gustaba nadie, porque nunca se tomaba el tiempo necesario para que le gustase, pero le sorprendió que lo admitiera, eso quería decir que le gustaba en serio.

-Tony, dime -dijo tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa- ¿él sabe de-?

-No -le cortó- y no lo sabrá porque ya no lo veré, dudo que quiera algo conmigo después de haberle gritado que me soltara... -ella suspiró asintiendo.

Tony pasó las dos semanas siguientes con la esperanza de que Steve le hablara, o le escribiera, porque él no tenía el coraje de hacerlo, Clint y Bruce intentaron animarlo a salir con ellos, pero pocas veces lo hacía, decidió enfocarse en el estudio.

A la tercer semana llamó a Rhodey antes de que él lo hiciera y su amigo se sorprendió, le dijo que necesitaba alejarse un tiempo de la universidad y si lo podía venir a buscar, Rhodey lo comprendió y fue sin hacer preguntas, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a eso. También por iniciativa propia volvió a hablarle del psicólogo, Rhodey quiso saber si había pasado algo y Tony se calló nuevamente "no, solo... nada, mejor así" y ya no volvió a hablar de eso.

Veía a Steve en clases, de vez en cuando, porque había veces que ni siquiera lo miraba, no quería mirarlo, quería olvidarse de sus ojos, de su sonrisa con dientes perfectos. De todo.

-Tony ¿vas o no? -habló Bruce desde la cama de Clint- Estará Natasha allá...

-¿Perdón? No prestaba atención -Clint le lanzó un zapato desde detrás de Bruce.

-¿Que si vas a ir a comer con nosotros? Por Dios, es mi cumpleaños, podrías poner un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Lo siento -se puso de pié -claro que iré idiota, habrá descuento -rió, y hasta parecía sincera su sonrisa.

Llegaron al lugar y pidieron una mesa alejada, se sentaron esperando el menú y a los diez minutos había llegado Natasha, era el local de su tía, ella los había invitado a que fueran ahí, porque Clint le invitó a pasar con ellos, sabía aparte que ella andaba en algo con alguien de la universidad y seguramente aceptaría ir y sacaría a patadas a Tony si se negara a ir, Clint se llevó bien con la chica de entrada, congeniaron, a Bruce seguía sin caerle bien, y menos cuando Tony y Clint, empezaban a hablar de cualquier cosa con ella "dejándolo de lado", aunque no era así, ninguno lo dejaba de lado, menos Clint, Clint le gustaba demasiado hablar con Bruce y molestarlo como para dejarlo de lado.

-¿Quién es el chico con el que andas escribiéndote y viéndolo? -preguntó Clint a Natasha, ella sonrió de lado, Bruce miró a Clint y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, no se si es momento de que lo sepan -rió -pero creo que me gusta, se llama James.

-No es nuestro Rhodey no? -dijo Tony y todos rieron, incluso Clint, que lo conocía apenas.

 

Thor estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Loki mientras Loki leía, hacía rato que estaba en silencio, Thor había ido a verlo a su habitación pero Loki le había pedido que no hiciera mucho ruido si se iba quedar porque tenía que terminar de leer algo para una materia sino, que se fuera, Thor no lo tomó a mal porque esa era la manera de hablar de Loki generalmente y lo hacía reír, porque, aunque para una persona normal no fuera, para Thor era tan pequeño y tierno que con esa expresión de seriedad solo causaba ternura, pero a Thor todo le causaba ternura, decidió quedarse y primero intentó jugar con el cabello de Loki pero éste le dijo riendo que le desconcentraba y le molestaba, entonces se sentó en la otra punta de la cama con semblante serio, Loki lo miró por encima del libro y bufó "yo te avisé", el rubio hizo un amague de irse pero Loki se sentó y tironeó de él para que se recostara a su lado, desde entonces Thor estaba quieto, no quería volver a su casa porque estaban los amigos de Steve, no eran que le cayeran mal, pero Bucky no le simpatizaba mucho y además, siempre prefería estar con su mejor amigo, y su... ¿qué eran? pensó, todavía no le habían puesto título, y dudaba si debía hacerlo o no porque las cosas iban tan bien que no quería arruinarlo, pero quería a Loki, lo quería tanto y quería poder decir a la gente: Ah sí, él es Loki, mi novio. Sonaba tan lindo, sonrió sobre el pecho del menor que cerró el libro y le acarició el cabello.

-Ahora sí, he terminado, habla todo lo que quieras -dijo, Thor levantó la mirada y sonriendo -¿Qué? -preguntó el castaño, Thor se enderezó en la cama y quedó sentado frente a Loki.

-Loki, estamos juntos hace ya un tiempo y... -Loki asintió- bueno -se rascó la nuca, era raro de decirlo, Loki se acercó y le tomó de las manos antes de besarlo de manera tierna.

-Thor ¿serías mi novio? -rió contra los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué? No vale! yo iba a preguntarte eso -se quejó y Loki soltó una carcajada -Loki, serías mi novio? -Loki volvió a reír asintiendo y tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo -te quiero idiota -murmuró Thor contra los labios de su ahora, novio. En un movimiento de su mano tenía a Loki a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo abrazó y pasó una mano por debajo de su remera acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón, Loki lo detuvo tragando pesado.

-Acá no -negó pegando sus frentes- puede -suspiró- puede llegar Bruce o Clint en cualquier momento -rió apartándose.

-Lo siento -rió- espera, entonces... si estuviéramos en un lugar con algo de privacidad -ríe- ¿quisieras? -Loki se sonrojó.

-Bueno, claro -respondió.

Sam estaba casi durmiendo sobre el piso de la sala de Steve con una botella de cerveza en la mano "no puedo creer que no salgamos hoy" se quejó por milésima vez, Bucky y Steve lo ignoraron, estaban en una partida de boxeo bastante interesante, Steve no tenía ganas de salir mismo, Bucky había dicho que ya tenía planes para ver a alguien más tarde, era la misma de siempre.

-Y BOOM MALDITO -gritó Steve saltando del sillón y tirando el control sobre Bucky.

-Hijo de puta -susurró el otro empujándole -andas muy violento últimamente.

-Nah... como siempre -se tiró al sofá nuevamente tomando una botella- todavía podes salir Sam, solo porque yo no tengo ganas -rió.

-Ya valieron mierda ambos -dijo levantándose- voy a ver que hay por ahí y después a dormir, los odio.

-Adiós -gritaron los dos al unísono mientras escuchaban la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Otra partida? -preguntó Steve, el castaño suspiró tomando su celular.

-Oh mierda -dijo poniéndose de pié -no, gracias, ya debo irme, me acercas a los dormitorios? -Steve lo pensó, no había posibilidades de justo encontrarse con Tony ese día, además solo iba a pasar por ahí, no era que iba a acompañar a su amigo hasta la puerta como lo hizo aquella vez con Tony... aquella vez, pensó pero sacudió esos recuerdos de su mente rápidamente. Asintió tomando su casco y llaves.

Pararon frente al edificio y Bucky se bajó rápidamente y tomó su celular mientras sonreía. Un segundo después, llegaba una chica con el cabello extremadamente rojo atado a una coleta, Bucky se dio vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ella es Natalia -la chica le dio un codazo- Natasha -se "corrigió" riendo de manera tierna, eso era nuevo para Steve- él es Steve -los presentó.

La mirada de ambos se encontró y entonces se dieron cuenta "es la novia de Tony?" pensó Steve, los había visto varias veces juntos después de aquella noche en la que Tony le gritó, era más que obvio para él, pero ¿lo engañaba? y no solo a él, sino que ¿a Bucky también le mentía? no era que Bucky le importaría salir con chicas con novio pero... ésta vez parecía no saberlo. No sabía que decir.

Natasha lo reconoció al momento en que lo miró y escuchó su nombre, era él, el chico que a Tony le gustaba y por el que estaba en ese "estado" hace rato.

-Hola -saludó la chica, Bucky la acercó hacia él- ¿eres amigo de James?

-Hola -reaccionó Steve- sí, es como un hermano insoportable -intentó bromear, estaba perplejo -¿vivis acá también? Bucky no me dijo -quería indagar en lo que fuera posible para encontrar una explicación razonable, ella negó.

-No, uno que es solo para hombres -rió- y vine a traer a unos amigos, era el cumpleaños de uno y fuimos a cenar.

-Oh -no había conseguido nada contundente, puso la moto en marcha y llamó a Bucky a que se acercara, su amigo lo hizo- hermano, creo que es la novia de Tony -le susurró.

-¿Qué? -rió- ¿del que te gusta?

-¿Qué decís? no me gusta, y creo que ella es su novia, los ví ese día y... -Bucky frunció el ceño, no quería que Steve dudara que Natasha le decía la verdad, él sabía, nunca le contaba nada porque querían mantenerlo para ellos por un momento, pero sabía que era amiga de Tony porque los vio juntos varias veces, ella sabía los nombres de sus amigos pero realmente nunca le interesó preguntar, por eso estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué viste? -preguntó serio.

-Yo... bueno.

-Es su mejor amiga, idiota, a ver si preguntas la próxima, y si ella es la causa de que andes con esa cara hace meses y ya no tengas ganas de nada me voy a enojar mucho y te pateare el trasero, ahora -le miró a ella- nos vemos mañana -dijo caminando hacia la chica y tomándole la mano.

Steve quedó estático ¿acaso había sido un malentendido? ¿pero... por qué Tony lo trató así?


	13. trece

-Ho-hola -habló Bruce entrando en su habitación y viendo a Loki con su, ahora novio, acostados casi durmiendo, no contestaron, como respuesta, Thor se removió en la cama y se abrazó más a Loki -malditos enamorados -susurró quitándose los calzados y caminando al baño, después de bañarse, salió con la toalla en la cintura rogado a que: o Thor se haya ido, o estén completamente dormidos. Pasó la segunda opción para su mala suerte, tomó su ropa y se la puso rápidamente y salió rezongando de la habitación.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación que compartían Tony y Clint y esperó un momento, estaba realmente cansado, habían quedado de salir a festejar el cumpleaños de Clint, pero ese día estuvieron realmente ocupados porque empezaban los exámenes y todo se juntaba y decidieron que lo harían después y solo salieron a comer, en realidad, si Clint decidía salir, él lo haría, pero se alegró internamente de que no lo hiciera. Sabía que había pasado poco tiempo desde que se conocieron pero Clint le caía realmente bien, y era un muy buen amigo con Tony, Bruce no siempre tenía tiempo de estar con ellos, y estaba feliz de que Tony no se sintiera solo, por eso agradecía mucho la llegada de Clint a sus vidas.

Golpeó una vez más porque no se escuchaban ruidos y no se veía luz encendida, unos minutos después escuchó que algo como un celular caía y alguien que gruñía seguido de un "mierda", enseguida la puerta se abrió y del otro lado apareció un adormilado Clint viendo su celular, levantó la vista y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Bruce? -murmuró con voz ronca y se llevó una mano a los ojos para refregarlos, Bruce rió por la ternura inspirada.

-Thor está durmiendo con Loki, puedo dormir acá? -hizo un gesto bastante chistoso y Clint rió apartándose para dejarlo pasar, todavía no prendía la luz -Gracias -susurró el rizado al ver que Tony dormía -con una frazada en el suelo me conformo, estoy muy cansado.

-De nada -susurró también -están durmiendo o...? -Bruce soltó una carcajada y Clint lo empujó.

-Gracias a Dios solo duermen, pero no quiero dormir en una habitación donde dos tipos están durmiendo abrazados -rió. Clint rió y asintió, aunque no había casi luz, se podían ver sus siluetas, Clint caminó hacia su el ropero y se paró en puntas de pié para buscar una frazada que estaba arriba, Bruce lo observaba divertido, hasta que escucha un ruido y seguido de eso, ve el ropero balancearse, y corre a sostenerlo y empujarlo con Clint -Hey... -ríe- ¿estás bien?

-Sí -asiente- solo... déjalo, te molesta dormir en mi cama, no alcanzo las frazadas.

-¿Y vos dónde vas a dormir? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño que a pesar de la poca luz Clint percibe y ríe.

-Y en mi cama duh? -rió y después de un momento dijo -hay lugar para ambos, te mandaría a dormir con Tony pero ya sabes lo que pasa...

-Okay -asintió Bruce, Clint hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia su cama dejándose caer del lado que daba al baño, y Bruce se acostó despacio y muy en la orilla del lado que daba para Tony.

Después de una media hora seguían sin dormirse, Bruce estaba de espaldas a Clint, "no te voy a morder, vas a caer de la cama así" susurró Clint reprimiendo una risa, Bruce bufó y se acercó un poco más, después de unos largos e incómodos momentos ambos quedaron quietos y se durmieron, la cama era de una plaza, no se podían mover mucho.

Tony se volteó bufando y se puso de pié, se calzó las pantuflas y salió bufando "como dijiste Bruce, tenías razón, no se puede dormir tranquilo cuando en la otra cama hay dos hombres durmiendo abrazados". No tomó el ascensor, siguió bajando por las escaleras, necesitaba aire o algo de café, llegó abajo y suspiró, debían ser como la una de la mañana, por suerte al otro día no tenía clases, no estaba durmiendo cuando llegó Bruce, simplemente no abrió la puerta porque no tenía idea de quién podía haber ido a joder a esa hora. Hacía días, no, hacía muchas semanas que Tony sufría de insomnio, simplemente por más cansado que estuviera, no podía dormir, no conciliaba el sueño, después andaba como zombie y sentía que no estaba pudiendo rendir en sus exámenes, tenía miedo de no llegar, ni siquiera podía usar el tiempo que no dormía en algo útil porque: no tenía donde ir, compartía habitación con Clint -como para hacer tarea ahí o algo-.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, era tarde, pero había una que otra persona por ahí o yendo de joda, o con amigos o con su pareja, lo que sea, gente con vida, no como él que estaba queriendo dormir ya un viernes a la noche, bueno, sus amigos tenían vida y estaban durmiendo, ambos, abrazados, sonrió mientras caminaba hacia una banqueta, la idea le hacía gracia, Clint y Bruce, aunque ya lo había pensado antes, no lo podía negar, tenían química -aunque Tony no era un chico de hablar de "química"- pero lo percibió enseguida de que los vió juntos: se llevarían bien, Bruce era un tipo muy... ¿despistado? tal vez, pero cuando alguien le importaba, como Tony lo hacía, era muy atencioso, por eso notó que Clint le caía bien, o demasiado bien, cuando vió todo el cuidado que le prestaba Bruce a Clint aunque dijera que siempre lo hacía rabiar y demás.

Se sentó en el banco con las manos en los bolsillos, salió sin haberse abrigado y hacía frío, se sintió estúpido, suspiró hondo para llenar sus pulmones de aire frío y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo, no había ni una estrella, parecía que iba a llover. Se puso a pensar en cosas distintas, su cabeza era una montaña rusa, pensaba y pensaba en todo hasta que su mente se detuvo en una sola imagen, Steve sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza para apartarlo de su mente, no, no quería volver a pensar en él, Tony no era una persona normal, de esas que puede permitirse enamorarse de alguien, y mucho menos permitir que alguien se enamore de él, nadie lo entendería, nadie sabría que era pasar por eso, "pasar por eso" su mente repitió, "pasar por eso"... y de repente se remontó a su infancia: era pequeño, estaba sentado sobre el hall del patio trasero de su casa abrazado a sus rodillas, sus padres peleaban una vez más, los gritos eran insoportables, Tony quería ignorarlos, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a pesar de su edad, pero ya no podía, se levantó y rodeó la casa hasta llegar al frente y caminó una cuadra, estaba calor. "Tony" llamó alguien y lo hizo voltear.

Tony cerró fuertemente los ojos en ese momento, hacía mucho no tenía "recuerdos" así. "¿Tony?" alguien volvió a llamar, pero no era la misma voz de su infancia, era otra voz, una voz que le transmitió paz y Tony sonrió casi a punto de llorar, su mente estaba bien hija de puta, pensó. Alguien carraspeó y Tony abrió los ojos casi como auto-reflejo. Y no, no era solo su mente que estaba hija de puta, también era el destino o algo por el estilo, porque el dueño de esa voz estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo. Tony tragó viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola.

-Hola -respondió Tony con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No tenés frío?

-No, Steve, estoy bien, gracias -desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro -se pasó una mano por el cabello que ahora tenía más largo al igual que su barba- quisiera hablar con vos... si no estás esperando a alguien claro -Tony negó.

-No, solo salí a tomar aire, en mi habitación estaban dos amigos durmiendo en la misma cama y ya sabes, eso de la tensión sexual -lo miró, Steve rió.

-Típico.

-Ajá.

-¿Puedo? -señaló al espacio de sobra en el banco, Tony estaba sentado en el medio y se corrió hacia la izquierda asintiendo, Steve se sentó- gracias, yo, traje a Bucky para que pudiera ver a, Natasha puede ser? creo que es tu amiga -Tony inclinó la cabeza como un cachorrito para mirarlo.

-Sí... pero Natasha se fue hace rato y el tipo con que sale se llama James -dijo serio, Steve asintió sonriendo algo avergonzado.

-El nombre de Bucky es James -Tony puso la boca en forma de "o" y asintió- y sí, estoy acá como hace hora y media sino más, me estaba debatiendo entre si ir a hablar con vos o no -a Tony se le erizó la piel.

-Y pensaste que estaría despierto? -preguntó intentando parecer indiferente, él sabía que Steve no había hecho absolutamente nada para estar siendo tratado así, él era el que le gritó cuando Steve quiso tocarlo y se fue corriendo sin ninguna explicación, pero no podía darle explicación, ¿o sí? de todos modos, no podía mostrarse... ¿accesible? no quería que Steve pensara que podía tener algo con él, porque aunque ambos quisieran, aunque Tony se muriera de ganas y tal vez Steve solo quisiera estar una vez para probarlo y ya, ni uno ni lo otro pasaría jamás.

-Bueno, lo estás ahora -se encogió de hombros-y me alegro de haberlo pensado tanto... quería disculparme por-

-¿Qué? -Tony volteó a verlo ¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué? ¡no había hecho nada! lo miró asombrado mientras Steve asentía y parecía pensarlo un momento, en realidad estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, pero Tony no podría saberlo -¿cómo que te disculpas? -sonó a desprecio, pero era asombro y confusión.

-Sí -dijo observándolo de arriba abajo- ¿seguro no tenes frío? -Tony negó- okay... quería disculparme por comportarme como un idiota-

-¿Qué decís? -cada vez entendía menos.

-Sí Tony, de un día para el otro dejé de hablarte y... bueno era porque pensé que Natasha era tu novia, como, esa noche ella llegó y se puso raro y después te ví varias veces con ella y mi cabeza maquinó todo mal, como siempre, por eso lo siento, no sé -rió amargamente- ni siquiera sé si querías o no que te escribiera o que, pero yo de verdad quería escribirte, pero pensé que era tu novia y no querías saber mas nada de mí, hoy me dí cuenta que nada que ver y bueno... heme acá- levantó ambas manos.

Tony abrió ambos ojos exageradamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba: Steve disculpándose por algo que él ni había sospechado, que pensó que Natasha era su novia, quería hablarle.

-Di algo -dijo nervioso el rubio.

-L-lo siento no puedo creer que te disculpes por eso -Steve asintió de manera triste y bajó la cabeza.

-No esperabas que te llamara o algo así no? Ni siquiera lo notaste...

-No es eso Steve-

-Entonces qué es? -lo miró- explícame porque es la segunda vez que decís eso y no entiendo, si no es eso qué es? por qué reaccionaste así el otro día? no iba hacerte nada que no quisieras... -"pero lo hiciste" pensó Tony- jamás haría nada que no quisieras, siempre y cuando me digas las cosas, no entiendo -se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado -de verdad me gustas Tony pero no te entiendo-

-¿Te gusto? -interrumpió.

-Claro que sí -respondió como si fuera algo que se da por sentado- mucho, pero... no entiendo por qué me trataste así ni que querías o querés decir con eso, habla claro, por favor, si no te gusto solo... solo dime y dejo de joderte pero por favor, dime algo con sentido.

Tony todavía estaba procesando la información ¿le gustaba? ¿mucho?

-Tony, por favor no te quedes callado -se dio vuelta en el banco doblando la rodilla sobre el asiento -solo dime, qué quieres conmigo? te intereso siquiera? Tony, yo te gusto? -se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, porque la respuesta le asustaba, y si era un "no"? ¿qué haría después?

-Sí -fue un sí sincero y limpio, tan fácil de pronunciar que a Tony pareció escapársele de los labios y cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba dicho, Steve sonrió.

-¿Y qué quieres conmigo? -su voz fue más suave esta vez, levantó una mano e intentó tocar el rostro de Tony, quien se quitó del toque antes que llegara a su cara bruscamente, Steve retiró la mano bufando- ¿ves? ¿qué pasó ahora?

Tony suspiró.

-No entenderías, lo siento -por dios, casi dejó que le tocara, quería arrancarse la piel.

 

Clint se removió en la cama y al sentir a Bruce cerca suyo lo abrazó por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su cuello. Bruce intentó darse vuelta y Clint aflojó el agarre para que lo hiciera, quedaron de frente entre el sueño y la claridad, Clint apoyó la cara esta vez en el pecho de Bruce y posó una pierna sobre la de su amigo, el cabello de Clint le picaba en la nariz a Bruce quien gimió y llevó una mano para rascarse mientras se despertaba del todo. Abrió los ojos y no vió lo que veía siempre, un segundo después recordó que estaba en la habitación de Tony, claro, pensó, pero sintió unos brazos por su cintura y una respiración sobre su pecho.

"Oh mierda" susurró mirando para abajo mientras levantaba los brazos, Clint estaba completamente enredado a su cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, Bruce no se sintió incómodo, lo observó un momento y rió de ternura, parecía un niño, intentó moverse y éste lo abrazó aún más, Bruce reprimió una risa y le quitó el cabello de la cara "me fui de mi habitación para no ver esto" se dijo, e inmediatamente se contradijo "esto no es lo mismo", repitió con una voz un poco más enojada en su mente. Lo siguió observando, una pierna de Clint estaba sobre la suya... sí, estaba a punto de volverse "incómodo" si no lo apartaba, esto no era normal, "mierda mierda mierda".

Carraspeó, nada, carraspeó más fuerte y Clint se quejó y se movió más contra él, genial, eso no ayudaba, no ayudaba en nada, pensó.

-Emm ¿Clint? -intentó empujarlo de las costillas, Clint se removió aún más contra él y lo apretó con sus piernas, a este "punto", Bruce pensaba si sería prudente o no despertarlo, porque probablemente se enojaría mucho con él -ay mierda -susurró, y cuando bajó la mirada, Clint levantó su cara y lo miró despertando.

-¿Bruce, qué pasa? -le preguntó con la voz más ronca y adormilada, definitivamente no ayudaba, hubiera dormido en el suelo.

-Emm cre-creo que me... estás abrazando un poco.

-Lo siento -rió, pero no le soltó -eres cómodo para dormir, ¿te molesta? -se removió un poco, Bruce quería llorar.

-Bueno... -iba a responder.

-Oh... -rió- pues no parece molestarte -reprimió una sonrisa moviendo su pierna, Bruce no contestó y Clint rió y apoyó su cara en el pecho de Bruce para no hacer ruido.

-No es gracioso -no sabía que decir.

-Bueno algWOW BRUCE -se apartó un poco aflojando su agarre pero sosteniéndolo de la cintura y sin quitar su pierna.

-Ya callate y quita tu pierna que me daré vuelta.

-Mmm -dudó Clint- okay -rió moviendo su pierna suavemente hacia arriba, Bruce cerró los ojos fuertemente y tensó la mandíbula mientras bajó su mano para sostener la pierna de su amigo para que quedara quieto.

-Mierda Clint, ya basta -Clint soltó una carcajada y de nuevo se recargó en el pecho de Bruce, después levantó la vista.

-Lo siento es que es de verdad irresistible hacerlo -rió, Bruce frunció el ceño- mira -dijo moviendo nuevamente su pierna divertido y rozando la erección de su amigo, Bruce apretó los labios y la pierna de Clint con mucha fuerza.

-No juegues -podía darse vuelta si realmente quisiera, pero estaba muy "débil" en ese momento.

-Es que tu cara es muy cómica -reía en susurros- me lastimas la pierna.

-Deja de moverla y dejaré de lastimarte.

-Puedo usar mis manos -contestó como si hablara de comida, y automáticamente bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura de su amigo y la posó sobre su bulto con la mayor naturalidad mirándolo a la cara, Bruce cerró los ojos.

-¡Mierda Clint la puta madre! -soltó su pierna para tomar su mano y apartarla sin abrir los ojos, eso era demasiado ¿qué le pasaba?

-Shh, Tony se despertará -rió y miró a la cama de su compañero de habitación -Oh mierda -aflojó el agarre y se sentó, Bruce respiró.

-¿Que... qué pasó? -lo miró.

-Tony no está.

 

Steve estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si no fuera porque le había dicho que sí gustaba de él, ya se hubiera ido hacía tiempo, pero quería entender a Tony, quería una explicación, quería poder quererlo, quería que se dejara querer.

-Pruébame.

-¿Qué decís?

-Prúebame, decime que carajos es lo que "no entenderé" y veremos.

-Oh...

-Bueno, prúebame como quieras, pero me refería a eso -la cara de Tony se incendió, todo el frío que sentía se esfumó con esa sola frase, Steve seguía serio -¿y?

-Tengo hafefobia.


	14. catorce

"Tengo hafefobia" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, se sintió estúpido y se tiró a la cama apoyando su cara contra la almohada y hundiéndose hasta que sintió que le faltaba el aire, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido todo este tiempo, se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba y respirar, se pasó ambas manos por la cara y le picó su propia barba sobre las palmas de la mano, suspiró hondo.

-Steve, eres un reverendo idiota -se dijo soltando un gruñido de frustración. Recordó el rostro de Tony en ese momento, como le dijo, de la forma estúpida que reaccionó, se quería tirar a un pozo de mierda y hundirse hasta que no quede de él nada más, ni siquiera su recuerdo, porque sí, quería que Tony lo olvidase. Se removió en la cama y quedó acostado de costado, elevó sus piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal, en ese momento no sabía si necesitaba que lo abracen o que lo golpeen, quería hablarle a alguno de sus amigos para que le digan algo, bueno, Thor, que probablemente era la mejor opción no estaba, seguramente se encontraba con Loki, lo maldijo egoístamente "maldita gente felizmente enamorada!"; Sam no ayudaría mucho, seguramente andaba de joda o durmiendo y no iría hasta ahí solo para que le diga lo tanto que le gustaba un tipo y lo cuanto la había cagado, porque aunque se llevaban bien, su relación no era así... y Bucky, bueno, a él probablemente tampoco le importaría mucho porque era un tipo que llevaba la política de "nada es tan serio" y además estaba en una clase de cita seguramente en la cama ya de la chica, volvió a pensar en Thor, si, él lo iba a escuchar, y entendería, quizá... Estaba en una relación y quería mucho a Loki, claro que, por mucho que le pesara, lo de Thor y Loki era mucho más intenso y verdadero, venía desde hace mucho, ambos se querían desde siempre y de repente se dieron cuenta que se ¿amaban? Steve pensaba eso, porque Thor siempre se refería a él con mucho cariño incluso desde antes de que asumiera que le gustaba como hombre y no solo como amigo, sí, era distinto, pero sabía que era querer a alguien...

Tomó su celular y vio la hora: las 4 de la mañana pasadas, Thor lo asesinaría si le interrumpía a esa hora sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, seguramente con Loki, por algún lado, pero no le importó, fue egoísta, sabía que Thor tal vez le reclamase un poco pero no lo golpearía, además, siempre se podía negar a ir ¿no? Buscó el número de su amigo en los contactos y marcó, si atendía, genial, sino, tocaba compadecerse solo, y es que no compadecerse estaba bien, porque lo peor, lo peor era que Tony ni siquiera le había tratado mal. El celular empezó a sonar y rogó a los dioses que Thor atendiera su llamado, de verdad necesitaba hablarlo.

 

-Mmm -se quejó Loki contra el pecho de Thor moviéndose, pero éste ignoró su queja y lo apretó más contra sí-Thor-murmuró como si fuera a llorar, y es que le daban ganas, su celular estaba sonando y quería tirarlo al baño y mearle encima si era posible.

-Mm ¿que pasa? -murmuró en el mismo tono que el menor e intentó apretarlo contra sí de nuevo pero Loki lo empujó un poco.

-Tu puto celular no deja de sonar -dijo esta vez con tono de enfado y ya más despierto- ¿quién mierda te llama a esta hora?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Thor apartándose y estirando su mano para tomar el celular todavía medio dormido.

-O es el alarma? Dios te proteja y que sea el alarma -ya sonaba bastante despierto y muy molesto, se sentó en la cama y lo miró juntanto las cejas.

-¿Eh? Que...? -casi rió pero cuando vio el celular la luz lo encandiló y lo corrió tapándose los ojos con la otra mano, después se descubrió los ojos y fijó la vista en la pantalla y el celular que seguía sonando, frunció el ceño y después dio vuelta la pantalla mostrándole a Loki lo que decía.

-¿Steve? -su cara no mejoraba, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que querrá? debe ser importante para que llame a esta hora -habló presionando "responder" y llevando el celular a su oreja- ¿Steve?

-¡Thor! hola... estas ocupado amigo?

-Estaba durmiendo -se frotó un ojo, Loki lo escuchaba aunque no estuviera en alta voz porque estaba todo muy silencioso, y Steve gritaba practicamente- ¿qué pasó?

Del otro lado de la línea, Steve se sintió culpable, por la preocupación y la amabilidad de su amigo, pero tal vez sería más grosero llamar y después decirle que no pasaba nada ¿no?

-Siento tanto interrumpirte pero... -suspiró- me siento muy mal, creo que le he cagado feo, solo... necesito que me digan que tan mal estoy -Loki frunció el ceño, se escuchaba realmente mal, Thor lo miró y Loki se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

-Aguantame que me lavo la cara y voy ¿si? pero tranquilo, decime que pasó? -se sentó en la cama intentando buscar sus calzados en la oscuridad, Loki se puso de pie é y encendió un velador para que pudiera ver algo, eso ayudó y Thor se calzó.

-Fu-fue con Tony, lo recuerdas? creo que me comporté como un tremendo idiota.

-Bien, voy para allá, solo un segundo -Loki le quitó el celular de las manos con cuidado y señaló el baño, Thor no comprendió para que le quitaba pero le hizo caso.

-Claro -respondió Steve del otro lado, pensando que Thor seguía ahí -y perdón -ahora sí era Loki quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Steve, soy Loki.

-Ay Dios, perdón si los molesté demasiado pero-

-Solo cálmate, no importa, Thor va para allá ¿sí? no me quiero meter en tu vida Steve, pero suenas como si algo horrible hubiera pasado.

-De hecho, creo que herí muchísimo a alguien.

-Y ese alguien es Tony, el amigo de Bruce, lo sé, lo heriste físicamente? -su tono era serio.

-¿Qué? ¡No! yo jamás podría... -suspiró- pero creo que lo arruiné tanto...

-Bien, no tienes que contarme tus cosas, solo espero que lo soluciones y recapacites.

-Lo siento tanto por interrumpirlos.

-No estoy enojado, él es tu amigo y lo respeto, si un día la cagara conmigo, que espero por el bienestar de sus bolas que no pase eso, me alegraría saber que estás ahí para golpearlo por idiota y encaminarlo -lo dijo serio, pero extrañamente eso hizo reír a Steve, lo que causó que Loki sonriera, Thor salió del baño y lo observó -Thor va para allá -y colgó.

-¿Por que sonreías? -preguntó tomándolo de la cintura.

-Porque cuando seas un idiota él tendrá que correr por vos -rió, Thor arrugó la frente sin entender, pero le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Perdón por tener que irme -hizo un puchero, digno de un niño malcriado, Loki podría llenarlo a besos en ese preciso instante y que se joda Steve y sus problemas de pareja, él tenía la suya ahí en frente y nunca jodió a nadie para llegar ahí, le dio un beso, no no podía, no se interpondría entre el único amigo de su novio, novio... sonrió internamente, luego sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-No importa, ve con él, te necesita, seguramente metió la pata muy feo, creo que estaba a punto de llorar y todo -dijo antes de darle un beso corto en los labios y luego bostezar- nos vemos mañana, te quiero -lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por entender -sonrió y toda su cara se arrugó de la manera más linda, se le achicaron los ojos y esa era la debilidad de Loki quien suspiró y asintió- te amo -le dió un beso y salió apurado hacia el ascensor sin esperar respuesta, Loki quedó atónito, porque aunque se hubieran dicho "te amo" varias veces, era distinto, porque lo habían dicho como amigos, aunque tal vez en el fondo ya sintieran eso que sienten ahora a viva voz, era distinto. Sonrió como bobo viéndolo alejarse, quería decirle "yo también, te amo mucho" pero se quedó mudo. Entró a su habitación nuevamente y se acostó para seguir durmiendo, el olor de Thor estaba ahí todavía, se abrazó a la almohada y se quedó dormido minutos después.

Bruce intentaba esquivar la mirada de Clint a toda costa, pero no estaba funcionando bien porque sentía que cada tanto lo miraba y eso le estaba poniendo muy incómodo, aparte de la preocupación que tenía por no encontrar a Tony, había buscado por el piso y nada, tampoco estaba abajo, le quedaba buscar afuera, porque ni su celular había llevado, de verdad le preocupaba ¿a dónde iría Tony?

-¿Qué? -preguntó fernando frente a la puerta de la salida.

-¿Qué que? -dijo el más bajo frenando un poco delante de él y volteando para verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que me miras así? -Clint intentó no reír.

-Por nada, solo que pareces tan enojado.

-Estoy preocupado ¿okay? no tengo idea de dónde está Tony y parece no importarte.

-Claro que me importa, no digas estupideces -respondió abriendo la puerta y saliendo apresuradamente y caminando directo al parque. Pasó por los asientos mirando a todos lados, estaba preocupado, claro que estaba preocupado ¿qué se creía Bruce para decirle lo contrario? Miró hacia los árboles, estaba bastante frío, habían salido así como estaban, sin abrigarse, pero él en vez de remera tenía un buzo puesto, miró para atrás y Bruce venía detrás de él, apresuró el paso para alejarse de él, cruzó la calle y se encaminó hacia los árboles del parque, llegó ahí y miró hacia todos lados de nuevo, era obvio que Tony no estaría ahí... -oh mierda -corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada por un árbol y abrazado a sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, parecía temblar -¡Tony! -lo llamó mientras dirigía su mano hacia su hombro para tocarlo pero se frenó rápidamente -Tony que pasa?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y su rostro estaba totalmente empañado en lágrimas, necesitaba un abrazo, cuánto daría en ese momento por ser una "persona normal" y dejarse abrazar.

-¿Qué haces acá? -preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso pregunto yo amigo -se arrodilló a su lado, vio el rostro totalmente mojado, sus labios y ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, pero estaba pálido y Clint podría jurar que estaba helado, sus labios estaban morados y sus ojos rojos, estaba temblando un poco por el espasmo del momento y otro poco por el frío. Tony negó y volvió a llorar -Ponete de pie -pidió Clint, Tony asintió e intentó ponerse de pié rápido mientras se secaba las las lágrimas de nuevo y sorbiendo por la nariz, en ese momento llegó Bruce corriendo.

-Tony ¡por Dios! ¿qué te pasó? -casi gritó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, Tony movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados en respuesta nuevamente. Clint, que entendió que por el momento era mejor no insistir, cambió de tema.

-Debes estar helado, idiota -comenzó a sacarse el buzo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Bruce viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. Clint no contestó y se terminó de sacar el buzo quedando sin nada por debajo.

-Te vas a congelar -le dijo Tony empujando el buzo que le tendía Clint.

-Deja de pavadas, estas helado seguramente, tu cara lo dice, yo ya me voy a calentar, ahora ponte eso y vamos a la habitación -le dió el buzo y Tony se lo puso resignado, había tomado tanto frío que le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía mover sus brazos -Vamos -habló Clint nuevamente haciendo seña a Tony para que caminara por delante suyo.

Llegaron en silencio hasta su habitación y Bruce los seguía desde atrás frustrado porque Tony no quería hablar. Tony fue directo a su cama y se abrazó a sí, Clint estaba helado también, pero no le prestó atención a eso, en cambio caminó hacia el baño y llenó la jarra electrica de agua y la enchufó viendo a Tony de lejos.

-Tony, dime que pasó -preguntó quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

-Voy a dormir... no... no quiero hablarlo Bruce, no ahora -empezó a llorar de nuevo y alzó las piernas para abrazarlas- lo siento.

-Pero-

-Bruce -le interrumpió Clint- hazme un favor... -Bruce se dio vuelta con mala cara y se encaminó hacia Clint que estaba en la puerta del baño- en la gaveta de la mesa -señaló con la cabeza- hay un vaso y una caja de té, me podés traer dos? -le pidió susurrando casi, Bruce asintió y luego hizo lo que le pidió con mala cara le entregó el vaso con un saquito de té verde dentro -gracias -Clint sirvió el agua y le acercó a Tony -bébelo antes de dormir para calentarte, tomaste mucho frío, también debes taparte bien, sería bueno que te des un baño... mejor toma el té y después te bañas sí? -le hablaba con tranquilidad, estaba super preocupado, pero entendía que si Tony no quería hablar por el momento, insistir no ayudaría en nada.

Bruce por otro lado, quería saber que había pasado, le preocupaba muchísimo que su mejor amigo estuviera en ese estado y no saber por qué. Se sentó en la cama de Cint frustrado y pasó ambas manos por su cara, estaba enojado, pero no sabía por que, porque no debería estar enojado con Tony, y de hecho, no lo estaba, era más con él mismo, levantó la vista y vió la espalda de Clint desnuda, estaba erizado por el frío, y claro, con Clint también estaba enojado.

Tony bebió el té abrazado a su frazada, había dejado de llorar, pero todavía estaba sentido, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, se odiaba. Clint le quitó el vaso de la mano "ve a darte una ducha por favor, no queremos que te enfermes", Tony le hizo caso levantándose apenas y yendo al baño, la verdad era que no tenía ganas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, y un baño siempre viene bien, estaba cansado, llorar cansa siempre, y estaba con muchísimo frío, una ducha caliente lo iba a relajar y hacer dormir. Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí abriendo la ducha e intentando no romper en llanto una vez más.

-También deberías abrigarte -habló Bruce a espalda de Clint.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? -susurró Clint para que Tony no escuchara dándose vuelta.

-Nada, solo quiero saber que mierda le pasó a Tony, es todo.

-Claro -rió irónico yendo por una remera y se la puso -te quedas o te vas? -preguntó viéndolo de frente nuevamente. Bruce lo observó un momento y suspiró.

-Sí... si no te molesta, es que probablemente Thor y Loki

-El molesto acá no soy yo -le cortó mientras Tony salía del baño envuelto en la toalla, Clint le pasó una remera y un pantalón y esperó que se acueste para apagar la luz -que descanses Tony -susurró.

 

Thor llegó a su casa y fue directo al cuarto de Steve que dormía tirado en su cama completamente vestido, suspiró viéndole mientras daba un paso hacia adentro y se acercaba a quitarle los zapatos. Steve se removió en la cama despertándose.

-¿Thor? -su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

-Sí -sonrió su amigo-estabas durmiendo...

-Me duele todo... perdón por llamarte así -también estaba ronco.

-No pasa nada amigo, dime... -se sentó a su lado en la cama- ¿qué pasó? -Steve se sentó también llevando ambas manos a su cabeza y sosteniendola.

-Tony... él, yo... -comenzó a sollozar. Thor llevó una mano a su hombro y lo tranquilizó.

-Hey... calma si? cuéntame bien... estoy acá... ¿okay?

Steve asintió, no podía creer que estaba llorando por alguien, era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido por llorar, por llorar por alguien, por llorar por un hombre, por llorar porque quería a alguien que ni siquiera había tocado, a alguien que nunca iba poder tocar. Era como estar enamorado de una ilusión, ¿enamorado? ¿lo estaba?

-Tony me dijo que tiene hafefobia -dijo, Thor puso cara de sorprendido- o algo así, es como un trastorno o ... ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, es como si tuviera fobia de ser tocado.

-Oh... eso... debe ser muy feo -Steve asintió riendo amargamente.

-Seguramente, y fui un idiota.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Prácticamente que se vaya a la mierda, primero le pregunté que era eso, y él me lo explicó casi llorando -dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente- y me dijo, me dijo que por más que yo le gustara no podría hacer nada porque no podría soportar que le toque -suspiró- que era algo que no podía evitar.

Thor lo observaba sin decir nada.

-Y me dijo "lo siento tanto, Steve, de verdad me gustas pero... pero no podría, lo siento" y ¿sabes que le contesté? -Thor negó, quería decirle "cómo mierdas voy a saber?" pero no era el momento- le dije "¿qué? o sea que me estuviste histeriqueando todo este tiempo solo para decirme que ¡no soportarías que te toque! vete a la mierda Stark" -rompió en llanto nuevamente, Thor quería abrazarlo, de verdad quería, porque no quería ver a su amigo así, pero sabía que estaba mal lo que el hizo y no iba a consentir eso- eso le dije Thor, y me fui de ahí mientras él lloraba, recién cuando llegué a casa me dí cuenta de lo que hice.

-Dioses, ahora sí que la cagaste -murmuró Thor- debes pedirle disculpas, como sea, la cagaste feo amigo, haces bien en llorar.

-Lo sé -dijo Steve casi gritando- pero no quise, no sé por que lo hice.

-Está bien -lo abrazó- lo solucionarás... espero.


	15. quince

-A despertar dormilón -la suave voz de Natasha sonó en los oídos de Tony, quien se removió en la cama y sintió que su cabeza dolía más que de costumbre, también su cuello y el resto de su ser. Se volteó y abrió los ojos despacio encandilado por la claridad y su cabeza dolió aún más.

-¿Qué haces acá? -murmuró hundiéndose en las frazadas -¿te llamó Bruce? -Natasha negó con la cabeza.-

-Clint, me avisó que saldría y que viniera a ver si te levantabas porque tienes una cita -Tony rió sarcástico.

-Así suena como si fuera una de verdad.

-Lo es -rió ella- pobre de tu psicólogo si te escucha -se llevó ambas manos al pecho fingiendo ofensa y poniéndose de pié.

-Seguramente el dinero en su cuenta le consolará -rió intentando levantarse pero hizo una mueca de dolor y suspiró antes de sentarse bien -mi cabeza explota -cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó las sienes.

-Tomar lluvia no siempre es bueno -respondió serie sacando una pastilla de su bolso- aparte todavía no te mejoras de la otra vez, eso de la neumonía Tony -suspiró- realmente ¿en que putas estabas pensando?

-Ya te dije que aquella vez -se presionó la cabeza con las muñecas y luego tomó la pastilla que le tendía su amiga- no era mi intención terminar así, obviamente -dijo serio- y esta vez... bueno, claro que tampoco -hizo una mueca con sus labios- pero se me hizo realmente tarde y no tenía ni dinero para el taxi ni batería en mi celular, no pensé que llovería.

-Igual creo que deberías ir al médico, Clint dijo que anoche tosías mucho -se sentó en la cama de Tony recostándose por la pared y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

Tony sacudió una mano restándole importancia y tomó la pastilla poniendo mala cara -creo que debí lavarme los dientes antes -bromea- que asco, de verdad -se encaminó hacia el baño- me voy a bañar y eso -señaló al baño- te quedas o...?

-Te espero, después paso a buscar a James -sonrió.

-Sé que me quieres ver desnudo -le guiñó un ojo y entró al baño cerrando la puerta, Natasha sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

Tony había cambiado bastante, a veces no sabía si era para mejor o no, pero posiblemente sí, en varios aspectos. Habían pasado dos meses de aquella vez en la que Clint y Bruce lo encontraron sentado bajo un árbol llorando de madrugada, Tony había tomado mucho frío, a causa de eso, enfermó muy feo, Clint y Bruce insistieron en llevarlo al médico ese mismo día cuando despertó, pero él insistía en que ni siquiera tenía fiebre y que ya iba a mejorar, pero no fue así, al cuarto día no mejoraba y un día ya ni siquiera despertaba, Clint había aprovechado que estaba casi inconsciente para llevarlo al hospital, "creo que solo así con ustedes" le dijo a Bruce en tono de broma después que el susto había pasado, pero este no contestó, andaba bastante extraño, había empezado a evitarlo o contestarle cortante.

El médico que atendió a Tony lo revisó cuando estaba en un estado crítico, llamaron a Rhodey y éste se enojó también por no haberlo llamado antes, estuvo internado casi un mes, el doctor dijo "principio de neumonía" y todos se asustaron, aunque se mejoró rápido, Tony ya no se sentía igual, empezó a tratar a todos de una forma más... ¿divertida? sí, se podría decir eso, nadie lo entendía, quien no lo conociese diría que este era un Tony mejorado, pero él solamente lo hacía para que no preguntasen, no quería decir que estaba haciendo esa noche en el parque antes de llorar, no quería que supiesen que fue débil, o que intentó no serlo y falló, no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, él odiaba con el alma a ese Tony, si se tuviera en frente, o si pudiera volver en el tiempo, se golpearía, se golpearía duro en la cara antes de abrir la boca.

No solo se odiaba a él, estaba claro que a Steve no quería verlo ni en figuritas también, ¿cómo pudo? Dios, él sabía que la gente casi nunca entiende esas cosas pero... lo que le dijo lo hirió demasiado que incluso si no le hubiera dado principio de neumonía, habría enfermado de tanto llorar, al menos esa enfermedad camufló la otra, la del alma, la que perdura más, pero se ve menos. Y mucho menos se ve si usas el sarcasmo y las bromas como escudo, como lo hacía Tony ahora, no le dijo a nadie lo que pasó esa noche, por más que Bruce insistió hasta el cansancio. Clint entendió que algo malo, muy malo había pasado y no insistió mucho, pero le pidió que cuando estuviera listo le dijese, Tony rió "no seas niñita Clint, es cosa del pasado, solo me dieron ganas de ser miserable un momento" respondió.

Todos notaron el repentino cambio después de que salió del hospital, pero por dentro Tony quería hacerlo real, quería dejar ese maldito Tony atrás y ser uno nuevo, según él, uno mejor. Entonces pidió a Rhodey que contactara al psicólogo y empezó a ir dos veces por semana, se hacía un tiempo entre clases y asistía, y aunque no había progresado absolutamente nada en cuanto al contacto físico, hacía creer a todos que lo estaba haciendo, pero una vez que llegaba a la sala del psicólogo, se bloqueaba totalmente, no sabía -o no quería- hablarle de nada importante, sus consultas se basaban en lo que había hecho durante el día o la semana, el psicólogo sabía hasta la vida de sus amigos más que la suya, él quería, de verdad que tenía muchísimas ganas de mejorar, pero simplemente no podía, había algo que se lo impedía.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y empezó a vestirse como si nada, no le importó que estuviera Natasha ahí, después de todo, ella era como un amigo más, bueno, eso no quería decir mucho... era su amiga, ¿qué diferencia había si era hombre o mujer?

Se terminó de vestirse y acomodó su cabello con la mano nada más, y sonrió a Natasha, cuando iba hablar, estornudó.

-Mierda -dijo limpiándose la cara y volviendo al baño a lavarse las manos- ¿vamos? -anunció tomando sus llaves y mochila -creo que después tengo clases -miró su reloj de pulso -será mejor que me apure.

Natasha se puso de pié y guardó su celular en su bolso mirándolo con mala cara -tenés que ir al médico de nuevo Tony, tengo miedo que te de una recaída -dijo saliendo con Tony detrás suyo, él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta meterse al ascensor, Natasha subía, entonces lo dejó tomar el ascensor solo, Tony aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo -bastante precario- y comprobar que de hecho, sí lucía enfermo, "pero me siento genial" intentó convencerse, pero muy dentro suyo sabía que posiblemente se iría a enfermar de nuevo.

 

-No, no lo necesito -protestó Thor con un gesto muy serio, Loki rió y sacudió la cabeza-y no te rías que estás igual.

-Steve ayúdame -se quejó Loki tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, hacía más de dos horas que estaban discutiendo por lo mismo desde que se habían levantado.

-Ambos necesitan un corte de pelo -gritó el otro desde la cocina.

-Él lo necesita más que yo! -replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Steve rió y sacudió la cabeza al escucharlos mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su batido, Loki y Thor se miraron al mismo tiempo que decían eso y rieron. Steve salió de la cocina hacia la sala, donde estaban sus amigos y los miró de brazos cruzados.

-Sí, definitivamente ya parecen rapunzel -rió- no tengo nada en contra de eso pero, si le vas a reclamar que se corte el pelo y se afeite Loki, creo que deberían estar en igualdad de condiciones -se encogió de hombros.

-Yo al menos me afeito -dijo el castaño con cara de desagrado.

-Y yo creo que es porque no tienes barba -se burló su novio, Loki no contestó, solo le miró haciendo un gesto de asco con la boca y miró hacia otro lado -hey, sabes que bromeo -Thor se acercó hacia él abrazándolo y Loki se quitó.

-Bueno, esto se está poniendo incómodo como de costumbre para mí -rió Steve estirando los brazos y luego poniéndose los auriculares -iré a correr una hora, después vengo porque tengo clases, si no vas a estar llevo la llave.

-Llevala por las dudas -contestó su amigo intentando besar a Loki quién seguía quitando de su agarre mientras él solo reía. Steve asintió y salió corriendo.

-Sabes que si tengo barba -lo miró molesto Loki, Thor rió.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé -lo tomó de la cara para besarlo.

-Y si necesitas un corte de pelo -dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello del rubio y tomando con ellas el cabello y tirándolo suave.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Mi cabello es fabuloso -alzó las cejas riendo -pero ya, en serio, si deberías hacerlo, al menos... por los hombros, y yo lo haré también -Thor suspiró resignado-me pregunto que diría tu padre si te viera con el pelo así, y falta casi nada para navidad -aprovechó a usar eso para convencerlo, el mayor abrió grande los ojos y se apartó.

-Oh mierda -Loki sonrió victorioso-vayamos ya a la peluquería.

-Si sabía que eso te convencería tan rápido te lo diría antes -rió.

-No entiendo por qué -habló buscando su casco y las llaves-te enamoraste de mí así y ahora queres que me afeite y que me corte el pelo -Loki negó con la cabeza.

-No es verdad, cuando me enamoré, no tenías toda esa melena, y tampoco lo hice por el aspecto, aunque admito, ayuda bastante, pero me enamoré de tu ser, y amo tu cabello áspero y teñido -bromeó, Thor lo quiso mirar mal, pero terminó riendo- pero de verdad creo que deberias cortarlo algo... se nos está yendo de las manos.

-Con una condición -anunció acercándose a él, Loki no se inmutó, Thor siempre era dramático, a veces Loki creía que debería estudiar drama.

-Ya te dije que también lo haré -rodó los ojos.

-No dije eso -sonrió de lado- quiero que en el receso de navidad, te vengas conmigo, y si quieres, lleva a tus padres, les diremos a todos -sonrió más, Loki tragó en seco.

-T-Thor, sabes que... sabes cómo son nuestros padres.

-¿Realmente te importa? -Preguntó extrañado ya que a Loki solía importarle una mierda lo que los demás quisieran o dijeran de él o sobre él, Loki suspiró.

-Tu padre me odia, lo sabes bien, nunca le caí bien, no quiero ir a una casa en la que pase mal todo el tiempo -Thor comprendió.

-No dejaré que eso pase, hey -lo tomó del rostro- si es necesario, nos quedaremos en otro lado, pero pasa las fiestas conmigo -besó su mejilla, y ¿cómo Loki podría resistir a tan tierna propuesta viniendo de el hombre que amaba? solo sonrió y asintió.

 

Steve había dado más de 35 vueltas al parque, se frenó con la respiración irregular y miró su reloj mientras apagaba la música, ya era hora de volver, ducharse e ir a clases, el receso ya casi comenzaba y él tenía asuntos que acomodar en la universidad todavía. Tomó una bocanada de aire que llenó sus pulmones de frío y comenzó a caminar, el clima estaba húmedo, la noche anterior había llovido torrencialmente, él se había mojado bastante porque había ido a buscar a Bucky a casa de Natasha porque ella no podía llevarlo de vuelta al campus, cuando lo fue a buscar, todavía no llovía, pero una vez que lo dejó en el campus, la lluvia se largó como si estuviera esperando el momento justo en el que Bucky estuviera a salvo en su cama. Steve maldijo el tiempo mientras pensaba si subía o no a esperar que pase en la habitación de su amigo, pero no lo hizo, porque después de todo ya se había mojado, puso en marcha la moto nuevamente, y entonces lo vió, venía corriendo con una bolsa en la cabeza pero completamente empapado, en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas más a las cuales venía abrazado, Steve se tuvo que contener para no ir corriendo a protegerlo de la lluvia, pero se recordó a sí mismo, que no era de la lluvia de quién debía proteger, era de sí mismo, de Steve.

Después de aquella noche en la que Tony le contó el por qué de su conducta para con Steve, y de que él lo mandara a la mierda, literalmente, Steve se enteró que una semana después, Tony había ido a parar internado gracias a que había tomado mucho frío, se enteró de la historia más o menos por arriba gracias a Loki, porque a Bucky no le importaba conversar sobre esas cosas con Natasha, sin embargo a Loki, Steve martillaba a preguntas cada que lo veía. Se enteró de eso y automáticamente se culpó, y con razón, ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de ir a intentar disculparse en esa semana que había pasado. Su amigo, Thor, le había dicho que lo que hizo estaba mal, que en él podía buscar consejos, pero no que lo apoye siempre, "porque eso hacen los amigos -le dijo- te muestran el camino o al menos eso intentan, lo que hiciste, fue una mierda, lo que le dijiste, fue lo peor que le pudiste haber dicho, debes disculparte, aunque eso probablemente no solucione mucho, debes ganarte su perdón y los dioses quieran que te cueste mucho amigo mío, porque si es fácil, no aprenderás, sé por que te digo, yo la cagué con Loki un par de veces, intenté solucionarlo otro par, gracias a Dios no me fue fácil, sé que es distinto porque nosotros éramos amigos, y creo que las peleas de amigos son peores que las de pareja, aunque ni pareja son ustedes, pero me entendiste... en fin, a lo que voy es que, él se merece que le pidas perdón como cada vez que lo veas, ¿ya te pusiste en su lugar? ay no Steve, no me veas así, debo preguntar, bueno, asumo que lo hiciste, ¿qué sentiste? imagino que no careces de empatía, entonces, supongo también que te dolió muchísimo, ahora, multiplica eso por mil, imaginate que pasaste toda tu vida con el miedo a que ese momento llegue... ¿lo ves? no sé que haces acá compadeciéndote y no estás ahí golpeando su puerta, han pasado tres días, creo que ya es hora de que te agarres las pelotas y salgas de tu habitación, no fuiste vos al que hirieron con palabras horribles sobre algo que no podes controlar siquiera, mira, soy tu amigo y te entiendo que esas cosas a veces uno solo las dice, pero, y escúchame bien, no voy a apoyarte en todo si veo que te estás haciendo mierda, te diré la verdad así duela, y si no te gusta, bien, siempre puedes ir de fiesta con Bucky o Sam, pero no creo que sea lo que quieres porque después de todo, recurriste a mí, y ya sea como última opción o no, acá estoy y siempre voy a estar, pero, no para decirte lo que querés escuchar, ahora levántate y duchate, que la universidad tampoco progresa sola".

Steve recordó aquella charla, o más bien monólogo, de Thor, camino a su casa, si bien había escuchado y entendido todo lo que su amigo le dijo, no lo había puesto en práctica, la verdad duele mucho, ese día se decidió a salir directamente a ver a Tony y pedirle que le perdone, que lo golpee con un martillo si fuera posible, porque no pasaba solo porque le había roto el corazón de manera "romántica", era mucho más profundo que eso, había herido más allá de esos sentimientos banales, y lo sabía, pero una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta de éste, la vergüenza por lo que había hecho lo invadió y lo obligó a retirarse. Así pasaron los días, hasta que se enteró que estaba en el hospital el coraje fue mayor y llegó dónde estaba Tony temiendo que alguno de sus amigos se interponga en su paso, pero no fue así, encontró en cambio a otro tipo, un poco más grande, que preguntó quien era él y se presentó como James y dijo que Tony dormía, Steve recordó lo que Tony le había dicho sobre él y se alegró que estuviera ahí para cuidarle, pero temió que Tony le hubiese contado lo que él le había dicho y se inventó un nombre diciendo que era su compañero de clase, en parte era verdad. James lo dejó pasar y entonces Steve lloró nuevamente, Tony estaba internado y tan vulnerable, se veía más delgado y solo hacía dos días que estaba ahí. Cuando Tony despertó, Rhodey le diría que un tal "Allan" estuvo ahí y que se fue llorando, Tony confundido pensó que era una broma.

Steve no volvió a ver a Tony en el hospital porque no pudo, cada que iba, estaba o Clint o Bruce, y ninguno lo dejaba pasar, y lo peor era que no era decisión de ellos, era porque Tony se los había pedido.

Salió de la ducha y se cambió de ropa, pensando que cada día, cada hora, era una oportunidad perdida para recuperar el perdón del castaño, después de eso, se enteró que Tony estaba "mejor", "se ve bien, parece más animado y todo" fueron las palabras de Loki, a Steve eso le oprimió el pecho por una extraña razón que nunca supo identificar.

Steve en cambio, había intentado acomodar su vida, había dejado de salir todos los fines de semana y se había enfocado más en terminar su carrera, había retomado el hábito de correr todas las mañanas, aunque realmente le estaba perdiendo el interés a la universidad, sentía que no era lo que quería hacer, algo faltaba ahí. Suspiró entrando a clase y se sentó cerca de Sam como todos los días.

-Luces despierto pero agotado -habló su amigo.

-¿Gracias?... no dormí anoche.

-Deberías afeitarte, tienes una pinta de pordiosero, y amigo, hace cuantas noches que no duermes, esas ojeras lo dicen todo, si al menos fuera por ir a fiestas -Steve se rascó la barba.

-Sí... debería -dijo suspirando- debería hacer muchas cosas.

 

Hacía 5 minutos que estaba mirando un punto fijo en la ventana, se perdió por unos instante en sus recuerdos cuando el doctor le preguntó que era lo que más extrañaba de su niñez.

-¿Anthony? -llamó.

-Lo siento -se disculpó mostrando una sonrisa perfecta -estaba intentando resolver un problema de física que tengo de clases -volvió a sonreír -¿decía?

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de tu niñez Anthony? ¿Algo que quisieras revivir mil veces?

-¿Que no la mayoría quisiera revivir toda su niñez? -intentó esquivar la pregunta.

-No le estoy preguntando a la mayoría, solo te pregunto a tí -Tony suspiró.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Absolutamente, no hay nada que quisiera volver a repetir.

-¿Por qué? Cuéntame más, ¿no extrañas a tus padres? -Tony cerró los ojos.

-Doc, claro que los extraño, nunca estaban conmigo pero eran mis padres ¿no? yo igual los quería y lo sigo haciendo, no les culpo ni nada si eso es lo que insinúa, pero no puedo querer volver a pasar esos momentos con ellos sabiendo como terminaban.

-¿cóm terminaban?

-En discusiones, siempre, y yo yendo a la casa de los vecinos -se frenó de golpe-creo que ya debería irme.

-Todavía no es hora, nos quedan 20 minutos.

-Bueno sí, no tengo más nada que decir.

-Anthony, debes -resaltó la palabra- colaborar, tu niñez me es un enigma.

-No, no lo es, le dije: padres divorciados, peleas, la familia de Rhodey, el internado, y ya -se puso de pié tomando su mochila, el psicólogo se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Está bien, la próxima, me dirás más, elige el tema: la familia Rhodey, el internado, las peleas, el divorcio, los buenos ratos -habló moviendo las manos- ó... el por qué de aquella vez que tomaste frío y enfermaste.

-Sí claro, veremos -dijo saliendo tan rápido como había entrado. Fue directamente a clases, sus notas habían mejorado de manera extraordinaria, ni él se explicaba como, a las tres de la tarde estaba de nuevo en su habitación, pero su estómago roncaba, Clint se estaba cambiando para ir a hacer una presentación final y según él "debía ir presentable, era el 20% de la nota sino más".

-Muero de hambre -se quejó Tony- ¿me acompañarás a comer antes o qué? -dijo poniéndose de pié.

-Me encantaría, pero no me gusta hablar en público y si como antes creo que vomitaré -dijo quitándose la blusa y buscando otra, Tony lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ese tipo parecía no sentir frío, vivía quitándose la ropa como si nada.

-Bien, suerte con eso, seguro va bien -tomó su abrigo y se puso una gorra de lana -creo que pronto va nevar -dijo más para sí que para su amigo que igual contestó asintiendo y viendo por la ventana. Tony salió y se encontró con Bruce que venía sonriendo hacia él -hey, alguien está feliz.

-Te vengo a pedir tu camisa negra que me gusta, saldré mañana y no tengo nada decente, en caso de que no esté limpia, te pido ahora -rió.

-Oh sí, entra y pedile a Clint si no encontrás -se encogió de hombros, Bruce borró la sonrisa.

-Mejor-

-Bruce -interrumpió Clint abriendo la puerta todavía sin vestirse -vení un momento -el nombrado bufó.

-Okay, en serio tengo hambre, los dejo -saludó Tony corriendo hacia el ascensor que acababa de abrirse. Bruce lo vio irse y volteó a mirar a Clint, lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿No tienes frío? -soltó.

-Sí, así que entra por favor -le dio lugar para que pasara y el rizado lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó serio intentando con todas sus fuerzas mirarlo solo a la cara.

-Eso justamente quiero saber, Bruce, ¿que carajos te pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Eso, hace tiempo que me tratas así y me esquivas, como si te hubiese hecho algo, si lo hice, me gustaría saberlo porque estoy cansado de tu actitud de mierda hacia mí -se cruzó de brazos.

-No pasa nada, sos paranóico.

-¿Es por aquella noche?

-¿Qué?

-Sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el idiota -caminó buscando una remera y se puso, Bruce lo miró nervioso -deja de fingir que no pasó, pasó ¿okay? y lo siento, solo era una broma, no pensé que te pondrías tan así, solo una broma, perdón ¿sí? de verdad, lo siento -suspiró- fue estúpido, pero me pareció divertido en el momento -intentó no reír al recordarlo, Bruce iba a reventar de rabia- realmente, no volverá a pasar, ¿podrías dejar de tratarme así? no es como si en cualquier momento te fuera a violar o algo, aparte nadie lo sabe, si no querés, no te vuelvo a tocar siquiera, pero decime por que estás así al menos.

Esperó un momento hasta que Bruce rompiera el silencio y por un instante, cuando Bruce dió un paso hacia él, pensó que lo golpearía.

-Ah sí que solo querías jugar? -dijo enojado.

 

Tony se sentó en la cafetería con un par de donas y un café, a esa hora había poco movimiento, tomó un sorbo y recordó la primera vez que había estado ahí, parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Recordó su cita con el psicólogo y su humor cambió rápidamente, él no pensaba contarle nada, pero... sería egoísta, estaba perdiendo tiempo y dinero así. Suspiró recostandose en la silla. Tendría que pensar en eso, o ir eligiendo un tema...

-Ay malditos todos -murmuró mientras sorbía el café para después dar un mordisco a la dona, estaba a punto de limpiarse el glaseado rosa de la cara cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a tierra, levantó la vista.

-Tony -volvió a repetir.

-Te escuché la primera vez ¿que mierda querés?

-Hablar.

-Pues habla, pero no a mí.

-No, en realidad, quiero disculparme -Tony rió sarcástico.

-Genial, no se me ocurre por qué.

-Tony...

-Deja de repetir mi nombre Steven, no te quiero ver.

-Por favor, es importante -suspiró con la voz entrecortada, Tony lo vio con asco.

-Eso, es relativo, quiero que te alejes de mí cuánto te sea posible -los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos, pero él no podía ceder.

-Sé que lo arruiné -empezó- sé que lo arruiné de la peor forma y quizá no merezco perdón

-"quizá" es muy generoso para lo que dijiste.

-Lo sé -asintió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Dios santo -Tony fingió estar más molesto que dolido, pero su voz también se quebraba y su garganta se le cerraba -Bien, habla, solo para que no digas que no te dejé "disculparte", pero después, no te quiero volver a escuchar.


	16. dieciséis

Steve se movió sobre sus piés, esperó tanto tiempo ese momento y ahora no sabía que mierda decir. Tony lo miraba expectante, con un aire frío, pero por dentro se estaba quebrando, sus ojos se estaban tornando de un color rojizo tan vulnerable, pero si alguien preguntaba, le atribuiría al frío.

-Estoy esperando -habló dando otro mordisco a la dona, pero le costó tragar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.

-Pídelo.

Steve lo miró a los ojos y por un momento parecía que podía leer los pensamientos del castaño, su dolor, su bronca, su odio hacia él, no merecía perdón, no lo merecía, Tony no merecía que lo hiciera pasar por este momento otra vez, pero por puro egoísmo lo haría, porque él necesitaba sentirse bien consigo mismo al saber que lo había intentado.

-Perdón, mil veces perdón, Tony-

-Anthony -le cortó- Tony es para los amigos, incluso Anthony es para los amigos, pero que le haremos ¿no? -bebió un sorbo de su café, Steve tragó saliva.

-Anthony -dijo a su pesar- lo siento tanto sé que fui un estúpido, pero no lo entendí en el momento solo reaccioné y-Tony alzó la mano haciéndolo callar.

-Primero, siéntate, me estas poniendo incómodo ahí como un dos de basto -rodó los ojos haciéndose el indiferente una vez más, pero en el fondo, y casi también en el exterior, se estaba derrumbando pedacito a pedacito, todo lo que había construido a su alrededor se derrumbaba con cada palabra de Steve, Steve le hizo caso tomando asiento delante de Tony- y segundo, Steven, muchas personas no lo entienden, pero no por eso reaccionan así, no por eso me insultan, no por eso son tan inmaduros.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que apenas llegué a mi casa me arrepentí y me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui.

-¿Recién llegas?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si recién llegas, ya que recién me venís a pedir perdón -se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, Steve cerró los ojos sintiéndose cada vez más vencido.

-Quise venir antes, pero moría de vergüenza -se apoyó en la mesa inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, Tony pudo sentir su perfume -moría de vergüenza por la estupidez que hice, se que quizá no tiene perdón, pero me arrepiento, no sé que se siente tener que soportar eso y nunca lo sabré pero si solo me permites redimirme, te juro que lo haré, ese día... esa noche en la que me contaste todo... ¿fue esa la noche la que causó que te internaran después?

-Sí, eso fue.

-Perdón no quise...

-¿Qué? ¿no quisiste gritarme? ¿no quisiste decirme que soy un maldito idiota? ¿no quisiste hacerme llorar? -esa última pregunta la dijo con un nudo incluso mayor en su voz que le hizo desviar la mira hacia un costado y suspirar -mira Steven, yo no fui quien se acercó a vos, yo fui quien intentó mantenerte lejos, porque no ando por ahí contando mi trastorno a cualquiera, y no te creas tan importante, no lo hice para jugar con vos, solo pasó ¿okay? me... me gustaste mucho, y de repente quería sentirte cerca, sí, pero sabía que no podía, sabía que no entenderías, nadie lo hace -se encogió de hombros -bueno, tal vez unos pocos, los que se toman el tiempo, pero eso no importa, no viene al caso, no sos uno de ellos -volvió a alzar sus hombros, Steve se mordió los labios- pero sabes qué? te perdono, Steven, estás perdonado, totalmente.

-¿Qu-qué?

-Eso, lo hago, solo no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar porque me incomoda verte, ya sabes, capricho de que me hayas hecho pasar por uno de los peores momentos de mi vida en los últimos años tal vez? no sé -se puso de pié - pero estás perdonado, podes vivir sin ese cargo de conciencia, además, creo que ya estoy grandecito para hacerme el rencoroso y experiencias como esa las personas tienen todo el tiempo, que yo no sea como todas esas personas es otro asunto que no viene al caso, pero a lo que voy es que quizá me haga madurar y entender mejor lo que la gente quiere, o sea, lo que yo no les puedo dar, lo único que les podría brindar sería mi brillante sonrisa de lejos, y bueno, menos a vos, porque Steve, no tengo ganas de sonreírte ni siquiera de manera falsa, pero ahí tienes tu perdón, ve a ver si te sirve de algo, ve a ver si calma tus "nervios" o lo que sea que tienes, porque a mí, no creo que me afecte mucho haberte perdonado, el daño está hecho -y se retiró, sin esperar respuesta del otro, sin esperar alguna queja, pero ¿de que se quejaría si lo acababa de perdonar? ¿estaba eso bien?

 

-Así que solo querías jugar? -volvió a repetir enojado Bruce, Clint lo miraba extrañado por su actitud.

-Es una forma de decir ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás y chocando contra el ropero.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que me manoseas como si fuera un puto juego para vos, sabes que eso es abuso no? -se paró delante suyo apoyando ambas manos a los costados de Clint.

-No... no fue mi intención, Bruce ni siquiera lo pensé, lo siento tanto -intentó apartarse pero Bruce lo tomó rápido del brazo.

-No, no lo haces, parecías muy divertido, así empiezan esas cosas sabes? es algo serio, Clint, no es un juego, jugar con los genitales de alguien no es divertido, no es entretenimiento -cada vez lo decía en un tono más alto y se acercaba cada vez más a la cara del rubio que parecía verdaderamente preocupado y arrepentido, entendiendo el punto de su amigo, Bruce en cambio, lucía cada vez más furioso - no es lindo! A no ser que sea consentido ¿verdad? -le preguntó acercándose a su oído, Clint abrió grande los ojos ¿qué mierda significaba eso? el de verdad lo había hecho solamente como un chiste, y sí, Bruce tenía razón, con eso no se juega, bien, lo entendió tarde pero ¿qué mierda hacía Bruce?

-¿Qué? -se apartó un poco para el costado y lo miró.

-Que es tu turno -dijo bajando su mano rápidamente hacia el borde del pantalón de Clint, quien lo empujó rápidamente pero Bruce no se movió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tengo una presentación en unos minutos! -Bruce lo ignoró y rozó su mano por la entrepierna de Clint que se paralizó y su respiración se entrecortó -Bruce, quítate, no te quiero golpear.

-¿No es lindo cuando te lo hacen a vos no? -preguntó serio y apretó el agarre moviendo rápido y brusco su mano, Clint lo golpeó en el hombro pero él seguía así hasta que se frenó y quedó quieto un momento, Clint solo suspiró y relajó su cuerpo contra el ropero pensando que lo dejaría.

Es que en el fondo, pensaba que se lo merecía por haberle hecho lo mismo siendo que Bruce le había pedido que parase, pero él, como todo un puto idiota le siguió jodiendo, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hizo, nunca había "manoseado" a un hombre, pero fue divertido verle la cara cuando lo hacía, pero sí, fue de idiota, ¿quién le hace eso a su amigo?

Pero Bruce no se detuvo del todo, una vez que Clint se recostó sobre el ropero con cara de culpa y con expresión de llanto, él sonrió y empezó a mover su mano nuevamente, "ya, lo siento" se quejó Clint. "Claro que lo harás" respondió Bruce inclinándose sobre él y metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del rubio que volvió a abrir los ojos y sintió la mano de Bruce meterse no solo por su pantalón, sino que por sus boxers y soltó un gemido ahogado en un grito.

-¡Es suficiente! -intentó seguir diciendo pero, su pene tenía otra idea que él, respondió al "masaje" de Bruce tan rápido como pudo y en dos movimientos más, estaba totalmente listo, ni Bruce podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ¡oh mierda! ¿qué estaba haciendo? allí se iba toda su amistad...

-Oh por dios -Bruce levantó la mirada de su mano hacia la cara de Clint, pero no era Clint quien había hablado, miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba Tony, parado con la boca abierta y totalmente rojo. Clint aprovechó para empujar a Bruce lejos de sí y Bruce se llevó ambas manos a la cara, los tres querían llorar de vergüenza, solo que Tony, él también quería reír.

Y lo hizo, soltó una carcajada realmente sonora, bien, eso era bueno para alejar los pensamientos de Steve, y es que venía directo al cuarto para tirarse a la cama a llorar un mes más pero esa escena le hizo olvidar su mal estado, era tan bizarro. ¿A quién se le hubiera imaginado?

-Lo siento tanto -nuevamente fue él quien cortó el silencio -entré sin llamar porque... bueno, no imaginé -volvió a reír -creo que estoy hablando mucho, adiós -y dió media vuelta para salir.

-No, Tony, espera esto -Bruce quería explicarse, pero ¿tenía explicación coherente?

-Miren -volteó a ver a ambos, Clint juntaba sus cosas -esto no tienen por que contarme antes de arreglarlo solo... wow... emm -se pasó las manos por sus ojos y volvió a ahogar una risa - ¡Jesus!

-Yo mejor me voy, llego tarde -dijo Clint desviando a Bruce y pasando por delante de Tony -Stark, después te lo explico, lo siento tanto -y se fue casi corriendo.

Tony miró a Bruce quien no podía estar más rojo porque se incendiaría, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tirándose en su cama "espera, no usaron esta no?" bromeó, pero se llevó una mirada de reproche de Bruce.

-Bien, cuéntame todo entonces.

Y lo hizo, a pesar de que moría de vergüenza le contó a Tony todo, pero su amigo, contrariando a sus expectativas, no se rió, lo escuchó tranquilo, prestando atención en cada detalle y en cada expresión de Bruce, lo notó frustrado y arrepentido, esas cosas no se solucionaban así, si bien Clint estuvo mal, no debía ser así como se arreglaban las cosas. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y suspiró.

-Realmente no sé que decirte solo que deberían arreglarlo hablando y no con otra cosa, ambos son mis amigos y eso sería tan raro... no dejen que arruine todo -Bruce asintió.

Pero si los consejos fueran escuchados, quizá la gente no los diría gratis, Bruce no volvió a disculparse con Clint, y Clint, resignado y pensando que las cosas estaban como debían estar porque él se lo merecía, tampoco hizo su parte, sino que le siguió el juego y siguió evitándole cuanto pudo para no "causarle un mal momento". Hasta con Natasha Bruce hablaba ahora, por falta de Clint, descubrió entonces que la pelirroja no era tan antipática como parecía y que más bien era él quien se había hecho la cabeza. Ahora la veía más seguido ya que su novio, Bucky, vivía en el mismo piso que él y ella siempre iba a visitarlo, al parecer él era uno de esos suertudos que tienen la habitación para sí solos. No como él que debía compartirla con Loki, y prácticamente también con el meloso de Thor.

Las semanas restantes pasaron volando, los cursos cerraban y todos estaban felices por regresar a su hogar a pasar navidad en familia. Bueno, la mayoría.

-Thor, cualquier cosa, menos Australia -suspiró -no conozco, ni siquiera tengo pasaje, no, ya saqué el pasaje para Londres, y vos también lo hiciste, no me importa si tengo que ver la cara de tus padres, pero no iré a Australia.

-Pero podemos cambiarlos, o podemos hacer una parada y cambiarlo allá, así de paso saludamos a nuestras familias.

-No es gracioso -se quejó de nuevo tirándose en la cama -Thor, tenemos las maletas listas, no me podes cambiar el destino del viaje un día antes porque uno -lo miró arreglándose el cabello que le caía a la cara, se había cortado bastante pero aún así seguía largo casi tocando sus hombros, Thor lo mismo, con la diferencia de que él se había cortado un poco más y estaba totalmente afeitado, luciendo así, un par de años menor- no soy millonario Thor, no puedo cambiar mi vuelo de una hora para otra así como así y dos, ya hice las maletas, todo ropa de invierno -Thor rió caminando hacia él.

-Pues yo las hago para vos! Pero por favor, vamos a Australia -hizo un puchero- hace mucho que no voy allá, y la casa estará sola, porque todos pasan en Inglaterra -sonrió- aparte... ya tengo los pasajes.

-¿Qué? -gritó Loki mirándolo fijo, Thor solo asintió -¡Maldito rico desgraciado! ¿ahora me dices?

-Lo siento.

-No es verdad.

-Pero irás? -intentó abrazarlo pero el castaño lo empujó.

-Claro que sí, es Australia! pero harás mis maletas de nuevo!

Thor rió contento, podría armar diez maletas si Loki se lo pedía, no era un problema si el premio era tenerlo solo para él durante dos semanas en una hermosa ciudad y pasar las fiestas juntos. Había sacado el pasaje hacía dos días atrás, cuando había confirmado que nadie se quedaría ahí, había avisado a su padre que no estaría y que no intente arruinarle las fiestas, que él hacía eso solamente para no pasar un mal rato, porque estaba de novio y lo iba a presentar, pero cuando sea el momento indicado, o sea, cuando terminen las vacaciones, ahí, total, si pasaban un mal momento, no habría vacaciones arruinadas.

Steve estaba acomodando las últimas cosas en su maleta, aunque todavía no se iría, quería estar listo, él partiría dentro de un par de días, cuando ya no quedase casi nadie, aunque eso no le molestaba, después de todo, hacía tiempo que se sentía así, Bucky, el "fiestero man" andaba más casado que no se qué, "Nat tal cosa" "Nat tal otra" y Steve le divertía verlo feliz, le gustaba que su amigo al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo dejara quieto un rato, así al menos no insistía en ir a fiestas cada rato, Sam, ya estaba en su casa y Thor, bueno él siempre estaba ahí, pero se iría con Loki, él debería quedarse un par de días más para pagar las cuentas, alguien debía hacerlo.

Después de aquel día que Tony le había "perdonado", Steve se sintió incluso peor, porque de vuelta ese sentimiento egoísta que le decía que si Tony le perdonaba, era porque ya no le importaba, y él no quería dejar de importar en la vida de Tony y pasar a ser solo un terrible recuerdo, uno que posiblemente marcaría en su futuro, se enteró unos días después de eso que Tony estaba yendo al psicólogo, su ego quiso pensar que él tenía algo que ver, pero su sentido común le dijo que no sea idiota, que Tony lo hacía porque lo necesitaba.

Steve se sentó frente a su computadora e investigó todo lo posible sobre la hafefobia, no sabía ni siquiera como se escribía, pero lo hizo, por Tony, para ver si había algún modo de que el castaño pudiera volver a verlo a la cara sin ese rencor que vio la última vez que hablaron.


	17. diecisiete

El viaje hacia Australia fue cansador, eran ya casi las 11 de la noche, habían hecho la parada en Londres como habían acordado, se tomaron unas cinco horas entre la llegada de un vuelo y la partida del otro para ir hablar con sus familias, lo hicieron por separado, Thor moría de ganas de llevar a Loki de su mano hasta su casa y restregarle en la cara a todos lo felices que eran y cuánto se querían.

Porque era verdad, él amaba muchísimo a Loki, lo amaba de una manera casi enfermiza, lo notó una vez en la que estaban en la cafetería y Loki le avisó que olvidó pedir algo y fue a buscar, Thor lo observaba desde la mesa mientras comía tu barra de cereal con jugo, a Loki eso le parecía desagradable, siempre le decía: cómo es que puedes comer es? ambas cosas son dulce, no te empalagan?, pero Thor solo reía y arrugaba la nariz negando con la cabeza, él siempre comía mucho, decía que era necesario para mantenerse "fuerte" porque sino no progresaría con el equipo de rugby, en Inglaterra, a dónde se mudó de pequeño, se jugaba más al fútbol que otra cosa, a él le encantaba, pero no era su deporte (en cambio a Loki, eso le iba más, era un defensor bastante bueno de hecho), pero en Australia, de donde era Thor, y a dónde viajaba constantemente, se jugaba mucho al rugby, él había desarrollado una pasión por ese deporte y a medida que fue jugando, su contextura física fue ayudando y se convirtió en un buen jugador, pero una vez que se fue a vivir a estados unidos, se desesperó, allá no había mucho de rugby y menos en su universidad, sin embargo, encontró consuelo en el "fútbol americano" ( ese término molestaba a Loki "fútbol americano? que se creen? y para completar, al verdadero fútbol lo llaman soccer!"). Por eso, se seguía cuidando como siempre, y a la hora del almuerzo, y a cualquier hora antes de cualquier comida, siempre estaba comiendo las barras nutritivas de cereal con jugo natural de frutas.

En fin, ese día, antes del desayuno, estaba comiendo tranquilamente su barra de cereal con jugo, mientras Loki estaba recostado por su brazo cuando se puso de pié de manera brusca "olvidé el agua para tomar la pastilla" dijo, Thor ofreció su jugo, pero Loki dijo que no le gustaba tomar pastillas con jugo "nada te gusta" respondió Thor de manera seria y recibió una mirada aún más seria de parte de su novio que se fue caminando sin contestarle hasta la barra.

Thor no escuchó lo que le decía el otro chico al acercarse, pero pareció pedirle algo porque Loki lo miró y luego miró hacia otro lado y estiró su brazo alcanzando un cupcake y entregándolo, el otro sonrió mostrando una cantidad increíble de dientes y Loki correspondió el gesto, luego, se quedaron hablando un rato allí, Loki asintió y sonrió completamente y agachó la mirada asintiendo mientras el otro tipo soltó una carcajada y ladeó la cabeza viéndolo. Eso era todo, Thor estaba a punto de ir y sacarle de arrastro al tipo ese de cerca de Loki, pero no se dió cuenta que estaba apretando muy fuerte el cartón del jugo que explotó y mojó su buzo y su pantalón.

-Hey, tranquilo hermano -habló Sam, que estaba sentado delante suyo con Steve, Steve levantó la vista y luego miró hacia donde estaba Loki.

-Dejalo, solo está hablando -rió- ya a veces creo que exageras.

Cuando Thor iba a levantarse, llegó Loki sonriendo y se sentó a su lado observando el desastre de la ropa de su novio "qué te pasó?" preguntó, pero Thor no contestó "quién era ese?", Loki suspiró.

-Es mi amante, me pedía para tener sexo ahora después que me dejas en la habitación lo llamaré -Steve y Sam contuvieron una risa incómoda.

-No juegues conmigo.

-¿Y qué? si aunque te dijera que es mi mascota quizá te dieran celos, es el novio de un compañero de clases por eso lo conozco y por eso me habló, celas de todo, celas de Steve -

-De mí? -interrumpió asombrado pero se arrepintió al momento porque lo que menos quería era estar metidos en su discusión, ambos solo lo miraron, Loki con un gesto de pena y Thor con uno de disculpa.

-De mis compañeros, de cualquiera que me habla, no sé cómo es que me dejas vivir tranquilo y no me celas de Bruce porque es mi compañero de habitación -respondió cansado por hablar tan rápido.

-Tenés razón, lo siento -Dijo, y era verdad, lo sentía, porque él sabía que Loki lo quería, que lo amaba, pero de una forma u otra no podía evitar sentir celos y desesperación cada que lo veía reír con alguien más, él conocía a Loki, sabía que era alguien "fiel", sabía que Loki antes lo dejaría que lo traicionaría, Loki podría romperle el corazón a Thor de miles de maneras diferentes, pero sabía que nunca sería engañandole, pero aún así, con esa convicción en mente, Thor no controlaba sus celos, no podía.

-El agua estaba genial... aunque me dio un poco de miedo enfermarme por el cambio brusco de clima -dijo Loki saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cuello, descalzo y con una bermuda gris y una musculosa negra floja, hacía calor, ganas tenía de andar desnudo (aunque el aire estaba prendido pero no tanto para que no le haga mal, después de todo venían de Inglaterra y con todo lo del avión y subir y bajar y los abrigos ponerse y quitarse, Loki temía enfermarse, entonces Thor no lo puso muy bajo), pero no lo haría, no jugaría con su suerte, apenas habían llegado y estaban exhaustos, y aunque muriese de ganas de estar con Thor, de entregarse a él, tenía miedo, cuando recién "se declararon" estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, era por lo febril que había sido todo y las ganas acumuladas hacía tanto tiempo que apenas tocaron el cuerpo del otro y casi se les olvida todo, pero él había tenido el valor de parar, después de eso, durmieron juntos varias noches, pero era solo eso, dormir, abrazados, a veces eran más que besos, caricias y roces fuertes, Loki quería, lo ansiaba, había noches que dormía con Thor y se despertaba más excitado que nunca, pero simplemente no se había animado todavía. Pero ahora, estando solos los dos, en un lugar tan lindo y de vacaciones, no solo estaba seguro de que pasaría, sino que quería que así fuera y lo más pronto posible. Pero a su vez, no se animaba a decirle a Thor ¿por qué? simplemente porque le daba vergüenza, al orgulloso Loki, le avergonzaba que su novio lo viera así.

Se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos y suspiró, Thor lo abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza sobre el estómago de Loki.

-No te vas a enfermar, no seas paranoico, yo voy a ducharme, y luego comemos algo ¿sí? -Loki asintió cansado y Thor le dió un beso por sobre la remera y fue corriendo al baño, iban a compartir habitación, después de todo ¿que chiste tenía dormir separados?

Thor entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse y saltó rápidamente a la ducha, extrañaba su cabello largo, pero estar ahí con ese corte y feliz, le provocó la sensación de retroceder unos 5 años, cuando iba algunos fines de semana a vacacionar allí y a surfear a gusto, no se había dejado el cabello tan largo hasta que se fue a estados unidos, se lavó la cabeza y el cuerpo rápidamente, no estaba sucio, simplemente quería quitarse el olor a aeropuerto del cuerpo y sentirse fresco para comer y dormir, estaba cansado, aunque el baño automáticamente lo despertó. Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla por la cintura y no vio a Loki, lo llamó y el otro contestó que estaba en la cocina, siguió su voz y ahí lo vio frente a la barra de la cocina acomodando unos platos, Loki no levantó la vista.

-Vine a ver que había para hacer y bueno, no hay mucho, la heladera está vacía pero encontré estas especies de ¿tortillas? en el congelador y las hice... con arroz, creo que mañana deberíamos ir a comprar -terminó de hablar al momento en que terminaba de servir la comida en los platos y levantó la vista hacia Thor que lo veía sonriendo desde el umbral con los brazos cruzados, Loki inhaló por la boca profundamente intentando no parecer tan obvio y fallando.

-Iremos por la mañana -dijo caminando hacia él, lo tomó del cuello y lo trajo hacia sí pegándolo contra su cuerpo frío por la ducha, las manos de Loki por reflejo sostuvieron la cintura de Thor y lo sintió sin nada por debajo de la toalla, mierda, tendría que contenerse para no gritarle que lo haga ahí sobre la barra, de solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sus manos rodearon la espalda baja de Thor apretándose contra él, cuando sintió que las manos de Thor iban hacer lo mismo se separó.

-Deberíamos comer, tengo sueño -se separó bruscamente de Thor y se sentó en un banco alto frente a la barra. Thor sonrió, esa noche no, pero pronto no podrían aguantar más.

 

En Nueva York en cambio, iban a ser las 7 de la mañana, Steve llegó a su casa a las 6:50, tenía la llave y entró sin hacer ruido, su mamá seguramente estaba durmiendo, hacía un mes había salido del hospital, ya lo médicos no podían ayudar mucho, el cáncer había avanzado mucho y para su edad los tratamientos no eran solo insoportablemente dolorosos sino que casi inútiles. El la iba a visitar siempre, no vivía muy lejos, estuvo a punto de dejar la universidad cuando ella fue a parar internada porque el cáncer había aparecido nuevamente, pero una gran amiga de la familia lo convenció de que no lo hiciera, ella cuidaría de su mamá como si fuera la suya propia, y de hecho, así fue, tanto que Steve sentía incluso que estaba mejor cuidada con ella que con él, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación de su mente las 24 horas, el llamaba a su mamá todos los días, todos los días eran las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas, nada cambiaba, nada mejoraba, ella estaba lista para irse, él no estaba listo para dejarla.

Dejó sus cosas en su habitación y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un té, media hora después su mamá estaba de pié a su lado sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mi Steve -abrió los brazos para recibirlo, a él se le encogió el alma de verla tan débil, habían pasado dos semanas desde que no se veían porque él no tuvo tiempo entre exámenes pero parecía que en ese tiempo ella se había deteriorado diez años de golpe. Él sonrió y se puso de pié rápidamente para abrazarla -Querido mío, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Acabo de llegar, no quise hacer ruido -sonrió al separarse de ella.

-No seas tonto.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, él no preguntaba sobre la enfermedad directamente, sabía que a ella no le gustaba, pero hacía preguntas disimuladas, al mediodía cocinó él, se sentía cómodo en su casa de nuevo, a la tarde Bucky pasó a saludar a la mamá de Steve y con una sorpresa.

-Ella es mi novia -dijo presentándole a Natasha quien sonrió algo incómoda y le dio un beso a la mamá de Steve, Steve no lo podía creer, estaba acostumbrado ya a que Bucky se refiriera a ella así y todo, pero le llevó a presentarle a sus padres, e incluso a su mamá, bueno, estaba de pasada, pero igual -se llama Natasha -rió.

-Es muy hermosa -exclamó la señora y luego los invitó a pasar. Natasha se hubiera negado si podía, pero no fue el caso y tuvo que pasar un buen rato en casa de Steve hablando con la mamá de él y Steve, a Bucky se le veía feliz, y aunque a Natasha también, a ella se le notaba un poco incómoda, Steve la observó y se puso de pié.

-Voy a fijarme el pastel de mamá... Natasha me ayudarías? porque si le pido a Bucky seguro los deja caer o algo -bromeó. Ella solo sonrió y asintió, él lo hizo claramente para sacarla de una situación incómoda, aunque él fuera el que ahora estaba incómodo, no le caía mal, para nada, la chica le agradaba, solo que tenerla cerca era recordar a Tony, y recordar a Tony era algo que lo ponía triste, además, no se podía contener las ganas de preguntar por él. Sacó el pastel del horno y le pidió a ella que lo pinche con un cuchillo -todavía falta -sonrió y lo volvió a poner.

-Noté lo que hiciste -sonrió- gracias, no es que me incomode tu mamá pero... es mucho para un solo día.

-Lo imagino, de nada... igual, a ninguno nos molesta ¿eh? me gusta que él sea feliz, creo que todos mis amigos están así de enamorados -rió.

-¿Enamorados? -preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Por favor, es evidente que él está enamorado, sino, algo muy parecido, sentó cabeza, eso es mucho Natasha.

-Bueno... supongo -respondió sonriendo distante.

-¿Y pasarán Navidad juntos? -ella se recostó por la mesa y pareció pensarlo.

-Bueno, no, no creo -se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja- él pasará con su familia y yo, bueno, me siento incómoda -rió- y creo que pasaré con Tony -se calló cortante al notar que con solo nombrarlo la expresión en el rostro de Steve cambió. Hubo un largo silencio en el que ambos solamente se miraban sin decir nada, ella no quería hablar de más, él no se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Cómo está? -se animó al fin. Natasha suspiró y cerró los ojos ¿cómo estaba Tony? al parecer ni él lo sabía bien cómo estaba, ella no odiaba a Steve porque no sabía lo que le había dicho a Tony, nadie lo sabía, él no le había contado nada a nadie, pero si lo supiese, no le estaría hablando, no estaría ahí en primer lugar y mucho menos le estaría a punto de contar sobre su amigo.

Suspiró de nuevo -Realmente no lo sé Steve, no sé como está, se ve bien, te lo aseguro, quien no lo conociera diría que está excelente, pero lo conozco, hay algo que nos esconde, no sé si ya le contó al psicólogo pero a nosotros no nos dice nada, solo bromea todo el tiempo y contesta siempre con sarcasmo, el Tony que conocí desde siempre no actuaba así, si era divertido pero esto... es como si se estuviese refugiando de algo -ella parecía frustrada y preocupada.

-Entonces... es verdad lo del psicólogo? -ella abrió los ojos como plato, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho y que no debería.

-Mierda, no debí decir eso pero... ¿cómo lo sabías? -el negó con la cabeza.

-No importa... es por... es por la... -iba a preguntarle si era por la fobia de Tony, pero recordó lo cruel que había sido y también lo que dijo Natasha, que a ninguno les decía que había pasado, y si él lo hacía, quizá Tony lo odiase más- yo necesito que él me perdone, una vez discutimos feo y... solo necesito que lo haga, la última vez me dijo que lo hizo, que ya no importaba más, pero me pidió que nunca más vuelva a hablarle -cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Que dije es el tema, le dije cosas muy feas -la miró- no te haces una idea de cuanto me arrepiento, pero... Natasha, yo sé que lo conocí poco tiempo pero, pero siento que no soporto estar lejos suyo y sintiendo que me odia así... si solo pudieras hablar con él.

-Steve, si le hiciste algo -hizo una pausa- si le hiciste algo quiero que sepas que no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarte, pero, hablaré con él, veré que puedo hacer.

-Hey, no te robes a mi chica tanto tiempo -interrumpió Bucky.

-Por Dios James, no me llames así -lo miró seria.

-¿qué pasó acá? -miró a ambos que tenían cara de enojados.

-Solo hablábamos de Tony -explicó ella.

Se despidieron con saludos y Bucky prometió volver enseguida.

-Es una linda chica, ¿cuando traeras una? -preguntó su mamá revisando el pastel, Steve suspiró, todavía tenía a Tony en su mente - o uno... como quieras, sé que también te gustan los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá! -rió.

-¿Qué? es verdad no? o ya no te gustan.

-Es tan raro que hables así -susurró- bueno... de hecho...

-¿Quién es? -preguntó volteando hacia él.

-olvídalo... no es nadie, bueno sí, pero yo no soy nadie para él.

Su mamá quería decirle "oh, con que es 'él' eh?" "¿cómo que no sos nadie?" "cuéntame" pero prefirió callarse, si él quería contarle, lo haría, tenían unos cuantos días juntos todavía para adquirir información, además, Steve nunca le había hablado de nadie a su mamá, él no era ese tipo de chicos, a veces llevaba a chicas a dormir a su casa, cuando era muy jovencito, pero ni así le hablaba de ellas a su mamá, una vez que quedó mayor, prefería ir a dormir en otros lugares, siempre fue abierto a su sexualidad, incluso con su mamá, porque fue ella quien lo vio besándose a la salida del colegio con un chico algo mayor, le regañó bastante, pero no porque fuera hombre, sino porque había faltado a clases para "besuquearse", luego, le dijo que simplemente pensara bien las cosas, que ella no lo crió para andar faltando a sus responsabilidades. A la noche, invitó a cenar a Peggy, la persona que más cuidaba de ella aparte de Steve, y cuando él no estaba ella era quien le hacía compañía a pesar de tener su vida casi armada. Se saludaron con Steve como los viejos amigos que eran, ella era unos cuantos años mayor que él, pero tenía una juventud en su espíritu que no se notaba casi la diferencia cuando empezaban a reír, en su adolescencia él había tenido un fuerte enamoramiento por la castaña, y aunque ella prácticamente le correspondía, jamás se habría permitido moralmente a sí misma estar con él ¡Era un niño! bueno, ahora ya no, y el cariño siempre lo guardó en su corazón, pero nada más que como amigos.

-Me vas a contar o que? -preguntó ella una vez que la mamá de él se había ido a dormir, estaba sentada en el hall fumando mientras él sostenía una cerveza en la otra mano, ambos en el suelo a pesar del frío.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Cómo sabes que es un 'él'? -ella rió.

-Tranquilo, no es taaan evidente, tu mamá me lo dijo...

-Oh... se llama Tony... -suspiró después de tomar un trago a su cerveza y miró al cielo, luego a ella- ¿se puede extrañar a una persona con la que ni siquiera pasaste mucho tiempo? ¿se puede querer a una persona que no conoces mucho pero sientes que la adoras y la debes proteger? ¿incluso si es de ti mismo?¿se puede sentir que quieres verlo reír y ser feliz aunque no sepas todos sus gustos? ¿se puede estar enamorado de esa manera de alguien que ni siquiera podes tocar, de alguien con el cual hablaste muy pocas veces pero sentiste que te cautivó y querés y necesitas más de esa persona aunque no fuere nada físico? ¿aunque solo sea para estar ahí, a tu lado, o de la otra línea de un teléfono pero sabiendo que está y que te corresponde?

Ella soltó una bocanada de humo -Wow, debe ser muy especial ese tal Tony, seguramente ya la cagaste -él rió.

-Lo hice.

-Pues arréglalo, porque uno no encuentra una persona que te haga sentir eso todos los días.

Tony se tiró en la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada -no sé, Natasha, acabo de llegar, no tenía batería... ¿Clint? no, dijo que pasaría con sus padres ¿por? Sí, no se hablan desde aquel... incidente -rió- sí es gracioso, para mí lo es. Bueno, no entiendo tu punto, ya quedamos de pasarla juntos o cambiaste de opinión? -se mantuvo un largo momento en silencio mientras escuchaba a su amiga explicarle, tan largo que casi se durmió, si no fuera por el grito del otro lado de la línea -lo siento, hablas tan dulce que me duermo -bromeó- okay, te espero a la hora que sea, pero mañana, hoy no porque quiero dormir y es muy tarde, Bruce? él siempre está acá en vacaciones -rió- sí, no importa. Okay, dale... nos vemos.

Oh Dios, Tony estaba exhausto, no quería hacer nada que no fuera dormir, pero tenía los pies congelados, con mucho pesar se encaminó al baño a darse una ducha para calentar el cuerpo, cuando salió del baño, fue corriendo a la cama como si el piso quemara, y lo hacía, pero de frío, su calefacción estaba rota, tenía que cambiar un repuesto pero Rhodey no lo había hecho, se había olvidado y ahora Tony pasaba frío. Se tapó hasta la nariz, y tomó su celular para confirmar que estaba cargando. Se encontró con una notificación de dos llamadas perdidas. Quedó mirando la pantalla un largo rato, hasta que su celular volvió a sonar.


	18. dieciocho

-Steve -se paró a su lado, e intentó mirarle a la cara, el sol le daba de frente pero por suerte llevaba lentes oscuros, arrugó su nariz y el aire frío hizo que le ardiera la cara. El rubio suspiró y volteó levemente su cara.

-¿To-Anthony? -Tony sonrió de manera triste con los labios cerrados y tragó saliva, la voz de Steve se escuchaba quebrada.

-Hola.

-Hola -soltó casi como un suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia el frente jugando con sus dedos. Tony no sabía que decir, lo pensó tanto, varias veces en el camino, porque en realidad, cuando lo decidió, fue una decisión directa y sin dudar, pero a medida que se encaminaba hacia ahí a verlo su mente le daba vuelta a las cosas, ¿debería ir? ¿qué le diría? sus manos empezaron a transpirar -¿qué haces acá? -esto le salió con más confianza, Tony caminó hacia dónde estaba él y se sentó a su lado en la escalera del hall, Steve intentaba no mirarlo, miró sus zapatillas y estaban mojadas por la nieve, pensó que quizá tuviera frío, pero no se animaba a invitarlo a pasar, ni quería.

-Vine a verte -hubo una larga pausa- lo siento tanto -Steve agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias... ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Natasha.

-Oh... -otra larga pausa se hizo presente entre ambos, el aire estaba congelando los pulmones de Tony, y la humedad sus piés, los movió rápidamente e hicieron ruido en la madera.

-Yo de verdad lo lamento, sé que quizá no signifique nada lo que te diga pero -suspiró- pero lo hago, y sé por lo que estás pasando -se abrazó a sus piernas y apoyó su cara en las rodillas mirando hacia Steve- si no fuera así no estaría acá, lo pasé de pequeño y fue difícil superarlo yo... sé que no soy nadie, pero a pesar de lo que pasó, estoy acá si necesitas ¿sí? Eso no es nada, no importa ahora, solo sé que es feo estar solo en momentos así...

Steve quería sonreír y agradecerle por estar ahí, era la persona que menos se imaginó ver en ese momento, pero a veces las visitas inesperadas son las mejores, pero solo sonrió y le miró a la cara, Tony se veía adorable, tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas, algo de barba había empezado a crecer, Steve quiso estirar su mano y quitarle los lentes, pero solo sonrió con los labios juntos, como lo había hecho Tony hace un rato.

Tony a pesar de llevar gafas oscuras pudo distinguir perfectamente lo rojo que traía los ojos Steve, y no era del frío. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se incorporó y estiró su mano hasta la espalda de Steve y se acercó a él, lo rodeó con ambos brazos y apoyó su cara en el hombro del rubio que no supo que hacer, de un segundo al otro, Tony lo estaba abrazando, no sabía que hacer con sus brazos, tenía miedo de que si él respondiera al abrazo Tony se asustara o se arrepintiera y lo soltara. Esperó unos segundo, escuchaba la respiración de Tony en su oído y sentía su perfume, si no respondía a ese abrazo, se iba a lamentar de por vida, aunque Tony se negara a recibirlo, lo que Steve más necesitaba era un abrazo, y Tony, a pesar de todos sus dilemas con eso se lo dió, lo fue a ver, y lo abrazó.

Steve movió lentamente sus brazos y rodeó el cuerpo de Tony, sentirlo así, entre sus brazos, era la mejor sensación del mundo, aunque haya sido generada por una de las peores. Tony sintió los brazos fuertes de steve alrededor de sí y le dieron ganas de empujarlo, pero se contuvo.

"No es nadie raro, es él, es él y me necesita, tal vez no a mí precisamente, pero sí un abrazo, alguien que le diga que no es el fin del mundo por horrible que sea, necesita que lo abrace solo unos segundos sin que tenga un maldito ataque, no es cualquiera, es él, son sus brazos los que rodean mi espalda, son sus manos las que siento sostener mi abrigo, es su perfume el que huelo, es su hombro el que siento sobre mi cara, es su cabello el que toca mi cuello y hace cosquillas, es su calor el que rodea mi ser, es su corazón el que escucho a través del brutal silencio del momento, es él, y por increíble que parezca para una persona como yo, no se siente feo ¿raro? quizá, pero es solo un abrazo y no me están dando ganas de correr, por el contrario, quiero quedarme, quiero quedarme en sus brazos porque me siento protegido, me siento sin miedo, me siento a salvo de cualquier otro contacto.

¿Estoy siendo egoísta? quizá no debería pensar solo en mí en este momento, siendo que él pasa por un momento tan feo y yo pensando que me siento protegido y a salvo, pensando en que después de todo, no es tan malo, sintiendo sus músculos debajo de mis brazos y de repente mueve su cara y queda mirando hacia mi cuello, ahora siento su respiración ahí y algo... algo cambia, una sensación que jamás tuve antes, es tan raro, ahora si es raro, pero es lindo, siento algo en mi estómago que me hace querer voltear mi cara y esconderla en su cuello o verlo directamente, es... es lindo.

Pero siento sus brazos ceñirse sobre mi espalda, me está abrazando fuerte, no sé si estoy preparado para esto ¿Steve empezó a temblar? Y de repente escuché un sollozo, estaba llorando, en mi hombro, sentí una humedad en mi cuello, eran sus lágrimas. No sabía que hacer, la gente nunca solía llorar en mis brazos, la gente no solía estar en mis brazos para empezar."

Tony no pensó en nada, solo levantó su brazo y acarició el cabello de Steve, quien lloró hasta calmarse, fueron diez largos minutos, más largos para Tony. Hasta que hizo lo que no quiso hacer nunca: se separó de él. Suavemente se alejó y lo miró a los ojos secándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias, sé lo difícil que es para vos ésto y-

-Hey, olvídalo, es mucho más difícil lo que te está pasando, mucho más importante que un estúpido trastorno -Steve quiso tomarle de las manos y callarlo con un beso, pero no podía, sería demasiado.

-Sabes cuánto lamento haber dicho eso Anthony -más lágrimas salieron pero él ahora se mantenía sereno, simplemente se las secó con el puño.

-Está bien, Steve, no hablemos de eso ahora -intentó sonreír- ¿estás solo?

-Sí, lo siento ¿quieres pasar? -se puso de pié rápidamente.

-Seguro -sonrió y siguió a Steve hacia adentro, era como la recordaba solo que se veía vacía, con las cosas más ordenadas, seguramente porque hace algunas horas estaba vacía. Steve señaló el sofá y se sentó ahí, Tony lo siguió quitándose los lentes, tenía helado los piés, fue mala idea salir así nomás, también su ropa no era suficientemente abrigada. Cuando lo supo, lo único que hizo fue coger su billetera y salir, Rhodey no estaba, no podría llevarlo entonces tomó un autobús, demoró mucho más que en auto, pero ahí estaba.

Natasha lo había llamado hacía dos días diciéndole que se iba a demorar porque había pasado algo muy feo cuando estaba en casa de su novio, cuando Tony preguntó que había pasado, un frío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada, ahora, cuando supo que Steve estaba en su casa, cerca del campus, no dudó en ir.

-Lo siento por no atenderte ese día -habló el castaño -bueno, esa noche, no voy a decir que no vi porque lo hice, pero no quería hablarte, ya sabes.

-No importa -sonrió cansado- estás acá cuando lo necesito y eso es lo que cuenta, la extraño Tony, sé que pasaron solo dos días, pero la extraño mucho, estaba... estaba tan bien o sea, yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar -se sentó como indio en el sofá mirando a Tony- pero despertarme ese día y... -sollozó.

-No hay necesidad de hablar si no quieres, pero si quieres contarme, para desahogarte, te escucho -Steve asintió y soltó un largo suspiro mirando hacia el techo.

-Me levanté ese día y me di cuenta que era raro que lo hiciera antes que ella, me lavé la cara y los dientes y preparé el desayuno para ambos, pero sabes que es lo peor? que en el fondo lo sabía, hice todo es con amargura y nostalgia, esperé un momento y decidí entrar en su habitación aunque no quería, no quería porque sabía lo que me esperaba, abrí la puerta y la vi tendida en su cama durmiendo y me acerqué y me arrodillé a la cama y toqué su mano -su voz se quebró- "mamá, te preparé el desayuno" dije, pero ella no contestó nada y sentí lo frío de su mano, le toqué la cara y estaba igual, no fue necesario tomarle el pulso, lo sabía, la abracé y lloré media hora antes de llamar la ambulancia -sorbió por la nariz y se volvió a secar las lágrimas- después fue todo rápido, es increíble como ella lo tenía todo listo sin habermelo dicho, Peggy estuvo ahí en un parpadeo, al igual que Bucky, como era su pedido... la velamos y enterramos el mismo día, volví a casa y todo era ella... no pude soportar, pero tenía que aguantar a la gente que estaba ahí, me puse de mal humor, nadie lo entendía... pero no era su culpa, ayer quise venir, pero Sam, Bucky y Peggy pasaron el día en casa... Thor me llamó, no sé cómo se enteró, yo no le dije, no quise arruinar sus vacaciones, pero fue lindo, aunque llegó un momento, que ya no podía estar ahí Tony, no lo sentía bien, no sin ella... entonces hoy temprano agarré mis cosas y me vine, no me importa estar solo, creo que lo prefiero.

-Sé lo duro que es... y en estas fechas...

-Sí.

-¿Pasarás Navidad aquí? ¿Solo?

-En casa no puedo pasar, con Bucky no quiero, siento que... no me siento cómodo, quizá pase con Peggy, pero no creo.

-Oh... -el ánimo de Tony pareció descender rápidamente, se abrazó a sí mismo porque tenía frío. Steve lo notó y se puso de pié.

-Ay Dios, quítate esas zapatillas, te vas a enfermar, ya vengo -y salió rápidamente hacia el baño, Tony no hizo nada, hasta que lo vió volver con una palangana con agua, salía un poco de humo, Steve la dejó en el suelo y Tony sonrió y se quitó las zapatillas y puso los pies dentro, el dueño de casa las tomó y las puso a secar frente al calentador y salió directo a su habitación volviendo con un cobertor que lo puso por los hombros de Tony sin tocarle.

-Gracias -murmuró Tony y no se dió cuenta que sus pantalones casi tocaban el agua, Steve si los vio y se agachó a arremangarlos, Tony no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? -se volvió a sentar a su lado, Tony sostuvo la frazada con ambas manos sobre su pecho y se encogió de hombros -Peggy es una amiga -dijo de la nada, pero notó el cambio en el rostro de Tony.

-Ahmm ¿bueno?

-Sé que fui un idiota y que ya lo dije, pero me siento más idiota ahora, sabiendo que después de lo que dije igual estás acá, ni siquiera sé como decirte que lo siento.

-Ya lo hiciste, lo superaremos, me dolió, pero esas cosas pasan, Steve, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no es por eso que vine.

-Lo sé pero -Tony lo tomó de la mano, era la segunda vez en un día que lo tocaba, quizá el psicólogo si haya ayudado pensó Steve, quizá fuera un milagro de Navidad, de todos modos, era bueno empezar así el día después de tanto llorar.

-Ya, lo superaré, estoy... estoy intentando superar eso -miró su mano- sigue siendo raro -lo soltó- y sigue siendo horrible, pero ahora, y hace unos momentos en la escalera, no me molestó, no sé por qué, pero quisiera averiguarlo.

-Te podría ayudar?

-Si insistes -sonrió juguetón, y por primera vez en tres días, Steve rió.

 

Faltaban diez minutos para navidad en Australia, Loki estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación esperando que Thor vuelva con el champán, habían pasado unos cuantos días y todavía no habían pasado de besos, hacían mucho durante el día y a la noche, a pesar de las ganas estaban cansados -más Loki- además del autocontrol que se imponían a sí mismos, ese lugar parecía un paraíso, solo para ellos dos, aunque había gente por todos lados, Loki solo disfrutaba de ver a Thor, de apreciarlo y besarlo y andar pegado a él a pesar del calor, salían a pasear o andar en bicicleta de día, iban a la playa e incluso Thor lo enseñó a surfear, bueno "enseñar" no era la palabra muy adecuada ya que Loki no había aprendido mucho, pero había sido divertido. Ese día, no hicieron casi nada, se despertaron abrazados y quedaron en la cama hasta tarde, luego Loki hizo algo para comer y se metieron a la pileta, de noche era el turno de Thor de cocinar, Loki se sentía en una nube y esa sensación de ir por delante de todo el mundo, de sentir antes la navidad era hermosa. Escuchó los pasos de Thor y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. El mayor se arrodilló a sus espaldas y lo abrazó dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Me extrañaste? -murmuró sobre su cuello.

-Ajam.

Thor puso la botella fría sobre la espalda de Loki, quién dió un respingo hacia adelante y volteó y empujó a Thor, que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Idiota -rió y tomó una copa que Thor le pasaba y sostuvo mientras el otro servía a ambos.

-Sabes que yo prefiero cerveza, pero lo hago por vos no?

-Lo sé, igual podíamos brindar con cerveza si querías -se mordió el labio inferior y Thor se acercó a besarlo, los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales los interrumpieron en medio del beso, justo cuando la lengua de Thor tocaba el paladar de Loki, se separó.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor -levantó su copa.

-Feliz Navidad idiota -sonrió e hizo chocar sus copas, luego tomó un sorbo, Thor hizo lo mismo mientras lo miraba, ¿a quién le importaba los hermosos fuegos artificiales cuando tenía algo más hermoso que también le causaba fuegos artificiales?

Loki volteó la mirada hacia él sonriendo, sus labios brillaban por el champán y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, sus ojos nunca se vieron mas lindos.

A la mierda todo.

Thor dejó la copa como venga, no le importó si caía y manchaba el suelo, se puso de rodillas y se lanzó hacia Loki sosteniéndolo de la nuca y trayéndolo hacia sí. Loki también soltó la copa que cayó mojándole el pantalón, y puso sus manos por la espalda de Thor. El peso del rubio hizo que él cayera hacia atrás en el suelo con Thor encima suyo besándole, se separó un momento y se sonrieron, Thor bajó sus manos hasta los costados de Loki y mientras los acariciaba empezó a besar su cuello, lamía y chupaba cada porción de piel que encontraba, no le importaba que dejara marcas, de hecho, eso buscaba, Loki soltó un gemido cuando Thor presionó su pelvis hacia abajo y pasó una mano por debajo de su remera, Thor repitió el movimiento pélvico mientras tiraba de la remera de Loki para quitarla, el castaño levantó las manos para que la quité y cuando las bajó se aferró a la espalda de Thor que empezaba a lamer más abajo de su cuello, pasó la lengua por su clavícula y luego a su pecho, llevó una mano a uno de los pezones de Loki y tomó el otro con su boca y succionó.

-Mmm mierda -gimió Loki tirando del pelo de Thor, quien al escucharlo, sintió que en su entrepierna la bermuda ya molestaba demasiado, los fuegos artificiales todavía se escuchaban, Loki abrió los ojos y los vió, los vio al momento en que Thor fingía otra embestida y sonrió junto con un gemido, Thor mordió un pezón y cambió al otro, Loki estiró sus manos hacia abajo y empezó a quitar la remera de Thor, quién se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo para que termine la tarea, una vez despojado de su camisa se inclinó sobre Loki y lo besó con calma y ternura.

-¿De verdad lo quieres? -susurró.

-¿Hablas en serio? -rió Loki empujándolo hacia el suelo, se volteó y se sentó encima de Thor, como hace unos momentos estaba él -dejame ponerlo claro -susurró en su oído y mordió su oreja, luego mordió su cuello y pasó ambas manos por todo el torso de Thor mordiéndose los labios, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba Thor por debajo de él, sentía su erección crecer debajo de sus nalgas, y lo aprovechó, empezó a moverse de atrás para delante lentamente mientras bajó directo a un pezón de Thor y lo mordió fuerte tironeando.

-Ah-aah... -gimió Thor y llevó ambas manos a las piernas de Loki, siguió subiendo y terminó en sus nalgas, demasiada ropa tenían, Loki se siguió moviendo y Thor lo empujó para que caiga al suelo nuevamente sin casi nada de delicadeza y le empezó a quitar el pantalón a toda prisa, debajo del bóxer se notaba que Thor no era el único que había reaccionado a las estimulaciones de ambos, Thor se agachó y lamió desde el pecho, hasta el ombligo de Loki, luego siguió bajando hasta llegar al elástico del boxer y lo mordió tirando de él, una vez que descubrió el miembro de Loki, golpeó en la mejilla a Thor, cosa que hizo que ambos rieran.

-Lo siento -rió, pero su risa se convirtió en gemido cuando sintió una mano de Thor agarrar su polla con fuerza.

-¿Lo sientes? yo también la siento -rió de lado y empezó a mover su mano.

-Idi... ahmm idiota -y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tiró del pantalón de Thor hacia abajo junto con sus boxer, Thor se recostó para terminar de quitárselos y Loki llevó su mano hasta el pene de Thor y lo tomó con fuerza, empezó a mover su mano y se detuvo para tomar el suyo en la misma mano, ahora sus pollas se tocaban, ese sentimiento era placer puro, Thor apoyó una mano al lado de la cabeza de Loki para no caerse encima, Loki recorría desde la base hasta la punta con lentitud, hasta que llegó a las puntas de nuevo y presionó fuerte la de Thor que soltó un gemido fuerte y mordió el pecho de Loki -Llévame a la cama, quiero recordar algo duro que no sea el piso -lo provocó mordiéndose el labio, Thor no aguantaba más, quería abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo ahí mismo, su pene dolía de lo excitado que estaba, pero no, todavía no, se puso de pié y levantó a Loki que lo rodeó con las piernas su cintura haciendo que su polla choque con la entrada de Loki, Thor gimió y lo tiró a la cama, Loki cayó riendo y rebotó un poco.

El rubio le dio un beso en los labios y bajó directamente hasta su entrepierna, con una mano tomó el pene del castaño y se relamió los labios antes de meterlo en su boca "Oh mierda!" gritó Loki a todo el que quisiera escuchar, Thor empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo y llevó una mano a los testículos de Loki y los empezó a masajear, el placer que sentía Loki era increíble, gemidos se escapaban de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, Thor pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y la lamió y chupo con más ímpetu antes de morder un poquito, Loki gritó "¡Thor!" y quiso llevar sus manos a la cabellera rubia y obligarle a que repita eso mientras masajeaba sus testículos pero Thor ya había reemplazado sus labios por sus manos y ahora lamía los testículos de Loki que ya no sabía cómo contenerse, levantó las piernas de Loki y tuvo una vista perfecta de su entrada, su lengua siguió el camino dejando rastros de saliva, y lamió el agujero sin introducir su lengua, Loki se sostuvo fuertemente a las sábanas y mordió sus labios, Thor sonrió e introdujo su lengua lentamente.

-Ahh -Loki soltó un grito agudo que llenó de placer a Thor, metía y sacaba la lengua con cuidado, hasta que se apartó e introdujo un dedo lentamente, Loki se tensó.

-Sh... tranquilo, juro que no te lastimaré -prometió besando sus muslos y volviendo a su pene mientras movía su dedo, cuando sintió a Loki relajado, puso otro, Loki iba a gritar de dolor si no fuera porque ahora Thor lamía la punta de su pene, siguió moviendo los dedos hasta que Loki empezó a moverse por sí mismo, Thor sonrió y los movió con más rapidez.

-Necesito más -gimió de ojos cerrados y Thor introdujo otro lentamente, se mantuvo quieto un buen rato hasta que empezó a moverlo despacio, dolía, mierda que dolía, pero Thor besaba su pene de nuevo, lo lamía y lo chupaba y Loki abrió los ojos y lo vió, era lo más excitante que vió nunca, Thor tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió le brillaron más oscuros, movió sus dedos con más fuerza -Oh!! Dios, ahí, ¿qué es eso? -gimió Loki desesperado y Thor paró -No! qué te pasa? no pares! necesito más... -Thor sonrió y se acercó a su oreja.

-Dilo.

-Hazme el amor... -Thor sonrió enternecido- follame, como sea pero mete tu pene en mí! -soltaría una carcajada, si no fuera porque esas palabras lo excitaron más, quitó sus manos e introdujo su pene de golpe, a ambos se le fue el aliento, mierda que Loki estaba apretado, era virgen sí, pero se sentía tan bien, Thor lo miró a la cara y Loki tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados.

-Hey -le acarició la cara y lo besó, Loki abrió los ojos -¿Estás bien? -preguntó de manera tierna, Loki asintió, Thor temía moverse y lastimarlo, entonces empezó a besarlo, llevó una mano al pene del castaño y lo acarició.

-Muevete ya.

Y lo hizo, empezó lento y con calma, pero fue subiendo de ritmo a medida que escuchaba a Loki soltar jadeos, eso era mucho para él, necesitaba más, ir más hondo en Loki, sentirlo más suyo todavía, le mordió fuerte el pecho y Loki gritó de los dos: dolor y placer. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Thor y la arañó, necesitaba hacerlo, tenerlo más cerca también, que vaya mas rápido, llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Thor y las apretó.

-Más rápido -y en un segundo Thor había tocado ese punto de nuevo y Loki ya decía incoherencias, no aguantaría mucho más, Thor llevó su mano a la polla de Loki y lo masturbó rápido fuerte y duro mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte contra su próstata.

-Thor no pares -gimió -Ahh! -gritó viniéndose sobre el pecho de ambos, el sonido fue tan formidable, tan ronco y tan dulce a la vez, que Thor no pudo contenerse y un minuto después se vino, con la mayor potencia posible dentro de Loki, pero siguió moviéndose hasta que sus respiraciones se calmasen y se tumbó de lado y abrazó a Loki que estaba todo pegajodo por el semen.

-Te amo.

-Lo sospechaba.


	19. diecinueve

-Ya sé que lo que le digo supuestamente -rodó los ojos- acá muere y todo esa mierda que dicen ustedes... pero le debo recalcar que no repita esto por nada en el mundo, es en serio, soy mayor de edad, así que no debe "tener la necesidad" o algo por el estilo de ir con el chisme a alguien más para que "me ayude" -dijo tan rápidamente que el psicólogo se sorprendió que no se ahogara con las palabras. El hombre suspiró no sabiendo si reír o frustrarse, era la cuarta vez que le repetía eso, con diferentes frases pero eran todas lo mismo, la finalidad era la misma.

-Antony, quedate tranquilo, por milésima vez, no diré nada.

-Por cuarta -levantó su dedo índice en el aire- por cuarta vez señor, no sea exagerado, eso merma mis expectativas en su trabajo y aunque, no tener tan altas expectativas es, en el fondo, bueno, tratándose de un tema como el mío, me gustaría tener confianza en usted -el psicólogo suspiró hondo evidentemente cansado del palabrerío de Tony, cuando el morocho se ponía nervioso su medio de escape siempre era el diálogo, aunque solamente divagara sin sentido, pero generalmente no lo hacía, Tony era un chico muy inteligente y el hombre estaba seguro que eligiera la carrera que eligiera, le iría muy bien.

-Bien -se pasó ambas manos por la cara -por cuarta vez entonces, solo... afróntalo, me alegra mucho que hayas dado ese paso, esa noche seguía siendo un enigma y así no podré ayudarte, pero es algo bueno ¿sí? -Tony rodó los ojos y luego asintió- ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando lo recuerdas?

Tony cambió su falsa expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento a una de extrañez, frunció el seño e hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios.

-¿Es en serio?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Qué espera que sienta?

-No se trata de lo que yo espero que sientas, se trata de que realmente es lo que sientes, de lo que te guardas Anthony...

-¿Quiere saber? -rió amargamente- okay, cada vez que recuerdo eso, siento odio, a mí mismo, no solamente a Steve, siento bronca por no tener el valor de haber levantado mi puño y haberlo golpeado tan duro que cayese de espaldas, siento bronca porque es justamente por no poder tocarlo que yo estaba así, llorando como un idiota y diciéndole que no, que no era como él pensaba que no me quería burlar, ¿sabe que más? lástima, de mí mismo, y ese es el sentimiento más feo que sentí jamás. Y me siento un idiota... porque claro, en ese momento no pude siquiera empujarlo, pero después fui a su casa a consolarlo y hasta lo abracé y le toqué la mano ¿tan infeliz uno puede llegar a ser? -clavó sus ojos cafés en el doctor esperando una respuesta, una respuesta de verdad, estaba cansado de la incertidumbre de su vida, estaba tan harto de todo, solamente necesitaba solucionar eso y no para "amar y vivir feliz" como en las novelas cursis, él lo necesitaba para estar en paz, consigo mismo, para quererse y aceptarse, cosa que jamás nadie pudo hacer por él, necesitaba esa tranquilidad de saberse bien y capaz de todo lo que quería, él mismo necesitaba completarse, no pasaba por el amor, no pasaba por Steve, porque aunque sentía que su corazón quería mucho a ese rubio teñido, Steve ya lo había lastimado mucho, de la peor forma que pudo hacerlo.

-El sufrimiento por un desamor es-empezó el doctor pero Tony interrumpió.

-¿Desamor? no estoy hablando de eso, estoy hablando de mi puto problema! Ya no me importa que Steve me haya roto el corazón, supongo que es parte de la vida no? -lo miró sonriendo de manera sarcástica- o no era eso lo que iba a decirme? Mire, yo sí lo quería, y sí me dolió, si no me hubiera dolido quizá ni estuviera acá hoy, por eso, solamente por eso es que lo superé... todavía me duele sí, porque me sentí un iluso al poder creer que alguien entendería eso, pero Steve no es un santo, es una persona como las demás, ese día fui a su casa porque sé por lo que pasaba y sé lo feo que es no tener quien te comprenda y ver la lástima en los ojos de las personas -suspiró- no sé por qué lo abracé y le dí la mano... -su voz se quebró un poco pero él carraspeó, momento en el cuál el doctor aprovechó para interrumpir.

-¿Cómo se sintió? -Tony suspiró intentando reponerse, pero el recuerdo inundó su mente y su subconsciente hizo que su corazón diera un salto más rapido de lo normal, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Bien -susurró- de hecho, me sentí tranquilo... no del todo pero, se sintió como si lo quisiera, no como un abrazo incómodo de los que le doy a Rhodey para que no se angustie... se sentía calma... -El psicólogo sonrió.

-¿Lo volverías hacer?

-Yo... no... no lo sé, una vez que lo solté me sentí libre, no quise -suspiró - no quise empujarlo ni nada, pero tampoco quería que me volviera a tocar -apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y su rostro en ambas manos -¿acaso nunca superaré esto? -dijo en un sollozo ahogado, era todo mucho para un día. Ese día se había levantado con ganas de terminar con eso, llegó al consultorio y tomó la iniciativa propia de contarle al doctor que había pasado esa noche en la que le vio a Steve, luego le contó que fue a su casa y que ¡lo abrazó! por iniciativa propia. Pero no se sentía bien, sentía que algo... algo estaba perdiendo, pero contó todo con lujos y detalles, ¿que sería?

-Anthony -la voz del hombre lo hizo levantar la cabeza secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente- en tu niñez todavía tenemos una laguna enorme -y de pronto la expresión de Tony cambió, algo tuvo sentido en su interior y el doctor lo notó, sabía que ahí podría estar el problema, pero no podía obligar a Tony a contar algo que quizá hubiese bloqueado de su memoria -¿por qué no intentas hablar de eso?

-No hay nada que pueda decir de mi niñez que usted no sepa -dijo serio sorbiendo por la nariz.

-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? El rechazo a ser tocado Tony, al contacto físico, ¿cuándo fue? sé que lo recuerdas...

-Tenía diez años -soltó de golpe y la expresión del psicólogo fue de total sorpresa, pero Tony no le miraba- esa fue la edad en la que pasó -se puso de pié bruscamente haciendo que el doctor se inclinara hacia atrás en su silla para mirarlo -ya es hora de irme.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, permiso -no esperó respuestas, salió por la puerta con aparente tranquilidad pero queriendo correr desesperadamente, pero no, Tony Stark no corría por la calle como una niña, Tony Stark mantenía la compostura hasta llegar a su habitación en el campus, Tony Stark se compraría un café de pasada e iría tomándolo por el camino con toda la serenidad posible. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera verde y caminó con tranquilidad por la vereda, observando a las personas ir y venir, tomadas de la mano, algunas simplemente saludándose con un beso y no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de envidia, para ellos era todo tan fácil.

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con que... te tocó? -preguntó Bucky haciendo un gesto de asco, Steve detuvo su paso, le miró de arriba abajo con el mismo gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-Sos desagradable -dijo siguiendo por delante sin esperar a su amigo que se había detenido una vez que él lo había hecho.

-Era una broma.

-No era necesario poner ese gesto.

-Okay, ya, lo siento, sabes que yo no juzgo eso de que te gusten los hombres...

-Igual no me refería a eso, maldito maniático sexual, me refería a que me abrazó... y luego me dió la mano -esta vez fue Bucky quien detuvo el paso y tomó el brazo de Steve haciéndolo parar junto a él y lo miró alzando las cejas, Steve suspiró y se soltó el agarre, estaba cansado que Bucky actuara así a veces, necesitaba que vuelva Thor, él lo entendería, no sabía cómo es que Bucky reaccionaba así siendo que él estaba con Natasha, oficialmente de novios y veía lo de Steve como una tontería -Tony tiene hafefobia -continuó- rechazo al contacto físico, que me haya tocado... es algo muy lindo Bucky.

-Oh... bueno pues, es algo complicado para que estés tan enganchado, no crees?

-No sé por qué hablas así, después de todo tenés novia y estás bien con ella pero siempre andás burlandote de los demás cuando quieren algo serio con alguien -Bucky se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-Bueno, no tan así, es decir, la quiero, es una buena chica y eso, pero... es una -rió y miró a Steve que caminaba a su lado- y hoy tengo una fiesta, aprovecharé que Natalia está trabajando hasta tarde, y una hermosa chica de la universidad me invitó... no puedo faltar o sí?

-¿La vas a engañar? ¡Hasta le presentaste a tus padres! -Bucky suspiró y miró a todos lados porque la gente le veía raro.

-Shh... habla bajo, y sí, lo sé, pero creo que la monogamia no es para mí, amigo, me aburro, ella es genial, es caliente, es sexy... es inteligente pero... es una sola-

-¿La quieres siquiera?

-Le tengo cariño.

-Entonces deberías dejarla.

Steve finalizó su frase apurando el paso y entrando a la universidad, él no era santo, pero el hecho de que Bucky estuviese pensando en engañar a Natasha, lo estuviera premeditando e incluso así no le dejaba, le molestaba mucho, necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien decente, o Thor en su defecto. Lástima que el maldito llegaba dos días tarde.

 

-Thor -llamó Loki a su novio que miraba por la ventanilla del auto -ya no sé si es buena idea... -Thor quitó su mirada de la calle y volteó a ver a esos ojos exquisitos que tanto amaba y sonrió antes de acariciarle el cabello.

-No pasará nada malo, es solo una cena, dormimos y al otro día ya estamos volando para Estados Unidos -sonrió- además, con tus padres-

-Con mis padres apenas hablé, Thor, a ellos no les importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿sí? cuando les dije que eras mi novio -suspiró - bueno, viste su reacción, no parecían sorprendidos y lo único que me dijeron era que me preocupe por terminar la carrera, pero los tuyos... no son así, ellos no me quieren.

-Mi mamá te aprecia -se apresuró a acotar.

-Tu mamá solo es educada -sonrió de manera triste. Una angustia se apoderó de Thor, ahora no sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no quería que ese hermoso viaje que tuvieron terminara de una mala manera.

Una vez que aterrizaron en Londres habían ido directo a la casa de los padres de Loki, quienes los recibieron como si los vieran todos los días: sin nada de emoción, Loki no se veía nervioso, estaba tan calmo y serio como siempre, entró a su casa y saludó a los perros y los empleados, quienes le informaron que sus padres estaban por almorzar.

El dueño de casa entró con seguridad a la sala y saludó a todos: "qué tal? Pasamos a comer" dijo mientras se encaminaba a saludar a su madre con dos besos y a su padre le tendía la mano con una mueca en lugar de sonrisa, la empleada le sonrió con más cariño que sus padres y se disculpó para ir a buscar un plato más, "de hecho, vengo con visita -dijo apartando una silla en la que se iría a sentar y luego volteó a mirar a Thor que lo esperaba en la puerta- adelante cariño -sonrió y Thor sintió arder sus mejillas pero dió un paso adelante y entró parándose a su lado y les sonrió tímidamente a los padres de Loki que ya lo conocían- bueno padres, ya conocen a Thor así que no habrá mucho que presentar, pero estamos saliendo" terminó la frase de una forma tan casual y natural, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio que sintió su interior burbujear, amaba esa seguridad en Loki -esa seguridad que ahora, frente a la casa del rubio, parecía haberse desvanecido-, los padres de Loki solo los miraron antes de asentir "bueno, eso es nuevo -dijo su mamá mirándolos a ambos con las cejas alzadas- siéntense por favor ¡quién hubiera dicho" lo último lo dijo en un susurro, Thor tomó asiento frente a Loki y enseguida la empleada le trajo ambos platos sonriendo a Loki cuando pasaba por al lado de Thor, cosa que el mayor no pasó por alto y luego le preguntó por qué lo hacía "Anna es más de la casa que mis padres, siempre supo que me gustabas y supongo que la noticia la puso contenta por mí" explicó el castaño encogiendose de hombros, la comida no fue cómoda, pero en ningún momento despreciaron a Thor por salir con Loki, o a Loki por ser gay, o bi, o lo que fuera, eso no era lo importante para la familia Laufeyson, lo importante era prosperar como un empresario, dependiente de quién lleves a la cama en la noche.

Una vez que tomaron el té, porque sí, su familia siempre tomaba el té, Loki se puso de pié y dijo que debían irse porque tenían un vuelo que tomar, lo dijo porque ya no quería más estar ahí y su idea sí había sido volver a Estados Unidos esperando que Thor hubiese olvidado que tenían que ir por la casa de los Odison. "Loki -llamó su padre- me alegra saber que vas bien en tus estudios, para eso te criamos, no me importa con quien salgas -continuó sin importarle que Thor estuviera ahí- solo quiero que no descuides tu estudio y tu futuro por algo así, ¿entendido?" Loki solamente asintió y besó la frente de su madre antes de despedirse de Anna con el mismo gesto, un poco más duradero, luego salieron rumbo al taxi que los esperaba, una vez dentro Thor habló "Van dos, faltan dos más" rió, pero a Loki no le hizo gracia.

Pero eso era lo que ahora inquietaba a Thor, sus padres, aunque amorosos con él, no eran así, no actuarían así, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, porque estaban en su sala hablando con sus padres de manera relajada, Thor todavía no les había dicho nada.

 

-No es que no quiera Clint, pero no puedo.

-Tasha -se quejó sosteniendo el celular entre la oreja y el hombro y calzándose la zapatilla negra.

-De verdad, tengo ganas de salir sí, hace rato no lo hago, pero debo trabajar, o convence a Tony o ve solo...

-Mierda, ustedes dos malos amigos -rió y la chica hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la línea -okay, veré que hago.

-Bien, te dejo porque se me están terminando el crédito, pero a ver si te apuras que me congelo acá abajo.

\- Nadie te mandó que no subieras, igual adiós -apenas cortó arrojó su celular a la cama intentando apurarse con las zapatillas, una vez que cumplió con su misión, tomó su mochila y el celular nuevamente y salió apurado hacia el ascensor. Acababa de llegar esa mañana a la Universidad, su estadía en casa de sus abuelos había sido más larga de lo que esperaba, en realidad su idea era haber vuelto un par de días antes, pero su abuela siempre sabía cómo convencerlo -y esa forma era obviamente con comida-. Sonrió al recordar como la anciana le decía que llevara para el camino y aunque él se había negado reiteradas veces, igual le hizo subir al autobús con un tapper de galletas, las cuales todavía estaban en la habitación sin abrir porque él estaba demasiado lleno desde navidad.

Entró al ascensor sacando su celular del bolsillo y apretó el botón de bajar sin mirar si alguien estaba ahí.

-Sabes si está Tony? -habló una voz familiar a su espalda y Clint levantó la mirada apartándose a un lado.

-Está... en el psicólogo -dudó un momento.

-Oh... creí que ya había vuelto -Clint negó recostandose en la pared, algo tenso y sacó sus auriculares del bolsillo y empezó a desenredarlos, Bruce intentó no mirarlo mientras las puertas se cerraban dudando en salir o bajar junto a él -Clint, mira, creo que te debo una disculpa -dijo nervioso- lo que pasó... se nos fué de las manos, lo que hice no era la manera de solucionar nada -suspiró- yo jamás hubiera hecho eso, no sé que me pasó, supongo que estaba muy enojado... lo siento mucho...

-Está bien Bruce -frunció los labios- creo que debo disculparme también, y debemos dejar eso de lado -el castaño asintió mientras llegaban al primer piso.

-Okay -las puertas se abrieron y Clint salió y luego se volteó a verlo.

-Está todo bien -Bruce asintió mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo con él adentro, ambos se habían disculpado, habían intentado arreglarlo, pero ambos, de igual manera, sabían que no había vuelta atrás, las cosas no iban a ser como antes, la habían cagado en grande y aunque intentaran actuar como si nada, no era igual.

 

Steve se sentó frente a la cafetería que frecuentaba Tony, no quería entrar porque sabía que él todavía no había llegado, le había escrito preguntando si quería tomar algo con él antes de clases, y para su sorpresa Tony contestó rápidamente con un "Seguro, ando de paso por Giorgio, si quieres ve ahí en unos veinte minutos llego", no estaba acostumbrado a eso, nunca habían ido a tomar nada, bueno, nunca niguno lo había mencionado ni nada, pero Steve quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Tony. Le había contestado con un "Voy en camino :)" y en menos de diez minutos estaba ahí, no era porque estuviera ansioso, sino que realmente andaba cerca, solo esperaba que Tony no le dejara plantado, aunque sonaba idiota pensar eso porque después de todo el castaño le había contestado bien. Recostó su espalda contra la pared, intentando no apoyarse contra el vidrio y miró a ambos lados por milésima vez y al fin vio a Tony caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y los auriculares puestos.

Steve se puso de pié acomodando su ropa y llevó ambas manos a los labios echando vapor por su boca para calentarlas y miró a Tony nuevamente quién sonreía y se quitaba los auriculares. ¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes?

-Hola -sonrió el rubio.

-Hace tiempo estás acá? -preguntó el castaño mirando hacia adentro del local, Steve frunció los labios y asintió -Bueno, yo te avisé que en veinte minutos recién...

-Lo sé, pero estaba cerca -Tony asintió.

-Entremos, te estás congelando -habló empujando la puerta del local y la calefacción fue hermosamente acogedora para Steve que sentía su trasero congelado por estar tantos minutos sentado en el frío marmol.

Caminaron hasta una mesa cerca de una ventana y Tony tomó asiento quitándose la campera, Steve lo miró atento levantando las cejas al verlo tan desabrigado por debajo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó -es muy abrigada, y justamente por eso me la quité, acá no hace frío y no me gusta comer así, apenas me puedo mover -explicó, Steve intentó no sonreír y negó con la cabeza, la camarera enseguida les trajo lo que ordenaron y Steve ya tenía el cuerpo un poco más caliente, ese frío lo estaba matando.

Hablaron de cosas más o menos sin importancia, pero la conversación no se sentía forzada para ninguno de los dos, era como natural, Tony se sentía cómodo, Steve sentía que faltaba algo.

-Tony -llamó después de un momento algo largo de silencio, el nombrado posó sus ojos castaños en él y Steve sintió su interior revolverse de una manera hermosa- yo ni siquiera sé como recompensar lo que hiciste por mí... incluso después de como te había tratado.

-Ya te disculpaste Steve, ya es pasado, si vamos a seguir como amigos, que es lo que realmente espero, quiero que sepas que eso quedó atrás, quizá... quizá haya cosas con las cuales puedas redimirte -bromeó, pero para Steve eso iba serio y no dejó de fruncir el ceño, Tony bufó y rodó los ojos -okay, entiendo y agradezco que te sientas culpable, después de todo si alguna vez estás insoportable te lo recordaré -rió- pero... es mejor superar esa etapa -tragó saliva y pensó mejor en lo que estaba a punto de decir, luego decidió que si realmente quería mejorar eso, debía hacerlo- creo que ya sabes que voy al psicólogo ¿no? -Steve asintió bajando la mirada- bien, cero privacidad -susurró antes de seguir- la cosa es que, le conté sobre vos -y cuando dijo eso, los ojos de Steve parecieron iluminarse y sus largas pestañas doradas hacían sombra en sus párpados, Tony sacudió la cabeza intentando en no pensar en lo hermoso que se veía y siguió- le dije que ese día... cuando te abracé, no lo sentí tan mal -fingió una sonrisa que se fue apagando de a poco -pero no sé por qué, quizá... quizá no fui yo, quizás fuiste vos.

Steve no sabía exactamente que pensar, quería procesar todo rápido para no quedarse mudo tanto tiempo, pero falló, lo único que hizo fue estirar su mano por sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la de Tony, pero no, Tony la quitó en un gesto algo brusco.

-Todavía no -negó bajando la vista y Steve asintió disculpándose. Terminaron su desayuno y caminaron juntos hasta la Universidad, ninguno tenía clases temprano, así que Tony decidió que mejor iba a aprontar unas cosas para la clase de la tarde.

-Me gusta ésto -dijo Steve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

-¿Qué cosa? -dijo Tony casi de manera cansada, él no había querido que Steve le acompañara, no quería "ir demasiado rápido", no después de todo lo que había pasado, y aunque sus intenciones ahora eran solamente ser amigos, no quería encariñarse todavía más con Steve, pero tal vez el doctor tuviera razón, quizá Steve era su "cura"...

-Pasar tiempo contigo... salir, ir a tomar algo -Tony volteó una vez que abrió la puerta y vio a Steve demasiado cerca suyo -quizá podamos tener más... ¿citas? -su voz era distinta, casi seductora pero a la vez insegura y nerviosa, Tony boqueó un momento y luego, lo único que supo fue que Steve se había inclinado lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los suyos, fue un suave roce, casi molestoso por lo delicado, fue fugaz, cuanto Tony quiso reaccionar Steve ya se había apartado y sonreía -Nos vemos Tony -saludó y caminó tranquilamente hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Tony no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, fue su primer beso y sí... quizá Steve era su cura.


	20. veinte

Un beso... un beso, sus labios suavemente rozando los de Tony, su aroma rondando alrededor del cuerpo de Tony, un beso, apenas había rozado sus labios y Dios! Tony no podía dejar de pensar en eso, se tiró a la cama sonriendo como un idiota y se mordió el labio con fuerza para sentir dolor y volver a caer en la realidad.

Steve lo había besado.

No, no... se llevó una mano a su boca y la cubrió intentando no gritar, sentía su peco encogerse y le faltaba la respiración, automáticamente se sentó en la cama y empezó a hacerse viento con ambas manos, esto no le podía estar pasando, no ahora, no por un beso de Steve.

"No, no le tengo repulsión" pensó para luego repetir en voz alta "No le tengo repulsión, Steve no es él, no lo es" cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y empezó a temblar "Steve no le haría daño a nadie, no me haría daño, Tony concéntrate en algo bueno" su voz salía como como si estuviese en agonía, su garganta se le cerraba cada vez más, se cayó de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose el pecho y estiró su cuello hacia atrás como un intento desesperado para obtener aire e ignorando la lógica de que si lo hacía el aire tendría incluso menos espacio para llegar a sus pulmones, pero lo que él necesitaba era calmarse, pensar bien, tranquilizar sus recuerdos, concentrarse en el inocente y tierno roce de los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, no, no necesitaba esos recuerdos horribles en su mente no necesitaba eso.

Tony estaba acostado en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió si que él se diera cuenta, alguien estaba de rodillas a su lado y le hablaba pero él no podía distinguir lo que le decía porque estaba muy ocupado intentando borrar sesos recuerdos de su mente.

-Amigo, respira, mírame -gritó Clint a medida que llevaba ambas manos a los hombros de Tony y lo hacía sentarse, lo había pensado varias veces antes de hacerlo, si Tony estaba así probablemente era porque había tenido un ataque de pánico porque alguien le había tocado y quizá volver a hacerlo no era la mejor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido pero no podía dejarlo tirado en el suelo -Tony por favor, mírame -apenas Tony quedó sentado con su espalda recostada por la cama Clint se separó -Tony -sacudió sus manos y Tony finalmente posó sus ojos en Clint.

"Tony, enfócate en Clint... llama al doctor, llámalo ahora" se repetía a sí mismo pero abrió sus labios y no salió nada más que un jadeo, Clint se sentó sobre sus talones delante y alcanzó a sacar una botella de agua de su mochila y la destapó.

-Tony, lo siento pero no sé que hacer -habló rápidamente arrojandole el agua sobre la cabeza a Tony que se sobresaltó y empezó a parpadear -¡mírame! ¡mírame Tony estoy acá! está todo bien... -susurró lo último al ver como Tony lo veía e iba relajando su expresión y de a poco normalizando su respiración.

Todavía respiraba algo agitado cuando pudo articular palabra -Gracias -su amigo asintió cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el piso, se sentó al igual que él recostando su espalda por la cama y lo miró suspirando.

-¿Estás mejor? -Tony asintió- ¿qué pasó?

-Steve me besó -susurró.

-¿¡Qué!?

Asintió -No hizo nada malo, lo juro... apenas rozó sus labios con los míos -sonrió y sintió su pecho encogerse de nuevo- pero... sabes como es esta mierda.

Clint no sabía que decir, no sabía si ponerse feliz por su amigo, porque sabía cuanto le gustaba Steve o compadecerle porque su cuerpo no podía soportar un roce tan suave como ser un beso fugaz, lo observó sin decir nada, pero en su mirada decía todo. El cabello de Tony goteaba agua y tenía los ojos rojos al igual que su cara, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y aunque veía a Clint, tenía la mirada perdida. Hizo un movimiento brusco con sus manos y se llevó ambas a la cara tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Lo siento -susurró Clint.

-Está bien, necesito hablar con el doctor McCall, antes de que me arrepienta -se puso de pié y tomó sus cosas que habían quedado tiradas en la cama y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-Espera Tony ¿estás del todo bien?

-No -dijo abriendo la puerta- por eso debo irme.

 

Steve llegó a su casa sonriendo, completamente ignorante de lo que había causado en Tony entró y la cerró con llave antes de correr al baño a darse una ducha porque tenía el cuerpo helado y más tarde debía salir. Sí, Tony acababa de sacarle las primeras sonrisas verdaderas e inesperadas después de la muerte de su mamá.

Cuando pierdes a un ser amado, más si es la única familia que te queda, sientes que ya nada te hará sonreír, que al siguiente día no tendrás motivos para levantarte, porque no puedes concebir vivir en un lugar en el cual esa persona ya no esté.

Pero Tony lo entendía, Tony sabía perfectamente lo que era haber pasado por una situación así, había perdido, prácticamente, a sus padres de pequeño, no había tenido una vida tranquila por así decir, como la suya, pero eran sus padres, Tony los quería y había sufrido mucho de pequeño, Steve lo podía notar aunque Tony jamás se lo dijese en esas palabras, pero las pocas veces que le habló de sus padres a Steve, éste notó un tono distinto en su voz y en su mirada.

Él no podía creer lo distinto que estaba Tony al Tony que había conocido, en poco tiempo había cambiado tanto, ese chico tímido y que sonreía y hablaba por lo bajo o se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa había quedado completamente solo en la memoria de Steve, este Tony -como bien le habían advertido- parecía haberlo superado, parecía realmente solo querer ser su amigo, hablaba con naturalidad de todo, incluso bromeaba sobre "cuando Steve le había gustado", sí, en pasado, como si ya no sintiera más nada por él. Pero el rubio tenía esperanzas, claro que sí, al ver a Tony reír se le iluminaba algo, quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón mil veces más, jamás se iba a perdonar el daño que le había hecho.

Entró a la ducha con tranquilidad, cuando sintió el agua caer recordó a Tony frente a su habitación, a sus grandes ojos castaños mirándolo directamente, su sonrisa radiante, como se le arrugaba la cara de esa linda manera debajo de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, cuando se pasaba la lengua por sus labios antes de hablar... lo suave de sus labios cuando los besó. ¡NO! no podía estar pensando en eso, bajó la mirada y vio que tenía una erección bastante dolorosa, no no podía hacerle eso a Tony, no podía tocarse pensando en él. Suspiró e intentó seguir bañándose e ignorar ese pequeño detalle, pero el detalle no era tan pequeño y empezaba a molestar, suspiró rodeando con su mano su erección e intentó moverla lo más rápido posible para terminar con eso de una vez, pero le era difícil, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien y también le era difícil no pensar en Tony, imaginarse que Tony lo besaba, imaginar recorrer el cuerpo de Tony con sus manos, recorrer su abdomen, tomar su erección estar dentro de él, sentir a Tony rodearlo, imaginar que eran las manos del castaño las que lo estaban tocando y no las propias, o incluso sus labios, él quería recorrer cada rincón de Tony con su lengua, su boca, su cuello, sus músculos, su erección, su entrada, mierda. Incluso con solo imaginarse que él repetía la acción de besarlo y Tony respondía abriendo sus labios y rozando sus lenguas, solo eso era suficiente para ponerlo más duro, estaba mal, estaba tan jodidamente loco por Tony, por su tacto -aunque solo lo hubiese sentido dos veces- por sus labios, aunque haya sido tan fugaz, por su sonrisa, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran con ironía y no alegría, tan perdido en Tony.... se vino sin darse cuenta, sin anticiparlo, tuvo vergüenza de sí mismo después de terminar de bañarse, se vistió y salió casi corriendo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no había pensado como se sintió Tony con el beso hasta que lo hizo ¿había sido egoísta? ¿estaría bien Tony?

 

Loki salió del baño y se sentó en la cama subiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó por la rodilla bufando, Thor abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama abrazándolo por la cintura, Loki se movió rápidamente y se quitó de su agarre.

-Hay más habitaciones -dijo serio- puedes ir a otra.

-No quiero, quiero dormir contigo -habló arrodillándose en la cama y abrazándolo de nuevo por la cintura.

-Thor, no tengo ganas de escucharte ahora.

-Entonces bésame -con una mano hizo que Loki quedara viéndolo y miró directamente a sus labios que estaban fruncidos, pero entonces notó que sus mejillas estaban mojadas -¿estabas llorando? -le miró a los ojos y con sus pulgares limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había en la cara de su novio.

-Sí Thor -quitó las manos del rubio de su cara y se quitó los zapatos antes de recostarse en la cama y abrazar una almohada, se sentía más que dolido, triste, había esperado que Thor le presentara a sus padres de entrada, así como lo hizo él, no había esperado que los padres de Thor lo trataran bien o lo ignoraran como hicieron los suyos con Thor, pero esperaba más de su novio.

-¿Por qué? -susurró Thor sentándose a su lado y tocando su hombro.

-¿Por qué? -lo miró -llegamos y recién después de la cena anunciaste que somos novios, no me importa que hayan gritado y dicho cosas horribles, me importa que hayas tenido miedo de hacerlo, de asumirme como tu novio, y cuando nos dieron habitaciones separadas... eso fue el colmo -otra lágrima cayó por su rostro.

-No tenía miedo -dijo firme y sin dudas -solo quería evitarte por el mayor tiempo posible el mal momento, y lo de la habitación ya les dije que dormirías conmigo.

-Quiero irme -se volteó dándole la espalda -pero sé que no podemos, así que quiero dormir.

Thor lo miró por unos momentos, sabía que lo que había hecho quizás un poco lo había hecho por miedo, pero no por miedo a reconocer a Loki como su pareja, sino que por miedo a que le doliera así a su novio, e intentando evitarlo, causó que Loki se sintiera peor, se acostó a su lado y rodeó al castaño con brazos y piernas besandp su cuello y pegándolo contra su pecho desnudo.

"Ahora no, Thor" fue lo único que recibió en respuesta el rubio pero se pegó más a su cuerpo y volvió a besarlo mientras que bajaba una mano hasta las caderas de Loki sintiendo su boxer "quiero hacer que todos en esta casa escuchen que estamos compartiendo habitación" susurró en su oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja "y lo haré" metió la mano por debajo del boxer de Loki y empezó a mover su mano mientras refregaba su propia erección contra el trasero del menor, Loki se dio vuelta y Thor sonrió de lado, antes de sentir la mano de Loki golpear contra su mejilla.

-¡Te dije que ahora no! -gritó- ¿conforme? creo que ya escucharon que estamos discutiendo... ahora como me vuelvas a insinuar para tener sexo me largo, ¿entendiste? Thor -suspiró intentando calmarse- solo quiero dormir -y volvió a darse vuelta.

Thor quedó estático, no sabía como reaccionar, Loki estaba llorando otra vez... se acercó despacio y pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de su novio y el otro por la cintura y solo se quedó así, abrazándolo hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos.

 

-Tony... me alegra que vinieras -dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta de su casa -cuando me llamaste me sorprendí, pasa -Tony dudó un momento y entró, el lugar era tan... distinto al ambiente en el que Tony estaba acostumbrado a verlo que se sintió shockeado por un momento, caminó unos cuatro pasos y volteó a verlo.

-Sé que no es hora de trabajo, pero acabo de tener un ataque y... -tragó saliva mientras el hombre caminaba hasta un sillón y se sentaba señalando otro para que Tony hiciera lo mismo, Tony lo miró un momento y se sentó tomándose las manos- y acabo de recordar algo y necesito hablarlo.

El doctor asintió y cruzó las piernas -me alegra que me buscaras ¿por qué tuviste otro ataque?

-Por un beso -dijo rápidamente.

-¿Alguien te besó a la fuerza? -Tony negó con la cabeza -entonces...

-Solamente me besó, rozó sus labios con los míos, eso fue todo -se sintió estúpido al decirlo, iba a seguir hablando pero su celular sonó y lo sacó rápidamente del bolsillo- ¿Steve?

-¡Tony! yo... quiero saber como estás, quizá fue un poco egoísta lo que hice.

-Steve ahora no puedo hablar -dijo cortando la llamada- fue él, él me besó, pero eso no importa ahora, importa que lo recordé, muy vívido fue y ya no puedo seguir negándolo... lo vi, vi cuando la violaba y la golpeaba -dijo llorando.


	21. veintiuno

Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por las mejillas de Tony, recordar y revivir aquella espantosa escena le causaba repulsión y desesperación, quería arrodillarse en el suelo a vomitar y llorar, quería arrancarse la piel. Era mucho, él era solo un niño cuando vio todo eso, lo había bloqueado completamente de su memoria como muy pocas personas pueden hacerlo, pero las que lo hacen, difícilmente logran soportarlo una vez que pueden desbloquear el recuerdo de su memoria.

Más si es algo de tamaño calibre para soportar.

El doctor solamente lo miró esperando que continuara, no diría nada hasta que Tony decidiera hablar otra vez, en el fondo sospechaba que algo así le estuviese afectando, y estaba realmente aliviado de que no fuera peor, muchas personas que desarrollan ese trastorno, lo hacen porque sufrieron algún trauma de pequeños, ya sea como abuso sexual o un simple susto. Tony era de los por así decir, de un punto intermedio, porque si bien era horrible lo que le tocó presenciar de pequeño, no era peor que ser la mujer que estaba frente suyo.

-Lo recordé y ahora no puedo -lo miró a la cara y se arrodilló en el piso delante de su doctor para que lo vea mejor -no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza...

-Anthony... -llamó el doctor McCall- ¿quiénes eran?

El pecho de Tony subía y bajaba con desesperación, quería tomar más aire del que era capaz, necesitaba explotar para dejar de sentir, se sentía exactamente igual a aquel día, aquel mediodía en el que sus padres discutían como cualquier otro día y él tuvo que salir al patio trasero de su casa, estaba sentado en el hall pero todavía se escuchaban sus gritos, un pequeño Tony cerró los ojos intentando ignorar todas esas palabras que un niño para su edad no debía escuchar, mucho menos viniendo de sus padres, escuchaba cosas de las cuales casi ni siquiera entendía el significado del todo, se tapó los ojos con fuerza y soltó un grito de "¡Basta!" al viento, pero claro que no pararon, ni siquiera lo escucharon, ni siquiera notaron su ausencia, nunca lo hacían.

Rodeó su casa y se encaminó por la vereda despacio hasta llegar a la cancha abandonada que había a dos cuadras de su casa, el lugar era limpio porque los niños siempre saltaban el tejido -así como lo acababa de hacer Tony- para jugar al fútbol, pero a los alrededores había mucho espacio baldío y con el pasto muy alto entre las construcciones sin terminar que habían quedado abandonadas como la cancha que una vez fue concurrida.

Tony corrió a sentarse bajo la sombra de los escombros de tribuna que quedaban a un lateral de la cancha y recostó su espalda en él abrazando sus pequeñas piernas. Al fin silencio. Paz. Tranquilidad. Aunque no por mucho, porque el grito agudo de una mujer resonó en sus oídos seguido de un sonido sordo de un peso sobre el suelo. Tony se sobresaltó tanto que pegó la cabeza contra la pared y se puso de pié rápidamente asustado y miró hacia el lugar de dónde venía el grito y por pura curiosidad cruzó las tribunas rotas y llegó hacia un baldío en el cual alguna vez una casa tuvo la intención de alzarse y mirando al suelo caminó, a medida que sus pequeños pies avanzaban escuchaba gritos ahogados y la voz de un hombre diciendo cosas que él no entendía, se sostuvo por la pared y dio un paso más llegando a una puerta.

Entonces pasó todo.

-Al principio no la reconocí...-dijo Tony con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- estaba tirada en el suelo y él cerdo estaba sobre ella, con los pantalones todo bajo y... y -el muchacho se puso de pié sosteniendo sus labios con ambas manos mientras muchas lágrimas todavía corrían por su rostro y el doctor entendió, poniéndose de pié también, le señaló el camino hacia el baño y le abrió la puerta, Tony entró corriendo y levantó la tapa del inodoro y vomitó prácticamente todo lo que había comido en la semana entera, se quedó sentado al lado del retrete un buen rato mientras lloraba y se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguno de tus amigos? -preguntó el señor McCall desde la puerta, el chico levantó la vista para mirarlo y negó poniéndose de pié y tirando la cadena, luego se movió hacia el lavatorio y se lavó la cara varias veces enjuagándose la boca -ahí hay dentífrico, úsalo si quieres -dijo caminando hacia afuera y dejándolo solo un momento.

Tony lo tomó y se metió una gran cantidad a la boca mientras se enjuagaba, luego volvió a lavarse la cara y a tirar una vez más la cadena y salió. Su psicólogo lo esperaba de espaldas en la sala al final del pasillo.

-Podemos seguir otro día -dijo al verlo llegar junto a él- está bien Tony, ahora todo correrá más rápido.

-Era la chica del supermercado de cerca de mi casa, él no sé quien era -ignoró la recomendación del hombre-nunca más lo volví a ver, a ella sí, la veía todos los días -lo miró- después de ver eso corrí a mi casa y me encerré todo el fin de semana en mi habitación, apenas si salí para ir al baño, mis padres no lo notaron, estaba traumatizado, pensaba que iba a entrar por la ventana a hacerme lo mismo... no me acuerdo cuando exactamente fue que empezó todo eso de... el rechazo al contacto, pero si recuerdo que en mi próximo cumpleaños ya nadie podía tocarme ni saludarme ni tenderme la mano ni mis padres acariciarme, aunque no lo hiciesen muy a menudo, yo sentía que vendría por mí, pero además, sentía que toda persona era él -miró a suelo y luego al psicólogo- creo que todavía lo siento, es decir, soy consciente de que eso es paranoia doctor, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-Ese hombre no te hará daño Anthony... tus amigos no lo harán, Steve tampoco...

-No espera que mejore de un día para el otro o sí? -el doctor sonrió y negó con la cabeza- sabe? siento la culpa... podría haber dicho algo a alguien, haber corrido por ayuda, pero no lo hice... ella jamás denunció eso, y yo jamás abrí la boca...

-Lo hiciste ahora

-¿Y qué adelanta? ¿Qué gano que no sea más dolor y frustración?

-Tu vida, Tony, ganas tu vida de vuelta, no ahora, no ya, no así de golpe como quisiéramos, pero te podré ayudar más -se acercó a él y le dio una mirada paternal -ahora puedes asimilar que era lo que te hacía bloquear eso, y quitarlo de enfrente, un beso es algo muy hermoso como para perdértelo -Tony frunció las cejas y los labios y si le quedaran lágrimas lloraría, o si le quedara comida vomitaría otra vez-un abrazo, darte la mano con alguien, una caricia... podrás tenerlo todo, de las personas que tengas confianza...

-Creo que me voy a casa... ¿hablamos... mañana? -caminó hacia la puerta seguido por el dueño de casa quién la abrió y Tony dio un paso hacia afuera y sintió el frío de la noche invadirle, no llevaba abrigo.

-Mañana Anthony... pero oye... ve con la persona que más confíes, no te pido que le digas si no quieres, no es necesario -le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- pero intenta ver a esa persona y pensar en que es ésa persona, la que más confías y que nada te hará... verás que ayudará a tomar confianza.

Tony asintió y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la calle, caminó dos cuadras congelándose y cuando empezó a temblar sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo encendió, pensando en llamar un remís para ir directamente al campus, iría con Bruce -la persona en quien más confiaba- e intentaría probar si era verdad que los abrazos realmente reconfortaban.

 

Steve caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, ya era de noche y Tony seguía sin contestarle el teléfono, se preguntó miles de veces qué era lo que había hecho mal, para que Tony actuara así con él, pero no había encontrado nada más que el beso, un simple y casto beso, un roce suave, puro, pero aún así podría ser motivo de la reacción de Tony y lo peor era que desde que le había contado sobre su "problema" él sabía, era completamente consciente de que eso podría pasar, incluso cuando él lo fue a ver a su casa y lo abrazó y le tomó la mano, Steve amó eso, pero estaba todo el tiempo pensando en que era muy probable que Tony tuviera una reacción negativa después de eso.

Tomó sus llaves y el casco decidido a ir a la habitación de Tony una vez más para arrodillarse toda la noche pidiéndole perdón si era posible, pero antes de hacerlo intentó llamar una vez más, y por fin, Tony atendió.

-¡Tony! -gritó- ¡por Dios! Tony lo siento ¿cómo estás? ¿qué pasó? ¿es por el beso...? te juro que no quise que te pusieras mal, ni siquiera lo pensé yo- sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por la voz entrecortada del castaño.

-Steve, tranquilo... estoy... -hubo un pausa- de hecho estoy en la calle cerca de Ruffo's, podrías pasar por mí si no es mucho pedir?

-Por supuesto, voy para allá, no te muevas, en menos de cinco minutos estoy ahí.

 

"Cuidado, no quiero que te mates" respondió Tony a la nada porque el otro ya había cortado la llamada, justo había llamado cuando tenía su celular pronto para marcarle a Bruce. Pero al escucharlo así, tan preocupado por algo que era tan inocente... y después de todo sentía que debía agradecerle por ese beso, que le hizo recordar la experiencia más fea de su vida, pero quizás fue la clave para volver a recuperarla como le había dicho el señor McCall.

Habrían pasado solo cinco minutos exactos para el momento en el cual Steve llegó en su moto a todo lo que daba y frenó frente a Tony bajando.

-¡Tony! -corrió hacia él quitándose la campera- ¿que haces acá a esta hora? -se la puso por los hombros de Tony quién a pesar de su estado emocional, rodó los ojos y bufó por el acto del mayor.

-No soy una damisela en apuros Steve... pero gracias -se la puso porque de todos modos, aunque su orgullo lo negara, se estaba congelando y esa campera olía a Steve-vine porque tenía algo impostergable que decirle al psicólogo.

-Vamos, me lo cuentas en el campus -Steve caminó hacia la moto seguido por Tony.

-¿Podemos... podemos ir a tu casa? Sí no estás por salir claro -intentó no sonar nervioso. El más alto volteó a verlo y sonrió a medida que asentía.

-Claro -se subió a la moto queriendo abrazarlo con fuerza-sube.

Tony lo hizo, sosteniéndose del asiento e intentando no tocar a Steve, pero en su cabeza se repetían las palabras del doctor McCall, es él, piensa que es esa persona en la que tanto confías y no te hará ni un daño.

Llegaron a la casa de Steve y ambos bajaron en silencio, el dueño abrió la puerta y Tony pasó quitándose la campera y entregándole. Ahora que estaba ahí no sabía que decir, pero realmente había querido hablar con él y le pidió para ir a su casa así no molestaban a Clint.

-Tony... sobre el beso-

-Gracias -sonrió Tony tomando asiento en el sofá, Steve, que estaba ya en la cocina y le había hablado de ahí mientras servía una taza de café para Tony, salió rápidamente casi quemándose con el líquido del recipiente y lo miró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó caminando hacia él con la taza y un tarro de azúcar y se sentó a su lado tendiéndole lo que llevaba en la mano, Tony lo tomó y puso sobre la mesa antes de volver a mirar a Steve.

-Que gracias, eso... es raro de decirlo pero eso me ayudó bastante -le dio una sonrisa realmente sincera y Steve sintió que era así como quería verlo todos los días todo el día -Steve... mira, sé que te dije que yo si seguía relacionándome contigo era solo como amigos, pero creo que no puedo evitar que me gustes -se odiaba por estar diciendo esas estupideces pero sabía que eran verdad y sentía que podría decirlas con calma y tranquilidad y seguridad de que podía confiar en Steve porque él, quizás, sentía lo mismo -me gustas, realmente me gustas y sé que es absurdo decirte ésto porque Steve, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada.

Steve quería saltar sobre él, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

Pero no podía.

Y se quedó dónde estaba sosteniendo sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente como un niño de 15 años.

-No me interesa si tengo que esperar diez años para poder abrazarte Tony, te quiero y te respeto, me gustas como nunca nadie lo hizo y eso es raro porque causas emociones que no conozco, frustraciones eternas, pero estoy dispuesto a acarrear con todas ellas si me dejas ayudarte a superarlo -acercó una de sus manos a la de Tony- aunque fueran besos fugaces.

-¿Si digo que sí prometes nunca hacerme daño? Steve, ¿puedo confiar en tí?

-Con todo tu ser.

Y Tony le creyó.

Le creyó con la ilusión de un primer amor y con los nervios rebosando de su piel movió su mano para tocar a la de Steve, Steve no me hará nada, él me quiere, no me dañará... lo abrazó conteniendo toda la respiración posible rodeó el cuerpo de Steve con sus brazos y se sintió tan bien, encajaba perfectamente entre esos brazos que ahora tímidamente lo rodeaban.

-Wow... ésto sí que es un progreso -bromeó sobre el cuello de Steve sintiendo su aroma, aún era bastante incómodo -nos besaríamos y tendíamos sexo después pero he vomitado y no me cepillé los dientes -rió separándose, antes de que Tony se aleje, Steve le dió un beso en la frente, cosa que molestó un poco a Tony, pero no diría nada.

Era un beso de Steve, podía confiar en él, lo superaría.


	22. veintidos

-¿Vas a atender ese celular o qué? -gritó Bruce desde el baño-Juro que si no lo haces voy y lo rompo en miles de pedacitos y no es broma Laufeyson -seguía gritando mientras Loki se peinaba el cabello mojado, el último dio un bufido y lo tomó entre sus largos y finos dedos y presionó "aceptar".

-¿Quién es?

-Sabes quién soy.

-...

-¡Soy Thor, Loki por Dios! -gritó su novio del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien ¿qué quieres? -se sentó en la cama apoyando el celular entre el hombro y la cabeza mientras se calzaba una zapatilla.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? Necesitamos hablar, hace días que me evitas y no sé por qué ¡hace prácticamente dos semanas! ¡desde que volvimos! Por Dios santo...

-Deja a Dios en paz de una buena vez que no tiene nada que ver, hablaremos, pero ahora no, tengo una clase, cuando salga pasa por mi salón y hablamos, pero no en la Universidad, no quiero escándalos -murmuró a lo último.

-Eso no es verdad-

-¿Cómo que no es verdad? ¿Qué decís? -Loki ya se estaba cansando, también Thor.

-Que no, el profesor dará una conferencia y no irá, lo sé porque lo estaban anunciando hoy -dijo un poquito más tranquilo, Loki suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Okay, supongo que eso nos da tiempo, voy por tu casa en... -miro el reloj del celular de Bruce- uno quince minutos seguramente estoy ahí.

-Estoy abajo ¿estás en tu habitación?

-¿Qué? Sí, pero no subas, ya bajo, Thor... ¡Thor! -y sí, el rubio había ignorado sus palabras y había colgado la llamada dejando a Loki con la palabra en la boca, éste bufó y arrojó el celular a la cama mientras se terminaba de calzar, luego de eso se puso de pié diciendo algunas cosas inentendibles al mismo momento en el que Bruce salía del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, Loki lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le arrojó las ropas que estaban encima de la cama de Bruce -vuelve al baño y ponte ropa, que ya viene Thor y sabes como es -rodó los ojos y Bruce solo asintió para no discutir y se volvió a meter en el baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo, al mismo tiempo que alguien (Thor) golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

Loki dio unos cuantos pasos y la abrió encontrándose con su novio que lo miraba serio, pareció estudiarlo un momento antes de tomarlo de la cintura para pegarlo a él de un tirón con una mano y con la otra sujetar su nuca rápidamente para darle un beso, Loki se hubiera negado a esa demostración de afecto así, de esa forma, en el pasillo, pero fue todo tan rápido que no pudo protestar y después de todo Thor tenía razón, hacía dos semanas que intentaba evitarlo y por consecuencia hacía dos semanas que no podía disfrutar de un buen beso por parte del rubio, entonces se dejó llevar, relajándose un poco entre sus brazos antes de sostenerlos y apartarse un poco.

-Te extraño -susurró Thor antes de intentar besarlo de nuevo pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió y lo obligó a mirar por encima del hombro de Loki que también volteó a ver, todavía rodeado por los brazos de Thor.

-Thor -saludó Bruce- solo quiero que me den lugar para salir y ya no les molesto... -sonrió algo incómodo y Thor asintió y se corrió hacia un lado aún sosteniendo a Loki -gracias, adiós -levantó la mano mientras se alejaba.

-Chau -respondieron los dos al unísono mientras lo veían irse por el pasillo, luego Thor sintió un jalón de su campera que lo tiraba hacia adentro y Loki cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Una vez estando dentro de la habitación, Loki se alejó de él y fue directo al baño a buscar con que atarse el cabello, Thor se sentó en la cama de Loki esperándolo pero no aguantó y empezó a hablar.

-De verdad necesitamos hablar y odio llegar a este punto porque en una relación eso significa que uno empezó a hacer las cosas mal, y sé que no fuiste vos, y odiaría haber sido yo sin haberme dado cuenta, pero si tanto me estás evitando, por algo es -cuando levantó la mirada Loki se había sentado en la cama mirándolo y llevaba un rodete, Thor iba a decir algo, pero la imagen de Loki era tan hermosa que se quedó callado, hasta que lo escuchó suspirar nuevamente y entonces prosiguió- es en serio Loki.

-Lo sé -se pasó ambas manos por la cara -lo peor es que tienes razón y vos nunca tenés razón -intentó no reír pero igual lo hizo y Thor levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla- pero necesitaba alejarme para pensar, y si te decía que me des un tiempo para hacerlo enloquecerías y pensarías que te quería dejar y terminaríamos peleando, por eso intenté hacerlo de este modo, para evitar toooodo el drama, pero sí, Thor, necesitamos hablar.

La decisión de Loki había sido espontánea, alejarse de Thor para pensar sobre todo, lo decidió en el momento en el cuál pisaron el aeropuerto para volver a los estados unidos, necesitaba pensar en lo que era lo mejor para él, y si lo de Thor era realmente amor o capricho, le dolía pensar en esta última posibilidad, pero él amaba tanto a Thor, realmente lo hacía y no le importaba con quién tenía que discutir para estar bien con él, sobre quién tenía que pasar por encima para tener a Thor feliz a su lado, a él no le importaba lo que la gente iba a pensar sobre si estaba bien o estaba mal amar a alguien como Thor, porque él lo amaba así tal cual era, quizás a veces quería asesinarlo y no verlo nunca más cuando se ponía insoportable, pero por Dios, él lo eligió desde un primer momento incluso con las cosas malas que tenía, era suyo, él no estaba solamente enamorado de Thor, él lo amaba, y lo amaba mucho más allá de un amor básico como el de una pareja de novios, él lo amaba con un amor que abarcaba todo, un amor de amigos, ese amor hermoso que nació mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que también lo amaba como hombre, un amor egoísta, porque lo amaba solo para él y no podía soportar la idea de verlo con otra persona, un amor que lo llevó a entregarse por completo a Thor, en esencia y cuerpo, ese amor que quemaba su piel de deseo cada que Thor besaba su cuello, ese amor que lo hacía querer estar abrazado a su novio haciendo el amor por horas, ese amor que iba desde lo más tierno -aunque él odiase admitirlo- como hacerlo sonreír por el solo hecho de ver a Thor feliz u haciendo alguna idiotez que Loki odiaba pero a Thor le encantaba, hasta lo más lujurioso que era excitarse por un simple gesto o un par de palabras en público.

Pero ese mismo amor, tan intenso, rayaba la inseguridad y peligraba convertirse en odio o en generosidad, porque Loki estaba completamente seguro que jamás querría ver a Thor triste, pero si lo que Thor sentía no era amor, amor de la clase que Loki le brindaba, se era puro capricho, Loki no lo eligiría, se eligiría a sí mismo antes que a Thor, preferiría verle hacer un escándalo por perder a uno de sus caprichos -en ese caso él mismo- antes que seguir con alguien que no lo ama, y él no era de las personas que dicen "quizás con el tiempo" porque el tiempo cambie muchísimas cosas, pero lo que no puede ser, no será nunca.

O quizás si.

Ay, él lo amaba tanto...

-Dime, te escucho -respondió serio el rubio, después de un largo silencio, Loki se animó a hablar.

-¿Me amas?

-¡Pero qué-

-Sh, no, Thor, piénsalo, no te estoy preguntando si hace frío afuera, te estoy preguntando por tus sentimientos -suspiró- ¿me amas? pero amarme de verdad no así, rápido y sencillo, amor...

Sonrió con nostalgia de su primer beso, fue en ese lugar, aunque quizás estaban algo invertidas las posiciones porque el que no se callaba era Thor en aquel entonces, y cuando lo besó, Loki realmente sintió cariño, ternura, amor, pero ¿ahora? ahora estaba tan desganado que lo único que se le antojaba cuando Thor lo besaba era que era por capricho, costumbre, o quizás deseo, pero ¿amor? de eso empezó a dudar de eso cuando fueron a la casa de Thor.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con ésto -lo miraba preocupado- claro que te amo, te amo como nunca amé Loki... -Loki sonrió, era tan fácil decir esas cosas...

-¿Tienes vergüenza de mí? ¿Tienes miedo de tus padres o solo no te importo lo suficiente? Necesito saber si es amor o es capricho, necesito saber si todo este tiempo que estuve evitándote -su voz se quebró sin que él pudiera evitarlo- me extrañaste, pero necesito saber en qué manera lo hiciste.

-Claro que no me avergüenzo de vos -golpeó la cama con un puño- ¿cómo podría? eres la persona más brillante que conozco, eres inteligente, eres culto, eres divertido, eres perfecto, y creo que desde que nos conocemos que te tengo esa admiración y respeto, jamás podría avergonzarme de ti, no lo hacía cuando eras solo mi amigo, no lo hago ahora que estamos juntos -le tomó de la mano y Loki no la sostuvo, pero dejó que él lo hiciera- y quitando de lado eso, te amo, desde tu mal humor y rechazo a la sociedad hasta tus más cursis palabras, te amo desde un abrazo fraternal que me das en público cuando no estás de humor hasta el beso más duradero, te amé desde antes de que empezáramos a salir y te sigo amando ahora, te deseaba antes de que hiciéramos el amor y lo hago muchísimo más ahora, pero no de querer tirarte contra el piso para meterme entre tus piernas porque eres hermosamente perfecto y sexy, te deseo para poder acariciarte y cuidarte y quererte porque eres lo mejor que me pasó, ¿qué no me importas lo suficiente? -rió- ¿tienes idea de cuántas chicas había yo llevado a casa y las había besado sin pudor delante de mis padres? -Loki puso mala cara y retiró su mano- y lo hacía porque esas chicas no me importaban, no me importaba si mis padres las ofendían o no, claro que no me gusta que trate así a la gente pero sabía que a la semana sería otra chica y esa ya no la recordarían ni ella a ellos... no le tenía miedo a ellos, tenía miedo que te hirieran, quería realmente evitarte el mal momento porque tú si estarás las semanas siguientes, sí estarás el siguiente año, si estarás en mi cumpleaños y sí me importas... 

-Thor, en serio... es que esa noche-

-No, Loki, sé que te sentiste horrible y siento tanto eso, también entiendo que no necesitas que te defienda cuando tú puedes solo -sonrió- pero siempre intentaré hacerlo y quiero que para la próxima vez me lo digas antes -lo tomó de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra le secó las lágrimas.

-Las palabras son tan sencillas -susurró.

-Lo sé, y no soy bueno con ellas, a veces soy un bruto, pero sé que esto que siento no es capricho, cuando te alejaste de mí no extrañé solo tu belleza o tenerte bajo mío, extrañé nuestras conversaciones, pero no por costumbre, las extrañaba porque amo escucharte hablar, tu voz me calma y también extrañé tus abrazos y tu risa, extrañé que me hablaras pero no para decirte cursillerías, sino para saber como estabas, extrañé tus besos, extrañé verte sonreír o rodar los ojos o asentir aunque no me estuvieses prestando atención, extrañé verte leer, porque amo tu cara de concentración, extrañé tu aroma, y tu estado de tranquilidad después de hacer el amor, extrañé tantas cosas, y nada de eso es capricho Loki...

Loki no respondió, solamente lo miró y más lagrimas cayeron.

-¿Es tan difícil creer que te amo?

-Es difícil creer que alguien puede amarme -rió.

Thor frunció el ceño un momento, y en escasos segundos todo tuvo sentido, era de esperarse que Loki tuviera ese grado de inseguridad, después de ser tratado por sus padres como un criado más, y a pesar de que lo enviaran a una buena universidad en Estados Unidos lo que realmente querían era tenerlo lejos de ellos hasta que les fuera útil, Loki, que nunca tuvo más amigos de verdad aparte de Thor, Loki, a quien todos tachaban de mala persona solo por decir la verdad cuando otros no se animaban, Loki, el solitario y malhumorado chico, ahora era amado y le era difícil creer que era verdad, una mínima duda lo haría dudar de todo el resto.

Thor lo notó, notó en sus ojos rojos el dolor y la incomprensión, la incertidumbre, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, de una manera suave, primero apenas rozando sus labios luego los movió lentamente provocando que Loki respondiera al beso y entreabriera los labios dejándolo pasar, pero él no lo hizo, disfrutaba de besarlo así, capturar su labio inferior y luego el superior, sentir el sabor de Loki y el de sus lágrimas le dolía porque no quería verlo llorar y menos por una estupidez suya, finalmente lo tomó de la nuca e introdujo su lengua que buscó la de Loki rápidamente, el beso era tan tierno como pasional, no era un beso más, de esos que podes darlos con los ojos abiertos, era uno que requería tu entera concentración, era de esos besos que por más cursis que suene, cuando te los dan, te das cuenta de que los otros tantos eran besos de juguete, se separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos mientras Loki abría los parpados.

-Pues créelo lindo, porque te amo como nunca y hay para ratos -sonrió y Loki agachó la cabeza recostándose por su pecho, el mayor pasó una mano por su espalda y lo abrazó recostándolo más contra sí mientras que con la otra mano le soltaba el cabello húmedo y lo desparramaba con sus dedos, Loki suspiró, era un gesto tan... íntimo, cotidiano y a la vez requería tanta confianza -si no me crees ya no sé que hacer -rió.

"Thor me ama" pensó Loki.

-Sería capaz de raparme la cabeza para probarlo -entonces Loki rió y se abrazó a su cintura, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, era lindo tener a Thor así, abrazándolo y diciendo tonterías, Loki no sabía que sería de su vida después de Thor, ojalá nunca la tuviera que averiguar. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió, el cabello le caía por la cara a Thor y le hacía sombra resaltando sus facciones, sus ojos se veían hermosamente azules, sus labios parecían más gruesos que lo normal y cuando le sonrió, todo su rostro se iluminó con las arrugas de sus ojos, Thor tenía una sonrisa que podría curar, al menos el alma de Loki, tanto así que dejó de llorar y estiró sus manos para enredarse en su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia él para besarlo, lo besó con tantas ganas que enseguida se quedó sin aire.

-Hazlo, quítate hasta el cabello de las cejas -bromeó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el mayor y le quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-¿Si? -preguntó con una media sonrisa y Loki asintió moviéndose un poco mientras le besaba el cuello, las manos de Thor fueron directamente a su espalda levantando su blusa y acariciando su fría piel -no, lo siento -dijo tomándolo de la cintura y haciendo que se aleje un poco, Loki lo miró sorprendido y con los labios rojos al igual que sus mejillas- es tu habitación, pero también es la de Bruce, y puede entrar en cualquier momento -sonrió cuando vio que Loki se volvía acercar a él y pegaba sus labios a su cuello, soltó un leve gruñido al sentir sus dientes e intentó apartarlo nuevamente-y no podemos trancar la puerta -dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que a él.

-Eso le da un toque de emoción ¿no crees? -habló contra su cuello- no podría esperar, te quiero, y te quiero ahora, estamos solos Thor... -susurró sobre su oreja y solo necesitó eso para que en un ligero movimiento su espalda estuviera recostada sobre la cama y Thor encima suyo besándolo, soltó una leve risa y pasó sus manos por debajo del pantalón del rubio apretando sus nalgas, Thor le mordió el cuello entre la clavícula y el hombro y Loki soltó un leve grito -¡no dejes marcas!

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gustan -respondió con la voz entrecortada una vez que Thor le quitó por completo la ropa, no, no estaba siendo suave, pero no era lo que él quería en ese momento y Thor de alguna manera lo sabía.

-Pero a mí si -susurró antes de capturar un pezón de Loki, quién tomó de su cabello y lo tiró hacia arriba haciéndolo que lo suelte, Thor lo miró con la expresión fruncida por el dolor del cuero cabelludo.

-Pues hazte marcas tu mismo, pero a mí no me las dejas.

Bueno, si Thor entendió lo que Loki le advirtió, no le importó, porque para el momento en que sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, ignorandso el clima de afuera, cuando Thor ya estaba dentro suyo y con una mano sostenía con fuerza el pene de Loki, para ese entonces, la espalda de Thor era un mapa de rasguños y la piel de Loki parecía una tela a lunares de todos los besos que Thor repartió por su cuerpo.

-¡Ha-hazlo más rápido! -gimió moviendo sus caderas para sentir a Thor penetrarlo más profundo sintiendo el aliento del otro contra su cuello.

-No te quiero lastimar -gimió mordiéndolo y dejando otra marca más.

-No me interesa aahh -soltó un gruñido y volvió a enterrar sus uñas en su novio- ahí, Dios, sí...

Thor aumentó el movimiento como pudo, dando una y otra vez contra la próstata de Loki "aahh mi amor, ya casi llego" susurró en su oreja, Loki estaba igual, ya no decía nada coherente, pero entonces, escucharon un movimiento de llaves en la puerta y Thor paró repentinamente y un frío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar! -gritó el castaño mientras se seguía moviendo, tal vez quien estaba en la puerta realmente se asustó, lo comprendió o solamente no era nadie, pero eso a él no le importó, porque se seguía moviendo hasta que Thor riendo y entre besos retomó el movimiento también y acabó unos segundos antes que Loki lo hiciera sobre el estómago.

-Eres un desgraciado y te amo.

-Lo sé -rió Loki y se quedó abrazado a Thor hasta que su respiración se calmara.

Sí, esa era una excelente forma de reconciliarse. 

Mientras Thor y Loki estaban en la cúspide de su romance, Steve estaba en una lucha interna por no saltarle encima a Tony, y no era que él no entendiera como era todo el asunto con Tony, él mismo se lo había explicado, y estaba muy feliz de que hayan avanzado tanto en un corto período de dos semanas, pero no podía evitar querer abrazarlo con fuerza cada que lo veía o besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire porque para él no había mejor persona que Tony, bueno, quizas era eso o quizás se seguía sintiendo culpable por haber reaccionado de la manera en que reaccionó cuando se enteró por primera vez de todo.

A veces se le quedaba viendo a Tony y recordaba su rostro en ese momento y todas las cosas feas que dijo y se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que Tony le haya perdonado? Porque sí, él insistió muchísimo pero si él estuviese en el lugar de Tony, él jamas le habría perdonado.

Sentado en su pupitre miraba el cuello de Tony y sonreía internamente, era tan hermoso...

-Hey -Sam lo empujó un poco- ¿salimos hoy? -Steve levantó la vista para verlo y le pasó la mano en saludo.

-No lo creo -dijo volviendo a mirar a Tony, sabía que le era posible escuchar su conversación con Sam, pero no lo negó por eso, el realmente tenía mejores planes, planes que incluían la presencia de un castaño con hermosas pestañas.

-¿por qué no? Bucky va... vamos todos, dicen que será enorme!

-Tengo cosas que hacer, o eso espero -dijo en un tono un poco más alto y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo que el rubio le hacía a propósito. Sam lo notó y asintió.

-bien, bien... como quieras, no digas que no te avisé.

Cuando la clase terminó, Steve se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que Tony lo estaba esperando al lado de la puerta. Caminó hacia él sonriendo y tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente para no acercarse a darle un beso al menos en la mejilla.

-Tony -sonrió.

-te esperaba para comer, Clint sigue en clase, me acaba de escribir, de Bruce no tengo noticias -habló frunciendo el ceño y riendo levemente.

-O sea que no soy ni siquiera la segunda opción, soy la tercera...

-Como amigo? Eres la cuarta porque antes está Natasha -rió y Steve levantó las cejas- pero como interés... digamos, no, dejame expresarme mejor, amigos tengo varios y estás incluido, pero solo me gustas tú, así que secate las lágrimas -rió volteando y caminando hacia la cafetería, Steve se mordió el labio inferior y lo siguió.

-¿eso fue una declaración?

-No tengo idea de qué hablas Rogers -una vez que tuvo su comida, empezó a caminar hacia afuera, Steve lo seguía sin saber a dónde iban, pero Tony se detuvo en el pasto y miró a todos lados- en aquel banco está bién -dijo señalando uno con la cabeza y caminando rápidamente hacia él -así nos da el sol, porque tengo frío.

Steve llegó unos momentos después que él y se sentó delante suyo y lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Tenés psicólogo hoy? -Tony bufó.

-No lo arruines -dijo con la boca llena.

-perdón... solo quería saber, te podría llevar.

-No es como ai tuvieras la obligación Steve, nos gustamos, pero no somos nada más que... amigos, bueno no podemos, ser más que eso -aclaró, Steve se calló, sabía que era verdad, pero igualmente le dolía.

-Sé que no tengo obligación pero igual quiero...

-Lo sé, y te agradezco muchísimo -le tomó la mano suavemente, y quizás si Steve no esperara tan ansiosamente esos roces que en la última semana se volvieron bastante casuales, como los besos en la mejilla, no estaría tan feliz, pero siempre era Tony el que tenía que tomar la iniciativa, porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía él, las cosas se fueran a la mierda-de verdad, pero éstas cosas me gustan hacerlas solo, soy un hombre independiente -rió-ahora... me recordaste que me tengo que ir -lo soltó y tomó su celular para mirar la hora.

-Espera, cenarías conmigo ahora de noche? No sé sí Thor estará o no, pero quizás si esté con Loki, no le pregunté -frunció el ceño y Tony sonrió porque se veía hermoso confundido- pero si están y te molestan les puedo pedir que nos dejen solos, no tendrán problemas...

-Emm, sí a lo primero, y no, ellos no me molestan, te escribo cuando me desocupo si? -Steve asintió y Tony sonrió mirándolo antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla, un beso más largo que lo normal, pero cuando Steve iba a levantar su mano para acariciarlo, se puso de pié rápidamente y se fue.

Steve se quedó con la mejilla ardiendo por ese roce y con las manos quemando por tocar a Tony.

Dios, se sentía tan idiota por (valga la redundancia) sentirse de ese modo respecto a Tony, él realmente no lo quería presionar, quería que todo fluyera, pero lo veía, todos los días, tan hermoso, con esos ojos tan perfectos, esa sonrisa tan radiante, y ahora.. cuando le decía que solo él le gustaba, cuando dejaba esa timidez que poseyó alguna vez cuando Steve lo vio por primera vez, esa timidez que prácticamente ya no existía con él, sin embargo ahora con los extraños, Tony en vez de actuar como lo hacía antes, era serio, continuaba siendo distante pero con más confianza, esa confianza que le permitía esquivar el contacto físico con más seguridad porque nadie se animaba a acercarse mucho a él.

"Se está convirtiendo en alguien tan distinto al Tony que conocí..." meditó llegando a su casa y empezando a revisar las cosas que le faltaban para la cena, no era que no le agradara ese "nuevo Tony", pero se dio cuenta que quizás el Tony que él conoció nunca fue el verdadero Tony, y que al fin y al cavo, él jamás lo conoció realmente, solo lo superficial, lo que Tony le permitía o se permitía a sí mismo, y él se enamoró de ese Tony, y aunque lo cagó después, él realmente se había enamorado de ese Tony, quizás de una manera rápida y pasajera, casi fugaz como los primeros enamoramientos, pero lo había hecho. Y le entró el repentino miedo de que quizás, el Tony que realmente estaba empezando a conocer, no le gustara tanto...

Pero no, descartó la posibilidad repentinamente, no, a él si le gustaba mucho como era este Tony, y no porque ahora a veces le tomaba de la mano, pero porque se reía mucho más, parecía más feliz, y a él le encantaba ver feliz a Tony.

Esa noche, cuando golpearon su puerta, él se estaba acomodando la camisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía camisa y se sentía raro, no era "la cena" ni nada, porque la comida era simple y también el ambiente, además estarían Thor y Loki, pero él lo sentía así, sentía que podría ser una cita en pareja, aunque ellos no lo fueran. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y corrió hacia la puerta a atender, cuando la abrió, su rostro de felicidad decayó (no del todo, pero bastante).

-¿Para qué carajo golpeas? Hubieses entrado y ya.

-Me olvidé la llave, lo siento -rió y entró sosteniendo la mano de Loki que venía mirando su celular, estaba vestido bastante casual, aunque llevaba una camisa negra por fuera del pantalón y una campera de cuero del mismo color junto a una bufanda rayada, una vez que entró, levantó la vista y lo saludó, Steve le correspondió el gesto y les dijo que la mesa ya estaba lista solo debían acomodar la comida y la bebida, cosa que Thor se ofreció a hacer y Loki lo siguió a la cocina, comerían ahí, porque en otro lugar no había mesa, pero Steve se había encargado de que todo estuviera impecable, sí, tenía muchas expectativas para esa noche.

Otro golpe en la puerta y sus nervios afloraron, se pasó las manos por el jean, porque sentía que le sudaban y abrió, al fin, Tony sintiendo del otro lado, se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa y el invitado entró.

-Llegas puntual -sonrió y Tony empezó a quitarse el abrigo marrón que llevaba dejando al descubierto una remera gris junto a una bufanda negra al igual que su pantalón y le tendió, Steve lo tomó y lo colgó, Tony se veía hermoso -estás hermoso.

-Gracias, vos estás pasable -le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la cocina detras de Steve -¿están los tortolos?

-Si señor...

-¿estaremos toda la noche de paleta?* -rió.

-...No necesariamente.

La cena fue más o menos tranquila, Loki se veía bastante animado y hablaba más que de costumbre y reía bastante con Tony, recordaron la vez que se conocieron y Loki discretamente se disculpó por como había actuado y por haberlo tocado, estaba claro que él no tenía idea de como era Tony pero algo en su interior le dijo que igualmente debía disculparse, estaba bastante cansado de dejar cosas inconclusas, Tony aceptó sus disculpas y siguieron hablando los cuatros como si eso entre ellos fuera natural, cenar juntos, a veces Thor le decía algo fuera de lugar a Loki que se ponía serio al instante y a Tony eso le divertía muchísimo e incluso a veces llevaba la conversación para ese lado solo para verlo ser regañado y reír.

Tony no tenía experiencia en nada que involucrara al sexo, apenas si "sabía" como se besaba, pero tampoco era que quisiera saberlo, ahora, gracias que había recordado ese trauma de la infancia, cada que pensaba en sexo, esas imágenes venían a su cabeza aunque no quisiera, excepto cuando estaba bromeando, pero si se ponía a mirar mucho a Steve, si deseaba que lo bese y lo abrace con fuerza, no podía evitar pensar más allá de eso, y esas imágenes aparecían, y lo arruinaban todo.

Sonrío al escuchar las risas de los otros tres, pero sin saber por qué, pero cuando levantó la vista del plato vacío vio que Loki empujaba un poco a Thor y supuso que él último habría dicho algo fuera del lugar nuevamente.

-Ah, Steve no te preocupes por la limpieza, nosotros lo hacemos -sonrió Loki de una manera bastante rara, pero que a nadie le daba confianza.

-Eso quiere decir que yo lo hago -dijo Thor poniéndose de pié.

-Exactamente -Loki siguió sonriendo y se acomodó en la silla.

Tony sabía que lo educado sería decir "no, yo te ayudo, no es nada" pero realmente no tenía ni un poco de gana de limpiar los platos y juntar la mesa, así que solo los miró y sonrió asintiendo.

Steve se puso de pié algo nervioso y caminó hacia la puerta y volteó a mirar a Tony que lo veía frunciendo el ceño con cara de "¿a dónde carajos te vas?".

-¿Vienes? -Tony se puso de pié y lo siguió después de despedirse con un gesto de la pareja, caminó detrás de Steve y levantó ambas cejas al ver que se dirigía hacia su habitación, el rubio abrió la puerta y entró esperando que Tony haga lo mismo pero el menor solo lo quedó mirando intentando reprimir una sonrisa- hey... solo quiero hablar tranquilo, si vamos a la sala estaremos escuchando las discusiones sexuales de Thor y Loki y no, gracias -rió y Tony finalmente entró, sabiendo que aunque a Steve le costara fuerza de voluntad, él lo respetaba.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó que Steve cerrara la puerta y se sentara frente a él, lo miró un momento esperando que dijera algo, pero ninguno rompió el silencio hasta un largo rato, cuando Steve tomó coraje.

-Tony, he pensado mucho esto... -sacudió la cabeza- no, primero que nada ¿cómo la pasaste?

Tony cambió su semblante de seriedad a una leve sonrisa y se acomodó mejor.

-Bien, gracias por todo, fue muy lindo... nunca tuve un cena así -Steve sonrió entre la ternura y la nostalgia, porque no, no quería ni usaría jamás la palabra lástima con Tony, sabía lo mucho que le dolía - pero no quieres hablar de eso y lo sé, que es lo que me quieres decir...

-Eso es verdad -rió un poco- Tony yo...

-Tu...

-Quiero que salgamos, de verdad.

-¿A dónde? -Steve soltó una carcajada un poco de los nervios y otro poco de diversión y sacudió la cabeza frente a la cara de confusión de Tony.

-No, creo que me expresé mal.

-Evidentemente...

-Quiero... -entreabrió los labios para decir algo y luego los volvió a cerrar- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La cara de alegría de Tony y el abrazo que tenía en mente nunca se hizo presente, en cambio, hubo un silencio y una seriedad infinita que ya le estaba dando miedo, quizás debió pensarlo más, esperar, ser paciente...

-¿Es una broma? Porque si es así es mala porque no me estoy riendo, pero lo haré porque por un momento me asustaste...

-No bromeo con eso Tony, te estoy hablando en serio... creí que... bueno, quizás queríamos lo mismo.

-Steve, me gustas mucho, te diría que me gustas más que cualquier otro pero nunca me gustó nadie así que olvídalo, y me halagas, de verdad, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tony, ya lo habíamos hablado, te voy a esperar, no te estoy exigiendo nada, pero te quiero -en su voz se escuchaba desesperación e impotencia- te quiero y quiero estar con vos, poder decir que eres mi novio -rió amargamente- y nunca quise eso, pero lo quiero ahora... porque te quiero y estoy enamorado de vos, y creo que lo sigo haciendo, sigo enamorándome Tony porque cada día que te estoy conociendo, lo siento como único y revelador...

-Eso es a lo que me refiero Steve, me gustas y te quiero, pero fuera de eso, apenas nos conocemos, y no te puedo atar a mí, porque no te puedo ofrecer mucho, todavía no estoy listo -sonrió y estiró una mano para tocar suavemente la mejilla de Steve- ésto, ésto es lo que te puedo ofrecer y aunque para mí, es bellísimo poder tocar tu piel, no es nada comparado a lo que te podría dar si fuera una persona normal, y después de todo ¿cuánto pasó? ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿un mes?

-Te conozco hace mucho más... me gustaste desde que te vi.

-Lo sé -siguió sonriendo y acarició la mejilla de Steve con su pulgar- y vos también me gustaste, y fue raro y lindo y luego fue horrible, y después de eso ya no nos hablamos, nos volvimos a hablar bien cuando tu mamá murió -dijo despacio y Steve cerró sus ojos- pero no ha pasado mucho de eso, estuve ahí cuando lo necesitabas y eso hizo que nos acercáramos, pero realmente no puedo ofrecerte más que eso...

-No quiero más que esto, te quiero a ti

-No te mientas, ambos queremos más que esto -rió a pesar de la situación y de que Steve quería salir a correr en desesperación- no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte cada que me miras, pero no puedo.

Steve se movió en la cama y se acercó a él, lentamente frenó al estar a dos dedos de distancia casi rozando su narices.

-No puedo -susurró Tony con mucho menos confianza que antes- no hasta que pueda superar eso, no quiero arrepentirme -sus ojos viajaban por todo el rostro de Steve, podía sentir su respiración junto con la suya, su aliento, su aroma.

-¿Entonces... es un no? -miraba intercaladamente los labios de Tony y sus ojos- ¿no quieres nada conmigo?

-Eso es muy dramático -volvió a susurrar- no te quiero apresar a nada Steve, si seguimos como amigos, aunque nos gustemos.

-Estoy enamorado -Tony realmente se tuvo que contener para no levantarse y respirar agitadamente, era mucho, la adolescencia la había pasado de largo, entonces no sabía lo que todo ese remolino de emociones eran, todo lo que Steve causaba en él, si no tuviera ese problema, posiblemente ya estaría besándolo apasionadamente recostado sobre él, pero no, Tony no podía.

-Aunque estemos enamorados -susurró- eso te da la libertad de estar con quien quieras.

-Con el único que quiero estar, me acaba de rechazar.

-¿Steve?

-Mhm? -Tony sonrió y se acercó los centímetros que faltaban hasta juntar sus labios con los de Steve por unos escasos segundos, tantos que cuando Steve quiso reaccionar, él ya se había separado.

-Sigue siendo un no, pero podremos cambiar eso, espero.

Pasaron un par de horas más hablando de asuntos personales, los cuales la mayoría Tony evadía, no se sintió nada bien al rechazar la propuesta de Steve, de hecho quiso llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a él, quizás en su habitación cuando Clint durmiese, se sintió débil y miserable, cuando lo besó se sintió estúpido, un niño de doce años besa más que él seguramente, había pensado, sin saber que a Steve, por más que le volviera loco, no le importaba.

Lo llevó a su casa después de dos horas de hablar encerrados en su habitación, cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Natasha, pensó que no la encontraría, pero lo hizo, la encontró sola en su departamento, aparentemente su "novio genial" tenía mejores cosas que hacer, ella había preguntado como iba todo e incluso preguntó por Clint cuando ya no tenía asunto, pero Tony notaba que ella no estaba bien, y lo que menos quería era que su mejor y única amiga esté sufriendo, se lo dijo, pero lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue un "es que me preocupas que no compartas con nosotros todo lo que te pasó, porque sabemos que algo pasó", y, eso podría ser verdad, porque ella ya le había dicho antes, o podría ser una evasión más de su parte, entonces él entendió que si pasaba algo ella no quería hablar del tema, y si no, él debía solucionar los suyos sin preocupar a nadie, y para su propio orgullo y satisfacción, una vez más Tony Stark, eso hizo resolvió sus problemas solos.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿como lo van tomando?

-¿Realmente quiere estar acá? Hace calor y yo prefiero estar bebiendo una cerveza en el bar con mis amigos...

-Tony... -lo reprendió el psicólogo.

-Bien -rodó los ojos- van bien, Rohdey se emocionó mucho con el primer abrazo sincero que le dí, digo, uno que no fuera forzado, y más cuando no tuve ninguna otra reacción... ya sabe, los patatús esos.

Meses de tratamiento, idas y vueltas al psicólogo, llamadas a la madrugada y muchísima fuerza de voluntad, habían ayudado a Tony a llegar a las vacaciones de verano de una manera un poco mas "normal", como lo diría él mismo.

-Natasha dejó de insistir en que le diga que pasó cuando le dije que ahora puedo golpearla y que lo importante no es eso, soy yo siendo... -quedó pensando un momento en que decir- libre.

-Pero siempre lo fuiste Anthony, si te soy sincero, no sé como evolucionaste tan rápido, hay gente que ni siquiera puede hacerlo pero mírate, hasta das abrazos -Tony rió con burla pero divertido.

-Todavía lo veo ¿sabe? la semana pasada estaba hablando con Steve, y... me dio un beso, de la nada, no es que no me haya dado besos antes, pero cuando lo hizo, no fue como los demás, fue distinto y aunque quise corresponderle esa imagen vino a mí... y lo empujé y me comporté como un idiota de nuevo.

-No lo hiciste, él debe entender, no te martirices así.

-No lo hago, no quiero serlo, pero es así con él, siempre siento que lo estoy reteniendo, aunque no quiera hacerlo aunque quiera actuar como cualquier pareja normal, ni siquiera somos pareja -susurró.

El doctor miró por la ventana, el sol estaba mermando, eso quería decir que también bajaba la temperatura un poco y que en poco tiempo, dejaría de ver a Tony por un mes porque se iría de vacaciones, pero ese chico había pasado por tanto, pasó de resistirse a su ayuda a colaborar como ninguno de sus pacientes, él lo veía y veía la fuerza de voluntad y la independencia que lo dominaban, sería una persona increíble, no quería dejarlo así, no tenía opción claro porque él también tenía una vida, pero Tony, él necesitaba recuperar la suya.

-Hazme un resumen.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, de su avance, luego me hablas de la universidad, quiero saber como terminaste el año.

-Oh, genial, estaré en cursos avanzados cuando comencemos, creo que la ingeniería me va mucho mejor de lo que creí cuando ingresé... dejaré las clases de literatura y eso y me concentraré en lo mío.

-Lo tuyo -repitió- me alegra mucho eso Tony, felicidades, pero no evadas la primera pregunta -Tony suspiró.

-Más que nada estoy feliz por Rohdey, Bruce y Natasha, ellos que siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, ahora poder darme un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla... me hace sentir bien, poder sentir el calor de sus cuerpos cuando me aprietan en sus brazos o cualquier roce casual que antes evitaban, se siente bien, y natural... Con Steve es lo mismo, si nuestra intención era ser amigos creo que estaríamos más que bien... pero la primera vez que tomé su mano, lo vi sonreír, de una manera que quisiera verlo sonreír siempre, la primera vez la sostuve por poco tiempo y él me dio un beso en la mejilla después, las siguientes duraron más... sus besos duraron más, sonará idiota pero todavía no lo he abrazado como se merece, porque lo tengo cerca y quiero besarlo y cuando me besa quiero empujarlo -suspiró frustrado- tengo miedo que piense que lo histeriqueo, pero quizás sea mejor que encuentre a alguien más...

Sí, Tony realmente creía eso, lo sentía, Steve no merecía estar con alguien así, no merecía tanto tiempo de celibato y estar esperando que a él se le pase eso, se retiró del consultorio diciéndole su plan de fin de semana, sí, no era casual, y quizás resultara peor de lo que él esperaba, pero debía hacerlo, o al menos él sentía eso, el doctor McCall le dio el visto bueno y dijo que lo llamase apenas terminaba, que estaría esperando su llamado.

Al salir de ahí, Tony tomó su celular y llamó a Steve, habían quedado de ir a correr juntos, pero a Tony, evidentemente, se le había pasado la hora, no le sorprendió que el otro atendiera rápidamente la llamada y le dijera que lo espera ahí que le pasaba a buscar, quince minutos después, el rubio estaba parado delante suyo con una remera gris ajustada que le quitaba la respiración a cualquier persona que lo viera.

Bueno, Tony no se quedaba atrás con esa musculosa negra, pero Steve se aseguraría que nadie más en la plaza lo mirara, caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la cintura.

-Hey, tranquilo -rió Tony apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Steve- ¿fuiste a correr sin mí?

-No venías nunca -respondió moviendo una mano más arriba en la espalda de Tony y la otra enredándola en el cabello del castaño, Tony se sorprendió un momento pero luego se relajó, volvió a sentir esa seguridad que sintió la primera vez que abrazó a Steve -¿te puedo besar?

-No seas idiota, eso no se pregunta -rió Tony y levantó su mentón. Steve sonrió y unió sus labios presionando suavemente, pero cuando se iba a separar, Tony se puso en puntas de pié y entreabrió sus labios, ahora sería un beso de verdad, sintió la humedad de la boca de Steve golpear la suya y sintió sus labios masajear los suyos suavemente antes de sentir la lengua del rubio rozar su boca y suspiró -estamos en público -dijo separándose, sí, porque tenía que cagar su primer beso real diciendo algo así, pero Steve sonrió y le dejó un beso suave sobre sus labios.

-Tú comenzaste.

Y sí, si esperar a Tony significaba que cada beso se sintiera así de bien, él lo haría, lo esperaría siempre, porque era Tony, y uno no elige a quien amar, pero él eligió que hacer con eso que sentía, y si lo único que le restaba era darle su amistad cuando él necesitaba, y sus besos cuando él podía, lo haría, porque estaba cada día más enamorado de su forma de ser, y si en algún momento temió no gustarle ese verdadero Tony, esas dudas estaban enterradas en polvo, porque lo amaba, aunque quizás en otra persona no, pero en Tony conseguía amar todo, porque con él era distinto, y eso era todo lo que él pedía.


	23. veintitrés

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomará?

-No sé, pero espero que de buena manera, digo, tampoco es que lo estoy obligando a nada ni nada por el estilo, es solo una propuesta, si no quiere, puede decírmelo y queda todo ahí, no voy hacer un escándalo, ya aprendí de eso -suspiró y bebió un trago de su cerveza- pero me encantaría que aceptara, eso está claro, por algo le propondré.

-Y sí, bueno, espero que acepte... aunque... ¿no te parece un poco... rápido?

-Steve, ¿crees que exagero?

-Realmente, digo, es un poquito mucho, conociendo a Loki y la relación que tiene o mejor, no tiene, con tu familia, esa propuesta sería un poquito... prematura, lo digo como amigo, porque creo que me da el derecho de decirte si creo que estás por hacer algo que va a cagar una relacion tan linda como la suya.

-Crees que la voy a cagar con eso -asintió Thor en resignación mientras Steve lo miraba y hacía lo mismo, ambos suspiraron y rieron- a la mierda, le diré, si no quiere bueno, esperaremos... ¿qué harás tú en vacaciones?

-Creo que me quedaré por aquí, no hay nada que me haga volver a casa -suspiró.

-Siento tanto no haber estado, creo que nunca me perdonaré Steve, no solo compartimos casa, te considero mi mejor amigo y no haber estado en ese momento fue-

-Está bien -le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora- sé que hubieras estado si pudieras y que estuviste en corazón, ahora ya pasó y sé que tengo tu apoyo si lo necesito.

Era verdad, él y Thor se había vuelto buenos compañeros desde que se conocieron y rentaron la casa juntos, pero se volvieron buenos amigos a pesar de eso, no pasaba por llegar a casa y comer juntos, o ir juntos a la misma universidad, o incluso salir de vez en cuando de fiesta juntos, no era eso, era el estar para el otro si alguna vez lo necesitaba en serio, era el aconsejar a pesar de que al otro no le guste lo que iba a escuchar, era entender y ponerse en el lugar sin juzgar, no era solo cubrirle las macanas porque eso hacían los amigos, era decirle "estás haciendo algo de lo que te vas arrepentir después y va a ser tarde", eran todas esas cosas, que muchos juzgarían de mala persona si lo ven de afuera pero ellos, sin decirlo entendían que las amistades funcionarían así o no serían amistades.

Thor no estuvo en uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida de Steve, e internamente jamás se iba a perdonar por eso, igual sabiendo que Sam y Bucky estarían allí para él de igual manera, pero no era lo mismo saber que él estaba de "viaje romántico" con su novio, sabiendo que su amigo estaba sufriendo una de las peores pérdidas que podría haber sufrido.

Pero Steve lo entendía, tampoco era que lo hizo a propósito, tampoco era que iba adivinar que su mamá se iba a morir, no era su culpa no haber podido estar, no era por voluntad propia.

-¿Y Tony?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Cómo están? hoy los ví muy... -intentó buscar la palabra correcta- juntos.

-Querés decir que hoy estábamos abrazados y me dio un beso antes de irse -sonrió involuntariamente al recordar la escena, había ido a buscar a Tony al psicólogo y no había aguantado las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo al verlo tan lindo y distante, tan dueño de sí mismo, como se toda esa inseguridad que tenía en el momento en el que él lo había conocido se hubiera desvanecido para dar paso a una confianza que, a pesar de la distancia que todavía imponía con las personas, era mayor que la de cualquier otra persona que él hubiera conocido, con una autosuficiencia y dominio propio, el mismo que le permitía no sucumbir a las sonrisas lindas y los brazos de Steve, esa misma autosuficiencia y dominio que le permitía decir con seguridad: no, no todavía, eso volvía loco a Steve porque era Tony, era en el fondo el Tony del cual él se enamoraba día a día aunque le discutiera con más frecuencia y sarcasmo, aunque le hablara a las personas de una manera más suelta que a veces rozaba el coqueteo, pero Steve sabía que lo hacía inconcientemente, porque para él era como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo nuevo, asombroso, y ese mundo sería totalemente suyo.

Por eso caminó hacia él y lo besó, pero la sorpresa de que Tony lo haya correspondido entreabriendo sus labios y convirtiendo ese beso en el beso que tanto había esperado, no era comparable a lo hermoso que había sido y a la ternura de que después de un rato, Tony le haya preguntado si lo hizo bien.

-Mas o menos sí, a eso me refería.

-Creo que las cosas están mejorando, y no me alegro por mí, eso sería egoísta de pensar, claro que me gusta estar más cerca físicamente de él, pero -suspiró y esperó un momento para ordenar sus ideas- pero nuestra relación, en todo este tiempo, evolucionó a un nivel mucho más superior e importante que el deseo físico ¿entiendes? -Thor lo miró sonriendo y asintió- ni siquiera sé si él se siente atraído de esa manera, digo, físicamente hacia mí -rió- pero creo que me entiendes, creo que ustedes con Loki tienen la misma... conexión por así decir, es algo mucho más allá que solo verlo hermoso o cosas así.

-Lo sé -sonrió- te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Loki, con la diferencia de que nosotros sí podemos hacerlo -bromeó, ambos soltaron una carcajada y luego callaron- pero hablando en serio, creo que siempre tuvimos eso, creo que es lo que hay que buscar en alguien pero no es fácil encontrar ¿sabes? bueno, quizás si lo es, miranos a nosotros, Loki y yo, nos teníamos ahí, al alcance de levantar la vista para vernos y darnos cuenta cuánto y cómo nos queríamos, pero éramos idiotas y seguíamos buscando, porque creíamos que ese amor que sí sentíamos era solamente amistad o no queríamos ver... a lo que voy es, Steve, vos sabés como y cuanto y de que forma lo querés a él, y sinceramente yo creo que él siente lo mismo... pero, deben hablar, no deben dejar que esos sentimientos se confundan o pensar que deben seguir buscando algo que lo tienen ahí, al alcance de la mano.

Steve sonrió de manera melancólica al pensar que Thor tenía razón, que Tony quizás estaba con él porque no podía estar con nadie más, porque a pesar de que le gustaba, era un amigo, y que quizás, él jamás elegiría estar con Steve, no después de que él lo hubo lastimado tanto aquella vez que aunque Tony juraba que había quedado muy en el pasado, él se seguía sintiendo como un reverendo hijo de puta. Y quizás Tony en el fondo lo sentía igual, quizás era solo tiempo para que se de cuenta que Steve no era el único que lo vería de esa manera, que vería lo increíble que él era y que él podía tener a la persona que quisiera, una persona que en un pasado no le haya dicho cosas horribles y le haya hecho sentir como la peor persona, que le haya hecho enfermar y parar en el hospital, alguien que no le haya hecho ni un daño, ni un mal. Sí, claro que Tony podría encontrar alguien así, seguramente lo haría una vez que se diera cuenta.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

 

-Repítelo, que no entendí bien -pidió Clint con calma- bueno, en realidad, no me entra en la cabeza... -Natasha suspiró y arrolló ambas piernas abrazándose a ellas.

-Eso, lo que escucharon, creo que me está engañando, saben que no le voy andar llorando si no quiere estar más conmigo, pero si no quiere, que me lo diga, que me deje, pero que no haga esas cosas, porque le voy a descubrir y no va a terminar bien -dijo totalmente serena, pero con la vista fija en la cama de Clint, Tony estiró su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de su mejor amiga, otra cosa más que podía hacer ahora y que antes jamás lo haría.

-Pero ¿por qué lo dices? -fue Clint quien habló de nuevo.

-Porque siempre tiene excusas y cosas así, a mi no me molesta que salga porque fue justamente en una fiesta en dónde lo conocí, así que sería de idiota intentar decirle que no lo haga, o de hipócrita siendo que nosotros siempre lo hacemos -se refería a ella y a Clint, porque Tony no solía salir muy de seguido-pero siempre está mintiendo, y no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

-Si llega a ser verdad lo voy a matar.

-No, Clint, yo lo haré -rió ella al fin mirándolo, se habían vuelto muy unidos entre ellos y ambos se tenían un cariño increíble, él le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Hablaste con él? -preguntó serio Tony- tampoco es que le vas a decir "hey, me estás engañando?" o algo, pero ¿hablaron? -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Intenté hacerlo, pero lo evita, como si nada, no entiendo por qué no me deja si no quiere más hacerlo, pero lo haré yo-

-Tasha...

-No, Clint, en serio, lo haré, no quiero estar con alguien que me haga sentir así de insegura, una mujer, bueno, nadie se debería sentir así respecto a su pareja -se puso de pié- gracias por escucharme, sé que deberían estar empacando y eso, pero necesitaba decirles -caminó hacia la puerta a medida que Clint se ponía de pié.

-Te acompaño hasta abajo -ella asintió y le lanzó un beso a Tony que se acostó a dormir, había tenido un día agotador.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? Siempre nos escuchas a todos pero nunca dices nada -le sonrió- creo que no dices nada después de lo que pasó con Bruce... -Clint frunció el ceño y los labios pero no parecía una expresión de enojo, más bien una de dolor o duda, o una mezcla de ambas.

-Eso fue una mierda, Dios... me arrepentiré toda la vida creo -ella rió y se ganó una mirada seria de parte de su amigo- hablo en serio, no sé que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Quizás te gusta...

-¿Qué? ¿Bruce? Jamás pensé en él de esa manera, bueno, para empezar que nunca me gustaron los hombres... -ella lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Mira, a mí tampoco me gustaron las mujeres nunca, hasta una chica que conocí hace unos dos años, se llamaba María, era muy sexy y me hizo dudar de todo hasta que me admití a mí misma que me gustaba -rió y Clint la miró con una expresión de sorpresa recostandose por el auto y cruzando los brazos.

-Wow, eso es sexy.

-También el hecho de que te guste Bruce -le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero no me gusta, en serio, no, es... creo que quizás solamente lo hice por estúpido, porque lo hice sin pensar y eso, pero jamás me imaginaría estar con él...

-¿Seguro? Porque eso resolvería todo porque yo creo que le gustas.

-¿Qué? -soltó una carcajada- deliras Nat, pero ya, hablando en serio, hemos hablado, él y yo, nos pusimos de acuerdo por así decir, pero igualmente siento que me evita de alguna manera, o que... evita estar incluso con Tony si estoy yo ¿o son ideas mías?

-No, no lo son, le diré a Tony que le hable ¿si? porque a mi no me dirá nada, sabes como es conmigo -ambos rieron- gracias Clint, por todo, por estar siempre que te necesito, junto a Tony, ambos -le dio un golpecito con el puño en el hombro- no te alejes en las vacaciones, ve a vernos ¿si? no estamos tan lejos, o al menos escribe...

-No, haré que me extrañes -bromeó antes de darle un abrazo- cuidate, mañana hablamos -le dió un beso en la frente y volvió a entrar al edificio.

Sí, debía pensarlo bien, lo de Bruce era algo que él venía pensando prácticamente desde que pasó, pero después de esa charla en la que supuestamente dijeron que iban a arreglar todo, él de verdad había puesto empeño para que las cosas se resolvieran, para que todo volviera a la normalidad pero Bruce parecía evitarlo descaradamente, salvo por pedido expreso de Tony de que estuvieran ambos en el mismo lugar, pero de igual forma, no le dirigía la palabra, o contestaba con monosílabos.

Sí, debían hablar.

 

-¿Puedes apagar la luz? -se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada- Loki, en serio, puedes terminar de empacar mañana...

-No, Bruce, es que no puedo... mañana tengo que ir a no sé donde mierda con Thor y no me dará tiempo, luego tengo que ver mi boleto de avión que no pude sacar, pero de igual forma si no me voy a Londres me tendré que ir de acá porque cierran todo -habló con tono de fastidio, Bruce, comprendiendo que le iba a ser imposible poder dormir con el ruido de las ropas y las puertas del ropero abriendo y cerrando más los bufidos de su compañero de cuarto, se dió vuelta en la cama y lo miró.

-Te puedes quedar con Thor... -Loki se acomodó un mechón que le caía por la cara y siguió doblando sus ropas.

-Sí, igual no quiero molestarlo -suspiró y miró la ventana que estaba abierta- ¿para cuando comiencen las clases de nuevo... cambiarás de habitación? -Bruce pareció confundido un instante- digo, querías hacerlo este año, incluso creo que estabas feliz porque pensaste que yo lo había hecho... pero ¿lo harás?

-Quizás -miró todo el cuarto prácticamente vacío porque él también ya había empacado todo- quizás podamos conseguir un lugar mejor -le sonrió- Loki, sé que nuestra relación el primer año no fue la mejor, ni siquiera nos hablábamos, pero eso cambió ¿no? y mejor mal conocido...

-Entiendo... si decides cambiar, me avisas ¿si? es que ya me acostumbré a tu cara -rió al momento en que alguien golpeaba la puerta- ay dios, ¿a esta hora? -se quejó.

-Bueno, uno ya no sabe a que hora golpear... todavía recuerdo aquella vez que casi los encuentro en acción y me gritaste -rió.

-¡Eras tú! hijo de puta -murmuró mientras abría la puerta- Oh, Clint -mostró una sonrisa maliciosa al ver al rubio y volteó lentamente hacia Bruce- supongo que te busca a tí... -Bruce todavía estaba riendo por la reacción de Loki aquella vez en la que le gritó que "ni se le ocurriera", pero al escuchar que era Clint, y que lo buscaba a él se puso serio.

-Sí...

-¿Le pasó algo a Tony?

-¿Qué? No, él está bien, pero necesito hablar con vos, podrías salir un momento al pasillo -Bruce lo miró desde la cama todavía.

-Sí, ven, sal -Loki caminó hacia él y lo jaló de la mano hasta ponerlo de pié y lo empujó hacia la puerta casi arrojándolo encima de Clint que se corrió un poco al costado- porque yo no voy a salir -rió y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bruce lo miró acomodándose los rulos y tallándose un ojo, en ese momento se dió cuenta que su anteojo había quedado dentro de la habitación pero no era tan imprescindible así en ese momento.

-Okay, acá estoy -puso ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿que pasa?

¿Debería ser directo? Sí.

-Quiero saber si te gusto.

-¿Qué? -la cara de Bruce cambió de somnolencia y aburrimiento a completo estupor, sorpresa, molestia, todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, y todo junto.

Bueno, quizás no tan directo.

-Sí, a ver, lo siento -rió nervioso- es que no entiendo, hablé con Natasha sobre lo que pasó -Bruce soltó una risa burlona.

-Natasha claro...

-Hey, no te refieras así por ella -le interrumpió serio- a lo que voy es, ¿lo hago? ¿te gusto? porque yo, sinceramente no lo creo, pero he dado vueltas y vueltas en esto tantas veces, y te he hablado un par más, y dijimos que íbamos a intentar que todo salga bien y eso pero nada funcionó de tu parte yo... mira yo de verdad siento haber hecho eso, no pensé que iba a arruinar tanto nuestra amistad, y lo que menos quiero es que arruine tu amistad con Tony porque a veces por mi culpa no comparten momentos y me doy cuenta, pero solo quiero aclarar eso, porque es la última duda que me queda y también quiero que quede claro que no fue mi idea.

-Clint -dijo con tranquilidad- no me gustas, tranquilo, nunca me ha gustado un hombre... -Clint suspiró en alivio e incluso sonrió un poco.

-Genial, porque a mí tampoco -Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa y le sujetó el hombro de manera comprensiva, se podía ver que los dos estaban un poquito más relajados, aparentemente.

-Genial.

Bruce dio un paso hacia adelante y lo sostuvo de ambas mejillas antes de unir sus labios en un beso algo brusco, pero un beso al fin, estaba besando a Clint, en el pasillo, frente a su habitación, frente a cualquiera que pudiera pasar y ver.

No era que él le gustara Clint, o estuviera enamorado o todas esas cosas que fantaseaba Natasha, pero sí estaba realmente confundido y necesitaba hacer eso para sacarse y aclarar las dudas que rondaban su cabeza y hacían querer evitar a Clint a toda costa, no era que eso haría que quisiera evitarlo menos, pero al menos podría darle una respuesta sincera y segura después de eso.

Aunque claro estaba, que por más que a él le gustar Clint, el otro no sentía lo mismo por él. Se separó lentamente, queriendo que la tierra le trague más o menos, pero debía hacerlo, porque Cint, sea por sorpresa o porque no quisiera, no respondía al beso.

-Lo siento... sé que no debí... pero necesitaba hacerlo para aclararme las dudas -negó con la cabeza alejándose y sin mirar a Clint a la cara- sé que no fue la mejor manera pero-

-¿Pero?

-Pero al menos ya aclaré todo en mi mente -inentó sonreír y lo miró a la cara- realmente siento eso -ahora la risa fue de nervios.

Estúpidos, estúpidos los dos que en vez de decirse lo que estaban pensando, en vez de aclarar las cosas ahora que tenían la oportunidad y sabían exactamente que les estaba pasando, se callaron e hicieron de cuenta que no importaba, se dieron vuelta y volvieron cada uno a su dormitorio, un poco menos confundidos que antes, pero igualmente de angustiado porque nada habían resuelto, en cambio más angustia se había implementado en su pecho por no creerse correspondidos.

El peso de callarse las cosas, lo iban a enfrentar durante años.

 

Loki estaba un poco harto de que Thor lo tomara como si fuera una bolsa de ropa y lo cargara así por el campus, incluso ahora que había poca gente, casi nadie, Thor lo vió y fue corriendo a tomarlo de las piernas y levantarlo en el aire como si no pesara nada.

-Te voy a escupir.

-...

-Sabes que hablo en serio -Thor lo sabía, y lo bajó, fue cuestión de segundos para sentir el puño de Loki sobre su hombro.

-¡Hey! que eres flaco pero tienes fuerza -se frotó el hombro.

-¿Flaco eh? pero muy bien que te gusta -rió caminando hacia la vereda- ¿a dónde vamos? -Thor sonrió y lo jaló del brazo, no caminaron mucho, simplemente llegaron al café al que iban siempre y entraron, pidieron una mesa y el desayuno, Thor no sabía cómo decirlo, estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba -¿estás bien? -preguntó Loki con ternura sosteniéndole la mano- ¿me quieres decir algo por eso me llamaste acá? -Thor levantó la vista y sonrió un poco nervioso pero lo suficiente como para que Loki entienda que era un sí- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás embarazado! -bromeó Loki soltando una carcajada y Thor lo miró serio y luego rió junto con él hasta que las mejillas de Loki se tiñeron de rosa.

"Te amo tanto" pensó Thor "quédate conmigo para siempre".

-Sí, quiero preguntarte algo...

-Soy todo oídos Odison.

-¿Irías de vacaciones conmigo? -Loki arrugó la frente en muestra de evidente confusión- a pasar las vacaciones en casa, en casa de mis padres, unas semanas y luego nos vamos a australia, como en año nuevo y navidad... -Loki no dijo nada- si no quieres puedes decir que no y ya...

-Claro que puedo decir que no, no necesito de tu permiso para eso.

-¡Bueno pero no me contestes así!

-Está bien... -suspiró- no, no quiero pasar unas semanas con tus padres, no estoy de novio con ellos, quiero estar contigo, pero no te voy a llevar a mi casa a que visites a mis padres, acepto la mitad de la propuesta -sonrió- si quieres esas semanas cada uno la pasa con su familia -lo que para Loki solo significaba pasar en su casa de Londres, hablando con la empleada, Thor asintió sonriendo- luego nos vamos a la mierda ¿si?

-Claro.

La idea de Thor de invitarlo a pasar con él en su casa era para mostrarle a sus padres que no le importaba si no querían a Loki en su vida, porque era su vida, y él era el amor de ella, no habría Thor sin Loki o viceversa, ya no, no después de darse cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y de que eso era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que estaba bien.

A su padre le molestaba no solo que fuera Loki, el hijo de Laufeyson, sino que era el hecho de que fuera él, o sea, un hombre, pero ¿acaso eso tiene algo que ver a la hora de amar a alguien? ¿el sexo de la persona es realmente tan importante cuando estás enamorado del alma, del corazón de otra persona?

"No es normal, Thor, es un hombre! ¿cómo podes estar con otra persona de tu mismo sexo? es asqueroso, inmoral, no te hemos criado así!" ¿criado cómo? ¿no lo habían criado diciéndole que el amor sí existe y algún día se podría casar con quien quisiera? Oh no, y que ni se le ocurriera casarse con Loki algún día porque no, no debía tener derecho, la iglesia dice no, lo normal es tener un hombre y una mujer, y niños ni hablar, porque ¡jesus! ¿qué les dirán a los niños! ¡cuando lo normal es un papá y una mamá! ¡Y crecerán con pensamientos homosexuales también! ¡PURAS MIERDAS!

Lo que una persona haga con su vida sexual, siendo eso algo tan privado, no tendría por que importarle a terceros, no importa si no lo entienden, si no les entra en la cabeza como es que dos personas del mismo sexo se pueden amar y haber enamorado sin importarle su sexo o a pesar de ellos, pero, no creen que una persona que se enamora de la otra y la ama, tienen derecho a estar juntos, y casarse si así desean más allá de la sexualidad de ambos? No creen que dos personas que se aman y debido a su "condición" no pueden tener hijos naturales y deciden adoptar? No les deberían dejar? solamente por ser del mismo sexo? Siendo que hay niños que viven en orfanatos mal cuidados, maltratados o simplemente tristes y necesitando contención y cariño de alguien que realmente desee tener hijos?

"Ay no, pero que le decís a un niño que tiene dos padres o dos madres? siendo que lo normal es un papá y mamá"le decís la verdad, que son sus padres y que lo aman, y acaso, que se supone que le decís a un niño que los padres le dejan tirado en un orfanato, sin cuidado, sin amor, solo, cuando lo normal es que tus padres te quieran y te protejan?

Thor podría haberle dicho todo eso y más, pero también le iba a demostrar, con hechos, viviendo su vida feliz al lado de la persona que ama, al lado de la persona con la que un día -por más prematuro que fuera pensar eso ahora- esperaba casarse y formar una familia.

Porque solo importaban ellos.

 

-¿Entonces te quedarás acá? -Steve asintió-Bien... creo que aquel es el auto de Rohdey... -dijo poniéndose en puntitas para ver, Steve sonrió al verlo.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso? -Tony desvió la mirada de la calle y lo miró a los ojos que estaban posados en sus labios, rió.

-No, viene Rohdey, sería vergonzoso... hey, mira -miró más allá de la espalda de Steve y sonrió- ya viene Bruce, creo que se coordinaron justos -volvió su vista a Steve y arrugó la cara porque le daba el sol, Steve se movió un poquito para cubrirle -pero irás a casa? si todavía quieres claro, te quedarás solo por acá -el auto se estacionó un poco más adelante de ellos y Rohdey bajó y fue directo a abrir el baúl, Bruce llegó corriendo y fue a saludarle dejando a Tony y Steve con más tiempo a solas.

-Iré, también puedes venir, a cualquier hora, ahora ya no te encontrarás con Thor o Loki teniendo sexo o caminado desnudos...

-Nunca me los encontré así! -rió Tony y luego miró a Steve- espera... ¡Tu sí! ¿los viste desnudos?

-Fue totalmente accidental, y fue a Thor, a Loki solo lo vi con la ropa gigante de Thor y no se si llevaba algo abajo sinceramente pero no vi nada -Tony seguía riendo y Steve estaba completamente rojo.

-Me alegro que no hayas visto mucho -dijo cuando al fin pudo contenerse un poco, luego el silencio se hizo presente porque Steve lo miraba con una sonrisa al percibir algo de celos y Tony se dió cuenta de lo que dijo- bueno, digo, por ellos... que no les gustaría-

-Estás celoso -rió.

-No.

-Te mueres de celos.

-No exageres.

-Te hierve la sangre -continuó bromeando.

-No tengo por qué estar celoso Steve... -el rubio ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo después de ver que hacían sus amigos, pero como estaban hablando entretenidos volvió la vista a Tony -¿qué?

-Sé mi novio.

-Steve...

-Por favor, Tony -sonrió- es lo que ambos queremos, estoy cansado de esperar y no hablo de contacto físico, estoy cansado de la incertidumbre de no saber si sientes lo mismo o no, si me quieres o no... entonces, dejame decirlo de nuevo ¿me quieres Tony? -Tony sonrió.

-Te quiero, Steve.


	24. Final.

-¿Seguro que es acá? -dijo Tony mirando la dirección nuevamente.

-¿Dudas de mí? -era la voz de Rohdey que se escuchaba un poco a su espalda.

Tony después de haberle dicho que sí a Steve, porque oh, él le había dicho que sí, ahora eran novios oficiales y Tony se sentía tan pero tan raro. Pero ese no era el punto ahí, el punto era que Tony le había dicho todo finalmente a Rodhey, esa noche, le pidió para que cenaran solos, porque él tenía algo muy importante que decirle, su amigo pensó que era algo relacionado a Steve, o quizás a la universidad, pero nunca, jamás pensó que le iba a revelar algo así, y es que se trataba de la verdad de todo, o mejor dicho del motivo de todo, del motivo por el cuál la vida de Tony había cambiado tanto una vez en su infancia, sin que nadie pudiera entender o darse cuenta del punto exacto en el que eso pasó. Lo escuchó con calma y sin decir nada durante todo el tiempo en el que Tony estuvo hablando. Cuando éste se calló por fin, entre lágrimas y sobresaltos, Rodhey se puso de pié y caminó hacia él, lo hizo voltearse hacia su lado y lo abrazó, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Tony lloró en los brazos de un amigo hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente le siguieron las preguntas, y el pedido de Tony de que encontrara la casa, Rodhey lo hizo con facilidad pero no estaba para nada seguro de que si era una buena idea o no hacerlo, porque a pesar de que lo que había visto Tony había sido horrible, no se comparaba con lo que había vivido esa mujer, porque a ella le había pasado en carne propia, y quizás ni siquiera quisiera ver a Tony, quizás las cosas salieran mal cuando le dijera que él lo había visto y no había hecho nada, pero Tony insistía tanto en que lo necesitaba para terminar con eso de una vez que no se pudo negar.

"No creas que no sé lo que puede llegar a pasar, estoy consciente de eso Rod, pero realmente lo necesito, por favor apoyame en ésto, eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano o más que eso, si te lo conté a tí solamente es porque confío más que en nadie, así que por favor... acompáñame" era lo último que había dicho Tony insistiendo, pero ahora ya estaban ahí, frente a esa casa, que parecía como cualquier otra, y las puertas estaban cerradas y a Tony le temblaban las manos para tocar.

-Sí, lo hago, pero no importa -dejó caer el peso de su puño sobre la madera de la puerta y golpeó dos veces más. Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora ya estaba hecho.

 

 

-No, papá, hablo muy en serio -respondió Thor tan calmo como la situación le permitía- y no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni nada, te estoy informando porque te tengo respeto.

-¿Respeto? ¿Eso es tenerme respeto? ¿Llevar a un tipo, a un Laufeyson a vacacionar contigo?

-Llevar a mi novio, querrás decir -respondió cortando la carne, había esperado que pasaran unos cuatro días más o menos en paz desde su llegada antes de decirle que iban a ir con Loki a Australia para pasar el resto de las vacaciones, y aunque allí no era exactamente verano en esa época, igual podrían disfrutar porque bueno, era Australia, y si Loki era su compañía él estaba seguro que incluso en una playa desierta podría disfrutar.

Odín bufó- llámalo como quieras a ese jueguito, igualmente no durará mucho, solamente es una etapa -Thor suspiró masticando con calma y esperando para tragar, para que la comida no le cayera mal, mientras tanto, su madre habló.

-Cariño -habló Frigga tranquilamente refiriéndose a su marido desde el otro lado de la mesa frente a Thor, pero evitando su mirada porque cortaba la carne que había en el plato- creo que no deberías tomártelo tan así, son jóvenes todavía, deberías dejarle que disfrute todo lo que pueda de su juventud antes que consiga algo serio, así realmente sabrá que ha hecho de todo y cuando consiga una esposa no le quedará nada que probar por así decir -hizo un gesto con el tenedor- creo que no debeías exagerar tanto.

Odín abrió la boca para hablar, pero Thor dió un manotazo sobre la mesa que le despeinó haciendo que un mechón rubio cayera sobre sus ojos..

-¡Suficiente de esta mierda! ¿etapa? ¿jueguito? todo lo que quieras menos eso padre -lo miró serio, el viejo parecía estar todavía sorprendido por el golpe en la mesa y su madre había soltado el tenedor y lo miraba con ojos grandes y bien abiertos, como si no hubiera esperado ese tipo de reacción- ¿probar? -ahora miró a su mamá- ¿que parte de "lo amo" no entienden? no es ningún juego estar con Loki, sé que todavía somos jóvenes pero no planeo dejarlo, no miro al futuro sin él, no es sólo el sexo que es excelente -sus padres cerraron los ojos con una expresión de disgusto y Thor puso una media sonrisa, lo había hecho a propósito, si Loki lo escuchara, estaría orgulloso de él, quiso reír, pero se contuvo y siguió- es él, en sí, me entiende, ¿saben lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te conozca todos tus defectos, tus miedos y tus problemas e igual así te entienda y te ame?

-Por Dios Thor! -gritó su padre sobresaltando a su madre que retomó la compostura y bebió una copa de vino- hablas como que si nosotros no te conociéramos o no te amasemos! -Thor soltó una risa poniéndose de pié.

-Sí, claro, pero me entienden? No, no lo hacen, así que prefiero no comer con alguien que pretende cambiarme todo el tiempo, los amo, a ambos, y realmente me duele tener que hacer ésto pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con ustedes por ahora, así que si me permiso, pero voy a adelantar mi viaje -le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos y salió camino a su habitación.

Su casa era enorme, digna del ostento de Odín, su madre en cambio, ella era más "perfil bajo" con respecto a las casas que tenían o los muebles que adquirían, pero siembre vivía cubierta de joyas, aunque estuviera sola en la casa y no planeara salir ni a la vereda.

Caminó los pasillos largos hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta de dos hojas con un empujón, lo primero que hizo fue aprontar sus ropas para el viaje, lo segundo, fue tomar su celular y marcar a Loki, el celular sonó, y sonó, y sonó, luego de varias llamadas fallidas finalmente se escuchó que cambiaba el tono del sonido y luego la calma voz de Loki del otro lado.

Esa tranquila voz que le transmitía tanta paz, y Thor, Thor le amó un poquito más en ese entonces.

-Thor -lo dijo casi como si fuera una melodía.

-Te amo -fue lo primero que se le cruzó a la cabeza, Loki del otro lado de la línea sonrió y Thor pudo notarlo en su voz cuando respondió.

-Estás romántico eh? No te daré sexo telefónico si eso quieres -ambos rieron- pero te digo que no atendí antes porque estaba en la ducha y todavía no me he vestido, por si te ayuda te dejo con la imagen mental -Thor soltó una carcajada y se recostó en la cama.

-¿No te molestas si adelantamos el viaje?

-¿El viaje? ¿Como para qué día?

-Ahora en la noche, es que no puedo estar más ni un segundo aquí... ¿quieres? -Loki suspiró, supuso que las cosas con los padres de Thor andarían mal, y realmente lamentó eso aunque nunca quiso a ese par, pero cuando Thor le había invitado a pasar las vacaciones con él y dos semanas en la casa de sus padres se había visto tan inmensamente ilusionado y feliz de que las cosas podrían mejorar, de que podría salir algo bien de eso, seguramente pensó que aceptarían a Loki, pero ¿cómo podrían aceptarlo a él si no aceptaban ni a Thor siquiera? Escucharlo así, y saber que su suposición era prácticamente cierta, le oprimió el pecho. Él no tenía problema en seguir en la tranquilidad de su casa, o en la soledad, como quieran llamarlo, pero Thor, Thor le necesitaba y él haría lo que fuera por Thor.

-Claro que sí, no tengo planes -bromeó- ¿en el mismo vuelo de la otra vez?

-Sí, ahora llamo para pedir los pasajes, me mandas un mensaje con tu d.n.i. sí? -su voz ahora era tranquila, parecía haberse olvidado de la discusión de hace un momento.

-Okay, voy a cortar, tengo que vestirme -le hablaba como si estuviera hablando con un niño- y preparar todo... -suspiró- te amo.

No hacía falta más que eso, si ellos estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

 

 

Del otro lado del charco estaba Steve cambiándose de ropa, necesitaba estar presentable para ir a casa de Tony, era la primera vez que iría a su casa, e iría como su novio, Steve sonrió abotonándose la camisa, se sentía un niño de 14 años al poner esa cara de idiota cada que recordaba que Tony le había dicho que sí, pero es que había esperado tanto tiempo por sentirse de esa manera, la vida de Steve había sido tan distinta antes de conocer a Tony. Eran fiestas cada fin de semana, un chico o chica nuevos cada tanto, jamás una relación estable, jamás alguien que se quedara más de cuatro días en su vida, jamás alguien le había preguntado cómo se sentía o le había abrazado cuando sabía que estaba triste -incluso cuando eso significara romper una barrera durísima para sí mismo- jamás, él mismo había sentido eso, esa necesidad de proteger a una persona aún sabiendo que era lo bastantemente fuerte como para protegerse ella misma.

Porque así era Tony, una persona increíblemente fuerte, y no solamente ahora que Steve sabía que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas de superar eso, sino que desde siempre, desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando parecía un joven con bajísima autoestima -y de hecho lo era-, un tímido chico que evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con las demás, incluso ahí era una persona fuerte, porque ser fuerte no era andar atacando a los demás para imponer respeto, Tony daba las respuestas que debía en el momento en que debía, Tony se guardaba su dolor y desesperación para sí mismo para no joder a los demás, él lloraba por dentro cada que veía a alguien llevar una vida normal, y Steve lo sabía. Porque incuso en ese momento en el cuál él le contó su problema por primera vez a Steve y éste le contestó de una manera tan horrible, incluso entonces Tony fue fuerte, incluso cuando lloró, incluso cuando se sintió herido, Tony era más fuerte que cualquier persona que él hubiera conocido, porque lo enfrentó nuevamente.

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, "voy" gritó y se apresuró a terminar de calzarse, salió corriendo hacia la puerta preparado para despachar a cualquiera que fuera que interrumpía su momento de "reflexión" sobre la perfección que era Tony, y sobre lo nervioso que le ponía cenar con él, incluso cuando ambos ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para no ponerse así. Cuando abrió la puerta su cara de fastidio se relajó un poco.

-Oh, eres tú, pasa -habló dándole lugar a su amigo para que entrara, Bucky lucía un gesto de preocupación en su cara que alertó a Steve pero no dijo nada, porque suponía que si estaba ahí (sobre todo cuando ya debería estar en su casa) era porque venía a decirle algo, y dejaría que lo hiciera a su debido tiempo.

-Sí... ¿estás por salir? -lo miró de arriba abajo, Steve asintió mientras buscaba un peine- oh claro, la cena con Tony.

-Ajam -contestó mientras se perfumaba, y sí, ya estaba listo, pero su amigo estaba ahí, posiblemente queriendo charlar de algo- ¿no deberías estar en tu casa ya? ¿o te quedas un tiempo más?

-Sí bueno -se aclaró la garganta- pero es que me dijeron algo que me puso muy nervioso y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Steve preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas a Sharon? -dijo nervioso, Steve negó con la cabeza luego de pensarlo un minuto, no, no tenía idea- no importa, o bueno sí... pero dice que cree que está embarazada -Steve alzó ambas cejas y entreabrió los labios en un gesto de completa sorpresa.

-¿Y eso significa...?

-Que cree que soy el padre, bueno, eso dice y sinceramente no tengo idea, yo siempre me cuido y...

-Wow, amigo, eso... eso es complicado -ponle complicado en eso, Natasha lo había dejado principalmente porque sospechaba que la engañaba, él lo había hecho un par de veces, pero cuando ella lo dejó, él, como miles de personas, se dió cuenta tarde de lo maldito idiota e hijo de puta que estaba siendo, paró de buscar a mujeres equis y ahora solo la buscaba a ella, así pasó todos esos meses, de calma, por ahí una que otra pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba lamentándose eso y llamando a Natasha, ella no le había respondido ni una llamada e igual así él no desistía. Y ahora, justamente ahora...

-Ahora que Nat se decidió a hablarme Steve, que pensé que quizás las cosas mejoren, viene ésta a decirme eso -Steve levantó ambas manos.

-Wow... alto ahí, no hables así de esa chica, porque si está, la responsabilidad es de ambos -suspiró y le tomó de los hombros- escúchame amigo, si antes perdiste a Natasha fue por ser así, si ahora pueden retomar los suyo, creo que debes decirle, y no creo que debas tratar mal a esa chica, porque si es que está embarazada, los dos lo hicieron.

Bucky miró al suelo antes de pasarse ambas manos por la cara y suspirar alejándose de él -veré a Natasha mañana, a Sharon la veré en un par de días, dijo que no estaba segura, así que se hizo estudios, ella dijo que ella se estaba cuidando y yo también siempre lo hice así que es casi imposible -terminó la frase más para convencerse a sí mismo que para informarle a Steve, quien lo miraba con las cejas alzadas en un semblante de pena- lo siento, no te tomo más tiempo.

-Hey, si quieres siempre voy a tener tiempo para hablar con mis amigos -su amigo sonrió cansado.

-Lo sé, gracias, pero en serio necesito procesar todo, llámame y cuéntame como te fue, me alegra que las cosas le estén saliendo bien a ambos -Steve asintió sonriendo, ambos salieron al mismo tiempo y tomaron caminos separados, Steve se subió a su moto poniéndose el casco y arrancó hacia la casa de Tony, no quería llegar tarde.

Por otro lado Tony estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto, encerrado, bajo no siete, pero dos llaves y una tranca, Rodhey golpeó la puerta por milésima vez.

-Vamos Tony, no hablamos desde ese día... actúas como si yo tuviera la culpa -dijo ya cansado de insistir, por fin se escucharon pasos más cercanos a la puerta y por debajo de ella, Rodhey pudo ver la sombra de los piés de Tony.

-No es eso -murmuró bajo, pero su amigo le escuchó- es que... tú me habías advertido Rod... lo habías dicho, sabías que iba a pasar y yo igual insistí -dijo recostando su cabeza sobre la puerta.

-Tony... lo intentaste -fue lo único que pudo decir Rodhey del otro lado, la mujer, la víctima a la cual Tony había visto siendo abusada los había recibido en su casa, pero apenas supo de que iba todo y ni siquiera los quiso escuchar, los echó casi a patadas y le dijo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la "recuperación" de Tony, porque lo que él había visto no era en nada comparado a lo que ella había vivido y lo que le había pasado a ella no tenía recuperación, ya no había vuelta atrás, le dijo que no le joda, que no le busque que ni siquiera la nombre nunca. Lo peor de todo era que Tony sabía que ella tenía toda la razón del mundo y se sintió tan estúpido, tan idiota al intentarlo siquiera, cuando salieron de allí, sintió que regredía varios pasos cuando Rodhey puso una mano en su hombro y él se quitó bruscamente, apenas si había salido de su habitación en esos días, pero más temprano había hablado con Steve y le había dicho "felizmente" que todo seguía en pié.

-Lo sé -quitó los cerrojos de la puerta y la abrió- lo sé, pero me siento estúpido.

-Tony ¿sientes que hay algo que te queda por hacer para superarlo? -preguntó mirándolo cansado, tenía pocos días de vacaciones ya y debía volver a su puesto, era así la vida al ser oficial ahora, Tony era como su hermano menor y le dolía muchísimo verlo así, y muchísimo mas verlo tan poco tiempo y no poder presenciar su progreso.

-No...

-¿Lo ves? estás libre, por así decirlo, ahora... Tony, todo el resto depende de tí -le sonrió- y sé que es un gran peso encima, pero lo vas a superar -Tony asintió acomodándose el cabello -la mesa está servida, comeré con ustedes y luego los dejo tranquilos, no te preocupes -rió, Tony hizo lo mismo.

-Eres el mejor amigo que tuve nunca Rod, y eso que amo mucho a Bruce, pero tú... tú eres mi hermano, no sé que haría si un día me faltas.

-Eres mi hermanito pequeño -rió caminando hacia las escaleras- creo que ya llegó tu chico.

Tony se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras ya escuchó la voz de Steve venir de la cocina, miró hacia el sofá y vio su casco ahí, sonrió por dentro y caminó hacia dónde provenían las voces de dos de las personas que más apreciaba y lo hacían sentir bien, cuando entró, el primero en voltear fue Steve que estaba destapando una botella, Tony ni siquiera vió con que cara le miró Rodhey porque su vista estaba capturando Steve, Steve y su sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico y esa cara que le daban ganas de golpearle a veces a ver si alguna imperfección le hacía más real, llevaba una camisa celeste, que resaltaba maravillosamente sus ojos, y sus músculos, dicho sea de paso. Tony le sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola, tu amigo es intimidante -bromeó y Tony finalmente desvió la mirada a Rodhey que ya caminaba hacia la cocina con la comida, Steve rió al ver su cara de confusión.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó acercándose a él y casi como si fuera lo habitual entre ellos, se paró en puntitas y le dió un beso corto y casto en los labios, Steve lo mió como quién admira la perfección.

-Nada, solo que si te lastimo me matará y esas clases de tortura que sabe -rió.

-Oh... ¿sabes que lo apruebo no?

-Yo también, si te lastimo, merecería todo eso y más.

Su cena fue tranquila, divertida, familiar, cosa que hace tiempo ninguno de los dos tenía, mucho menos con el otro, Steve se sintió a gusto con Rodhey y se alegró mucho por Tony, por saber que él siempre tuvo al lado a alguien que lo proteja de todo y en todo momento, Rodhey era más que como su hermano mayor, casi que como su padre, sin dejar la complicidad que implicaba una amistad de años, era muy difícil de describir una amistad como esa, pero él simplemente estaba feliz de que Tony tuviera eso.

Después de que comieran y charlaran un poco, como le había prometido a Tony, su amigo se retiró a dormir, Steve y Tony quedaron charlando un largo rato, a Steve a veces se le pasaba por la cabeza preguntarle que sabía de Natasha y Bucky, porque después de la noticia que éste le había dado, algo le había quedado dando vueltas, él era su amigo, pero ella era una chica increíble que no se merecía que él le hiciera lo mismo una segunda vez, o, de ser verdad, que le esconda eso, pero pensó, que esos temas deberían de arreglarlos entre ellos solos y no con la intervención de un tercero porque él no tenía nada que ver.

Cada que Tony observaba hablar a Steve se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado con él?, con alguien así, que parecía la perfección andante, Tony sabía que cualquiera se miraría por él y sin embargo... sin embargo Steve estaba ahí, con él, acariciando su mano por sobre la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos mientras susurraban conversando.

-Creo que está por llover -dijo Tony mirando un relámpago que alumbró la ventana, Steve dejó de adorar el rostro de Tony por un momento y desvió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

-Sí... será mejor que me vaya -dijo mientras se ponía de pié.

-No te podrás ir con el tiempo así Steve... -Tony lo imitó caminando detrás suyo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? -rió- si lo hago ahora puede que llegue antes que se largue fuerte o siquiera empiece a llover -Tony suspiró.

-Quédate -dijo sin titubear- no te ofrezco el sofá porque es de madera y no cabrías, pero mi cama es grande -bueno, ahí quizás si titubeó un poco- además es solo dormir, no es nada de otro mundo...

Steve lo observó detenidamente y luego asintió, Tony le sonrió algo incómodo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras con Steve detrás de él, cuando entró a su habitación, lo primero que hiz fue señalar un lado de la cama.

-Yo duermo de ese lado -dijo caminando hacia su placard y buscando algo de ropa- creo que ésto te quedará -lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego negó- mis remeras te quedarán muy ajustadas -Steve rió- no te rías idiota, es en serio, pruébate -le lanzó una junto a un short de algodón algo holgado para ser de Tony pero tenía aspecto de que nunca lo usó, luego señaló el baño y apenas Steve cerró la puerta para cambiarse y la lluvia empezó a caer, Tony tenía sueño, pero de solo pensar que Steve dormiría en su misma cama los nervios le ganaban, se puso un pijama rápidamente y se sentó en la cama, después de unos minutos, Steve salió con sus ropas en la mano y con la ropa de Tony puesta, el pantalón le quedaba bien, pero la blusa le quedaba extremadamente ajustada, Tony quiso reprimir la risa pero soltó una carcajada -te dije...

-Es incómoda -dijo Steve caminando hacia la cama- ¿te molesta si me la quito? -Tony dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, no era como si Steve fuera a hacer algo que él no quisiera, Tony desvió la mirada mientras Steve se la quitaba, pero incluso sobre el sonido de la lluvia pareciera que podía escuchar todos y cada uno de sus músculos flexionarse.

Tony se recostó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta y después de unos segundos sintió el cuerpo de Steve caer a su lado. Steve estaba nervioso, no sabía si abrazarlo o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo para que Tony no piense que él estaba intentando cualquier otra cosa.

-Buenas noches Tony -susurró Steve, Tony dudó un momento pero luego se acercó a él recostándose por su brazo.

-Buenas noches Steve.

 

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Clint algo confundido e impactado por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-Sí, eso, que será padre -suspiró revolviendo su jugo con el sorbete, Bucky le acababa de decir que Sharon le había confirmado, estaba embarazada de tres meses, ella no había gritado, no le había empujado ni le había dicho que él era un hijo de puta que no iba a cambiar, no le había dicho que lo suyo no tenía arreglo ni nada, en cambio, lo miró, sonrió y le dijo un simple y realmente sincero "felicidades", él no lo entendió, nadie lo entendería, excepto Tony, que en ese momento, se puso de pié y la abrazó mientras a ella se le escapaba una lágrima.

-Oh cariño -susurró Tony, incluso Bruce, que estaba ahí de casualidad, bajó la mirada algo apenado y le tocó el hombro a ella, pero Clint, él no entendía un carajo.

-Es un hijo de puta -susurró Clint, ella solo se limpió las lágrimas y bebió un trago de su jugo.

-Lo siento Natasha -murmuró Bruce y ella asintió y le sonrió con los labios juntos.

-Está bien... estaré bien, bueno, es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría...

-No necesariamente Nat -interrumpió Tony.

-¿Por qué siento que todos acá saben algo que yo no? -dijo Clint mirándole a los tres, Natasha suspiró y Tony solo la miraba a ella, Bruce le dio una mirada de reproche mezclada con calma y luego miró a Natasha.

-Hace unos años me quedé embarazada -explicó ella con la vista perdida en la mesa- lo quería, bueno, no era planeado y ni siquiera el padre se iba a hacer cargo pero yo quería al bebé... -suspiró- estaba de cuatro meses cuando lo perdí, me dijeron, cuando terminaron de quitármelo, que posiblemente -rió ella con amargura- posiblemente no pudiera quedar embarazada de nuevo... hace un tiempo me hice los estudios y el resultado fue el mismo: no puedo tener bebés -suspiró- no me molesta que él vaya a tener un hijo... me entristece, que yo no pueda hacerlo, y no para "darle un hijo a él", no, eso jamás, me entristece que yo jamás tendré la posibilidad de ser mamá así -Clint lagrimeo sin pretender y se las secó rápidamente, estaban en una heladería cerca de la universidad pero en ese momento no le importaba hacer papelones, se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su amiga.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé -murmuró ella- contra su hombro -lo sé...

 

 

*3 años después*

 

Clint estaba corriendo desesperado por los pasillos de la universidad, sabía que llegaría tarde una vez más para ver el partido y odiaba perderse el inicio, Bruce iba detrás de él corriendo mientras mensajeaba, relamente Clint no sabía como es que podía hacerlo, pero ya que.

El año escolar estaba prácticamente terminando y todos los del último año andaban a full con sus currículum para conseguir empleo, no es que fuera el problema de Bruce, él ya tendría dónde trabajar, pero igualmente siempre estaba con el celular o la computadora cerca, como si no pudiera sobevivir sin eso, cosa que a veces Loki agradecía porque cuando él hablba por teléfono con Thor en la habitación, Bruce ni siquiera escuchaba o prestaba atención a su conversación. Clint sin embargo, decía que era fastidioso, al igual que Tony, porque "cuando uno le habla es parece que habla con las paredes, mi canario me presta más atención", decía, aunque su canario ya hubiera muerto hace unos años.

Se volteó a mirar si Bruce le seguía el paso porque él tenía los pases.

-¡Mi cama se mueve más rápido que tú Bruce! -gritó, y apenas lo hizo, sintió que perdía el equilibrio al chocar contra algo grande y caía al piso, lo primero que tocó el suelo fue su cara, porque sus manos estaban enredadas en otro cuerpo, el golpe le dolía tanto que se sintió mareado por un momento, luego sintió unas manos empujarle y un cuerpo removerse bajo suyo- maldición, niño ¡fíjate por dónde caminas! -dijo al ver al joven que estaba debajo suyo y ahora se incorporaba, llevaba ropa deportiva, posiblemente estuviera por jugar.

-¿Niño? Niño tu cara -respondió poniéndose de pié y empujando a Clint- y yo no fuí el que te chocó de la nada -lo miró de arriba abajo, el pómulo de Clint sangraba y el chico hizo una mueca al verlo, unos segundos después, Bruce llegó hacia ellos y los miró.

-¿Qué carajos Clint? ¿están bien? -preguntó mirando a ambos, pero cuando vió el pómulo de Clint frunció el ceño- ouch...

-Estoy bien -dijo Clint a secas, Bruce le tocó la mandíbula para ver mejor el golpe y Clint se sacó con rapidez, el chico los observó y rió.

-Estoy bien, la próxima, dile a tu novio que se fije dónde camina -dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el gimnasio.

-Él no es mi novio -respondieron ambos al únisono mientras el más chico corría y desaparecía entre la multitud.

Más allá de los percances, ambos pudieron ver el juego, Clint con la cara sangrada y golpeada como si le hubieran dado un puño bien dado, se iba a poner morado, eso lo sabía, pero no se había concentrado en todo el juego, cada tanto su mirada se desviaba a ese chico de cabello platinado que había golpeado, ni siquiera notó cuando el juego había terminado y Bruce se había ido antes, claro, Bruce le había dicho que debía irse antes porque tenía un examen final, o un trabajo fina... lo que sea, estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó su nombre y volteó.

-¿Era Clint no? -Clint lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego asintió.

-Sí, perdón, estaba distraído... recíen y hoy -aclaró- no quise golpearte -el chico frunció los labios y rodó los ojos.

-Sí, como sea, mira, tu cara, está un asco, pero ahí tengo hielo y el botiquín del equipo por si quieres usar...

-Gracias -asintió caminando hacia una conservadora y se sentó tomando un hielo dentro de un plástico y llevándoselo a su cara, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el frío tocó la herida y el chico sonrió, "maldito mocoso hijo de puta", pensó Clint.

-¿Quieres desinfectarte? -preguntó abriendo el botiquín.

-Estoy bien con ésto.

-Soy Pietro, por cierto -se presentó al fin- soy de primer año.

-Lo supuse -sonrió Clint- que eras de primer año, no que ese era tu nombre -el chico rió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, pensó Clint...

 

Eran los últimos días de Loki, "al fin" diría Thor, él ya había terminado la universidad hacía un año, le dijo a su papá que quería descansar ese año que seguía, cosa que por supuesto, no le permitieron y lo llevaron de inmediato a Londres a trabajar en la empresa, las joyas y las antigüedades no eran lo suyo, Thor no entendía por qué había estudiado si al final su padre le estaba haciendo hacer cualquier otra cosa, y es que Thor se había especializado en ingeniería civil, sí, no parecía para nada el estilo de él, pero le gustaba, le dolió muchísimo separarse de Loki cuando se tuvo que ir, pero nada cambió entre ellos, se hablaban cada noche y cada dos fines de semana Thor iba a verlo, si su padre no le dejaba hacer lo que el quisiera, él gastaría su dinero como le venga la gana, y como le viniera la gana era ir a ver a Loki, pasó también, todo ese año, buscando una buena empresa, y trabajando a distancia sin avisarle nada a su padre, ya tenía el contrato firmado en una gran empresa en Nueva York para comenzar a trabajar el mes entrante, solo quería ver la cara de su padre cuando le dijera, ya se imaginaba el sermón, de que no valoraba lo que tenía y bla, bla, bla, pero no le importaba, porque él era mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera y sabía que tenía de dónde empezar, y si era junto a Loki mejor.

Loki por otra parte tenía casi la misma presión laboral proveniente de su familia, pero con la diferencia de que él si podía ejercerla como quisiera en una sucursal de nueva york al menos hasta que su padre muera, a él no le molestaba administrar una editorial, era agradable la idea, y más de ganarse su dinero sin tener que rendirle cuentas de si merecía o no, porque ahora nadie le estaría regalando nada y él amaba la independencia.

Sabía los planes de Thor, de vivir juntos, y aunque un poco le asustaba, ya estaba de acuerdo con eso y justamente estaba acomodando sus cosas para la mudanza, la graduación era en una semana, pero las clases finalizaban al día siguiente, en ese momento posiblemente se estuviera jugando el partido de fin de ciclo, miró las paredes casi vacías ya.

¿Extrañaría eso? Claro que sí, incluso a Bruce. Pero miraba al futuro y veía a Thor a su lado y su sonrisa se pintaba nuevamente en su rostro. Sería feliz.

 

-No, ven con papá, no hagas eso que rompes las sillas -dijo Bucky corriendo tras de su pequeña hija, la cual estaba empeñada en romper el decorado de las sillas del acto de graduación, la ceremonia había terminado, pero una Chica de literatura estaba dando su discurso y era interminable, Natasha lo miró y rió mientras él cargaba a su niña y volvía hacia dónde estaba ella- no sé que haré cuando empiece a hablar -rió.

Natasha sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y miró a la niña, era igual a él, no había dudas que era su hija, tenía sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, incluso su nariz, era él en versión femenina, su madre debía estar celosa de que no se pareciera en nada a ella, pensó Natasha, luego su vista viajó a su novio, sin dudas parecía otra persona y no el Bucky que ella había conocido, pero era una mejor versión, desde que se enteró que sería padre, adquirió una responsabilidad increíble, todo el tiempo cuidó de Sharon y aunque en el fondo, Nat a veces lloraba por lo que le fue quitado unos cuantos años atrás, se alegraba al ver que él era un buen padre, y que Sharon no era la perra que hubieran pensado que quería alejar a Bucky de su hija solo porque él tenía novia, no, a ella le importaba tres carajos Natasha o cualquiera que quisiera algo con el padre de su hija, siempre y cuando él siguiera siendo buen padre. Incluso la niña quería a Natasha y a veces, cuando se quedaba con Bucky y ella estaba, y su padre no podía calmarla, Natasha lo hacía.

Una vez, cuando Dana (porque así se llamaba la niña) no se podía calmar, ella le cargó y le cantó hasta que durmiera, cuando Bucky se acercó para ponerla a dormir, vio a Natasha llorando, entonces ella le contó, le contó todo, y el la abrazó hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Fue todo mejor desde entonces.

 

 

Los nervios de Tony estaban que sobrepasaban cualquier termómetro, en cualquier escala, se acomodó la ropa una vez más y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Steve caminar riendo con Sam con ropa ya normal, la graduación había acabado y Tony sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía la decisión que había tomado Steve. Puso las manos en los bolsillos para lucir casual y lo esperó "tranquilo", cuando su novio estaba cerca lo miró por sobre las gafas oscuras y sonrió, Steve se acercó a él y le dió un beso tomándolo por la cintura sin importarle si eran o no la atracción principal de todas las miradas, era su Tony y él le besaría las veces que quisiera y cómo quisiera siempre y cuando Tony le permita, antes de que ya no pudiera hacerlo con esa libetad.

-Felicidades -sonrió Tony una vez que se separaron y luego miró a Sam que los veía incómodo- felicidades Sam ¿han visto a Loki? -preguntó y luego sintió un jalón, ese era Thor que estiraba del cuello de Steve para "saludarlo" y Steve se llevaba junto a Tony, cuando se dió cuenta lo soltó y Thor aprovechó para despeinarle el cabello rubio que estaba algo crecido.

-Gracias -respondió Sam y señaló con la cabeza- ahí está -Tony volteó y vió a Loki hablando con Bruce.

-Hey -le sonrió a ambos y ambos le devolvieron el gesto- felicidades.

-Gracias Tony -Bruce lo abrazó con fuerza casi rompiendo sus huesos y cotando su respiración, cuando sintió las palmadas de Tony en su espalda le soltó- lo siento -rió- es la emoción.

-Ya lo creo -dijo Tony apenas exagerando el dolor de costillas, Loki rió y miró a Thor que sostenía de los hombros a Steve y le decía algo de festejar y cervezas.

-No esperes que yo te salude así -dijo Loki y se acercó a darle un abrazo corto y ambos sonrieron.

-¡Tony! -gritó Thor una vez que soltó a Steve- el próximo año te toca a tí -sonrió.

-Sí... bueno, creo que terminaré antes, me quedan pocas materias.

-Presumido -murmuró Loki antes que Thor rodeara su cintura con sus brazos.

La charla no duró tanto como quisieran, pero esa noche habría una gran fiesta de los egresados que todavía no tenían que salir corriendo a tomar un avión y todos se verían ahí nuevamente, Tony realmente no tenía ganas de ir, él prefería pasar su tiempo que le quedaba con Steve a solas, en el sofá o algo parecido, pero no quería amargarle la noche, no solo era su última noche con él sino que también con sus amigos.

Entonces fueron, y estaba Thor, Loki, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, Clint, estaban todos, y Tony realmente no se arrepintió por la primer hora porque rieron mucho, incluso escuchó un par de confesiones, como por ejemplo que a Clint le gustó un chico que acababa de conocer y que Natasha se mudaría con Bucky y que había conseguido un papel importante en una obra. Estaba feliz por sus amigos, luego, posó su vista en Steve que bebía una cerveza y se acercó a él.

-Dime que lo haces por tí, y porque lo deseas realmente y que no hay ningún otro motivo -practicamente rogó Tony, la cara de Steve parecía sorpresa mezclada con confusión y posiblemente molestia.

-Tony, ya lo hablamos cariño, claro que lo hago por mí y porque siento que lo necesito ¿por qué lo dices ahora así? -preguntó con un tono dulce, a pesar del ambiente y de que era difícil concentrarse con toda la música así, él parecía solo ver a Tony.

-Es que... -murmuró algo que a pesar de la concentración de su novio, no pudo entender, Steve dió un último sorbo a la cerveza y le tomó la mano a Tony llevándolo hacia afuera, estaban en el mismo lugar en el cual hace unos años Tony lo empujó y Steve pensó que Natasha era su novia.

-Dime... -pidió sosteniéndolo de ambas manos, Tony suspiró y casi soltó un pequeño llanto antes de hablar.

-Es que a pesar de que he mejorado, y todo eso, que estoy casi bien, jamás pude... jamás pudimos estar juntos -murmuró- y no sé si la gente adivina o solo lo dice por maldad pero todos dicen que todavía no estuvimos, sabes que me importaría un pito si eso no tuviera algo de verdad -murmuró, la expresión de Steve era casi de enojo, no con él, pero con el resto, con la gente que decía estupideces y que pensaba que una relación tan hermosa como la suya se podría limitar al sexo- pero te vas, te vas a intentar "servir a tu nación" y te alejas tanto de mí y... y yo-

-Tony, es solo un tiempo, para ver si funciona, te lo expliqué, es por mi mamá, luego volveré, y volveré a tí ¿me esperarás? -Tony sollozó.

-Sabes que sí -respondió con rabia recomponiendose- pero ¿y si no lo es? ¿y si resulta que es lo tuyo? ¿sabes cada cuanto Rodhey tenía vacaciones cuando recién entró? -Steve se acercó a él y le dió un beso para calmarlo.

-Volveré a tí, tendrás el año lectivo entrante solo para tí y te tomarás un descanso de mí, pero volveré a tí -susurró, Tony asintió y se recostó por él.

-Te amo tanto -susurró contra su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Tony -sonrió- creo que mejor vamos a dormir, la fiesta da para ratos y no quiero estar con resaca mañana.

Tony solo asintió y se dejó llevar hacia la moto, se prendió por su cintura recostando su mejilla contra la espalda del rubio, cuando llegaron a la casa de Steve, Tony todavía seguía con esa sensación de melancolía y angustia, si es que no son lo mismo. Caminaron hasta la habitación de Steve y éste comenzó a buscar algo para que Tony se ponga para dormir.

-Esta remera se te ve adorable -le dijo a Tony acercándosela hacia su rostro y sonriendo- quédatela -Tony sonió asintiendo todavía no del todo conforme con la situación, y cuando iba a salir para cambiarse, desistió.

"Qué más dá", pensó y empezó a quitarse la ropa, Steve realmente intentó desviar la mirada pero no pudo, le fue imposible, sin embargo cuando se dió cuenta Tony ya vestía su blusa negra que le quedaba extremadamente holgada. Steve hizo lo mismo, pero se quedó en bóxers y Tony se mordió el labio inferior pero no con deseo, sino con angustia y desesperación, Steve lo sintió y estiró una mano hacia Tony y lo acercó un poco a él pero sin tocarlo con su cuerpo.

-Me partes el alma -susurró acercándose hacia su mejilla para dejar un beso casto- odio verte con esa mirada y saber que es mi culpa -se inclinó hacia el otro lado y le dió otro beso en la otra mejilla, Tony levantó la vista viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con ese par de ojos castaños que parecía que le desnudaban el alma.

-¿Prometes que volverás? -susurró.

-Prometo que volveré, Tony.

Tony soltó sus manos de las de Steve y las estiró hacia el cuello de Steve y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, las manos de Steve lo sostuvieron de las caderas cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, Tony se puso en puntitas de pié y le dio un beso en los labios tiernamente y luego se separó.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Steve -susurró mirando sus labios, y cuando levantó la vista para chocar con la mirada azul que lo veía con sorpresa y una mezcla más de emociones que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente -se mordió el labio al sentir como Steve lo pegaba aún más a su cuerpo y arrugaba su remera por la espalda haciendo que se levante un poco del suelo, con la otra mano tomó a Tony de la nuca y lo besó, lo besó con toda la pasión que tenía contenida a lo largo de esos años pero sin dejar la ternura de lado.

Era como si Tony fuera de cristal en sus manos y se pudiera romper en cualquier momento. Sus manos lo soltaron y acariciaron toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales levantó haciendo que Tony le rodee la cintura son sus piernas, pero no por mucho tiempo porque se dio vuelta apoyando una rodilla en la cama y dejó caer lentamente el cuerpo de Tony sobre ella.

Lo miró sonriendo y luego volvió a besarlo mientras que con toda la paciencia y ternura, deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Tony y levantaba la tela lentamente, Tony levantó los brazos dejándolo que le quite la prenda.

Tony realmente lo deseaba, amaba tanto a Steve y confiaba tanto en él, pero sentir los labios de Steve en su cuello, y la piel del rubio sobre su propia piel, saber que ambos solo estaban con bóxers y sentir las manos de Steve buscar por toda su piel más espacio para acariciar, era todavía... raro, había sido tan cuidadoso con el deseo, para no sentir la necesidad de que alguien lo ame de esa forma, pero la sentía, y no podía estar más feliz de que fuera Steve su debilidad.

-Te amo Tony -dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y descendiendo por su cuello, lo lamió suavemente y Tony soltó un gemido incalculado, Steve sonrió sobre su piel y volvió a hacerlo mientras que acariciaba el torso de Tony deteniéndose muy cerca de su pectoral. Las manos de Tony estaban en su cuello y cada tanto tironeaban un poco del cabello de su nuca.

Steve estaba exactamente entre medio de las piernas de Tony, el cual las tenía flexionadas sobre la cama, el rubio se presionó un poco sobre Tony y éste pudo sentir su erección creciente sobre las syetelas y llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Steve arañándolo un poco.

-Steve... no tengas miedo de tocarme -susurró rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, él no sabía lo que hacía, no estaba seguro, pero si se sentía tan bien no podría estar haciéndolo tan mal, una de sus manos se deslizó por el pecho de Steve con timidez y lo acarició sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo sus manos, cuando llegó a la cintura de Steve, lo rodeó en un abrazo que hizo que su peso cayera encima suyo pero sin lastimarlo y sus erecciones se chocaron torpemente, pero eso hizo que ambos soltaran un jadeo que los excitó más- lo repito -susurró entre gemidos cuando Steve empezó a moverse fingiendo embestidas sobre las telas- hazme el amor...

Steve no pudo contenerse más, se quitó el bóxer quitándole también el suyo a Tony y se lo llevó más atrás en la cama, ahora Tony yacía bajo suyo completamente vulnerable a su tacto, a sus besos, las manos de Steve rozaron su miembro y Tony se estremeció recorriendo la espalda de Steve y dejando la marca de sus uñas en ella.

Steve levantó sus manos mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tony y le pasó la lengua rápidamente por la oreja -tendrás que lamerlos -dijo con una voz algo bastante más ronca que lo normal y pasó sus dedos por los labios de Tony delineandolos, Tony entreabrió los labios y Steve introdujo tres dedos dentro con lentitud como si disfrutara del espectáculo, y de hecho, lo hacía, Tony los lamió tímidamente intentando no hacer contacto visual con él, pero dejó de preocuparse por eso cuando sintió una mano de Steve sobre su erección que la tomó con firmeza haciendo que Tony despegue sus labios de sus dedos para soltar un jadeo ahogado.

-Ahh -gimió al momento en que los dedos de Steve hacían círculos alrededor de su entrada.

-Solo relájate -murmuró Steve contra su cuello y besó sus hombros, dejando cortos y húmedos besos por toda su piel- solo relájate pero dime si te lastimo -volvió a besar su piel con suavidad e introdujo uno lentamente, Tony se tensó y rápidamente y arañó las espalda de Steve con mucha fuerza, probablemente estaba sangrando ya.

-Mhm Steve, duele -se quejó en voz alta y recibió un beso en la frente.

-Relájate, pasará... -dejó su mano quieta hasta que sintió a Tony más tranquilo y entonces la movió, pero es que un simple dedo de Steve no era un solo simple dedo común y corriente, sus manos eran proporcional a su cuerpo y eso hacía que ahora, ese dedo que estaba dentro de Tony, doliera, aunque se moviera lentamente al ritmo de la otra mano de Steve, la que estaba sobre su erección y ahora apretaba la punta con delicadeza.

-Ahh -Tony movió inconscientemente las caderas y Steve le preguntó si podía intentar poner otro, al principio se negó pero al pasar de los minutos sentía que eso no era suficiente y que necesitaba más, entonces le dió permiso, pero cuando llegó el momento de que los tres dedos estaban dentro de Tony, éste estaba sumido en sudor pero dolía como la mierda.

"Cómo carajos voy a dejar que siga si así estoy apenas?" pensó Tony, pero Steve estaba muy ocupado diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y que se relaje, que estaba bien si no estaba listo que él esperaría, y mientras repartía besos por su cuello, Tony sentía la erección de Steve golpear sobre la suya y el rubio con un movimiento de manos tomó ambas juntas y las empezó a masturbar, el sentir la erección de Steve junto a la suya, y sus manos dentro de él, moviéndose, definitivamente encendieron algo en Tony que empezó a mover sus caderas.

-Steve... -gimió- necesito más -lo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos y lo besó con intensidad, Steve lo dejó dominar el beso complacido mientras quitaba sus dedos de Tony -no... -lloriqueó Tony al sentirse vacío.

-¿Estás listo? -Tony solo pudo asentir, completamente seguro, y Steve se acomodó entre sus piernas a medida que lo besaba recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios y cuando Tony se dio cuenta Steve estaba dentro.

-Ohh... -soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con sorpresa, no había nada de excitación ahí, Steve se quedó quieto, completamente quieto y vió las lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Tony, lo abrazó con una mano y besó los rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Salgo? -Tony negó rápidamente y después de un rato, viendo que era inevitable el dolor, movió sus caderas sugiriendo que Steve lo hiciera y rogando que entendiera y no preguntara más, solo que lo amara.

Y lo hizo, empezó a moverse despacio, intentando contenerse los impulsos de tener a Tony así debajo suyo, sudado, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados y los ojos cristalinos y gimiendo a cada tanto su nombre, en murmuros o incoherencias y pidiéndole más.

-Hazlo más rápido -gimió cuando Steve mordió su oreja y levantó un poco su pierna para entrar mejor. Dios, era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, de cambiar cualquier opinión a cerca de irse.

Steve no quería alejarse de Tony en ningún momento incluso antes hacer el amor, incluso antes de saber cómo era ver a Tony en ese estado de éxtasis, incluso mucho antes de siquiera imaginar que un día próximo tendría la posibilidad de estar en esas circunstancias, pero debía hacerlo, ya estaba decidido.

-Te amo -murmuró junto a una embestida que logró tocar el punto P de Tony.

-Aahh mhmm yo tamb ahh -no pudo terminar porque cuando Steve notó lo que había encontrado embistió rápidamente de nuevo.

-Supongo que eso es un yo también -dijo en tono burlón, Tony arañó su pecho con fuerza sacándole un gruñido agitado.

-Cállate y sigue -sonrió de lado- mi amor -pero esa sonrisa fue pronto borrada por más jadeos, provocados por unas cuantas embestidas más y Tony sentía que estaba por explotar, jamás había sentido ese placer, jamás había creído que eso era posible, entonces sonrió, sonrió porque era feliz y aún entre jadeos Tony sonreía y se mordía los labios, Steve lo sintió temblar bajo suyo y pudo sentir que estaba cerca, llevó una mano hacia la erección del castaño y la apretó con fuerza -mm Steve!

-Déjate venir -murmuró Steve- para mí -de vuelta su pene tocaba ese punto que hacía pedazos a Tony- por favor -Tony lo hizo, con un jadeo de placer se vino en sus manos.

-Steve -lloriqueó Todavía temblando, eso era tan nuevo para él, esa felicidad, del sexo mezclada con el cariño y el amor, Steve no aguantó mucho tiempo, al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de Tony y todo su interior temblar y contraerse aún más, se vino después de dos duras y difíciles embestidas.

-Tony -lo llamó agitado casi en un murmuro después de que se quedaron quietos con las respiraciones todavía irregulares.

-Mhm?

-Te amo -lo atrajo a su cuerpo corriéndole el cabello sudado de la cara para darle un beso en la frente y luego en los labios.

Steve se quedó dormido antes que Tony muy a su pesar, pero Tony solo trazaba círculos en el brazo de Steve que lo rodeaba, pensando en ¿qué sería de ellos? la mayoría de las relaciones no sobrevive a algo como eso.

Pero ellos no eran la mayoría de las relaciones. Y si Steve le había prometido volver a él, así lo haría, ellos se levantarían al día siguiente y después de una ducha y una linda tarde, se despedirían, y se dirían un "hasta pronto", y se besarían transmitiendo todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos en ese beso, en ese beso que les duraría lo que estén lejos.

Steve haría lo que tenía que hacer y él, él terminaría la Universidad y conseguiría el trabajo que tanto aspiraba y luego, cuando se volvieran a ver, con suerte sería como si ningún día hubiera pasado entre ellos, pero si eso cambiaba, lo resolverían, porque pasaron por cosas peores y sin embargo, ahí estaban, abrazados después de hacer el amor, en cuerpo y alma.

Steve volvería a él.

Tony estaba seguro.

Tan seguro como alguien que ama incondicionalmente a otra persona y lo espera, sin importar qué.

Steve, volvería a él.

 

 

Fin.


	25. Epílogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se que muchos, se que casi todos esperaban más, pero lo hice así porque quería hacer algo simple y feliz, para darles el final que se merecen, sin lágrimas ni dramas.
> 
> El único drama que metí fue el de Clint, y su historia sin resolver, pero eso porque yo creo que no todo tiene solución en esos asuntos y que sería más realista...
> 
> Los ama, Nacha.

*10 años después*

Steve se había ido aquella vez, después de terminar la universidad para averiguar si eso era lo suyo, si era lo que realmente quería, y descubrió que sí, que era lo suyo, realmente le gustaba.

Pero había algo más que también era lo suyo, y eso era Tony.

"Volveré a tí" había dicho una vez, y a pesar de todo lo que dudó Tony en su momento, de todas las veces que pensó que su relación no iba a resistir e incluso cuando terminaron, por un largo tiempo de dos años. Steve cumplió su promesa y volvió a él, porque lo amaba y jamás, por más que estuviera con otras personas intentando borrar a Tony, y por más que Tony intentó llenar ese vacío, no pudieron, porque eran su otra mitad, eran lo que les hacía mejor personas y más felices.

No fue fácil, sobre todo los primeros años, y esos dos años apartados, fueron llenos de llantos y negación, frustración por parte de sus amigos y desesperación por parte de ambos, orgullos heridos, todo, pero lo superaron, y ahora Steve no podía estar más feliz, Tony era perfectamente lleno de defectos, pero era la persona más perfecta en el mundo para él.

Ahí estaba, en medio de la cocina que en ese momento era el único lugar de la casa en el cual se podía estar tranquilo, en ese lugar y en las habitaciones, pero no habría podido llegar a la habitación sin que alguien en la fiesta le pregunte que le pasaba, así que no había remedio y odiaba y amaba a Tony cuando hacía esas cosas, se sostuvo con fuerza del mármol de la gran mesa hasta que sus nudillos se vieron blancos y se mordió los labios luchando por no bajar la mirada.

-Por dios, Tony -gruñó apretando los dientes para no soltar un jadeo y escuchó la risa de su esposo venir de debajo de la mesa, ahí, entre el espacio que estaba vacío entre cajones, exactamente frente a las piernas de Steve.

Sintió los labios de Tony volver a rodear su miembro mientras movía su cabeza de atrás para adelante y con una mano le acariciaba los muslos, a Tony le encantaba sentir las piernas de Steve flaquear ante sus labios, le encantaba ver como ahogaba gemidos mordiéndose los labios, pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y volvió a introducirla toda, hacía unos quince minutos que estaba con la misma tarea y cada vez que Steve decía que se venía, él paraba, solamente porque le gustaba torturarlo.

"Tony, hay niños" había dicho Steve cuando estaban en la sala entre todos y Tony se puso en puntas de pié y le susurró "estoy excitado, quiero que me folles con pastel encima", pero Tony solo rió y lo dejó pasar, lo único que necesitó fue un momento de distracción de Steve para seguirlo y empezar con lo suyo.

Steve estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, empezó a mover sus caderas con fuerza contra la boca de Tony, ésta vez lo iba dejar venirse.

-¡Steve! -Bruce abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza y frunció el ceño al verlo- ¿te pusiste a fabricar el pastel o que? -Steve se puso automáticamente pálido, bajo la mesa, Tony no aguantaba la risa, pero decidió apiadarse de su esposo y dejar su pene en paz mientras hablaba con su amigo, al menos.

-¿Eh? -dijo algo aturdido y llevándose una mano a los ojos intentando calmarse- ah, el pastel, si, ya lo llevo.

-¿Quieres ayuda? hace como media hora estás acá...

-Sí, no! estoy bien, solo que no encontraba las velas y eso -pudo sentir a Tony reir mientras su erección bajaba lentamente.

-Okay... ¿has visto a Tony? Tampoco aparece.

-En su habitación -se apresuró a decir viendo como su amigo asentía aparentemente creyendole- me dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza y le dije que se acostara... -Bruce asintió y Steve sentía que a pesar de que su erección ya era prácticamente inexistente empezaba a transpirar.

-Oh... okay -miró a todos lados- apresúrate ¿si? que los niños están subiendo por las paredes -Steve sonrió asintiendo a medida que Bruce cerraba la puerta. Se apartó de la mesa subiéndose los pantalones y agradeciendo que era de esas mesas que están llenas de gavetas y no se puede ver al otro lado, así Bruce no pudo ver todo lo que Tony hacía, se apartó una vez que se acomodó la ropa y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras Tony se ponía de pié riendo.

-Tony -dijo acercándose a él y acorralandolo contra la mesa- que sea la última vez -lo tomó de la mandíbula con una mano, pero sin imponer fuerza.

-¿O qué? -sonrió de lado ante la mirada seria de su esposo, se acercó a él y le dió un beso.

-Dije que estabas en la habitación, así que ve a la habitación -se acercó a su oído- porque no me dejarás así -Tony rió.

 

La casa era grande, bastante grande, a Tony le encantaba, y era feliz sabiendo que todo eso se lo había ganado, tenía incluso su propio espacio de trabajo ahí, el que a veces compartía con Bruce para una que otra cosa, tenía su gimnasio, que el que más ocupaba era Steve, o Thor cuando iba a visitarlo y se ponían de niños "soy más fuerte que tú", la sala también era muy amplia, y ese día estaba lleno de amigos, era el cumpleaños de Thor, y decidieron festejarle ahí porque su departamento estaba en reformas por la habitación de su hija, si bien apenas se notaba pero Tony le dijo "no, hagámoslo en casa, primero con los niños y luego cuando se vayan a dormir seguimos la fiesta de verdad, cae sábado y nadie trabaja al otro día", y con ese argumento no fue muy difícil de convencer a los demás, estaba hecho, lo harían ahí.

Y ahora, todos estaban en la gran sala esperando el pastel que comerían con los niños.

-Deja de mirarlo tanto -habló Natasha a su espalda y Bruce se dió vuelta y le hizo lugar a su lado, la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que... -suspiró frustrado y se acomodó las gafas- ¿para qué carajos trae a su ex si es para estar discutiendo? hay niños... -sacudió su cabeza, ella dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaba Clint hablando con Pietro de una manera no muy alegre, era verdad, no había necesidad de traerlo, esos dos siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero ella suponía que su amigo de verdad le gustaba Pierto porque de una forma u otra siempre volvía a estar con él, aunque fuera un "maldito pendejo malcriado", a su parecer. Natasha nunca había pensado que Bruce le quería tanto a Clint, pero ahí estaba, diez años después, miles de relaciones fracasadas y él seguía viendo a Clint de la misma manera y hablando de él con la misma ternura oculta en su voz. Habían tenido una noche juntos, o más quizás pero ella desconocía, aunque sospechaba, Clint solo le contó sobre esa noche que se le había pasado las copas a ambos, pero que Bruce se contuvo y le dijo que no estaría con él en ese estado, "wow, eso fue lo mejor que hicieron por tí" había dicho Natasha cuando él le contaba asintiendo a su comentario, y fue por eso que la noche siguiente fue a su casa, para "hablar" y terminaron en la cama. Y no, no era como Bruce habría querido, o como Clint lo había supuesto, fue más pasional que nada, pero fue fugaz, porque después de eso Clint volvió con Pietro y le pidió que le de un momento para pensar porque él lo amaba como amigo pero no quería cagarla, Bruce como el caballero que era se alejó, dándole totalmente todo el espacio que necesitaba, pero Pietro no pensaba igual y abarcó todo su tiempo.

Esa historia era posiblemente algo que no se resolvería nunca.

-Debes dejarlo ir -dijo ella seria al ver como Clint intentaba no reír y mantener el semblante serio ante un comentario de Pietro, dio un paso hacia adelante y se paró frente a Bruce tapándole la vista.

-Lo he intentado...

-Intenta más -en ese momento una pequeña se interpuso sobre ellos jalándole la mano a la pelirroja.

-Ahí viene el tío Steve con el pastel al fin, me muero de sueño.

-Al fin -Natasha levantó los brazos riendo.

-Claire, me dijo tu mamá que haces ballet como ella -le sonrió Bruce olvidando su frustración de momentos antes, la pequeña de cuatro años sonrió asintiendo, no se parecía en nada a su mamá, ella era morocha y con los ojos y los labios pequeños, posiblemente se pareciera a sus padres biológicos, pero para Natasha era lo más perfecto que existía.

-Sí -contestó la niña mirándolo- seré fuelte también -Bruce se dijo que hablaba muy bien para su edad.

-Fuerte ¿Como tu papi? -ella arrugó la cara y Natasha soltó una carcajada.

-Quiero ser fuelte como mamá -el sonrió asintiendo al momento que llegaba Bucky y la cargaba alzándola en el aire y ella reía pataleando.

-¡Papi! -gritó- bájame.

-No, me estabas difamando -rió él - diciendo que no soy suficientemente fuerte -empezó a hacerle avioncito mientras la niña reía.

-Me alegra que se lleve bien con la hija de Bucky.

-Es su hermana ¿por qué no lo haría?

-Es verdad, pero hay veces que no pasa eso-fue interrumpida por Steve entrando con el pastel en mano y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Thor que estaba besando a Loki como si no estuvieran rodeado de personas y niños, se separó lentamente de los labios de su novio mientras que veía como Tony cargaba a Peter que estaba rayando la pared y rió.

-Te dije que era normal que lo hagan -le dijo a Loki.

-Eso no quiere decir que quede lindo, Mora, no! -le gritó a su hija que casi se sirvió una copa de vino y la niña rió y soltó la copa con rapidez- dios... creo que es igual a su madre -murmuró Loki entre dientes, Thor lo abrazó más.

-Hablando de eso ¿hablaste con Sif? -Loki negó- igual nosotros somos sus padres cariño ¿si? es nuestra legalmente y es nuestra de corazón -el castaño asintió con una mirada triste, a veces le dolía tanto el hecho de que Mora no pudiera convivir más con su mamá y que no la tratara como una, aún sabiendo que Sif le tenía un cariño increíble a su hija, pero no había tenido las condiciones de criarla, pero ellos la amaban, y era suya, solo suya- además, creo que con esas actitudes las copia de tí -rió y Loki hizo lo mismo negando y se separó para ir a cargar a su hija.

-¿No estabas enfermo? -le pregunto Bruce a Tony acercándose a él que luchaba con Peter que no dejaba un tarro con dulces.

-Peter! -habló Tony con voz autoritaria- o dejas eso o ahora o le diré a tu papá -dijo como si Steve fuera a enojarse con el pequeño y luego suspiró dándose por vencido y miró a Bruce- ¿eh? oh si, me duele la cabeza todavía, pero sabes como es Peter jugando... más si anda el niño Wilson, que no sé por que dejé que lo invitara...

-Son niños Tony -rió Bruce.

-Nosotros no eramos así -dijo él rodando los ojos.

-Nosotros éramos peores, excepto por Bruce que era niñito de mamá -rió Natasha abrazando a Tony, si, ahora podía hacer eso con total libertad y Tony era tan feliz de poder disfrutar del afecto completo de su mejor amiga.

-Hey! yo no era niñito de mamá! -se quejó y sintió una mano en su hombro, era Clint, Bruce volteó a mirarlo y éste le sonrió.

-Dejen a mi pobre Bruce -sonrió pasando una mano por sus hombros y luego miró a Peter correr hacia Steve que dejaba el pastel en la mesa y hablaba con Thor y el niño Wade. Bruce dio un paso al costado apartándose- ¿qué pasa? -lo miró divertido, Natasha y Tony se miraron suspirando.

-A tu novio puede no gustarle, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importara y caminó hacia donde estaba Loki para conversar con él, Clint le quedó mirando con un semblante de confusión, y antes de que pudiera seguirle, Natasha lo tomó del brazo.

-Oye, te amo, pero si que eres un idiota -dijo seria mientras Tony asentía.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, no sé que es lo que pretendes -le dijo Tony adoptando una posición protectora hacia Bruce- pero lo lastimas, traes a tu ex o actual, lo que sea y sabes que él te ama Clint -Clint suspiró y entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero Tony siguió- y eso no quiere decir que si tu no lo haces no puedas seguir con tu vida, pero por dios controla tus acciones, no actúes como si nada, no hagas cosas que no son necesarias, y lo sé, porque pasé por eso cuando terminé con Steve -Clint rodó los ojos- hey, sé que no es lo mismo, pero a lo que voy es que, yo no andaba por ahí frente a él con otras personas porque cuando lo veía a él haciendo eso, la única vez que lo vi, sabes que me dolió.

-Tony, no todos son almas gemelas como tú y Steve -dijo cansado y con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Ya lo creo -lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Ay Dios -suspiró Natasha- chicos, somos todos amigos, ahora dinos, a quien quieres? pero yo hablo de un amor que no sea fraternal ni momentáneo... sabes bien a que me refiero -Clint se pasó una mano por la cara bajando la guardia un momento.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de ésto -respondió.

-Definitivamente no, pero debes pensarlo amigo mío -dijo Tony apoyando una mano en su hombro y caminando hacia su esposo.

Cortaron la torta más para los niños que para ellos, si bien Thor la disfrutó bastan.

A veces se paraba en una esquina a observar a sus amigos, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y todo lo que habían pasado separados. Steve, la primera vez que lo vió y ahora parecían a siglos de distancia, había cambiado muchísimo pero sin dudas su mayor cambio fue enamorarse, enamorarse de una persona que lo amó y lo seguiría amando para siempre pasara lo que pasara, había perdido a su mamá de una manera fea pero había ganado el amor de su vida y a su amado hijo Peter, Thor sonreiría a sus amigos al verlos feliz.

Tony, y la cara que puso cuando les dijo que Steve le había pedido matrimonio aquella tarde en la playa y como sonreía feliz. Él definitivamente era el que más había cambiado, había superado ese trauma no sin miles de contratiempos antes, pero lo había hecho, había sido herido por sus padres, no de una manera directa e intencional pero a través de la indiferencia, había visto horrores de pequeño, se había encerrado en sí mismo, había sido herido por su primer amor y había sido curado por sí mismo, sin ayudas, por propia fuerza de voluntad, definitivamente era el más fuerte de todos.

Loki, la persona que él más amaba en su vida, la que lo hacía más feliz de todos, y a quien pediría matrimonio esa noche, no se podría negar en su cumpleaños no? Thor rió viendolo, siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan carente de amor, pero ahora, ahora estaba con su pequeña en su regazo sonriendo, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía, y sí, Loki estaba rodeado de gente que si se preocupaba por él, Loki era amado, Mora le dió un beso en la mejilla y Loki rió, Thor volvió a sonreír observando a Natasha discutir con su hija y Bucky.

Esos dos eran otros que pasaron por mucho, sobre todo ella, Thor entendía por que Tony la amaba tanto, era una mujer tan fuerte y tan buena amiga, incluso había perdonado a Bucky después de todo lo que le había hecho. Y él... bueno, él después de tener a su hija con Sharon se había tranquilizado, jamás volvió a ser el mismo irresponsable de antes y casi... casi que merecía a la pelirroja.

Bruce... y Clint... esos dos tenían algo tan incierto como perturbador, Thor pensó que si Loki le hacía lo que Clint le hacía a Bruce, él moriría de dolor. Pero Clint no estaba seguro y no lo podía culpar, no todos tenían su suerte.

Vio a Steve acercarse a Tony y susurrarle algo que hizo que el morocho lo vea de manera tentadora y sacudió la cabeza, Tony siempre le daba esas miradas a Steve, no importaba donde estuvieran.

-De ésto no te escapas -susurró Steve- pon a Peter a dormir y ve al cuarto -Tony lo miró dándole una sonrisa cómplice y sexy, Steve le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo que estaba dormido en los brazos de Tony- los amo.

-Te amamos Steve -sonrió Tony- yo, te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta obra estuvo siendo publicada (por mí, está demás decir) primeramente en wattpad, en mi cuenta como missnobodyisalive, pero solo ahora me animé a traerla para acá.


End file.
